The Originals: Cinderella
by geektastic08
Summary: Camille is a lowly servant girl who dreams of one day being free. Prince Klaus is handsome rich, yet troubled and also longs for freedom. Neither is looking for love. Fate will bring them together but will that be enough? Will true love conquer all? The classic tale featuring the characters from the Originals and a few twists. Klamille, Haylijah, Rebel, Kolvina (later on).
1. Introduction

Cami could barely walk straight through the crowd. She got up early every morning to prepare breakfast for her mistress and her two daughters, so you'd think she was used to late nights and early mornings, but today she felt out of it. The little hours of sleep she'd get used to grant her reprieve but lately all she dreamed about was her family. Her uncle, Kieran, and her twin brother Sean were all she'd had. Since they died, she had been left completely alone.

"Hurry up blandie! You're dragging behind and I still have four more streets full of shops to visit."

Okay, not completely alone. Her relatives left her a huge debt to a powerful witch named Bastianna. In order to pay it off she had to become said witch's indentured servant. Which sadly involved her two bratty daughters whose sole mission was to make Cami's life a living hell.

"Don't you think you've bought enough clothes Monique? All of this can't fit in the carriage." Cami struggled balancing all of the bags in her arms. Monique didn't slow her pace as she strutted through the streets.

She rounded a corner. "It can if we remove a passenger, which is why you'll be walking home. That way your stench won't stink up my new wardrobe."

"If you're so worried about my stench then maybe you should carry your own bags."

Monique turned around, extending her hand. Cami immediately felt a pain in her head, like her brain was rattling around in her skull. She grabbed her head, dropping all of the bags.

"You know I've never liked that smart tongue of yours, perhaps I'll cut it out."

"You're not supposed to show your magic in public." Cami gritted out.

Monique immediately put her hand down and looked around to see if anyone noticed. She got in Cami's face. "Pick up these bags and don't drop them again."

She turned around and kept walking. Cami touched her nose, which came away with blood.

They met up with eventually met up with Monique's sister, Genevieve. In contrast to Monique, who was short and curvy with brown skin and long wavy black hair, Genevieve had a lithe, graceful body with bright red hair, blue eyes, and pale white skin. She gave Cami a once over and frowned.

"Monique you can't keep punishing her every time she says something you don't like. If you did we would be out of a servant."

Genevieve's concern was touching. Cami rolled her eyes as she continued to stagger behind them. She knew the rules, walk close enough for bystanders to recognize Cami was with them but far enough so they also knew they weren't of the same rank.

While they visited stores and heaped bags upon bags in her arms Cami remained silent. Her head was still light from Monique's spell. She hadn't had anything to eat since she got up early that morning. Cami didn't understand why the evil Trio had to treat her so cruelly. She felt more like a slave than a servant. She knew other indentured servants who had it way better than she did.

 _One day,_ she promised herself. _One day I'll run away and be free._


	2. The Royal Family

Orleans was a beautiful kingdom. To the west of the kingdom was the sea, and to the right the neighboring country that was the werewolves' territory. There was no love lost between the inhabitants of both people. In the past there was a war between them that recently ended. Relations between the two were tenuous.

King Mikael ruled Orleans. He wasn't exactly adored but not hated either, the Orleanians trusted their king. Mikael inherited the throne from his father who led them against the werewolves. From his father he inherited cunning and his prowess in battle. Mikael was firm and merciless to his enemies but he fiercely protected his subjects and made sure they were taken care of.

Mikael and his wife, Queen Esther had five children. Finn, the eldest son who was incredibly close to his mother. Elijah was under him, he was the favored of Mikael and beloved by the people. Klaus, the middle child whom everyone mostly skipped over. Kol, the reckless bad boy always getting into trouble and never caring. Finally came the beautiful Rebekah, the sole daughter.

There were two other children that no one spoke of. Freya was the first born, she mysteriously disappeared and was believed to be dead. Rumors circled around that witches had stolen her as an attack on the king. The second was Henrik, the youngest, who died in a terrible accident when he was just starting to grow into a man. The kingdom still mourned him.

Orleans was by no means a rich country. But its citizens were provided for, starvation and poverty were relatively low, and the people had an understanding with their ruler. Almost everyone was content.


	3. A Cruel Lesson

Prince Elijah and Prince Niklaus circled each other in the outdoor combat arena. They twirled their wooden practice swords.

"Did I just see you flinch, little brother?" Elijah asked.

"The sun must be in your eyes." Klaus smiled. "If you don't wish to fight me all you need do is say so."

They continued their dance.

"Why don't we make this more interesting?"

"I'm listening." Klaus said, never taking his eyes off of Elijah's body movements.

"Winner gets to have that new prize stallion Antoine just broke." Elijah watched his brother like a hawk.

"You have yourself a wager." Klaus agreed.

Above them Princess Rebekah and Prince Kol looked on from a window.

"Look at them, about to go at it again." Boredom was evident in the princess' voice. "Don't they ever tire of beating each other up?"

"You wouldn't understand, Bekah." Kol replied. "It's a male thing. Why don't you go embroider a pillow or do whatever it is girls do?"

His sister pinched him. She looked down at the arena again and focused on a lone figure outside the battle area. Klaus' servant and friend, Marcellus, stood dutifully, ever ready to serve at a moment's notice. He looked up at the window and found her eyes. Marcellus flashed her a smile. Rebekah felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Here we go." Kol said drawing her attention back to her brothers.

Elijah moved in and stabbed at Klaus, which Klaus deflected. They moved around the arena, parrying and striking at each other. The sounds of their swords thwacking rang up to the window.

In the council room King Mikael sat with his advisors and a few nobleman. They were meeting to hear the latest complaints of the people.

"There's been a few disappearances on the eastern borders." Lord Bryant informed them. "Travelers and even some countrymen have gone missing."

"That's close to the wolves' territory." Lord Simeon put in. "Most don't go near it."

"The damn mutts are abducting our people!" Lord Henry exclaimed.

"We don't know that for a fact, Henry. Calm down before you hurt yourself."

Lord Bryant continued. "There have been several instances of stolen crops in a nearby area."

"Now they're stealing our food!" There were a few groans at Henry's outburst but he carried on. "I don't trust them! Who knows what they're doing there, lurking in the forest, living like wild beasts. They could be strengthening their numbers, biding their time before attacking us again."

"The war is _over_ Henry."

"It has not been fifty years since it ended. Simeon, don't be naïve enough to believe they've forgotten about it."

"We haven't had contact with them since the pact was made after the war ended."

"Maybe it's time we did again." Lord Langston suggested. "The pact called for a ceasefire but many issues remain unresolved. A reevaluation of it may be in order."

"We don't need a reevaluation." Count Rueben argued. "Men don't make pacts with beasts. We need to wipe them out."

"Here here!" Lord Henry cheered. "We should rid ourselves of them once and for all."

"Aren't we being a bit hasty?" Lord Daniel asked. "We don't yet know for certain if they are the ones causing trouble."

"Who else would it be?" Rueben countered. "They're starving, probably dying off in the woods while we prosper. Of course they'd break the pact and travel across the border."

"Nothing needs to be done just yet." Lord Bryant said. "There hasn't been any panic. We only need stop this before it gets to be a bigger problem."

Mikael stood up at the head of the table. "I will consider all sides of the argument. While probable that it is the wolves, I need more definite proof before plunging this country back into war. We barely managed to get out of the last one unscathed."

No one in the room needed reminding. The country's population had been reduced, family's broken up, resources depleted. Orleans was just now beginning to prosper again.

"I'll send spies to the eastern border to see what they can find. Until then, Bryant, keep reporting any new information to me."

The lord inclined his head. "Sire."

They heard the clang of swords and jeering outside.

Lord Simeon looked out of a window and laughed. "Well, sire. It looks like your sons are getting a head start on their battle training. Should we go back to war we'd have the two finest warriors in the land."

The king smiled proudly.

Lord Langston joined Simeon at the window. "I say, it looks as if Prince Klaus is giving Prince Elijah the fight of his life."

The smile disappeared. Mikael looked on with the other lords. Klaus was ducking and dodging, hitting Elijah where he least expected.

"Whenever you tire of getting pummeled please say so." Klaus teased.

"Oh Niklaus, I do wish you'd pay less attention to your teasing and more attention to your footing." Elijah twirled and hit his brother in the back with satisfaction.

Klaus recovered quickly and dodged another attack.

Marcel shouted encouragements at his master and up above Kol and Rebekah cheered. They opened the window so they could be heard.

"Go Elijah!" Rebekah cried.

"Kick his arse Nik!" Kol yelled. "Thata boy!"

Mikael thundered into the hallway. "What in gods name is going on with all this noise?"

They were instantly silent as he thundered past, heading down to the field. Rebekah looked down, wishing she could warn her brothers down below.

Elijah and Klaus continued fighting, sweat pouring down their bodies. Finally Klaus saw an opening. He faked and when Elijah moved he stepped in, causing his brother to lose balance. Klaus knocked the sword from his brother's hand and slashed at his waist, cutting his belt off. Elijah fell down.

Klaus held the wooden sword out in warning. "Do you surrender?"

Elijah shook his head good-naturedly. "I do." He took the hand Klaus extended and got up.

"That stallion is mine." Klaus smirked. "Who needs to pay more attention to their footing now?"

Elijah shoved him playfully and they began to roughhouse.

"Well done Niklaus, well done indeed."

The brothers turned to see their father standing, a look of anger on his face.

"You gloat over your victory against Elijah." Mikael grabbed one of the fallen swords. "Let's see how you do against a king."

"Father." Klaus said all smugness gone. Fear coursed through him. "We were only playing."

"Pick up your sword." Mikael commanded. "You want to play warrior? It's not a game, _boy_ , and I'm going to make sure you realize it."

"But—"

"Pick up the sword!" Mikael yelled.

Klaus cast a fearful look at his brother and Marcel, who could only watch. From the window Rebekah, Kol, and the lords watched on. He had no choice but to obey, he picked up the sword and circled his father. Mikael stood still, watching Klaus like he could calculate is every move.

Klaus hesitated then went in on the offensive. Mikael parried and responded mercilessly. He slashed and angled array of quick strikes no one could see coming. Klaus was unable to deflect all of them, he was forced to keep moving backward. Eventually he fell over his feet. Mikael put the wooden sword under his son's chin.

Everything was still as Mikael stood over his son. Klaus looked at the point of the sword fearfully. It was wooden but who knew what damage Mikael could do. Even when his father withdrew it Klaus didn't relax. Mikael knelt down and looked in Klaus' eyes.

"You are weak and an embarrassment to this is family and its ancestry. How I ever sired a whelp like you I'll never know." Mikael said, disgust dripping from his voice. "The very sight of your sniveling repulses me." He turned to Elijah. "Both of you will meet me in the throne room after our guests have left."

Long after Mikael's exit Klaus stayed there in the same position. Elijah told Marcellus to put their equipment up and went over to his brother. "Niklaus—"

"Don't bother." Klaus said, finally getting up and walking away.

Elijah sighed. He knew it would be hours before Klaus showed his face again.

* * *

Cami trudged into the kitchen, tying an apron around her waist. They just got back from the marketplace and she wanted nothing more than to relax like Bastianna, Genevieve, and Monique were. For her, however that wasn't an option.

"Camille!" Bastianna called from upstairs. "Draw me a hot bath."

"Camille, come hang up my clothes before they get wrinkles." Monique echoed.

"Camille I need my afternoon tea!" Genevieve yelled.

Cami groaned. She had to do these on top of start dinner, clean the chimney, and dust the furniture. She began boiling the hot water for Bastianna and Genevieve.

Cami allowed herself a brief moment outside. She looked in the window and brushed her hair out of her face. She didn't know if she looked like her parents or not, they both died when she was very young and she didn't remember them. Maybe she got her hair coloring from them, Sean hair was lightly colored too. But his eyes were blue rather than green like hers.

She remembered a time in her life where she was happy. She lived with Kieran and Sean but now…Cami sighed. This was no way to go through life. She was just existing. Why should her life be over before it began because of their choices? Why had they left her all alone? Cami felt tears coming.

"Cami!" Genevieve appeared in the doorway. "You're supposed to be working, not taking an afternoon stroll."

Cami wiped her face before turning around. "The water's on the stove, it should be boiling soon."

"Good, mother wants bubbles in her bath. Oh, and Monique been shrieking nonstop for you to come unpack the clothes she's bought. She also would like a cup of tea." Genevieve paused and studied Cami's face. "You've been shirking your responsibilities lately. I don't know what's gotten into you."

Cami didn't reply. She only glared at Genevieve in defiance. Genevieve smirked.

"Don't test me Cami, I'm not Monique. If you cross me I'll give you more than a little nosebleed." With that she left.

On her way inside she saw a small raspberry bush. Monique was allergic to raspberries. Cami smirked. So Monique wanted tea? Maybe Cami would be sure to make hers _extra_ special.

* * *

"You were reckless!" Mikael spat out from the throne. Elijah and Klaus stood before him, their eyes fixed on the floor. "What if Elijah was seriously injured?"

"Father we didn't mean to—"

"Silence, Elijah!" Mikael's eyes were cold and furious. "You were supposed to be in the meeting with me, instead of that what are you doing? Outside playing with Niklaus."

"It was my idea. I baited him into fighting me." Elijah said. "The blame lies with me."

"Really?" Mikael fixed him with a stare and Elijah flinched. "This is what you want to do Elijah, waste your time doing nothing of importance when you should be learning how to run this country? Why do you spend all this time with Niklaus? Do you wish to become a failure like him too?"

"I'm not a failure." Klaus muttered.

Mikael slowly stood up and walked to him. "What was that you said, boy?"

"I said I'm not—" Klaus looked into his father's eyes. "I'm not a failure. No matter how you try to paint me as one. I have skills, you just pretend they aren't there."

Mikael turned away before backhanding Klaus across the face. Klaus bit the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out. He wouldn't give his father the satisfaction.

"Skills? Horseback riding, _painting?_ Those hobbies of yours are useless and weak I'm not entirely sure Rebekah's the only daughter I have.. Why don't you try doing something useful? Archery, diplomacy, another language, battle tactics?"

"I just bested Elijah in combat!"

Mikael chuckled but it held no humor. "And yet you were unable to last a mere minute with me. I wonder why? You are the weak link, yet instead of trying to edify yourself and become stronger you stand before me like a fool, proud of your meaningless _skills_." Mikael stopped, like he had an idea. "Guard!"

A guard rushed in quickly bowing before Mikael. "Majesty."

"Go to Prince Niklaus' room." Mikael commanded. "Retrieve all of his paintings, take however many men you need. I want every scrap of paper, even if it has so much of a single line drawn on it out in the courtyard immediately."

"Yes, sire." The guard got up.

"Bring his paints and paintbrushes too!" Mikael called after him. "Anything that deals with artistry."

Klaus and Elijah exchanged nervous glances while their father sat back on his throne, grinning smugly. Klaus' face still stung from where Mikael struck him but he refused the urge to touch his cheek. They waited in silence as the guards brought in all of Klaus' artwork and piled it up. It took some time but once a guard told him it was complete outside Mikael stood again and went outside, his sons following.

They stood to the side while Mikael slowly walked around the pile, silently critiquing the paintings. "This is what you're so happy to boast upon boy?"

Klaus raised his chin in silent defiance. If there was one thing he knew it was that he was a talented artist. He was the only one in the family who was gifted with painting and nothing his father did could take that away from him.

"Well, well. I must confess, some of these are very well drawn indeed."

Wisely, Klaus kept his mouth shut. The praise wasn't genuine, and Klaus was wondering what in the hell his father was doing. Mikael changed course and grabbed a torch from a guard. He started circling again like a predator stalking its prey. It made Klaus feel uneasy. He looked back at Klaus and held the torch just a hairs breath away from the pile. Klaus' breath hitched in his throat. _He wouldn't._

Not his paintings, they were his life's work.. He couldn't let it all go up in flames.

"Father," Klaus swallowed. "I apologize for today, however you want me to make it up to you I will."

"That you will." Mikael agreed, pointing the torch at him. "You're about to have much more time on your hands to devote to developing appropriate skills." He lowered the torch back to the pile.

"Father!" Elijah interjected.

"Please! I'll do anything I'll swear it!" Klaus heart beat rapidly.

"I will teach you to be strong Niklaus. If I must break you to do that I will." On the last word Mikael looked Klaus dead in his eyes and dropped the torch.

Instantly the dry paper caught on fire, and it quickly spread.

"NO!" Klaus ran toward the pile but Elijah held him back.

"More torches!" Mikael ordered.

Guards stepped up and threw more torches on the heap, soon the whole pile was afire.

Klaus felt weak and Elijah let him go. He cried, not caring who saw.

His art. His creations, one thing that was truly his alone. Countless hours of brainstorming, mixing the paint to get the perfect coloring. All gone in a matter of seconds. He would never be able to replicate what was lost.

A knight tapped his father on the shoulder and produced Klaus' sketchbooks. He had drawn in them since he was a child.

His eyes were full of tears as he turned to his father. "Please, I beg you."

Mikael casually flipped through them and regarded Klaus. "I should have done this ages ago. I thought you'd grow out of it." He sighed and tossed them into the fire.

Klaus rushed at him but the guards restrained him, forcing him to watch as his hard work was reduced to ashes. Once the fire died down they let him go. Klaus sank to the ground in tears.

Mikael swept by him briskly, not caring about the damage he caused. Some guards followed behind him.

Elijah watched his brother as he wept. He felt guilty for holding Klaus back but didn't want his brother to do anything rash. Kol and Rebekah soon appeared by his side. They watched the spectacle from a distance.

Kol took a step toward him. "Nik?"

"Leave me." Klaus' voice was like gravel.

Elijah started to come close anyway but Rebekah held him back. His siblings left him. When Marcellus came to tell him dinner was ready he didn't respond.

Klaus stayed in that same position well into the night. He was in shock, this was by far the cruelest thing his father did to him. He could take no more ridicule, abuse, or derision. His father hurt him more than anyone else and he wouldn't stick around to see how much more he could handle before he completely broke.

He had to run away.


	4. First Encounter

Cami put out all of the lights and held the door open for the witches. It was one of the rare times she wasn't the only one with her arms full. Everyone carried their boxes to the carriage.

Tonight was the Fall Harvest Festival. Everyone in the town participated in the celebration. The idea was for all citizens relax for one night instead of working like they normally did. The only problem was that night people from the country and outlying little neighbors came out too. Fall Harvest was one of the few times they came to town a year and that gave businesses more opportunity for income.

For the witches, it was a time to dazzle and impress with some harmless magic. They sold potions and remedies, told fortunes, and the like. Bastianna was able to sell some of her in season vegetables from the garden. Of course, while Monique and Genevieve would be able to go off and enjoy the festivities, Cami would be stuck at their cart helping Bastianna all night.

When they got to town they were shocked at the number of people. Even by harvest standards the town was crammed with people. They made their way to their normal spot by the rest of the witches.

"My sisters!" Witch elder Agnes greeted Monique, Genevieve, and Bastianna. "Look at all of the people! This means more money to go around for us, the ancestors will be very pleased this year."

Witches made plenty a coin working during the Fall Harvest. It was one of the few times a year their craft wasn't looked down upon.

The festival began and they were frequented by their normal customers. Monique and Genevieve were required to give an hour and a half of service to the coven before they were able to leave. Since Cami wasn't a human she sold the fruit and vegetables from the garden with Bastianna peering over her shoulder.

"Be sure you give out the right prices, girl." She said.

"Yes Bastianna."

"And remember we don't take copper coins, only gold and silver."

Cami rolled her eyes. She knew for a fact Bastianna shouldn't be so picky when it came to payment choices. They could use all the money they could get, but still she obeyed.

One of their regulars, Marleen, the wife of Rousseau bought a few vegetables for seasoning at the tavern they owned. She paid and made small talk with Bastianna.

"I'm short a serving girl." She complained. "The tavern is filling up with customers."

Bastianna eyed Cami. "Most of our regulars have passed through. I can handle whoever straggles by. Take Camille, I have no use for her at the moment." Cami looked at her, surprised. "Don't give me that wide doe gaze. Go help Marleen and serve her well." She whispered in Cami's ear menacingly. "I better not hear any complaints or you will pay for it."

Cami swallowed, nodding her head. She tried to hide her happiness at getting a few hours of relief from Bastianna.

Marleen brought Cami to the tavern. After a quick rundown of the menu &prices Marleen gave her instructions. "Serve the men their ale and beer. Smile brightly, that will help you get tips. No need to raise your skirts or lower your hemline to make extra." She looked Cami up and down. "What am I telling you for? You're not that type of girl, I can see it." She handed Cami an apron. "With all of the cheer over the festival they'll be a little boisterous." To prove her point a loud cry went up from the main room followed by raucous laughter.

"Take this." She handed Cami a small knife. "In case the men get a little handsy. I can't send a pretty girl like you out there completely defenseless." Fear flashed across Cami's face. "It's only a precaution," Marleen hastily added. "You probably won't need it. Rou and I usually keep our eyes out but we don't see everything."

Cami peeked around the corridor and saw men greedily eyeing the other serving girls. "I see." She said somberly, and dropped the knife in her apron where it was easily concealed.

Marleen handed Cami a platter to serve drinks on. She saw Cami's discomfort and felt compassion towards her. She probably had never set foot in a tavern before now. She sighed. "How about you stay behind the counter and take orders? Liesl could use the help back there anyway."

Cami's eyes lit up. "Thank you."

"Yeah yeah, just get out there and smile big. Flirt a little if you have to, we like keeping our customers happy."

Cami was already nodding along to what Marleen said, just happy she would be spared the harassment. She still kept the knife in her apron however, praying to her ancestors that she wouldn't have to use it.

* * *

Klaus walked around the town square, enjoying all of the festivities. No one would question the addition of one man in the midst of the festival, not when strangers from other towns came over.

Out of the corner of his eye Klaus saw some men following him. Attempting to lose them in the crowd he disappeared into the next doorway.

He looked around the rowdy establishment and found a sign on the back wall. _Rousseau's_ , it read. The lighting was dark and mugs of beer were being passed around. Klaus grinned, a tavern then. Perfect.

Klaus took a seat and looked over the menu, biding his time. After leaving he'd head out to one of the southern cities in the kingdom. Maybe he'd even leave Orleans all together. He'd make his living by painting, somewhere, somehow. He hadn't actually worked out the specifics. Klaus just knew he had to get away from Mikael. He couldn't stay in that palace any longer.

He had written goodbye letters to Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, Marcel, his mother, even Finn. The letters were still in his bag, he'd send them as soon as he put enough distance in between himself and the palace. Klaus patted his traveling bag where he kept some maps stolen from the palace.

Klaus realized that he hadn't been waited on, even when he raised a finger to signal a server's attention they ignored him.

He stood up and cornered a serving girl. She had thick black hair that hung loose around her shoulders. The cut on her bust was much too low for any lady. He kept his eyes on hers. Klaus had been working on disguising his accent so he'd blend in with the common people. He used it now.

"I need information. Which is the quickest way to get out of this town, and from where can I purchase a horse, or any kind of transportation to get outside the city?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not telling you anything and neither will anyone else here. You see your two friends over there?"

Klaus turned to see the too not so discreet soldiers. "They've been eyeing you since the moment they came in."

"They're not with me."

"Doesn't matter. No one is going to talk to you or answer your questions as long as you have those two following you around." She turned to leave.

"Wait," Klaus grabbed her hand. "Meet me around the back in 10 minutes. I promise I'll make it worthwhile." He grinned pulled out a gold coin, lightly placing it in her hand.

She grinned. "See you in ten, handsome."

He smiled back. "Make sure no one sees you."

Klaus walked over to the two men drawing out two small knives. He stood in between them both, pressing a knife to each of their sides in a way that no one else could see. "Are you two gentlemen following me?"

The one on the left spoke. "Your brother's worried about you. He sent us to make sure you stay safe."

"Oh he did, did he? Well then let me be _exceedingly_ clear about something: if either of you follow me again you'll do so with the benefit of a knife in your bellies."

Just then the serving girl came over. "Sorry for the wait! If you're here for the beef stew I'm about to break your hearts, we just ran out."

Another serving girl appeared next to her. "Camille, be a doll and hand me some spoons."

She absently handed them over before returning her attention to the trio.

"Your oldest wine for my two friends here, love." Klaus slid five gold coins across the table grinning devilishly at her. She was pretty, although she was no spectacular beauty. "Keep the change."

The girl's eyes widened the coins before giving him a small smile and walking away. As soon as she was gone Klaus pressed the knives back into their sides. "If my brother wants to know where I'm going he can ask me himself." He pushed the knives slightly further to make his point before leaving them.

Klaus went outside, waiting before going to meet the waitress. He sensed someone following him, he let this go on before turning down a dark alley. When he felt them come close he stopped. "I thought I made it clear I didn't want to be followed!"

Quickly he turned and pushed them up against the wall. "Klaus!"

"Marcel?" Klaus immediately let his friend go.

"What are you doing outside the palace walls?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"You followed me."

"Something felt off, you forget I know you Klaus." Marcel sized him up. "You're running away aren't you?"

Klaus averted his eyes. "I can't stay there any longer."

It had been weeks since Mikael burned his paintings. Klaus bided his time, obeying Mikael's every command so his father wouldn't guess what he was planning to do. Apparently he couldn't fool Marcel, or Elijah. Marcel's face was a picture of hurt.

"You weren't gonna stay goodbye? Not to your sister, or Kol? Not to me?"

"I was planning on it!" Klaus patted his travelling bag. "I wrote you a letter. I was going to send it when I got far enough away."

"Look I get you wanting to run, I just don't get why you didn't want help."  
"My father would get wind of it and snuff out my plans. The more people in on it the more people he would punish for aiding me."

"Elijah already knows something's up, you saw those two men he sent after you."

"I've persuaded them to leave me alone."

"What about me, you gonna hold a knife to my stomach?" Marcel grinned.  
Klaus smiled. "Never."

"Let me help you now. What do you need?"

"I'm meeting with someone who can tell me the best path out of town. Won't be of much use if I don't have a horse. Wait for me to get the information from her, don't let her see you."

Marcel nodded before heading to hide.

Klaus rounded the back of Rousseaus'. Soon the girl came out. "I was about to start thinking you wouldn't show."

"Why wouldn't I? I'll tell you everything you need to know as long as you have more of these." She held up the gold coin he gave her.

"I assure you I do." He produced more gold coins.

She smiled. "Let's talk."

* * *

Inside Cami hurried to get men their drinks. The two guys that came in drank their beer and headed out.

Marleen walked behind her. "You're doing this like you're a pro." She commented.

"Is it always this busy?" Cami said frantically, cleaning up some spilled beer.

"Around harvest time? Always." She dumped some dirty mugs in the sink. "If it helps, any tips you make are yours."

"Really?" Any money she got tonight could be put in her runaway stash. Being a serving girl in one of the town's taverns certainly wasn't the most reputable way to earn money, but Cami didn't care. It's not like her reputation could get any worse. At this point she didn't care where the money came from. "Thank you, Marleen."

Marleen smiled. "Well, don't ever say I never did anyone any favors. This time of year it's good to help out your fellow man, or woman."

She wondered if Marleen would be so generous if she saw the gold coins in her apron. That guy who just handed them over to her like they meant nothing. He was obviously the son of a wealthy lord. Only the rich could slide around money so arrogantly.

Marleen drew her back to the present. "It may slow down in a few, you can leave and enjoy what's left of the festival."

"You sure?"

"Yes! You're young, you should get out and celebrate." Marleen finished filling up mugs and started to leave. "You've done more than enough to help out."

It would be the first time in years Cami got to freely walk about during the festival. She didn't know which booths she'd go to first. Or should she check out everyone's decorations? Maybe she'd splurge and go on a boatride across the lake? Or get lost in a corn maze? There were so many options.

"Thank you; and Marleen, if you ever need anyone to help out again..."

Marleen smiled. "You'll be the first person I ask, I promise."

Cami smiled, newly determined and went to wait on the newest customers.

* * *

After getting the information he needed, Klaus gave the serving girl a few more coins. She went back inside.

Marcel appeared next to him. "Did you hear what she said?"

"Heard every word, I'll go find the horseman."

"Good, take these." He handed Marcel a handful of coins. "In case he needs convincing. When you're done meet me by the puppet's booth."

The door opened and another serving girl came out. Klaus recognized her as one who served the men following Klaus.

Marcel grinned. "Mhmmm."

"The serving girl, walking alone at night. She's either brave or dumb."

"Let's test it out shall we?" Marcel stepped out of the shadows, taking her by surprise.

"You know it's not safe to walk around here alone right?"

She pulled out a knife and smirked confidently. "You know I know how to use this, right?"

Marcel smiled. From the sidelines Klaus held back a chuckle before leaving to scope out the festival.

One minute he was walking confidently eyeing the various stations, the next someone roughly grabbed him, dragging him behind a tent.

"Unhand me or you will wish you were never born!" He threatened.

"Enough with the dramatics Niklaus."

Klaus stopped struggling to see his older brother looking at him, unimpressed. "What are you doing here Elijah?"

"Stopping you from making a mistake."

"The only mistake I've made is not leaving sooner."

"Think Niklaus, would you really leave this all behind? Bringing in Marcel on your plan so he can share your plight if father ever found out?"

"He followed me from the castle, just as you have. Mighty quick of you I might add, I assume you left right after you dispatched your bodyguards?"

"I surmised that they wouldn't be enough to get you to return home. It seems I was right."

"Aren't you always? The _noble_ prince Elijah, deigns to follow his troublesome little brother and convince him to go back to the castle to save the family from the horrors of scandal." Klaus said, reproachfully.  
"That's not why I want you to stay." Elijah stepped closer so Klaus could see he was earnest. "You'd see that if you could see past the discord in your mind."

"I've had enough of living in humiliation and pain. I want to be more than the black sheep of the family. "

"You can't possibly think you can just walk away. He will hunt you down, you will have to look over your shoulder at every turn."

"What's the difference between that and how it is now?" Klaus laughed. "Nothing. At least this way I can have moments of freedom."

"You'll never be truly free as long as you're on the run, always being wary of danger like hunted prey."

"Enough!" Klaus pointed a finger in Elijah's face accusingly. "You don't understand what it's like, _you_ are the favored son, _you_ can do no wrong. You are not the recipient of his cruelty! None of you are!"

"If you run he will inflict more pain on you than ever before!"

Klaus shook his head. "He wants me around so he can continue to degrade me and have a whipping boy. No more."

Elijah stepped forward in warning. "You're coming home with me."

Klaus turned and looked him in the eye. "You're going to have to make me." After an intense stare down Klaus smirked. "Goodbye Elijah."

Elijah grabbed him and Klaus pushed back. They wrestled with each other, both fueled by their determination. The brothers exchanged blows, hitting each other's torsos. Elijah finally pinned Klaus down in a hold. He elbowed Elijah in the stomach and used the last of his energy to flip him over his shoulder. Elijah landed on his back with a loud thud, eyes closing to block out the pain.

Klaus felt guilty for the pain he inflicted. He didn't want any of this, he just wanted to put everything behind him. He needed to convince Elijah, he didn't want to part like this. He breathed heavily. "I can't stay Elijah, there's nothing left for me."

Elijah huffed, collecting his breath before speaking. "You have us, Niklaus. Your siblings, you've always had our love, you just refuse it. There _is_ good here with your family. You'd rather wallow in your pain and suffering than allow yourself to see it." Klaus looked away so Elijah wouldn't be able to see how his words hurt.

Elijah stood up, fixing his normally impeccable clothes. "I'll be in town for the next hour. You can find me by the fountain by the end of town. If you don't show up I'll assume your mind remains undeterred and leave." He fixed his dark brown eyes on Klaus. "When they find out you've gone I'll try to delay them as much as possible. You have my word."

"Don't waste your time. I'm still leaving." Klaus raised his chin in defiance.

"All the same, I think I'll stick around to enjoy the festivities." Elijah said, then left Klaus alone in his thoughts.

Klaus stood still, trying to wade through the turmoil in his mind. Soon Marcel would be waiting for him with the horse. He didn't have much time to decide.

He shook his head, there was _nothing_ to decide. As he told Elijah, he was leaving. He could no longer stay under the king's tyranny. However if he ran, he would be hunted. The king would never allow Klaus to just slink away and find happiness. He'd want him eliminated, thus cutting off all possible future inconveniences. Klaus knew he would be found, eventually. His father was as patient as he was cruel. He'd wait for Klaus to slip up, then he'd have someone arrange an "accident" for him.

But how long until he did that if Klaus stayed? If he stayed, he'd have his siblings who would look out for him and thwart any attempts. He didn't want to rely on them, he'd do this on his own. He'd show his father how strong he was. He'd run…and eventually die alone, without his loved ones around. They would have to believe whatever sob story Mikael fabricated about his death. The kingdom would believe whatever he told them, Klaus' legacy would be erased.

Who cared about that anyway? Klaus needed to live _now_ , and experience life outside of Mikael's shadow. But what is life away from the people you love most? Klaus couldn't think straight, everything had been clear until Elijah showed up. He needed to clear his head.

Klaus swiftly walked into the festival. He was aimless. Everything was tuned out, sound, smell, people. He was completely lost in his thoughts, weaving through the crowd.

Suddenly he found himself in an open space. He stood at the front of a crowd of people who were just socializing. Klaus' eyes drifted toward a man painting, his swift strokes darted across the canvas. Some musicians played next to him, it seemed as if his movements matched the song they played. This caused him to sigh. These past few weeks had been torture without Klaus' craft. Painting provided him with some respite from everything that pained him. He was completely jealous of the painter before him. He was able to paint in the open, for all to admire with no fear of any one ripping his art away and burning it to teach him a lesson. Klaus got closer to watch. He appreciated the painter's technique and focus amongst all of the noise. Klaus saw a young blond woman. She stood back at a respectful distance, but was closer than the rest. She seemed to be studying the painter as well.

He was surprised when he realized this was the same woman who waited on Elijah's guards earlier, and who Marcel wanted to see was brave or dumb. He admitted he was astounded, she didn't look like much but apparently she had some steel in her. She managed to talk her way past him.

 _Brave it is._

Klaus slowly walked to her, slightly interested and needing a distraction from his thoughts.

When she saw him approach she looked and smiled. "The gold coins guy."

Klaus smiled, so she recognized him too. He didn't bother hiding his accent. "The brave serving girl." Klaus recalled her coworker calling her name. "Camille. It's lovely name."

"It's a grandma's name. Call me Cami." She turned her attention back to the painter. "Amazing isn't he?"

"Do you paint?"

"No, but I admire." That caused Klaus to smile again. "Every artist has a story you know."

Klaus looked at the man painting. "And what do you suppose his story is?"

Cami folded her arms. Klaus could practically see the wheels in her head turning trying to assess the painter. He looked at the painter as she started talking.

"He's angry, dark. Doesn't feel safe and doesn't know what to do about it. He wishes he could control his demons instead of having his demons control him. He's lost, alone."

Klaus started blinking fast to stop the tears from falling.

Cami seemed to remember he was standing next to her and backtracked. "Or, maybe he just drank too much tonight. Sorry, I'm overzealous. I tend to read too much into things."

"No," Klaus blinked and looked her in the eye. "I think you're probably right the first time."

She smiled at him appreciatively and looked back at the painter. "So do you..." Cami turned to find herself alone. "…paint?"

She looked to see where the stranger went but couldn't find any sign of him.


	5. Surprises

Klaus returned to the castle with Elijah and Marcel. Words couldn't describe the relief Elijah felt when he saw Klaus and Marcel meet him at the fountain. He hadn't lost his brother, at least not yet. Elijah swore to Klaus that he would do everything in his power to help him feel safe in their home. The best course of action, it seemed was for Klaus to go under the radar and not draw attention to himself around their father. Elijah was surprised at his brother's ability to fade into the background when Mikael was present.

During the next few weeks everything was as normal. It was hard to tell if Mikael knew about his sons' disappearance during the night of the festival. If he did he was excellent at not letting on.

One morning there was a welcome home breakfast for Finn, who had been away on business trip in the north. The royal family greeted him warmly.

Elijah clapped Finn on the back. "Good to see you back safely, brother."

"In good time too, I see. You know I can't stay away too long, you may start to believe you're the eldest." Finn laughed but there was a hint of seriousness behind the joke. "Rebekah, did you get even more beautiful?" He kissed her cheek.

"Probably. My beauty is as radiant as the sun." She replied.

"And your pride as ever growing as the trees." Finn remarked. "Mother, I brought back these dahlia flowers for you. I know they're your favorite."

Esther wrapped Finn in a hug. "Thank you my son. You're always thinking of me."

"What a brownose." Kol muttered to Klaus as a servant brought a big bouquet of flowers into the room. "Doesn't he know he's well past the age of being suckled?"

"Finn!" Mikael strode toward him with the bearing of, well a king. "How goes it in the north?"

Finn smiled smugly. "The dispute between Lord Sindren &Lord Rupert has been settled and their crops are flourishing like never before."

"I love hearing good news." Mikael smiled proudly. "Now that politics are out of the way we can eat."

As they sat down Finn regaled them with stories of his travels. He got up, once and passed by a window.

"I say." He said looking out into the courtyard. "It looks as if you had quite the bonfire while I was gone. What happened here?"

The mood went silent. Even the servants tensed noticeably. Elijah and Rebekah focused on their plates. Esther stopped eating mid bite. The only one who acted perfectly normal was Mikael, who offered no explanation. Kol and Klaus exchanged a look while Finn searched everyone's face for an answer.

Klaus didn't particularly care to have Finn know the details. Truth be told he and Finn weren't close, the same could be said of the other siblings. There was some warmth between Finn, Elijah, and Rebekah, but even then they didn't feel particularly close. Elijah and Finn got along as the two older children but there was a rivalry between them. Finn was cordial and sometimes made an effort with Rebekah since she was their only sister. With Kol and Klaus, however, Finn barely gave them notice, as evident by him giving them no greeting. While Klaus had no quarrel with Finn, there was no love either. He simply didn't know his brother &didn't care to. It seemed to Klaus that Finn thought himself above his siblings. The only one Finn clearly loved was their mother.

Mikael finally broke the silence. "No cause for concern. We were simply getting rid of some trash that was infesting the castle."

Klaus tensed but avoided his father's gaze. He knew Mikael wanted a reaction so he kept his face blank. Other than the standard greetings they hadn't talked since that day in the courtyard. Mikael wanted submission so Klaus gave it, at least the appearance of it.

After breakfast he retired to his room to write to Marcel. He sent Marcel home days earlier so he could spend time with his old friends. Klaus missed him terribly. Marcel understood what it was like to have a father who hated him, luckily his was dead.

When he finished he ran downstairs to the letter carrier. He quickly and told the young boy where to deliver it specifically before he put his letter in with the others. Call him paranoid but Klaus didn't doubt his father would take any opportunity to hurt him. Mikael knew Klaus wrote Marcel, but he'd have a hell of a time trying to find the letter. Klaus didn't put the royal seal on the letter, nor did he write anyone's name out or sign it as himself. Marcel could recognize Klaus' handwriting and would be able to read around it. He'd know where to send the letter too. It would be a few days before he'd expect a response.

After seeing the carrier depart he went to the stables to groom his stallion Theo. Maybe he'd go for a ride after, riding always cleared his head.

* * *

Cami used the end of her broomstick to prod inside the chimney. For the past few days the house smelled terribly. After cleaning every inch of every surface and throwing out food that even smelled off, she came to the conclusion that something had died in the house and caused the smell. Of course no one in the house offered to help her find the source, they just commanded she get rid of the source "or else." One day she'd test them to see what "or else" was. Her life was already hell. What else could they do to her? Bastianna provided the bare essentials. Cami had to work outside of home for weeks just to afford a bed instead of that pathetic excuse of a cot Bastianna gave her to sleep on. She was overworked, bone tired, and unappreciated. Cami couldn't remember one time since working for the Trio that anyone said thank you. Would it kill them to have a shred of decency?

Cami's arm hit something. _Gotcha._ She kept poking and poking until she felt something loosen. An object dropped to the bottom of the chimney, bringing down plenty of dust and soot with it. Cami's face and the front of her dress was immediately coated with black soot. She coughed and blinked slowly, waving the dust in the air away.

"Cami!" Monique stomped her way into the kitchen.

"What?" Cami snapped as she turned to face her, which was a mistake.

Monique doubled over with laughter. "Well look at you. Cami you may have topped the time you covered yourself in ashes." Cami scrunched her face in anger but that only made Monique laugh louder. Finally she composed herself. "Mother wanted me to inform you that we'll be taking tea with Celeste and Fredric. You won't have to prepare a lunch for us today but that doesn't mean you can slack off. She still wants the house cleaned from top to bottom by the time we get back. There are weeds in the garden that need to be pulled out, oh, and Gaius is ill so we'll need you to muck out the horses' stalls." Cami glared at her. Monique smiled back angelically. "Have a nice day Cinder-soot." And with that she left.

Cami shook her head and looked back at her present problem. Upon closer viewing Cami saw that the dead animal was a raccoon. He must have gotten stuck and died. She bit back revulsion at the smell. After she disposed of the corpse she cleaned up the mess she made and got started on the other chores. By the time she was nearly through working in the house the Trio left for Celeste's.

Whenever Bastianna went calling on the other witch elders Cami knew the earliest she'd be back was nightfall. She relaxed, Cami hated the housework but she always worked faster when the Trio wasn't there. Genevieve and Monique had an annoying habit of interrupting her chores to make her do something for them then have the gall to tell Bastianna she was lazy for not getting anything done on time.

Before she began the outdoor chores Cami changed from her normal plain daytime work dress into an oversized men's shirt and her favorite article of clothing: pants. She sew her own pants once she discovered they were easier to work in outside, especially in the garden. Bastianna let her keep them only because they made Cami work more efficient. Luckily most of the soot got on the apron and there were only a few black spots on the sleeves and torso. Cami knew she'd have to scrub like crazy to get the stains out.

Cami started in the garden, pulling up weeds. It was midday and the sun beat down, causing her to sweat. Once, when she first started to work for Bastianna Cami asked her why she simply didn't cast a spell that killed the weeds, that way Cami wouldn't have to work as hard to pull them up. Bastianna only laughed and told her she wouldn't waste her magic on such menial work.

It was fine, because another witch, Sabine, told Cami a mixture for getting rid of weeds. It wasn't really magic but Cami considered the mixture so. All you had to do was mix vinegar, soap, a tablespoon of salt, and a bit of water together and pour them over the weeds. If you left it there for a few days the sun would dry out the concoction in the weeds, causing them to shrivel up and die. Unfortunately Cami didn't have a head start on it, normally she'd get to the weeds before Bastianna told her so she could apply the mixture but it slipped her mind this week. So now she had to use all her strength to pull up weeds in Bastianna's stupid garden. Thank the ancestors she had gloves on so her hands were protected.

When she was finished she mucked out the horses stables. Cami was grateful they only owned two horses. She refilled their water and feeding bowls and brushed the horses' coats. Technically Bastianna didn't ask her to do that but it served as a form of therapy for Cami. Horses responded to signs of affection. Balder turned, touching his large head to her shoulder playfully as she brushed his back. Next she moved onto Gael and made the mare's coat shine.

At last Cami was done. She collapsed in one of the wooden chairs at the kitchen table. She could really go for a long hot bath. The idea was preposterous, if any of the Trio found out she used their bathtub she'd have to muck out stalls for a week, Bastianna may even whip her. But Cami couldn't let the idea go. She deserved it, she smelled like outside, sweat, and horse droppings. They'd be able to tell she used it. Unless, she scrubbed herself and got the smell of then took a luxury bath.

Cami looked outside. Bastianna, Genevieve, and Monique had already been gone for hours, it wasn't yet nightfall. If she hurried she could take a bath, get rid of any evidence and they'd be none the wiser. Well then, that settled it. _Hot steaming bath here I come._

* * *

Elijah fixed the collar on his coat, checked his shoes, and made sure every hair was in place. His siblings teased him on his cleanliness but Elijah took pride in how he looked and it always paid off, especially when he was around his father.

He walked to the throne room, double checking buttons and cuff links. Elijah always got nervous when his father summoned him in the past year the summons came more and more often. He wished he could slip beneath his father's notice like Niklaus did but it was impossible.

Elijah knew his younger brothers, and Finn wanted their father's approval and every now and again Finn and Kol would receive it. Kol liked to remain invisible like Klaus and do whatever suited him. Whenever their father wanted him to do something he would always cause trouble, yet Kol had the abnormal talent of getting himself out of trouble by going above and beyond what his father originally wished. Mikael liked Kol's cunning mind and his talent for deception to get what he wanted.

Finn's tactic was to always be around and volunteer himself for whatever task Mikael had, often before he asked. It was a competition for him, Finn puffed out his chest whenever their mother doted on him, and he wanted Mikael to do the same. Finn had some absurd need to prove to everyone how loved he was, how much better and elevated he was among his siblings. Rebekah wasn't competition to him since she was a woman but among the brothers Finn wanted to prove he was better. Elijah thought it unnecessary since he was the oldest and would naturally receive the better portion of things in life. He longed for the days where he and Finn were just boys. He taught Elijah where secret passages were, they used to explore them together. Then Esther got pregnant with Klaus and the separation started. The more children she had the more Finn clung to her and distanced himself from Elijah. Every now and then they'd have moments that were reminiscent of their childhood. Elijah wished Finn was the big brother to Kol, Klaus, and Rebekah he was to Elijah.

Elijah shook the thoughts from his head as he stopped in front of the grand doors. His mind had to be clear and sharp when he was around his father, Elijah never knew what questions he'd ask, or how he'd be tested. Everyone craved Mikael's approval and acceptance yet they didn't know that getting it was the easiest part. Maintaining that approval was a constant state of being, the more you pleased Mikael, the more he'd test you. He relaxed his shoulders before pushing open the ornate doors.

Mikael stood by a window, looking into the courtyard. The sun highlighted his face. As Elijah walked his footsteps echoed across the floor. Per protocol he stopped a few feet in front of his father's throne and kneeled.

"Father."

"You may rise, my son." Mikael didn't turn away from the window so Elijah stood attentive, waiting. "Do you find Orleans beautiful, Elijah?"

Elijah was confused. His father never asked him something so trivial. "Sire?"

"Don't make me repeat myself." Mikael spoke in a light tone but Elijah wasn't fooled by it.

"I believe Orleans is beautiful."

"Why?"

He took in a deep breath. "We have a culture, and a rich history. The people we govern have proven to be vigilant survivors. Many trades are starting to boom, such as our fish industry. Strategically our location is ideal. We have the sea to our advantage, mountains in the north that dissuade invaders, and in the east there's a dense forest filled with wild animals. Our relationship with neighboring countries at the moment are peaceful and we're on the verge of entering a time of prosperity."

Mikael sighed. "Have I taught you nothing?" Elijah knew better than to answer. "If you must remember one thing Elijah remember this: we are never at peace. Your enemies will never cease their attempts to attack you or this country. You'd be a fool to believe otherwise. Always stay ten leagues ahead of your enemy."

Elijah looked at his father's back. Mikael was dressed in his robes, the crown adorning his head. If you took away the fancy wardrobe and crown, Elijah could almost imagine it was Klaus before him. Mikael and Klaus shared the same shade of blond hair, they also stood in the same manner when something was on their mind.

"Your love for the people is evident." Mikael continued. "You have their best interests at heart. I have no doubt you'd give your life for your fellow countrymen."

Elijah waited, making sure his father was done speaking. "There's a good relationship between the crown and its subjects. A balance, a level of trust. I believe we need them as much as they need us." He held his breath waiting for his father's reaction.

"You want what's best for the whole of Orleans. There are areas you still need to work on but overall you've proven to have good judgment. As a child you excelled in your classes, you've trained with the knights, you have the people's love and admiration. You've shown you're a capable leader and you serve your country as it is your duty."

Elijah didn't feel relief or pride at his father's words. They were nothing more than additional expectations placed upon him.

"That's why I've decided to name you my heir." Mikael finally turned around to see shock displayed on the younger man's face. "You will be the crown prince of Orleans."

He watched as Elijah came to grips with what he just said.

Finally Elijah was able to speak. "But, Finn is next in line to the throne. He's the eldest."

Mikael flicked his cool blue eyes over him. "And?"

"And…as tradition states—"

"The tradition is for the strongest sibling to inherit the throne, in this generation of the family line it is you." Elijah looked at him with disbelief. "Must I spell it all out for you?"

He began circling around Elijah like a shark. "Kol is trouble right now and that will only be magnified the more power he gets. He's impressive in outmaneuvering his enemies and getting what he wants. Whenever Kol decides to get off his lazy arse and accomplish something he succeeds. He could be a good choice and may yet grow. However as it stands he's too lazy, impatient, reckless, and immature.

Finn is selfish and all too pleased with himself, which is when he's not sniveling for attention and approval. He's a people pleaser, and a king can't be one. Finn also shows no loyalty to anyone but himself, he's too self-righteous. Not to mention he is a poor excuse of a warrior. He'd be an embarrassment in combat.

As for Rebekah, she's a woman and naturally unfit to rule alone. No my son, you are the clear choice. You have the most strengths, experience, and intelligence."

Elijah didn't remark that Mikael left Klaus out completely. Mikael faced him.

"You're still quiet. No need to feel as if the weight of the world is on your shoulders. I plan on living for quite a few more years."

"Finn will be crushed." Elijah narrowed his eyes accusingly. "He's wanted this thrown since we were children, he expects to inherit it."

"I see, Finn has no loyalty while you have too much. I never gave Finn hope for these expectations, I never promised him the crown. Any delusions he has are of his own doing, I've made it perfectly clear. The crown goes to the strongest of my blood. If he wanted it he should have fought harder for it."

"You just don't want him on the throne because he has magic, like mother."

The temperature in the room dropped. Elijah rarely spoke his inner thoughts aloud, and never to his father especially if it was on a topic as this.

Queen Esther was a powerful witch, a fact hidden from everyone but the royal family and a few close advisors. It was seldom spoken aloud since witches weren't accepted in all the kingdom. Some regular humans were scared or distrustful, Elijah thought they were well founded since witches helped the werewolves in the war. The public's opinion of witches' hadn't changed enough for the monarchy to be sure that no one would revolt or resent a witch being on the throne. Witches were just now able to live somewhat peaceably and practice their magic without being harassed. Tensions were somewhat uneasy.

Another secret the family kept was Finn's magic that he inherited from their mother. Elijah knew that's what drew the two closer than anyone else. Their shared magical talents, she taught Finn most of what she knew. Had Rebekah been born a witch, the situation would not be as threatening to Mikael. He could marry her off, and even if she was first born, she'd have a husband who would hold more power. With Finn all the power would be his, and Mikael wouldn't be able to leave this side of earth knowing that someone more powerful would ascend his throne. He never said it, but Elijah believed his father resented magic because it was something he couldn't control.

Mikael regarded him and smiled. It unnerved Elijah. "Magic is a tool cowards use to hide behind."

Unless it was used to do Mikael's bidding.

"You worry about your brother and my intentions for him. I plan on giving him more lands along the northeast, isn't that his favorite part of the country? He'll have small holdings and the lords favor him there. Finn will be sated as long as he's able to play king to someone, he's better on a small scale." Mikael sat on his throne. "I'll be inform Finn of my decision myself. Do you accept this glorious burden I extend to you?"

Elijah knew the question was a mere formality. He had no choice in the matter, but he couldn't say he didn't want to rule. "I accept."

Mikael smiled down at him.

"May I offer a suggestion?" Elijah asked. Mikael gave a slight nod. "Perhaps after you tell him you could deliver some good news too."

Mikael regarded his favorite son. "In addition to the holdings in the north?" Elijah nodded. "I'm listening."

"Finn is in love with the eldest daughter of Lord Arthur, the Lady Sage and she him. Give him your blessing to marry her, as a way of appeasing him."

Mikael raised his eyebrows. Finn was well past the age of marriage eligibility. If he married a high ranking lady from the north that would please the nobility. They would make their union a celebration, and Finn would be forced to leave the castle to tend to his bride. He would be out of Elijah's way so he wouldn't be looking over his shoulder.

Mikael smiled. "I'll take it under consideration. I plan on waiting a few weeks before announcing you as heir. You may tell those you deem relevant, although you may want to keep it to yourself as long as possible."

"Yes, father."

"That will be all." Mikael stood and left the throne room.

Elijah left soon after to obey his father's command and tell those he deemed relevant. By those, he meant the person he trusted most: Klaus.

* * *

Cami dried her hair with a towel. That bath was just what she needed. She made sure to set everything in Genevieve's bathroom just the way it was before. Cami washed all evidence away, she couldn't remember the last time she felt so clean.

The chores were done, dinner was on the stove. It was the first time in ages Cami actually had a moment to catch her breath. Of course that would end as soon as the Trio came home. She went over to the chimney and pulled out a loose brick. In the now empty space was a leather coin purse. It held all of her savings for when she planned to run away.

Her stash mostly held copper coins, and a few silver ones. Cami's eyes slid over to the four gold coins she got paid the night of the Fall Festival. That Lord seriously overpaid, but he did say keep the change. Cami tried conjuring up a mental picture of his face but couldn't. Wasn't his hair black, and had a beard? Bastianna was furious when she found out Cami spent the rest of the night free from work. The next few days she buried Cami in so much extra work it was amazing Cami could remember anything from that night. After their conversation at the painting he disappeared. Cami hadn't seen the young in the town again, she guessed he was a traveler coming only to celebrate. Nonetheless she owed him, he gave her a phenomenal head start on her stash. Cami wanted to thank him but shrugged, it's not like she'd ever see him again.

She focused on the other coins. Cami didn't want to rely on the gold coins, it would be suspicious for a lowly servant girl to have them. Cami would only use them as a last resort, or for an emergency. Sadly, without counting them Cami needed to work longer before she got enough to start out on her own. Every now and again Marleen would send for her to work at the tavern. Sometimes Sabine would pay her to do her laundry or stitch up some clothes. Naturally Bastianna took a good portion of her pay but it was still more money to her. She put the money back in its hiding place.

Over the last few weeks she considered giving some money to Bastianna to pay off her debt. Every time she thought of it she shot the idea down. No money would ever be enough. Bastianna would just take it all for herself and then Cami would have nothing, again. No way would the old witch give up her own free labor. Cami wouldn't let her fate rest in Bastianna's hands.

Suddenly Cami remembered she didn't check to see if any letters came. She retrieved the few that were left by the door. Cami sorted through them, putting Bastianna's and Genevieve's on their dressers. She came to one that wasn't addressed to anyone in the house. Cami took it down to the kitchen. As she ate she opened the letter and frowned at the sight. It was nothing but gibberish. No, it was code.

Cami's interest piqued. When they were children she and Sean came up with their own secret codes that no one could break. He also taught her a few tricks for decoding other people's codes. Maybe now she could put that to use. She had nothing else to do and the best thing that could come of it was that the letter contained the details of some sordid scandal. Maybe a count was cheating on his wife with a lover. Maybe this held details to a heist.

While she ate Cami drew the diagram the way Sean taught her and began decoding. She didn't realize how long she sat there until she heard the carriage pull up. Cami hastily hid her work before going to attend the witches.

Cami didn't get a chance to go back to the letter until late the next night. She kept the candle burning in her part of the kitchen. Decoding the letter reminded her of Sean, and it cleared her mind. Finally she was finished. She messed up a few words but she was able to fix it.

 _My dear friend,_

 _I don't believe I've ever felt so alone. You know the promise that was made to me, that I would not have to suffer or no longer be afraid. There have been no further incidents yet it feels like nothing's changed. I'm always on edge, not knowing when He'll find error with me and hand out a punishment. How can he treat his own son this way? Every day I contemplate running away again, maybe sailing across the sea to discover foreign lands._

 _The eldest returned today, of course he noticed the remains of what happened last month and wanted to know what happened. At the time no one told him but I'm sure mother will. You know how close they are. You should have seen him, he came back glowing, so ecstatic about his accomplishments. Although another reason for this merriment could be his lady._

 _The Stag remains ever loyal and efficient, he gets handed more and more responsibility and favor. He doesn't say it often but I know he feels the weight of it all, but he doesn't complain because of his honor. When he lets me I try to comfort him._

 _Leon has fallen ill, I believe he ate the wrong type of grass while he was out of the pen. His urine is dark and has a fever. They believe we may have to put him out his misery. He's old and worn but I hate to part with him, he was the first horse I ever rode._

 _I have been determined to blend into the background, only speaking when spoken to. I feel as though I'm merely existing instead of living. I feel like drifter, my soul going farther and farther away. I miss you my friend, you offer me some small comfort when you come. How is your visit? How are your friends? Enjoy your time there, just know when you get back I look forward to beating you repeatedly in sword practice._

 _P.S. Send a small souvenir so I know all's well._


	6. Special Announcements

Saturday morning Cami and the Trio went to the monthly meeting of the witches at Agnes' house. Normally Cami hated these assemblies, she spent them being ordered about by different witches and they droned on and on about their ancestry, responsibility, etc. Today however she had an agenda.

When she went into the kitchen to check on the food she ran into Sabine who was baking bread. Cami considered her beautiful, Sabine had gorgeous brown skin that seemed to glow, warm brown eyes and dark brown wavy hair. She smiled when she saw Cami.

"Hello beautiful, what task are they running you ragged with today?"

"Tea." Cami rolled her eyes. Everyone wanted a different order. One sugar cubes, two and a half, a squirt of lemon juice, a drop of honey.

"Fix whoever's cup that is and tell the rest of them I need you in the kitchen. They can fix their own damn tea, if they have a problem with that they can come to me."

Cami smiled and happily obeyed. Sabine always looked out for Cami and rescued her when she could. Sabine was known for her practicality and wise counsel, another asset she had was her unparalleled gift of receiving visions of the future. The Trio and some other witches didn't like her, which made her an instant friend to Cami.

"I need a favor." Cami whispered as she started to knead the dough.

Sabine raised an eyebrow. "Will it put my life in danger?"

"No."

"Will it get me in trouble?"

Cami laughed. "No."

"Then I'll help when we're through."

After they served everyone they returned to the kitchen to clean up.

"So what's this favor?" Sabine said as she wiped the table.

Cami looked at the doorway, when she was sure they were alone she pulled out the envelope. "I have this letter, sent to me on accident. There's no signature and I don't know where it came from. I want to send it back but it's impossible since I have no information. I was wondering if you had a solution to that."

"Hmm." Sabine took the envelope and eyed Cami. "This is one thick letter, and heavy."

"I replied to it, and put something in it."

Sabine crossed her arms. "Okay Cami what aren't you telling me?"

She sighed. "The letter was in code."

"What?" Sabine's eyes widened. "Cami you said—"

"It's not trouble, I promise! At least, I don't think it is. The letter was sad, whoever wrote it feels lonely and I just wanted to offer a pick me up." Sabine gave her a look and Cami threw up her hands. "Fine, I'm sorry Sabine I know it's wrong to pry but I did and now I want to help this person."

"You know you remind me of your uncle sometimes? If I close my eyes I can imagine it's him standing before me." Her eyes softened. "He was a good man, always trying to help others. Just like you Cami. I'll help you." She decided.

Sabine started chanting in the language of magic. A pigeon appeared in the window sill. Sabine touched it gently and finished her chant. The bird snatched the envelope and flew away.

"I spelled the bird. It'll return the letter back where it came from."

Cami hugged her. "Thanks Sabine."

Suddenly Sabine's neck snapped back, her eyes grew white as her body shook uncontrollably. She was having a vision.

 _Camilla the maiden: beautiful, selfless, and brave_

 _The balance and blood she must save_

 _The prince and bastard will set her free_

 _Then she achieve true liberty_

Cami's mouth hung open as Sabine held her head and steadied herself.

Cami looked at Sabine in shock. "That was a prophecy for _me_?"

She didn't know how other witches with the gift worked, with Sabine the ancestors spoke through her about the coven. Sabine could get glimpses of the future for some people, and prophecies for witches. With humans it was considered rare, Cami was a servant, it was marvel she warranted a prophecy.

"Yeah, it was." Sabine smiled and pat her shoulder. "I always knew you were a special young woman Cami."

"Wh-what does it mean? What's the balance? Who's blood?" Cami's brain was going a league a minute. She looked to Sabine for answers even though she knew it was pointless.

Sabine was able to get visions and premonitions that always came true. The downside was she couldn't interpret or offer any clues to what she predicted. Cami saw enough to know Sabine merely spoke; visions regrettably never came with straight answers. People would throw tantrums, offer her absurd amounts of money and land but Sabine simply didn't have the answers.

"I know this is the last thing you want to hear but forget the prophecy." Sabine shook her head at Cami's resistant face. "Trust me Cami. I see it all the time, people drive themselves mad trying to analyze and figure it out and they fail every time. Don't plan your life around this, the prophecy will happen on its own, in its time. The best thing you can do is go on like it never happened, and continue being the wonderful person you are."

Cami's mind was still in a frenzy but one thing kept echoing. Someday she'd be free. But who is the bastard? More importantly, who was the prince?

* * *

Klaus propped his legs on the table as he continued to read. Along the table there were countless books left open on certain pages. He planned on spending a good chunk of the day there in the library. Lately Klaus took it upon himself to study warfare. He was studying all of Orleans' battles, from its inception to the present. Klaus memorized all the details and various kings' strategies, it didn't interest him too much as a boy when his tutors taught him but it certainly did now. Besides, reading edified the mind and he was determined to do that.

It was a bright, sunny day, and the window behind him provided excellent reading light. Klaus preferred reading in the library, if anyone wanted to find him they'd go to his room, then check the stables and the grounds, the arena, all of his usual spots, then finally they'd come to the great library, and then journey all the way to the back. Once Mikael asked him what he was doing in the library all that time. After Klaus told him of course an oral test was given, which Klaus passed. Since then Mikael left him alone, trusting Klaus was doing what he said.

Klaus spent more time in the library when Marcel was away. He still missed his companion and hadn't received a reply to the letter he sent. Enough time passed, Marcel should have written back by now. Perhaps he was too busy having fun with Thierry.

"Nik." Kol said as he looked down at his older brother.

Klaus gave him an irritated look. "What are you doing in here Kol?"

"It's a library Nik, surely you can figure it out." Kol produced a book he was holding behind his back. "You're not the only one who likes to read, and I can't rely only on my good looks. I happen to have a gorgeous brain that matches my gorgeous appearance." Kol grinned.

"I happen to want to be alone so, if you don't mind…"

"I do, actually." Kol replied and plopped down in the nearest chair. Klaus scowled and Kol shook his head. "What's the matter darling? You're always so moody and brooding. Father's been leaving you alone lately so what is it? You miss your servant boy? Really Nik you shouldn't get so attached to the help."

"Kol." Klaus said, a warning in his voice, but Kol ignored it and continued on in a light tone.

"Or do you miss Elijah? He's managed to be even busier of late."

Klaus detected a bit of sadness in Kol's voice. Truth be told Elijah was busier, Mikael was keeping him at his side as much as he possibly could. Lately at supper Klaus could tell Finn was also annoyed at this latest development, probably trying to figure out what trick Elijah pulled to get into Mikael's inner circle. He could continue to rack his brain but Klaus knew the truth, Elijah would be declared heir to the throne. Elijah told Klaus himself.

Elijah came into Klaus' room that night, and swore Klaus to secrecy before divulging all of the details. Then he started rambling, which was rare for him, but he was in shock and overwhelmed. Klaus only sat and listened, throwing in a calming word or two when Elijah let him. Klaus guessed that Mikael would name Elijah crown prince but now it was a reality. He was worried about the future, mostly how Finn would take the news.

"It was good of you to suggest giving him Sage." Klaus told him. "After they're married they'll go on their marriage tour, then the honeymoon. Next Finn will concentrate on building up his land and making some heirs of his own. He'll be content."

"You don't know how badly he wants the crown." Elijah countered. "It means more to him than life itself."

Klaus rolled his eyes. He enjoyed power as much as the next man but Finn was too arrogant and selfish, he wouldn't make a good ruler. He overestimated himself and in doing so cost him what meant the most to him.

"Then we'll have to see what Finn loves more: the crown or Sage. I wager the latter, he becomes a decent human being around her. He's loved her since childhood." Elijah looked at Klaus doubtfully. "Don't underestimate the power of love, brother. Besides, with all the attention he'll be getting from the wedding it will supply his ego for another decade."

Elijah finally calmed down enough so he could go to sleep. Klaus felt honored Elijah trusted him with such a heavy secret. He wanted to check on him but since that night they hadn't had a chance to talk. He related to Kol missing him because Klaus missed Elijah as well. Kol wouldn't admit it but he was probably lonely and in need of some brotherly company. Since Elijah's schedule was full it seemed his duties as big brother fell to Klaus in this instance.

"There's a new opera being performed down in the Quarter tonight. Do you want to go?"

Kol's face lit up. "Yes, I've been dying to get out of the castle of late. I'll tell the servants, mother, and Rebekah, You know she'll want to wear her latest hideous dress to show off." Kol stood to leave. "Thank you, Nik. Oh, and there's a letter on your desk in your room, it's probably from Marcel."

Klaus closed his book. "Is that the real reason you came in here?" Kol shrugged and placed an innocent look on his face but Klaus knew better. "Kol why didn't you just say that to begin with?"

Kol blinked. "Because I like annoying you." He saw the frustration on Klaus' face and wisely started backing away. "Don't forget, opera tonight Nik!"

"I've changed my mind." Klaus failed to keep the annoyance in his voice and ended up smiling.

"Too late, you already made the plans, no take backs." Kol hurried away before Klaus could chase him down.

After he disappeared Klaus went to his bedroom to read Marcel's letter. When he opened the envelope Klaus frowned. This wasn't Marcel's handwriting. Someone else got his letter and replied back in his code. Klaus panicked. Someone else read his vulnerable thoughts. Good thing he didn't sign his name, but even if they didn't know who he was, it was a violation of privacy all the same. If they didn't know who he was how were they able to return the letter?

This person received his letter, decoded it, and replied back in his code. Who knew what it might say? What if his letter was purposely intercepted? Did someone have Marcel? Did they force him to decode the letter and say who it was from? What if they had him somewhere locked up? This could be a ransom or blackmail letter. There was only one way to find out.

Klaus started decoding the letter; when he was done he hesitated before reading it. He took a deep breath and began:

 _I'd like to apologize to the original writer of this letter, whoever you are. I hope your dear friend is well, now that you've received this letter you may try to send the letter to them again. I've attached the original letter at the back of this one._

Klaus checked and found that his letter was at the back. He studied it, there were no marks or any changes made to it. He relaxed and kept reading.

 _I know this letter wasn't intended for me. Letters are private and finding yours written in code was doubly assuring in your intent for the utmost privacy. Nevertheless I have curious streak and wanted to decode your letter just for fun, for that I also apologize. I planned on discarding the letter or simply try to return it but after reading it I felt compelled to reply._

 _You seem lost in your family, not sure of your place, and afraid. Believe me I understand. Continuing to live in fear and be afraid is giving your father what he wants. He's winning and controlling your every move even though you try to avoid him._

Klaus' throat constricted. The truth of the words resonated in him. He had been giving Mikael what he wanted by avoiding him. It was as if Klaus didn't exist. Klaus was painting himself to be as irrelevant as Mikael believed. He looked back at the letter.

 _Don't let your father win. I don't advise you doing anything reckless but please don't continue to live in fear, live in every way you can. You sound like you have some good relationships in your life that balance out the bad. It's good you have your Dear Friend to confide in; having somebody you can trust does wonders. I don't believe you're as alone as you think._

 _There's more to life than the pain you feel. Some cold ale, a slow song, a good friend. There are good things, and you need to see that. No victory is too small. Take pleasure in the little things; focus on doing what you love (such as swordplay)._

 _Speaking of, there's the matter of your horse Leon. From what little description you put down I think I've surmised what's wrong with him. I hope I'm not too late, but if you haven't put him down yet you may not have to._

That piqued Klaus' attention even more. He visited Leon every day since he fell sick, thank heavens he held off on giving the order to end him. Klaus read the proposed solution to Leon's illness. He was sure the kitchen held the ingredients for the remedy, according to the letter Leon would need more rest, cold water, and constant attention. It may take a few weeks but he should recover.

 _I wish Leon a healthy and full recovery. And I wish you the best in life here on out. May the ancestors watch over you. Even though it may seem hopeless stay strong. You are not alone, and you deserve to live a happy life._

 _P.S. I have a small souvenir for you in the envelope, for the next time you feel like you're drifting._

Klaus felt the envelope. Sure enough there was an odd shaped little something in there. Klaus took it out. It was a small metal anchor, it fit in Klaus' palm perfectly. The metal felt cheap and it wasn't fashioned by the most talented hands but he didn't care. There was a hole at the top, so Klaus took off the string necklace he always wore and slipped the little anchor on.

He decided he would drift no longer.

Marcel returned the following week. Klaus did resend his letter, this time Marcel received it. Klaus didn't mention that the letter got lost along the way the first time around. He kept the correspondence with the mystery person a secret.

The anchor remained on his necklace and Klaus spent a good deal of time with Leon every day, keeping a watchful eye on his condition. After the first few days they were able to see a change in him, he would recover in good time. The kindness of a complete stranger bewildered Klaus, true they were wrong in reading his letter but in truth it was a good thing they did. Leon might be dead, and Klaus would still be hiding out in the library.

Klaus didn't go out of his way to run into Mikael but he didn't shirk and run away either. If he saw his father, he saw him. Not to say he wasn't still afraid, but he was coping better. Klaus wouldn't let Mikael control how he lived his life. It was amazing how much the words of that letter encouraged him. He reread it countless times until it was committed to his memory. The paper had lines etched from the many times Klaus reopened it. Klaus studied the handwriting, the penmanship was lovely. He was certain the writer was a woman, she had a funny way of dotting her _i_ s.

He actually took the time to write out a reply it sat on his desk in an envelope. The only thing missing was an address. Klaus wished the lady signed it so that he could send her some sort of thank you along with the letter.

When he entered his room Klaus found a pigeon sitting in the windowsill. It tilted its head and watched him. Klaus paid it no mind, promising himself that he'd close the window as soon as it left. Klaus didn't want bird droppings on anything in his room.

Klaus took off his sweaty shirt. He just finished a sword fight with Marcel and his muscles could use a nice bath. The pigeon suddenly hopped from the windowsill and snatched the letter from Klaus' desk.

"Hey!" Klaus started towards his desk but it was too late. The pigeon flew off into the sky with his letter.

Klaus looked out his window at the bird's disappearing form. Soon he couldn't spot it among the clouds.

"What the bloody hell?" he wondered before locking his window shut.

He heard a knock on the door before someone shuffled in.

"Klaus." Rebekah's cheery voice filled his room.

Klaus looked at her warily. She had been exceptionally bubbly since Marcel returned from his trip. He wasn't dumb enough to not make the connection. He saw the way his servant and his sister looked at each other. Couldn't Rebekah find another servant to swoon over?

"You're awfully happy." He noted.

"Why shouldn't I be?" she said breezily. "I'm about to make your day."

"How would you manage that?"

Rebekah's smile didn't waver. "Follow me and you'll find out."

Klaus raised an eyebrow but followed her to his closet. "Unlike you Bekah clothes don't excite me."

"That's sad for you but that's not why we're in here. Where's that secret entrance to the secret passageway, I know it's here somewhere."

"I thought I was supposed to be following you?" Klaus smirked but moved the empty set of drawers to reveal a door.

His sister opened it and entered, feeling along the corridor. Klaus followed behind closely.

"You didn't think to bring a candle?"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark Nik."

"Of course not, I'm afraid of your sense of direction, or lack of one."

Rebekah reached back and swatted him. "I know where I'm going. Is it me or were the corridors a little roomier when we were children?"

"It's you, you've just got to lay off the sweets, love."

"Tosser." She muttered. "Ah, here we go." They came to a stop and Rebekah opened another door.

They entered an empty room. It looked like no one had been in there for years.

Klaus looked at his sister. "What is this?"

"One of the infinite rooms in the castle that no one uses or even knows about. The only other way in is through another secret door. It may be one of the safe rooms in case the castle's ever under attack."

"So why have you brought me here?"

Rebekah walked around the room. "A room with perfect lighting that you have direct access to from your closet. One no one knows about? Do I have to spell it out for you? You could paint here! Father would never have to know!"

Rebekah was bouncing, so happy that she came up with this idea.

"Paint?" Klaus echoed skeptically. "With what? I know the rubble's been moved but have you forgotten Mikael burned all my supplies?"

"Leave that to us. Elijah's sent Kol to get supplies as we speak. You know what a sneaky devil Kol is, we'll get your canvas and paint in here without anyone knowing and viola, you're back in business."

"Just like that?"

"Don't look at me like that Nik it could work!" Rebekah took his hand. "It was cruel of him to do that to you. I can't imagine how I'd feel if he burned all my dresses and took away what I loved most. We want to make up for it. Please let us do this for you?"

Klaus felt tears threaten to come to his eyes.

 _You sound like you have some good relationships in your life that balance out the bad…I don't believe you're as alone as you think._

He looked at his sister. "Okay."

Rebekah jumped and engulfed him in a hug.

* * *

 _~A Few Weeks Later~_

It was announced throughout the kingdom that Elijah would be named Crown Prince and heir to the throne. The people rejoiced, as he was their favorite, and there was a huge celebration at the palace. At the feast Mikael announced the impending marriage between Prince Finn and Lady Sage. The surprise announcement placed a genuine smile on the prince's face and Elijah was the first to congratulate him. Finn was ecstatic at the new lands acquired and didn't leave his beloved's side the rest of the evening.

Monique told Cami all of the gossip she heard surrounding the news while Cami did her feet. "I'm surprised anyone would want to marry Finn, I hear he's a complete and utter bore."

"Where do you get your information?" Genevieve walked in and sat by her sister. "You act as if you have connections in the palace."

"Maybe I do." Monique said coyly. "Cami not that color, I want a rosy pink on my toenails."

"I don't believe you do, but you're right. Finn is the most boring out of all the siblings." Genevieve stretched her arms lazily.

"And the least handsome." Monique added. "Elijah on the other hand, has the bearings of a prince. Tall and dashing, I wouldn't mind being his bride. They say Kol looks just like him, except more impish."

Cami's ears perked. She never got excited like everyone else when discussing the royal family. In reality she almost forgot they existed since they had nothing to do with her everyday life. Since Sabine's prophecy she wanted to know more about them, especially the princes. Could one of them be the one that sets her free? Then again the prophecy never said the princes were from Orleans, it could mean princes from another kingdom. Cami groaned in her mind. Why were prophecies so undetailed?

"Kol is nothing but trouble. Out of all of brothers he's the one with the worst reputation with the ladies of court. Kol changes his courtship nearly day to day. Cami, put some hot water in a bowl. I want my feet done too."

Monique wiggled her toes. "Not before she's done painting my toenails. Rebekah has no end of suitors either. Everyone believes she's the most beautiful maiden in the kingdom. New suitors come to claim her hand nearly every day."

"That's an exaggeration." Genevieve said rolling her eyes. "She's not as pretty as they say."

"How would you know?" Monique challenged.

"Mother and I used to frequent the palace. I spent some time with the siblings when I was younger."

That piqued Cami's interest, she didn't know that. It must have been before she came to work for them. How did Bastianna get in so well with the royal family?

"I don't remember this." Monique said.

"You wouldn't, we left you at Celeste's when we visited because you were too young." Genevieve smiled smugly.

Cami left to get the hot bowl of water. She hurried, not wanting to miss any more information about the royal siblings. Luckily when she returned Genevieve and Monique hadn't changed subjects.

"If I had a chance at one of them I'd go for Kol." Monique grinned seductively. "It would be fun to tame a bad boy. Who knows what trouble we'd get into?"

Genevieve soaked her feet in the bowl. "I would want Klaus. He's a bad boy too, but not as immature as Kol."

"No one ever talks about him. He must not be anything special." Monique decided as she inspected her toes.

Cami silently agreed. Not much was said about Prince Klaus, she always assumed it was because he was the middle child. They always got lost in the shuffle in families; she didn't think the royal family would be any different.

"You say that because you haven't seen him." Genevieve countered. "He's a good fighter, probably better than Elijah."

Monique shrugged, uninterested. "If you say so."

"Cami, why are you just standing about? The furniture in the living room needs dusting. I'll call you when my feet are ready."

Cami gladly left the two witches to themselves. She passed Bastianna in the hallway and dropped her eyes in deference.

"After you dust the furniture I want you to check on my garden." She said in her accented voice.

"My lady." Cami nodded and swept past her.

Bastianna had been listening in on her daughter's conversation. The news of Elijah's new status angered her. Finn was supposed to sit on the throne not Elijah, who would basically be a second Mikael. She knew that's why Mikael chose him, that and because Elijah didn't have magic. She and the coven would have to work to right this wrong. It was time to come up with another plan.


	7. A Royal Guest

_A few months later_

Cami got up early, an extra bounce in her step. She hurried to start her chores so that she'd be able to spare a few moments for herself. It was Tuesday and that meant a letter should be coming her way today.

For months she maintained correspondence with the writer of the letter that made its way to her by accident. Cami was shocked the first time the pigeon returned to her with a letter. After she decoded it she read it. The letter expressed gratitude at her response and that her nosiness was forgiven. The letter also came with an update on the horse Leon's health, informing Cami that her advice saved his life. The writer also assured her that he was done drifting. He likened her to Hretha the goddess of victory. Cami had to put the letter down because it caused her to blush. The pigeon stayed while she read it and Cami saw intelligence in its eyes.

 _What are you going to do next?_ It seemed to ask her.

It was unnerving and Cami wondered if the spell Sabine placed on it increased the bird's intelligence. She didn't know what to do, Cami hadn't expected a reply. But since she got one…the next few days when she got a chance Cami wrote another reply. Since the writer called her Hretha she deemed him Magni, the god of strength. She picked Magni because he was the son of the almighty Thor, and was even stronger than his father. When she was done she placed it on a table, the next day a pigeon flew in and snatched the envelope. They had been communicating ever since, talking about everything and nothing.

Magni gave her steady updates on Leon's condition, and told her his latest accomplishments. She replied telling him what was on her mind. They also discussed broad topics such as art, travel, and of course horses. She realized that they had a lot in common despite the difference of class. Cami was able to surmise she was talking to an educated man. He never directly said he was rich, but Cami could tell by the way he wrote and his experiences. When he asked her questions she would answer honestly. Sometimes she found little gifts in the envelope. Once he sent her an unusual looking stone that glimmered when the light touched it. Cami would then send him whatever odd thing she found in town that reminded her of him. The one topic they never discussed: their true identities. Magni never asked and neither did Cami. Cami wondered what he would think if he knew he was talking to a servant and not someone of his own station. She tried not to dwell on it. Cami enjoyed talking to the young man and kept their communications a secret. Cami kept his letters and gifts hidden with her stash of money. The Trio wouldn't ruin this for her. It was nice having a friend, even if she never saw his face.

* * *

Klaus stood at attention next to Finn. Everyone was dressed in their finest clothes and looked perfect, just like their parents wanted. The court had been abuzz for weeks and today you could feel the excitement in the air.

Today the king would welcome a special guest to the court: the werewolf Princess Hayley. Mikael decided it was time for the two groups to meet. It would be the first official political gathering since the peace treaty. Princess Hayley would come in the stead of her father and be his representative. Klaus knew that displeased his father, he wanted to meet the werewolf king himself. Mikael despised having to meet with someone he considered inferior. It was an insult to him that the king of the wolves didn't deem him important enough to come when Mikael asked. Klaus fought the urge to roll his eyes. More like summoned.

The highest ranking officials of the court were there, Mikael's inner circle, the knights. Finn had to come back from his honeymoon to be there. Mikael sat proudly on his throne. To his right sat Queen Esther. Finn, as the eldest, stood beside her, then came Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah. Elijah stood to his father's left, with an impressive gold crown on his head. The place of distinction for the heir to the throne. After him came Mikael's most trusted lords. Other important courtesans stood on either side of the room. Knights lined the middle row, swords ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. Klaus had to give it to his father, he knew how to make an impression. The arrangement was beautiful but it was made with the intent to intimidate. Mikael wanted the princess to see Orleans' might and power and not forget it for a second.

To his right Kol yawned. Klaus heard Rebekah elbow him.

"Act like you have some etiquette for once." She hissed while smiling.

"Please, I hate all of this grand ceremony. We'll have to stand up here for ages while father and this princess talk politics that no one could care less about. Why can't we just show up for the feast? That's when the fun will begin."

"Because we're to be presented to her and her people. You know this Kol."

"What I want to know is if she brought some lovely companions with her."

"Lovely?" Rebekah scoffed. "They're werewolves, Kol. They have fangs and claws."

"I don't mind getting scratched."

Klaus covered his mouth to hold back a laugh. Kol winked at him. Finn grunted to show his disapproval.

"Are you two going to do this all day?" he whispered out the side of his mouth.

Kol's eyes flicked to his oldest brother. "Well well look whose being a bad boy and breaking the rules. Don't you know we're supposed to be silent at this moment Finn? I'd worry if I were you, you're close enough for mummy to give you a pinch for being disobedient."

Finn looked around Klaus to glare at Kol. Klaus sighed, didn't he know that would only encourage Kol's antics? When he was bored he got even more irritating and reckless. Sure enough Kol winked and gestured for Finn to look forward. Klaus couldn't blame Kol for being bored. It felt like they had been standing for hours. The princess' caravan seemed to be taking its sweet time coming to the castle. They had been spotted in the lower town this morning and still hadn't arrived. Still he was intrigued, he wanted to know more about the werewolves. Klaus checked but there was hardly anything in the records about them. It was odd seeing as there had been a huge war between the wolves and Orleans. Did no one think to write information about them down?

Trumpets blared, signaling the arrival of the princess and her entourage. Everyone in the throne room straightened and leaned forward, trying to get a better view. The grand doors opened and in two lines the princess' servants and ladies entered. They carried gifts from the wolves' territory, treasures to offer to the king when they stood in front of the throne they quickly bowed before going to the side to make room for the people behind them.

Kol bumped his elbow against Klaus' as they passed, a slight grin on his face at the sight of their beauty. Klaus hoped his brother didn't get into too much trouble messing with them. He snuck a peek at his father, whose face looked like stone. He wasn't moved by the presents, he only wanted to see the princess. Finally she appeared in the doorway.

The music stopped as her attendant stepped forward and bowed. "You majesty, I present to you Princess Hayley Lebonair of the Crescent wolves, heir to the throne."

There was a rumble across the room. She was heir to the wolf throne? Klaus saw a look of surprise cross Elijah's face. Klaus focused back on the princess as she slowly made her way down the red carpet. Mikael and Esther stood as she neared. A gauzy veil covered her face, and she wore an elegant forest green gown that hovered over the ground as she walked. When she passed the nobility bowed respectfully.

Finally she came to a stop before Mikael and bowed. When she came up she pushed back her veil. Princess Hayley was startlingly beautiful. She had olive toned skin with dark brown hair, full lips, and hazel eyes.

"King Mikael, I thank you for welcoming my people and I to your court. My father sends his regrets for not being able to come yet assures you that I come in his name with his full power behind me. We look forward to this diplomatic visit." Hayley spoke in a confident tone. To her credit she didn't flinch under Mikael's gaze.

Mikael came down from his throne and inclined his head. He took the princess' hand and kissed it. "I am most humbled by your presence my lady. Should you need anything feel free to ask. I am sure this visit will be most fruitful. I present to you my queen, Esther." Hayley and Esther bowed to each other. "My eldest son, Finn." Mikael proceeded in introducing his children (when it came to Kol he threw her a bold wink). "Last but certainly not least, the Crown Prince Elijah, the heir to my throne."

Klaus smirked at his older brother. He hadn't been able to stop staring at the princess since she took off her veil. Thankfully he was aware enough to close his mouth, which had been hanging open. Elijah never broke eye contact as he kissed Hayley's hand. She eyed him with interest and gave him a smile. When he came back to stand at Mikael's side Klaus raised his eyebrows in a teasing manner.

"Now, princess if you'll allow me I'll show you to your rooms." Esther held out her hand, which Hayley graciously took.

After they left the rest of the royal family followed. Mikael and Elijah went with the lords to discuss more politics. Finn disappeared, probably to his room. Once they were in the hall Klaus relaxed his posture and grinned at Kol.

Kol whistled. "So much for fangs and claws, right Rebekah?"

"We've had beautiful women at court before. I see no reason why this should be any different." She huffed.

"No need to be testy. Someone's not ready to give up her title as the most beautiful in the kingdom. Ow!"

Rebekah smirked after she pinched him. "Now that that's over we can all go back to our normal routine before the feast."

"Speak for yourself. I'm going to take another look at her highness. You could show some diplomacy and offer her a tour of the palace." Rebekah glared at him. "What? Shouldn't you be happy there's another female of equal station at court? You might want to make nice."

"You have a point." Rebekah muttered. "Fine let's go. Are you coming Nik?"

"No I have business to attend to. I'll see you at the feast."

His siblings shrugged as he went in an opposite direction. Klaus planned on squeezing in some painting, and write a letter to Hretha. Of course he'd leave out some specifics, maybe he'd ask her opinion on the werewolf princess coming to Orleans. Sometimes she seemed so old and other times she sounded as young as he was. He wondered what she looked like.

The next few days would be busy, everyone would be trying to impress the werewolf princess, or trying to catch a glimpse of her to figure her out. No one had seen a werewolf in public since the war. Mikael came up with an agenda for her, he wanted her to see all of the sights and wonders of the palace and surrounding areas. He'd probably give Elijah the job of making sure she was kept busy. Klaus smiled, he had a feeling his brother would be all too happy to oblige.

At the feast the best performers in Orleans did their best to impress Princess Hayley. Louis Armstrong, the most famous musician in the land serenaded her with the sound of his trumpet. The dancers performed with elegance and grace; and as always, the food was delicious.

Elijah roamed the room, visiting every table. He spent a good deal of time at his sibling's table, which made Klaus happy.

"Well well, look who decided to descend from on high and mingle with the commoners." Kol said as Elijah walked up.

"You're one to talk Kol, I recall you sitting down not five minutes before Elijah arrived." Klaus turned to Elijah and pointed his thumb at Kol. "He's spent an inordinate amount of time at Hayley's ladies' table."

"I'm merely being courteous and extending a royal welcome to Orleans."

"Please, that's not all that's extending." Rebekah quipped.

Kol clutched his heart. "That hurt, sister. Have you not found any of the male wolves attractive? Don't worry someone will tickle your fancy soon."

"Rebekah has a point Kol." Elijah said. "You're known to be exceptionally…friendly. This is possibly the most important political visit of the century, we don't want it all to go south because of your _friendliness_."

Kol held up his hands in surrender. "Fine."

Klaus noticed Princess Hayley looking over at Elijah. "She looks at you an awful lot."

"Aye, and Elijah does the same with her." Rebekah said, grinning.

"I object! If Elijah can romance the princess then I can romance a few of her friends." Kol said.

"Calm down little brother. She's probably sizing us all up, trying to get a feel for us."

Rebekah laughed. "That's about right. Be careful Elijah, she seems to want to try to get a feel for you the most."

Kol and Klaus chuckled as Elijah walked away. He sat at to the right of Mikael who of course, sat at the head of the table. Hayley sat to his father's left so they were across from each other.

"Elijah, good of you to join us." Mikael gave Hayley his full attention. "My pardons Princess, you were saying?"

"Everything is so beautiful here. Truly you have a magnificent kingdom, my lord."

Elijah looked at his father, flattery would get the princess everywhere. Mikael liked nothing more than to have his ego stroked.

"It's a shame your father couldn't come with you so he could see it himself."

Mikael spoke lightly but Elijah knew his father considered the king's absence the highest personal offense.

"He wishes he could be here. He was tied up with political matters back home. I believe you can relate."

"Indeed I can." Mikael said and chuckled merrily. Hayley joined in, and Elijah smiled.

He spoke directly to her for the first time. "Is there anything in particular you wish to see during your stay your highness?"

"Yes. I've heard good things about your seafood, and tonight I see that I was well informed. I was wondering if I could get an up close look at how you catch the crawfish and crab?" she aimed the question at the king.

"Of course." Mikael said easily. Too easily. Elijah could see the gears turning in his head. "The coast is but a day's ride away. We have a holding out there you could spend a few days and enjoy yourself."

"I'll leave behind some men in my stead to sit in on your meetings." Hayley said.

"Wonderful." There was absolute satisfaction in Mikael's eyes and Elijah saw that he just got what he wanted. The princess out of the way while he would be able to manipulate and bully her attendants. "Elijah will go with you as your guide."

Elijah looked at the princess, whose bright eyes were waiting. He found himself being drawn in and couldn't help the smile that came to his face. A smile played on the princess' lips as well.

Suddenly Elijah felt something wet on his arm. Red wine, a lot of it, splashed on his coat and white shirt. There was a huge stain, he would probably have to get rid of it all together.

"You silly little girl!" Mikael said menacingly, fussing at the servant. "You just spilled wine on the crown prince."

The poor servant was shaking. "My-my apologies, sire."

"Apologies? Apologies won't get rid of the stains in my son's clothes. Guard!" Mikael called, instantly two appeared on either side of the girl. "Show this little whelp what happens to servants who don't know how to properly serve their future king."

The guards grabbed her arms and the servant's legs gave out. The poor thing feared for her life, as well she should. Elijah couldn't stand to see the girl punished for a simple accident. Yes, these happened to be his favorite coat and dress shirt and he would loathe getting rid of them but they weren't worth the girl getting whipped.

"That won't be necessary. Father, perhaps we should show mercy since this is such a joyous occasion? She was probably excited from all the festivities and being in the presence of our guest."

Mikael flicked his blue eyes over to the girl. "I suppose, since it's a day of celebration." He waved his hand and the guards went away.

Elijah knelt down before the servant and spoke lowly. "I think it's best that you relieve yourself of your duties for the night." he said calmly.

The trembling serving girl only nodded and squeaked out "my lord" before scurrying out of the room.

When Elijah sat back down Hayley's eyes were waiting, silently appraising him. He tried to ignore the stickiness of the wine on his skin.

"Someone fetch the prince a new coat and shirt." Mikael commanded.

"I think it's time I leave." Klaus said after watching the debacle unfold. If his father was in a mood it would be better if he wasn't around to be on the receiving end of Mikael's wrath.

Klaus wasn't into the party that much, unlike Kol, who was once again entertaining some of the female werewolves. They all laughed as Kol told a joke.

Rebekah's eyes flicked over to Marcel, who just entered the room. "I'll stay a little longer. One could never have too much wine."

"I could argue that. Be sure you're not too hungover in the morning." He kissed her on the cheek.

"No promises." She said breezily as he left.

Klaus walked over to Mikael. "Father, I ask permission to retire for the evening."

The king didn't spare him as much as a glance. "Granted."

Klaus bowed slightly at the princess. "My lady. My lord." He said to Elijah before leaving.

Marcel whispered in Elijah's ear. Rebekah presumed to tell him they had another shirt ready for him in the hallway. She tried to catch Marcel's eye before he left but failed. Feeling rather put out Rebekah gathered her dress and left the banquet hall, not bothering to ask permission like her brother did. Her father was more lenient towards her anyway.

While she was walking down the hall she was suddenly pulled into the shadows against a wall. She barely had time to register who it was before a mouth crashed greedily against hers.

Rebekah sighed, she'd recognize the feel of that mouth anywhere. "Marcel—" she could barely get his name out before he engulfed her in another kiss. This went on for a few minutes before he finally pulled back, breathing hard.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. You look absolutely beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself." Marcel was dressed in a black outfit that he filled out perfectly in all the right places. Rebekah thought he looked incredibly attractive in black.

"I thought you didn't see me in there. I was trying to get your attention."

"I know, that's why I ignored you." Rebekah swatted his chiseled chest. "Sorry, but you were being too obvious, I didn't want anyone to be suspicious."

"No one would be, Nik's gone to his room and no one else suspects."

"Yeah and I'd like to keep it that way. I still have Elijah and your dad to worry about." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Speaking of Klaus, I don't suppose you told Klaus how you knew about that secret room?"

"Of course not!" Rebekah whisper-shouted. The room had been a rendezvous spot for them. "He needed that room more than we did. Besides, we found other hiding places didn't we?"

Marcel grinned, showing a perfect set of teeth. "That we did." He pulled her close and kissed her again. They pulled apart when they heard footsteps approaching. Once they past Rebekah looked at him, running her finger over his lips.

"Come to me tonight." She sighed.

"You know I can't. It's too dangerous Rebekah."

She groaned in frustration. "How long until stolen kisses won't satisfy you anymore?"

"How long until your father finds some rich young lord to marry you off to?" Marcel countered. He held her chin in his fingers. "My love for you is all I have. It'll have to be enough. As long as I know you return my feelings I'm alright."

"I do return your feelings. I only wish we didn't have to sneak around. I'm not ashamed of loving you."

"Nor I you, but I would like to keep my head. I won't if Mikael finds out about us."

He was right, Rebekah hated being reminded of their plight. The moonlight highlighted Marcel's brown skin. He kissed her one last time. "I have to go."

In the next moment he was gone.


	8. Travellers' Troubles

The next day they were on their way to the western coast of Orleans. All of the siblings, save Finn who left that morning to return to his new bride, shared a carriage.

Rebekah looked out of the window and made a face. "I forgot how salty the air smells here. All of this humidity can't be good for your skin."

"Are you going to complain the whole time Rebekah?" Klaus asked. He sat across from her.

"Aye, if you are then you should have warned me. I would have packed something to cover my ears." Kol said. He was on her left.

"I won't. I came to enjoy myself on the beach. That's where I'll spend most of my time while you three scurry about the princess."

"It'll only be two scurrying about." Klaus said looking at Elijah, who sat to his right. "I came because Elijah begged me, and for a change of scenery."

"I came to spend more time with those lovely werewolf girls, it's them I'll be scurrying around with." Kol smirked and made a pouty face. "I'm afraid that'll leave poor Elijah all alone with the princess." His voice was mocking. "Has she got a feel for you yet, brother?"

Elijah smiled good-naturedly and kept his eyes on the passing greenery. The princess was in a carriage with some of her entourage behind them. He would be lying if he said the thought of the two of them alone didn't please him.

Klaus clapped the book in his lap shut. "That's it then. I'll be bored for the rest of the ride."

"Now who's complaining?" Rebekah teased.

"You can get another book from the bags when we stop to rest the horses." Elijah replied.

And so he did. Klaus waved off a servant's offer to help him retrieve his bag. He didn't want anyone finding his art supplies. Klaus only hoped his paint didn't spill. He also brought along ink and paper. He planned on writing to Hretha when he got the chance.

On his way back to their carriage he saw his brother talking to Hayley. He only shook his head as he passed. Once Elijah was back in the carriage Klaus raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"What is it Niklaus?"

"Don't play stupid with me, brother. You're well on your way to falling for her." He looked on with satisfaction at Elijah blushing.

"That's ridiculous, we only met yesterday."

"Love works in mysterious ways." Klaus said in a sing song voice. He was only teasing Elijah so freely because they were alone for the moment. "Don't fight it 'Lijah, embrace it."

"I hope you take your own advice when you fall in love."

"That's not in the cards for me right now." Klaus had no intentions of falling in love any time soon. He wasn't sure he should even try, Mikael would probably shackle him into a horrible engagement to get rid of him. Finn lucked out in marrying his true love. "You can relax brother, we're away from the palace. Enjoy yourself in every way you can."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to." Klaus smirked.

Rebekah and Kol rejoined them in the carriage and they were back on their way.

By sundown they made it to the western palace. A butler greeted them and servants spilled out to help move everyone's things.

Elijah addressed the guests. "We've had a long day of travel so everyone should get some rest. Princess we'll go to the nearest town tomorrow and do whatever you'd like."

"Thank you, my lord." Hayley said before letting a servant lead her to her room.

After "good nights" were exchanged everyone went to their rooms. The coastal palace wasn't as grand as the on in the capitol but it was still magnificent. Elijah liked how open it was. There were balconies that wrapped around every floor and there weren't as many doors so the fresh sea air blew through the palace. His bedroom was near the back of the palace.

When he went to the balcony he had a lovely view of their private beach down below. The sight calmed him. Niklaus was right, he should relax while he was there. Elijah couldn't remember the last time he got away from their father and he would enjoy every minute. He decided to sleep with the windows open so he could get a fresh ocean breeze while he slept. Elijah made himself comfortable in the bed prepared for him and went to sleep.

In the middle of the night Elijah felt a cold blade pressed against his throat. He opened his eyes, searching for his assailant but couldn't see them. Elijah felt warm breath against his ear.

"Be still Prince Elijah, one wrong move and it will be your last."

Elijah stiffened. _Princess Hayley?_

"What do you want?" he asked calmly.

"You." She said simply. "I need you to get dressed, it's time we had a little private talk."

Hayley lowered the knife and Elijah turned to find her in nothing but her undergarments. He quickly averted his eyes. She pointed the knife at him.

"Don't call for help, I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I'm sure." He said warily wondering if she knew how to use the weapon in her hands.

Hayley seemed to read his mind. "Don't test me, prince. I'm stronger than I look and I'm a skilled warrior."

Elijah decided not to comment and put on a shirt and some shoes. He tossed her one of his robes. Hayley frowned.

"Please put it on." He said.

Hayley smirked. "I'm sorry the sight of me in my undergarments unnerves you." But she put the robe on.

"If my lady wanted a private talk with me all she had to do was ask." Hayley shrugged. "Where do you want to talk?"

"Down there, on the beach."

"And how do you plan on bypassing all of the guards and servants?"

"Don't worry, I'm used to sneaking around."

Elijah raised his eyebrow. "I'm sure. However since I know the layout why don't I lead?"

"You won't try anything?"

"You have my word."

Hayley studied him before dropping her hand. She put the knife in a pocket. "Lead the way."

Elijah led them around the back, hiding in the shadows. True to his word he got them down to the beach without being spotted.

Hayley took off her slippers and scrunched her toes in the sand. She smiled and let out a giddy laugh. Elijah couldn't help the smile that came to his face. Before he knew it Hayley took off running to the ocean. She twirled about, causing his robe to billow out on her small frame. After a few minutes she ran back to him.

"I'm sorry my lord. It's my first time being near the ocean. It's as wonderful as I dreamed." Hayley couldn't stop smiling.

"You can call me Elijah."

"Elijah, thank you for coming with me. I know you must be confused."

"I have a few questions." He said in a measured tone.

Hayley's face turned serious. "Let's take that walk."

She walked as close as she could to the ocean. The water steadily beat against her feet but Hayley didn't seem to mind. Elijah never met such a carefree royal.

"Do you know why I asked to come here?" she asked.

"It wasn't for the view?"

Hayley smiled. "No, it was to get away from your father. I don't trust him. Before I came I heard rumors of cruelty, but Orleans is so prosperous and while he's not loved by the people he isn't exactly feared. I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt." Her face darkened. "The way he treated that serving girl was deplorable. There was no need to be that harsh over spilled wine. I don't trust him to deal fairly with my people. I do, however trust you." She looked up at him.

"My lady—"

"Hayley."

"Hayley," Elijah couldn't help smiling at their familiarity. "My father's methods are somewhat questionable but he is a wise ruler. I'm sure he's working with your delegates just as he would your father."

She chuckled beside him. "I'm sorry Elijah, it's not you." She continued laughing. "Those delegates I left won't sign or promise anything while I'm out here. Nothing will happen without my presence, your father will find himself severely inconvenienced. Serves him right for being so eager to get rid of me." Elijah looked at her in surprise. "So while he's playing with my puppets in the capitol I get to be out here, negotiating with the man I deem worthy."

They came to a set of large boulders. Hayley sat down while Elijah remained standing.

"You believe I'll do this behind my father's back?"

She kept her eyes on the ocean. "I believe you'll do what you think is right for your people, just like I'll do for mine."

"Does your father know of this?" he asked, not wanting to respond directly to her statement.

Hayley closed her eyes. "Elijah I'm going to tell you something that needs to stay between the two of us." He regarded her, Hayley's hazel eyes seemed to stare into his soul. "You're a good man Elijah, I can see it by the way you interact with your servants, how you are with your siblings, the way you can't stand to see people suffer. I'm speaking to you, royal to royal. I need your word that what I'm about to say won't leave this beach. Nor will you use it against me."

Elijah pondered this. Whatever she wanted to tell him could have major ramifications. He knew what Mikael would do, use the information to exploit her weakness so he could manipulate her as he saw fit. But Elijah wasn't Mikael. It was because of that Hayley trusted him and he wouldn't let her down.

"You have my word." He said and sat down next to her. She turned to him.

"My father's dead. He has been for a few years. I'm not the princess of the wolves, I'm the queen."

Elijah nearly fell off the rock. How had they managed to keep that a secret?

"You understand my hesitation to reveal this to your father. He and his advisors would attack my people because he'd see us as vulnerable."

"Are you?"

Hayley looked at him, for the first time he saw fear in her eyes. It was all the answer he needed.

"My people aren't growing like yours. We're trapped in the bayou and forest, we don't have enough land to support everyone. On the west we have Orleans and on the right we have another kingdom, both who have forced treaties on us limiting our boundaries. There's fighting in between packs. There's not enough territory, do you know how crazy it gets when multiple pack alphas are forced to share space? Overpopulation isn't all we suffer from." Elijah took all of this in. "I came here to negotiate new terms, my people won't make it for long with these conditions. Will you help me, Elijah?"

Elijah looked at her. He wanted to help, but to go against his father? For a people that weren't his? For a woman he just met yesterday? A woman who just laid her cards on the table to show she trusted him. Elijah looked away, he couldn't give her an answer right then.

"I don't need you to answer now. Take your time to think, I only ask that you give me an answer before we go back to the palace." The werewolf queen stood. "We should return before anyone misses us. Thank you for coming down here with me."

"I won't divulge anything you've told me tonight." Elijah promised. He may be indecisive but his word is his word.

Hayley smiled, "I know."

He held her hand as she climbed of the rock, unable to not notice how smooth her skin was. They slipped back into the palace without any interference.

The next day while everyone went out with Hayley to the fishing boats down at the dock Elijah elected to stay at the palace. He wanted time to think.

The remainder of their trip Rebekah split her time between shopping in the town and the beach. Kol found new places to disappear to, exploring along the beach, Klaus sometimes accompanying him. When he got a change Klaus would paint and read. Elijah spent more time with Hayley and her ladies. She never brought up their conversation on the beach or pressure him for an answer. They found themselves enjoying each other's company more and more.

On the third day Marcel surprised everyone with a crawfish boil near the beach. Hayley and her guests watched with interest as he prepared everything. The queen even went as far as to help him cut up the seasonings, while she was cutting the celery she accidentally cut her finger. Rebekah and Elijah expressed worry but Hayley waved them off.

"It's fine, give it a few minutes and it'll be like it never happened."

True to her word half an hour later when they checked they found the cut disappeared. Rebekah and Elijah exchanged a glance noticing that werewolves healed remarkably fast. During their stay they found it easy to forget they were with supernatural creatures save for a few moments.

Such as when Rebekah was out shopping with Hayley's entourage. The large group separated into smaller ones and Rebekah found Hayley's lady Eve a constant companion. Whenever she wondered where the rest of the group was Eve was always able to sense them nearby and hear their voices even if they were down the street. Kol also picked up on this, he had a late night swim with the wolves (which Elijah scolded him for) and found out how well they could see at night. He was spooked for a moment when their eyes glowed yellow. Klaus studied them more from a distance. However he did become friendly with Hayley's bodyguards, asking them questions about their species and culture since there wasn't much written on werewolves.

Rebekah watched as Hayley bit into her first neck-bone, laughing at the face she made.

"This is really spicy! Delicious, but spicy." She said fanning her mouth.

"Have some water." Rebekah said. "Marcel forgets that not everyone has his high tolerance for spices."

"I'm not happy unless my eyes are burning and my nose is running." Marcel agreed, smiling. "I'm sorry your highness, I'll dial it back on the rest of the food."

When the crawfish was ready Kol showed Hayley how to peel and get to the meat of the tail.

"You can also bite into the paw." Rebekah added. "You have to suck the meat out."

"What do I do with the head?" Hayley asked.

Rebekah grimaced. "You can eat it, it's looked down on by some."

That didn't stop the rest of the wolves from devouring it. Soon they were eating crawfish like pros.

"You aren't going to eat Rebekah?" Hayley said as she ate.

"Bekah doesn't like eating too many. All of the peeling scratches up her nails." Klaus said.

"What's your excuse Elijah?" Hayley asked, teasing.

All of his siblings and Marcel laughed. Elijah stood off to the side away from the table.

"You'll have to excuse him Princess." Kol said. "As you see boils are a bit messy and Elijah doesn't like to get his clothes dirty."

Hayley paused, finally noticing how her fingers were wet from the juices of the crawfish, and the seasoning. Juices and liquid popped every time someone peeled a crawfish but no one cared, they were too busy enjoying the food.

"It's a pity, you're really missing out." She called to him.

Elijah took a tray and served himself a pile of crawfish, shocking everyone. He silently sat by Hayley and started peeling expertly, ignoring his sibling's stares. Hayley beamed and kept eating, soon everyone followed.

Elijah snuck a glance at Klaus, who was smirking. Rebekah smiled knowingly and Kol silently clapped his hands and winked. In between courses everyone walked on the beach or napped. At night they made a bonfire and stayed up much too late.

On the way up to the palace Elijah pulled Hayley to the side. Kol made kissy noises which Elijah ignored.

"I've decided to help you." He told Hayley.

She smiled widely. "I was hoping you'd say that. Thank you Elijah. It won't go unrewarded I promise."

The wind blew, causing Hayley's dark hair to fly. Elijah tucked her hair behind her ear. Hayley looked at him, moving her face forward. Elijah was about to do the same when he remembered himself and stepped back.

"I should go."

Hayley looked away, embarrassed. "Right. See you tomorrow."

Elijah gave her a curt nod before going to his room. That night he dreamed of seafood, the beach, and what it would be like to kiss Queen Hayley.

* * *

Cami held a seashell in her hand. It was a beautiful shade of pink, on one side it had deep ridges but on the other it was smooth. Cami had never seen anything like it. The seashell came with the latest letter Magni sent her. Not only that but a bracelet made of seashells; they varies in size and color and shone in the sun. It fit snugly on her wrist; Cami had never been given anything more beautiful. The bracelet was the most expensive looking thing he Magni sent her, it pained her but Cami knew she couldn't accept the gift. The. She would send it back with when she sent her reply, for now she wore it on her left hand, hiding it underneath long sleeves.

In his letter Magni told her he hoped it fit since he didn't know her size. He talked of spending time with his siblings, away from his father. The letter wasn't long but Cami didn't mind, she was glad he was enjoying himself. Cami would be jealous that he was travelling if not for the fact that she was doing the same.

Bastianna, her daughters, and Cami had journeyed to the west, visiting a relative. What she didn't know was that this morning would be the last time she laid eyes on Cami.

Cami left Bastianna's sister's house early that morning. No one saw her as she disappeared with her clothes and belongings, taking everything that was valuable to her. She was done taking orders from the Trio, Cami knew what Sabine's prophecy said but she didn't want to wait around for some bastard and a prince to come set her free. She had saved up enough money to buy safe passage across the kingdom. She'd go north, Kieran once told her that's where there family was originally from. Maybe she'd have some distant relatives who'd be willing to help her out. Cami's only regret was that she didn't get a chance to tell Sabine goodbye. She'd write her a letter letting her know she was safe as soon as she could.

Cami maneuvered through the unknown streets, searching for a caravan she could travel with. She heard screams and sounds of a struggle as she passed an alley. The screams sounded like they came from a young girl. Cami ran in the direction of the noise. She found two men struggling with a girl who couldn't have been more than sixteen. They were dragging her towards their wagon that had a cage at the back.

The girl tried running away but didn't get far, she fell to the ground. The men slowly approached her. Cami grabbed a fallen board of wood and stepped between the two parties. When the men saw her clutching the piece of wood they laughed.

"What is wrong with you?" Cami asked, infuriated.

"Mind your own bloody business." The one on the right replied. He coughed up some spit and spat it out.

Cami cringed. She knew these two men were stronger than her but she didn't care. They were trying to put a young girl in a cage, her anger outweighed her sense of reason.

"I won't let you hurt her. She's a child!"

"She's a witch!" the one on the left replied. "She'll fetch a nice price with my employer."

Cami felt a sense of dread. These men were witch hunters. They closed in on Cami and the young witch. Cami could hear her breathing heavily behind her.

She held up a hand. "Wait!"

"Move lady or you'll find yourself sharing her fate. Witches aint the only thing my master buys."

Cami stood her ground, pointing the piece of wood in what she hoped was a threatening way. "How much?"

"What?"

"You heard me. You said she'd fetch a nice price with your employer. How much would he pay for her?"

They regarded her. "More than what you've got, lass."

"Don't be so sure." Slowly Cami reached for her purse.

"If you have enough we'll leave the little witch alone. You have my word on it."

Cami eyed him, she didn't trust these men at all, and if they attacked Cami had every intention of going down fighting.

"And I expect you to keep it. If you attack us you'll regret it." She tossed the purse over to them.

The man on the right scrunched his sunburned face as he poured her coins into his hands. His eyebrows rose appreciatively.

"Well well, looks are deceiving. That's quite a nice sum you've got here." He inclined his head to her. "A bargain's a bargain."

"Philip, we aren't going to really let her go." He partner asked incredulously.

"Sure we are. I gave the pretty lady my word, and a gentleman always keeps his word."

"You're no gentleman." Cami muttered.

"Prince Elijah's supposed to be travelling through today. We don't want to be caught making trouble while he's around. Besides there's no shortage of witches for us to find." The look Cami gave him was murder but he only smiled, revealing his crooked yellow teeth. "Pleasure doing business with you ma'am."

The two thugs left Cami and the young witch alone, melting into the large crowd. Finally Cami exhaled. She had given those brutes all of her savings. Her plans to run had been ruined. At least it wasn't in vain, Cami saved the young witch. She turned around to find that she was alone. The witch simply disappeared into thin air. Cami was incredulous.

Months of hard work and saving gone in a matter of minutes. All she had left were her change of clothes and her few meager belongings. What now? Cami could still try to find a caravan, but with no money how far would she make it? She sighed, it was still early. No one at the house would know she was gone. Cami could slip back in and they'd be none the wiser.

Cami groaned as she made her way back to the house, worse off than she was before.

* * *

When they returned to home to Bourbon days later Cami was still in a somber mood. Not even Monique's taunts got to her. She grew resentful, every time things seemed to be looking up for her something happened to keep her down.

Cami blamed herself for giving away all her savings. She should have tried fighting them head on. The practical voice in her head told her she wouldn't have stood a chance. Why did she have to go down that alley? Not that she regretted coming to the defense of that witch (who didn't bother to stick around for a thank you), Cami hated the price at which it came.

She was going through the motions of doing her work. While she was cleaning Bastianna's room the old witch entered.

"You can stop what you're doing Camille. I need your attention."

Cami let out a frustrated breath through her nostrils before turning to face her.

"I want you to go to bed early tonight. You'll need to rise early in the morning, we're going on a little trip, just the two of us and I need you rested."

The young maiden tensed at Bastianna's calm tone. Just what she needed, alone time in the wagon with Bastianna. Where were they going that required an early head start?

Bastianna took her earrings off and Cami automatically began helping her undress.

"If I can ask, my lady, where are we going?" Cami undid the stays on her mistress' dress and fetched her robe.

She didn't expect a reply and was surprised when she got a cheery one.

"My dear girl, tomorrow we go to the royal palace."


	9. Love, Defeat, and Victory

"You're awfully quiet Camille." Bastianna noted on the carriage ride the next morning. "You haven't been yourself these past few days. Are you ill?"

 _I shouldn't have come back. I should have kept going even though I had no money._

Cami didn't take her eyes off the road. Her normal time to wake up was the crack of dawn. Today she had to wake up even earlier to get herself, then Bastianna ready. In addition to that she still prepared breakfast for Genevieve and Monique. The only saving grace of this trip was that they weren't there with her.

"No, mistress. I'm just tired."

Tired of waiting on you and your ungrateful brats. Tired of taking one step forward and a hundred back. Tired of being at your beck and call. By now haven't I more than worked off my family's debt?

Bastianna studied her with her bright blue eyes. Cami didn't care, so what if she called her lazy or worthless, it wouldn't be the first time.

"You may take a nap, Camille." She said in her accented voice. "I don't want you looking this haggard when we get to the palace."

Cami gratefully closed her eyes. The ride to the castle would take an hour at least. She was slightly curious as to how Bastianna got an invite to the castle and what business she had there. On the other hand, she was too tired to care.

When they finally arrived Bastianna shook her awake. Cami stepped out of the carriage and rubbed her eyes to make sure what she saw was real.

From a distance the palace was magnificent, it was so huge Cami could see it from the kitchen window at home. Up close it looked like it was from a different world. Every inch of the ivory surface gleamed, the marble steps had intricate designs, and this was only the outside.

"Camille, don't stand there staring with your mouth open. Bring the bags!" Bastianna commanded.

Right, how could Cami forget why she was brought there? As she unloaded the carriage Cami realized that they weren't at the front entrance of the castle. This must be one of the side entrances. Why wasn't Bastianna being received officially?

She walked slowly behind Bastianna who seemed to know exactly where she was going without any help from the servants. Cami remembered what Genevieve said about them being regulars at the castle when she was younger. Cami wondered why they left and why Bastianna was returning now.

Bastianna came to a stop before her and Cami used all of her strength to not drop her boxes. She bowed lowly. "My queen."

Cami didn't dare attempt to do the same for fear of spilling everything. She could barely see over the top box. Cami didn't know much about Esther, good or bad, she was always overshadowed by her husband.

Queen Esther was the picture of regality. Her long blond hair was done in an elaborate fashion and her gray eyes gleamed.

"You may rise." She held out her arm for Bastianna and they walked arm in arm.

"Where are your children?" Bastianna asked.

"Gone to the coast, Frenchman to be exact. The werewolf princess wanted to see it."

Cami grunted behind them, struggling to keep up. Esther turned, noticing her for the first time. "What is the girl carrying, Bastianna?"

"Gifts to honor you."

Esther smiled. "How thoughtful, although unnecessary. You there," she called to a servant who curtsied. "Help her, take these where they belong."

They continued walking down the hall while the servant girl took a box from Cami's arms.

"Wow, what's in these?" she said grunting under the new weight.

"I honestly don't know." Cami answered. "I just do the lifting."

"Don't we all? My name is Sophie."

Cami smiled. Sophie had dark brown hair and eyes to match, with a nice little gap between her two front teeth. "I'm Cami."

"C'mon Cami, let's get these where they belong."

After they did that Sophie offered Cami a snack from the kitchen. She obliged her new acquaintance then went back to the carriage to wait for Bastianna.

Cami was able to take another short nap before she came.

"That didn't take long." She remarked as Bastianna climbed back in the carriage.

"No it didn't." Bastianna agreed. "It was a short but fruitful meeting."

Cami looked back at the castle as they pulled away, the imperious building would definitely leave an impression on her memory.

* * *

"Elijah is in love." Rebekah declared at the dinner table.

Kol and Klaus were the only one's present, they waited for their parents, Hayley, and Elijah to arrive.

Kol, naturally couldn't wait for them to come before he started eating. He chewed on an apple he pilfered from the kitchens. "And you're an expert on love?"

His sister rolled her eyes. "A blind man could see it. Ever since we've returned Hayley and Elijah have spent every waking moment together."

"You mean whenever he isn't joined to father's hip?" Klaus put in. He held out his hand to his younger brother who produced another confiscated apple. Klaus bit into it.

"Do you see the way they look at each other?" Rebekah continued. "I haven't seen him this happy in a long time."

"True." Kol conceded. "She gets him to loosen his coat buttons. Thank the ancestors for that, someone needed to."

"A lot of good falling in love with her will do. What's going to happen when she leaves?" Klaus asked.

"You're the one who encouraged him." Rebekah argued.

"I didn't think he'd fall for her! I just wanted him to have some fun." He shrugged.

"Nik has a point." Kol said between bites. "There's no way they could be together. Our relationship with the wolves may be on the up since there's been negotiations, but I don't think Orleanians will particularly like the fact that their favored son fell for a werewolf."

Rebekah looked at him. "Kol, sometimes I forget there's an actual brain in that skull of yours."

Kol looked at the ceiling and sighed. "I try to tell you people I'm more than a pretty face but no one listens."

"I still believe in the power of love." Rebekah said stubbornly. "And don't look at me like that Niklaus. I saw you buy that seashell bracelet in Frenchman and haven't seen it since. Unless you bought that pretty trinket for mother I assume you have your own secret love you haven't told any of us about."

Klaus nearly choked on the apple in his mouth. He thought he had been discreet when he bought the bracelet. Rebekah wouldn't believe it if he told her about Hretha, who he certainly wasn't in love with. It was more of a meeting of the minds, he was attracted to her intellect and the way her mind worked. He bought the bracelet because he wanted her to wear something he got her, a repayment for the anchor he still wore on his necklace. She was nice to talk to and he cared for her to a certain degree but there were still major things he didn't know about her. Her real name for instance. Not that he could talk, he didn't sign his letters Prince Klaus.

Just when he was about to dissuade his sister from thinking such romantic notions Esther entered the room, followed immediately by Elijah and Hayley. Klaus didn't know if they simply met in the hall before entering or if they walked to dinner together. Hayley blushed as Elijah pulled out a chair for her to sit. Soon Mikael joined them and they began dinner.

Esther informed them that Finn and their new sister in law Sage were doing fine. They settled into their new home in the north. She asked her children how they were getting along with their studies and how Hayley was enjoying her stay.

"It's been a wonderful experience." Hayley answered. "I loathe departing from here but I must return to my father."

Mikael spoke for the first time that evening. "I hope the reports you've sent to him have been of a good nature."

"They have." Hayley assured him. "I've learned a great deal. It's not over yet but I do believe visit has been fruitful."

Her eyes met Elijah's and they looked at each other as if they were alone in the room. Rebekah smiled, Klaus could practically hear her mentally swooning.

He threw his napkin on the table in frustration. Couldn't Elijah be the least bit cautious of showing his feelings for the princess in front of Mikael? His older brother wasn't used to hiding what he loved from their father but Klaus was. He'd never approve of their feelings. Granted Mikael already knew but did they have to make it so obvious?

Cruel as it may sound, Klaus could hardly wait for the princess to leave. Not because he disliked her, it was the opposite in fact. He enjoyed her company and held a degree of respect for her. Klaus also liked the effect she had on his brother. But if she stayed Mikael would perceive her as a threat, Elijah wouldn't be under his control, and the worst thing you could be to Mikael was a threat. He eliminated them without any hesitation or remorse. It would be better for them all once Hayley left.

Kol coughed, snapping the two lovebirds out of their spell.

"Yes, I believe it has." Mikael said and smiled, but there was no warmth in it. "Before you leave we're holding a tournament in your honor, princess. It shall be during the last few days of your tenure here."

"Thank you, sire." She said.

Klaus had begun to notice that there was something behind her eyes when she talked to the king. She seemed happy and trusting but underneath Klaus was beginning to see a hint of distrust. Was the princess trying to pull one over on Mikael? If so she played a dangerous game.

"You'll love it Hayley," Rebekah said. "Men from all over the kingdom nearly killing themselves trying to prove their bravery and skill."

"Will your sons be competing, your grace?" Hayley asked.

"Of course!" Kol said. "I never pass up an opportunity to impress the ladies."

Klaus shot his brother a doubtful look. Kol was never fond of participating in such events, Klaus was sure he'd find a way to get out of it.

"Glad to hear it." Hayley focused on Elijah yet again, who smiled into his napkin.

"I hope to make the lady proud." Elijah answered.

Kol made a mock face of love at Klaus before faking stabbing himself with the fork. Rebekah kicked him under the table.

After they finished eating Mikael cleared his throat. "I'd like my sons to stay with me a moment. Pardon me ladies, we'll join you in the parlor shortly."

They all curtsied before leaving them alone. Kol shot a nervous glance at Klaus. Mikael never did anything rash in their mother's presence. With her gone who knew what he would do.

Mikael chewed contentedly on the last piece of meat in his mouth before swallowing it down with some wine. After he dabbed the corners of his mouth he looked at each of his sons.

"This is nice." He said. "I can't remember the last time all of us were alone together."

Kol scrunched his face as if to say he didn't want to make a habit of it.

"As king it's easy for me to get caught up in what the kingdom needs. I get so lost in it sometimes I don't even see the men my sons have become."

There was a thick silence in the room. Klaus, Elijah, and Kol knew better than to respond, even when Mikael sounded so jovial.

"It's not escaped my notice how old you are. You're the perfect age for me to make matches for each of you. I've already received several offers." He continued as if this were great news.

Klaus knew one day he'd be married to someone his father picked, he kept hoping the day wouldn't come. If he felt that way he could only imagine the horror going through Kol's mind. He could barely keep interest in the same girl for a week much less a lifetime. Elijah he could picture married, and possibly happy.

"I've decided to start with you, Elijah."

Elijah's mouth dropped open and he looked at Klaus, his eyes full of panic. But there was nothing Klaus could do.

"Father?" he said.

"It's about time you got married. You're the crown prince after all, and the eldest after Finn. It's natural you'd be married next. We could get you married now so you can get started on your own family. I plan to hold a ball shortly after the princess leaves."

And there it was.

Mikael was no fool. He'd seen how closely Elijah and Hayley had grown and wanted to sever the connection. What better way than the holy binding sanction of marriage?

"It will be a grand affair Elijah." Mikael continued. "As the crown prince I'll even let you decide your bride. Every eligible maiden in the kingdom shall be invited. The one that pleases you most, you may marry."

Yes Elijah would have his pick of the litter in Orleans. How convenient, Hayley naturally wouldn't be able to attend since she wasn't a citizen. Even Kol looked at Elijah with pity.

"Does this please you?" Mikael asked.

Klaus wanted to knock the smug smile off his face. It wasn't enough that Mikael controlled everyone around him like puppets, shaking up their lives whenever they found happiness. He wanted to hear them surrender, he wanted to have them agree with him as if they had a choice in the matter so he could rid himself of any guilt.

Elijah's face crumpled. Klaus could practically hear his heart breaking into a million pieces. Then he set is face and Klaus knew Mikael won. Elijah's love for Hayley was only surpassed by his love for his people, and his strong devotion to the crown.

"Yes." He said stiffly.

"Yes, what?"

"It pleases me."

"Good." Mikael smiled and raised his glass to Elijah. "To your future wife! To _all_ your future wives." He added. "Don't worry Niklaus, Kol. Your turn will come soon."

His merry chuckles were the only sound that pierced the room. "Now, let's join the ladies in the other room. I'd hate to keep them waiting."

* * *

The last morning of the tournament Klaus awoke rested. He made it to the finals, along with Elijah. Kol, true to himself did the bare minimum required.

He placed well in archery and outlasted most in the melee, however he injured his hand and was unable to continue. Mikael wouldn't care since Kol distinguished himself among the other men as being highly skilled with the bow, mace, lance, knife, and sword. As usual Kol was able to slink by. Klaus often wondered what would happen if Kol actually gave his all in a tournament. He was lazy but Klaus knew his little brother was more skilled than he'd have everyone believe. He'd seen how good Kol was when the competitive spirit hit him; Kol had given Klaus a fair share of bruises in the times they practiced together. Most of the time Kol simply didn't care, and when he didn't care, he didn't try.

Marcel knocked on his door and helped Klaus dress. Klaus sent him away when he saw a package on his desk. He still marveled at the pigeons that delivered his letters to Hretha, even though he considered them a nuisance. He almost grew worried, she'd gone a week without communicating. Was it the bracelet he sent her?

Klaus skimmed the letter wherein she apologized for not writing, she merely wanted to keep to herself. Klaus could relate to that. Hretha informed him that he wasn't the only one travelling. She recently got to get a close glimpse of the palace, as she described how it looked in detail Klaus imagined her scribbling it all with excitement. He frowned. The castle was a beautiful gilded cage, no one but he and his siblings considered it so. He forgot how magnificent it must seem to an outsider. Hretha also expressed her love for the bracelet and seashell he got her. She included a little something for him in return.

Klaus shook the envelope and out fell a miniature statue of the god Magni. He wielded his father, Thor's hammer proudly, his face the picture of victory. He wondered if this was how Hretha pictured him. One day he'd ask her what she thought he looked like.

"Klaus," Marcel stuck his head in the door. Klaus quickly hid the statue and letter. "Breakfast is ready downstairs."

Klaus nodded. Once Marcel left he put the statue and letter with the others in a hidden drawer in his desk.

After breakfast the competitors went outside to their respective tents. The obstacle today was jousting. Klaus went to the stables to grab Theo, his prized stallion. When he got to his stall he found him missing.

"Franklin!" he called the stable boy's name. "Where is Theo?"

"Not here."

Klaus straightened at his father's voice. Mikael walked out from another stall and surveyed his son's face calmly.

Klaus clenched his jaw. "I need him today to compete."

"You won't be competing today Niklaus. That horse is the best out of every one here, it deserves the best rider, which happens to be Elijah."

Klaus glared at his father. He didn't bust his arse in this tournament to not compete on the last day.

Mikael regarded him with amusement. "Keep looking at me like that and I'll wipe that impudent look off your face. This tournament was meant to make Elijah look good and show he's the best."

"And I'm a threat to him being the best?" Klaus said sarcastically. "Imagine that."

Elijah led the tournament, but only barely. Klaus outscored him yesterday when it came to the horse games. Honestly anyone could tell Elijah's head wasn't in it. Mikael wanted Elijah to shine so people would adore him even more, reinforcing his need to be dutiful to the people. It was all terribly petty and Klaus was tired of his father's mind games.

"You're not a threat, you're a potential embarrassment I hope to save myself from. With Kol out of the tournament, Elijah's the only son I'm rooting for. He will win today." Mikael's arm shot out and he gripped Klaus' shoulder, forcing him to the ground. Klaus fought to release himself but his father's grip was too strong. "You will not compete today. Be a good boy and I'll let you come to the feast, you can watch as the people worship their champion." Mikael let go and Klaus collapsed to the ground.

Klaus refused to let Mikael get the last word. "You're not going to win." Mikael stopped in his tracks. "You won't succeed in your attempts to make me hate or envy him. Elijah's my brother, we're not rivals no matter how you try to pit us against each other. I love him and Kol. All of my hate and resentment is solely aimed at you."

He got up and left the stables before Mikael could respond. Klaus passed a tent where he saw a servant packing.

"What's wrong here?" he asked.

"My prince, the Lord Justin has fallen ill. He's not fit for the competition."

"Is his armor still in there?"

"Yes, my lord. He's being treated by a doctor, he couldn't get up this morning."

"I'm sad to hear it." Klaus said. "Don't take down the tent. You know my servant, Marcellus?" the boy nodded. "Fetch him for me."

When he left Klaus entered the tent and surveyed Lord Justin's armor. He was just about the same height and weight as Klaus. He grinned. So his father considered him an embarrassment? By the end of the tournament he'd see who was embarrassed.

Marcel helped Klaus in to Justin's armor. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Positive. I've more than earned my spot in the tournament, I'm a finalist. I deserve a shot at the victory. If I win I'll have the added bonus of knowing no one held back because I'm a prince."

"I know that, I'm just wondering if pissing off your father will be worth it." Marcel handed him the helmet.

"Pissing him off is just a bonus. I'm not doing this to spite Mikael, I'm doing this for me." Klaus put the helmet on and shut the visera.

Klaus jousted the first two rounds and made it to the finals, against Elijah. There was a small reprieve before the final joust.

In the stands Rebekah frowned.

"What's wrong?" Hayley asked.

"I could've sworn I heard Lord Justin was ill this morning, incredibly so, how is he able to joust?"

"Maybe he recovered?"

"Maybe…" Rebekah said doubtfully. "I wonder where Klaus is, he's missing everything. Why didn't he compete? He was a finalist."

"I do hope you stop your jabbering once the final joust starts." Kol groused to her left.

His sister narrowed her eyes. "If you hadn't 'injured' yourself you would be down there right now and not be subject to my jabbering."

"Elijah's doing well." Hayley noted.

"That he is." Rebekah agreed with a sly smile. "There's nothing like a man in armor."

She searched the crowd for Marcel but couldn't find him. He would be with Klaus, where ever he was. Rebekah had a feeling her father had something to do with Klaus' disappearance.

Klaus mounted Justin's horse, ready. His heart thudded with excitement. He looked at Theo longingly as Elijah sat on him. That was his horse, and he deserved to be on it. It was because of their teamwork Klaus was able to place first in the horse games. He glared at his father.

He told Marcel the truth, he was doing this for himself. Klaus would have to claim glory without the backing of his father to be recognized by the people. He wouldn't let Mikael push him to the background. Klaus was going to live his life the way he wanted whether Mikael approved or not. Right now he wouldn't just be Klaus, he would be Magni who rose to be stronger and greater than his father even though he wasn't as well known. How fitting that Hretha chose that name for him.

Not for the first time, Klaus wished she was at court. He briefly imagined her giving him a favour before he jousted, then realized he was. The anchor on his necklace, Hretha was with him right now. Klaus pictured her in the stands cheering him on. Who knew, maybe she really was; he wouldn't know any better. Klaus closed his eyes would win this for the both of them.

 _To staying anchored_

The bell rang, signaling the start of the last round. Klaus' eyes flew open. The horses charged each other. Elijah's arm was steady as he aimed his lance at Klaus' chest. Klaus held back, wanting Elijah to make the first move. He did, and Klaus blocked him with his shield before thrusting his lance at Elijah's armor. It made contact, shattering against Elijah's armor. The force propelled Elijah backwards while Klaus rode on unscathed. The crowd rose to its feet and cheered.

Through his limited vision Klaus saw the look of surprise on Mikael's face. He composed himself quickly and clapped. Klaus trotted the horse around the ring. Kol was standing up cheering like mad, he liked watching everyone else getting bludgeoned but didn't care to do it to himself. Rebekah was clapping too, Hayley applauded politely but searched for Elijah.

He held up his hand silencing the crowd.

"I'm pleased to announce the champion of this tournament. The Lord—"

Klaus took off his helmet and tossed it on the ground towards his father. He was pleased at the look of shock and outrage on his father's face. Rebekah and Kol's mouths hung open. On the far end of the arena Elijah's face was incredulous. Esther put her hand to her mouth to cover a laugh. She smiled at him approvingly.

Mikael's face slowly recovered. There was no way he could deny Klaus victory in front of his subjects. Klaus smirked.

"It appears we have all been duped. The champion of the tournament is my son, Prince Niklaus."

Rebekah let out a cheer and the crowd followed. Mikael smiled but his eyes were cold. Klaus kept his eyes on his father. When he returned to the tent and dismounted Marcel hugged him.

"You are one brazen bastard."

"That I am." Klaus said, as they took of his armor. "You can add champion to the title."

Elijah and Kol entered.

"That was inspired Nik!" Kol clapped him on the shoulders. "The look on father's face! I wager you've created more trouble for yourself with this one stunt than every trick I've pulled this year." He bowed his head. "Bravo sir, you're the champion of trouble in my book."

"Glad to know your estimation of me has grown little brother."

"That was risky, impulsive, and audacious." Elijah paused. "I'm glad you did it. You earned it."

They shook hands.

When they were finished Klaus went before the crowd again to receive his new title. He smiled at the fury on Mikael's face as he placed the laurel wreath on his head.

"What's wrong? Did I embarrass you father?" Klaus said lightly his smirk widening.

"I will find a way to repay you for this insult Niklaus." He whispered harshly while his back was turned to the crowd. "This tournament was meant to showcase Elijah, not you."

"I won this of my own merit without cheating. Elijah's been the champion for years and couldn't care less. The only one sulking is you."

Mikael's blue gray eyes flashed with anger but Klaus met his eyes. He knew his father would find a way to punish him but he didn't care. Nothing could erase the fact that Klaus was the new champion of Orleans. He won the ultimate test of strength and valor, Mikael was forced to recognize it. The title was Klaus' and no one, not even the king could take that away. Klaus' smile was genuine and carefree.

"Now if you'd please move sire, you're hindering the people from worshipping their champion."

Mikael left Klaus onstage. Klaus waved to the crowd and blew kisses, enjoying every moment.


	10. The Prince is Giving A Ball

"Girls! Come down here I have important news!" Bastianna was in the parlor pacing.

Cami had never seen her smile so wide or look so excited.

"What is it mother?" Monique groaned as she and Genevieve descended down the stairs.

It was morning and they were still in their nightgowns. Bastianna flapped an envelope around, Cami saw it had the seal of the royal family.

"King Mikael has decided that it's time for Prince Elijah to pick a bride! He's invited every eligible maiden in the kingdom to a ball that will be held two weeks hence! The maiden that pleases Elijah the most shall be his bride!"

Monique and Genevieve jumped up and down at the news.

"I have a chance at marrying Elijah! I daresay he'll find me most pleasing." Monique said.

Cami held back a snort.

"Of course he will." Bastianna agreed. "He'll find both of you extremely attractive. How could he not? We'll have to work hard these next two weeks. You need to brush up on your studies."

"I'll try to remember what he favors. That way we can have something to connect with."

"Brilliant thinking Genevieve."

"What's his favorite past time?" Monique wondered. "How does he like a woman's hair?" she patted her own. "Dark and wavy?"

"Or bright and curly?" Genevieve said smirking.

Cami groaned. She wasn't looking forward to these next two weeks.

"Why should you care? You're still hung up on Klaus."

Genevieve blushed. She had been dizzy in the head since Prince Klaus won the tournament, bragging on him to anyone who listened as if she was his lady.

"I told you he was strong and valiant." She smugly told Monique when they first heard the news. "He beat your precious Kol who was clumsy enough to get himself injured on the second day."

Cami rolled her eyes. Right now she didn't care for Klaus or any of the princes the way Monique and Genevieve had been carrying on. Now there was news of a ball, Cami wouldn't be able to stomach all of the silliness.

"That doesn't mean I can't want Elijah too." Genevieve retorted.

"I'm sure he remembers you from our days at the castle." Her mother said. "That already gives us a head start. If you fail to connect to Elijah you could always reignite your old flame with Niklaus."

"Old flame?" Monique echoed. "That explains the obsession."

Genevieve ignored her. "Much time has passed between us leaving the castle. Everyone's grown up."

"And we've grown smarter." Bastianna said. "I want to know what Elijah's favorite color is, your dresses must be that color, I want you two to stand out among the rest. Camille, call for the dressmaker at once. I need to get you two fitted."

When Cami left they were still going on about the ball and what to expect.

* * *

Saturday at the coven meeting the ball was all anyone could talk about. In the kitchen Cami made a frustrated noise.

"You're not excited for the ball Cami?" Sabine asked.

"How can I be? It's what everyone's talking about. In square, in the streets, in the house, I can't escape it. Monique and Genevieve have changed their designs for their dresses at least twenty times each. Bastianna's trying spells that will make their skin softer and their voices like velvet. She might want to try something that replaces personality." Sabine laughed. "We went shopping for shoes and Monique broke the heels on a pair another lady bought because she got to them before Monique. It's madness, I can't wait for this stupid ball to be over."

"Pass me a potato."

Cami did and they started peeling. "Are you going?"

"I'm not eligible."

Cami furrowed her brow. "You're not married."

"I'm not a maiden either."

"Wha—oh." Cami blushed and Sabine chuckled. "I'm not sure Gen is either."

"If she isn't she won't be the only girl going in spite of that little detail."

"It's not little to the king." Cami finished one potato and grabbed another. "Sabine, when did you, um—"

"I was young, and in love. We were going to get married." Sabine paused. "He died in an accident."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I was able to experience true love. Not everyone can say that. Don't worry Cami one day you will too."

Cami rolled her eyes. "Yeah I'm sure, Prince Charming is going to swoop by take one look at me in these rags and whisk me away so we can live happily ever after." Sabine sighed. "Love can come later for me Sabine."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Sabine said in a sing song voice. "Is there no boy you're interested in?"

Cami thought. There were men in town she thought were attractive but she never had a chance to talk to them. They never paid her notice in her rags. Sometimes she got hit on when she helped Marleen at Rousseau's but she didn't count that. Sean, Kieran, and Magni were the only men she ever truly connected with. The latter she never even laid eyes on.

Magni was nice to talk to and she valued his letters but what were the chances she'd get to see him? Clearly he was rich and several classes above her. If they ever met he'd probably reject her even if he praised her in his letters and sent her gifts. It didn't change the fact that she considered the seashell bracelet one of her most treasured possessions. Once Cami contemplated selling it to get some money to kick start her stash again but she found she couldn't part with it.

"Not really." She answered aloud. "Who needs men anyway?"

"You say that because you haven't been kissed yet." Sabine said slyly.

Cami elbowed her playfully. "I don't need love Sabine. I need freedom."

Suddenly the prophecy flashed across her mind.

 _Camilla the maiden: beautiful, selfless, and brave_

 _The balance and blood she must save_

 _The prince and bastard will set her free_

 _Then she achieve true liberty_

"Sabine!"

The witch looked at Cami with alarm. "What is it child?"

" _The prince and bastard will set her free'_! The prophecy, it could finally be coming true!"

"Are you sure?" Sabine said doubtfully.

Cami started pacing. "Soon after the prophecy Elijah was named Crown Prince, then the day I lost my money the men mentioned Elijah coming to town, now they're throwing a ball for Elijah?"

"That does make sense." Sabine agreed reluctantly.

Cami gripped her shoulders. "I have to go to that ball! It's Elijah, Sabine, he's the prince! He's going to help set me free!"

* * *

Klaus held his arms out as the royal tailor took his measurements.

"I'm really not in the mood for this shindig." Kol complained from a chair.

"I don't think anyone is, save father." Klaus replied.

"Hundreds of beautiful women flocking to the palace and it's all in vain. Elijah's heart left Orleans a week ago."

Ever since Hayley left Elijah was back at his father's side, ever dutiful. Anyone who didn't know better would think everything was as it was. Those close to Elijah could tell the difference, he was somber and quiet. He took long walks around the grounds. His siblings tried reaching out, even Finn, who returned to the castle with Sage. But Elijah remained detached.

He was in the next room, having tailors fuss over him. Naturally his attire would be the finest out of everyone there. It was a shame he didn't give a damn.

Elijah replayed his last encounter with Hayley before she left:

 _At the feast all eyes were on Niklaus, he couldn't even eat because someone would come over and congratulate him. Ladies swooned, men respected him, and Klaus was grinning ear to ear. Elijah was happy for him. His brother made himself quite the catch. Father was furious of course and Elijah rejoiced in it. Mikael trapped him, forcing him to choose someone to marry and this soon. He didn't want Elijah entertaining the notion of marrying Hayley for a second but it was too late. Elijah wanted her._

 _Hayley slipped out of the feast unnoticed and he followed her. She stood out on one of the balconies overlooking the courtyard._

 _"Today was exciting." She said._

 _"It was, although I was reluctant to part with my title as champion."_

 _Hayley laughed. "I don't believe you. You're happy for your brother. I'm starting to think titles don't matter to you at all."_

 _"They matter a little." Elijah admitted._

 _"Well, if it means anything I consider you the true champion."_

 _Elijah studied her with his dark eyes. "It means everything."_

 _"Your head wasn't in this tournament."_

 _"No," he ran a hand through her long hair. "My mind was elsewhere. I don't want to let you go but I must."_

 _"I want to stay Elijah, I do, but I need to go back to my people. The full moon's approaching and trust me I need to be with them when it hits."_

 _Elijah looked at Hayley. It was hard for him to fathom that she'd turn into an actual wolf. She'd probably still look beautiful and graceful._

 _"Can you show me?" he asked._

 _"I can only turn on the full moon Elijah, that's how it works." She turned to face him, closing her eyes. When she opened them they glowed yellow, Elijah could see the beast inside. Hayley blinked and her eyes were once again hazel._

 _They both stared out into the night, enjoying each other's presence._

 _"Thank you for helping me Elijah, and becoming my ally."_

 _"Make nothing of it."_

 _"How can you say that? You got your father to give us more land and give us food."_

 _"And in exchange you'll spy and send reports to him about the neighboring kingdoms as well as be a line of defense for the eastern border. It's a fair deal." He put his hand on the balcony railing._

 _The moonlight lit Hayley's face enhancing her beauty even more. "I can never repay you for this you know. For helping my people and keeping my secrets." She put her hand over Elijah's and smiled at him._

 _Elijah refused to look at her. At that moment he decided not to tell her about his father's arrangement. He carried it like a weight and he didn't want to shift it to the queen beside him. Elijah wanted to plead for her to stay, or tell her how he really felt but it wouldn't do any good. If he told her it would make parting with her even harder than it was._

 _He impulsively grabbed her face and kissed her forehead. "I wish you a safe return to your people my queen. You won't be forgotten."_

 _Elijah left her there. Hayley looked at his receding figure with confusion._

The next morning she left and the royal family saw her off. She poked her head out of the window to look back at Elijah one last time. He stayed there watching the carriage until it disappeared completely from his view.

Back in the other room Kol was still complaining. "If the ball is all about Elijah then why do we even have to go?"

"Someone's in a whiny mood." Marcel quipped as he helped the tailor take Kol's measurements.

"True." Klaus agreed. "Are you forgetting about the scores of beautiful women you could charm?"

"Only after they've seen Elijah. I don't do sloppy seconds."

"Since when?" Marcel and Klaus asked in unison.

"Shove off the both of you. I'll make a game out of it. Charming the ladies before they get to Elijah, let's see how much they want him after meeting me?"

"That's the Kol I know." Klaus said cheerily.

"You're just happy because your stock recently increased. Being the champion of Orleans and all. I'd watch it if I were you, you may be next on father's matchmaker schedule."

Klaus frowned. "Doubtful."

Mikael entered the room, hands clasped behind his back. "I need to speak to Niklaus alone."

Everyone immediately cleared the room. Marcel gave Klaus a worried glance as he left.

Mikael circled Klaus. Instead of shrinking like he normally would Klaus stood taller.

"You won't need to worry yourself with getting a new suit for the ball. You're not going." He said flatly.

"Why not?"

"Because I decree it." Mikael smirked. "You may have stolen the attention from your brother at the tournament but next Friday will be all about him."

"The people will want to see their champion alongside the crown prince."

"I know, it's a pity you'll be feeling ill that day." The smile disappeared from his face and he stepped closer to Klaus. "I'm not giving you a chance to ruin this night for Elijah."

"For you."

Mikael punched Klaus in the stomach causing him to double over. "I don't know what's gotten into you lately Niklaus. Whatever's caused this new string of unruly behavior I suggest you eradicate it before I do." Klaus looked up to see his father smiling. "There will be a guard placed at your door all through the night so don't think of sneaking down. If I catch you at that ball there will be hell to pay."

 _Already there._ Klaus thought.

Mikael punched him one more time before leaving him alone. Klaus stood up, breathing heavy, his mind set.

Consequences be damned. He was going to that ball.

* * *

Cami paced back and forth in the hallway outside Bastianna's room. She never asked to go anywhere or to any event before. Understandably she was nervous. Cami tried to psych herself up. The worst thing Bastianna could say was no. Why should she? Cami worked her butt off working like a slave for the Trio every day and barely complained. There was no way Bastianna could turn her down.

Before she lost her nerve Cami knocked on her door.

"You may enter."

Bastianna sat in her bed, a grimoire in her lap. "Camille, what a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"I, um, was wondering—" Cami cleared her throat and set her shoulders. "I would like your permission to attend Prince Elijah's ball."

Bastianna burst into laughter. "And do what? Aid the palace servants?"

"No."

Bastianna stopped laughing, the seriousness of the request hitting her. "I see. You'd like to go as a candidate for marriage."

That wasn't exactly true but Cami would rather walk on hot coals than tell her about the prophecy. Somehow she didn't picture her being set free going over well with the old witch.

"Why not? The letter says all eligible maidens in the kingdom are invited and I am."

Cool blue eyes studied the young woman before her. "Yes, I suppose you are. Camille I didn't know you wanted to go. You never expressed a desire to." Bastianna fell silent, as she thought. "If the house is in top shape and I find you above report this upcoming week you may go."

Cami bounced up and down. "You will, I swear it. Thank you Bastianna."

The next week Cami went above and beyond, doing every chore without being asked. She served the Trio with a smile on her face, determined to find favor with Bastianna.

In the evenings Sabine came over and helped Cami sew her dress. It was simple in design but it would have to do. Sabine promised Cami some jewelry to wear.

At midweek the dress was completed. Cami stood on a stool so Sabine could hem it.

"And what are you going to do with that lovely hair of yours?" she asked. "Do you want it up or down?"

"I have no idea. What would make a better impression on Elijah?"

Sabine grunted with a pin in her mouth. "There I'm done with the back. That doesn't mean you can move Cami! I have to go all the way around."

"Sorry." Cami grinned. "I've never had this done before."

"Have you thought about what you're going to say to Elijah?"

"No. I keep trying to come up with something but I can't. How do you tell someone you never met that they're your key to freedom?"

"That's not what the prophecy said." Sabine corrected. "The prince and the bastard would set you free."

"There are thousands of bastards in Orleans. How am I supposed to find the right one? It's easier to focus on the prince."

"Do you have a purse?"

"Bought a new one in town today, and matching hand gloves."

"It's a masquerade ball, did you buy a mask?"

"No I forgot! I'll get one soon."

Thanks to her side job at Rousseau's Cami had a little extra change. After the ball she'd go back to saving for her runaway stash.

"There, I'm done. Oh Cami you look beautiful."

The dress was a soft pink. Its sleeves fell off the shoulders and its bodice crisscrossed, at the waist was a simple design. The rest was plain and fell to the ground softly.

"I could find some glitter patterns and sew them on to give it some more glamour." Sabine offered.

"I'd like that." Cami said smiling. "I wish you'd be here to help me get ready."

"I do too, but Celeste is sending me and Tunde away to represent her to a sister coven. Take the dress off, I'll have it done by Friday."

"Thank you." Cami hugged her.

After she left a pigeon came, delivering a message from Magni. When she opened the letter a mini portrait fell out. It featured a beautiful woman with dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, and full pink lips. On the back was written: _Hretha_

Cami covered her mouth. Is that how Magni pictured her? She almost replied telling him about her plans to go to the ball but didn't. He was probably as sick of the talk of the ball as she was. For some reason she didn't want Magni thinking she was interested in Prince Elijah. The only reason she was going was because of the prophecy, but she hadn't told him about it. It was best if she didn't tell him at all.

* * *

Friday Cami was up helping the Trio prepare for the ball. She did their nails, skin treatments, facials, and brought their snacks. As time flew Cami wondered if she'd have enough time to get herself ready. They'd leave for the ball in a few hours.

"Camille," Bastianna called. "I need you to run to town, I need more moisturizer."

"I need more rouge." Genevieve added.

"I need more perfume."

Cami didn't complain, she still needed to get her mask.

When she got to the square she realized she was in trouble. The stores were packed with panicking mothers and daughters. It took longer than she expected. Not only that but the only mask she was able to find was plain white and only covered her eyes. It had elastic and would have to be pulled over her hair. Cami paid and made her way back to the house. She would have to rush to get ready.

She delivered the beauty products to the Trio and rushed down to the kitchen. When she got there her heart dropped.

Her beautiful dress, that Sabine delivered the night before, was ruined. There was soot covering it, the designs Sabine added were carelessly tossed off, and it looked like someone took a pair of scissors and cut random holes in it. The purse and gloves she bought looked like they had been dragged through the mud. There was no way she would be able to use any of them.

Cami stormed into the parlor. The Trio slowly descended the stairs, completely dressed and ready. Angry tears fell from Cami's eyes.

"Ooh," Monique said. "Someone looks angry."

"I can't imagine why." Genevieve said with a sly smile.

They walked around Cami and stood by the door. Finally Bastianna stood before Cami.

"Is there a problem?" she asked calmly.

"What did you do? My dress, my purse, everything is ruined!"

Bastianna looked into the kitchen to see the carnage. "Oh my, you might want to get that cleaned up."

"Why?" Cami asked quietly not trusting herself to speak. "You told me I could go. I cleaned every inch of the house like you said!"

"And yet I didn't find you above report! You forgot that little detail."

"I've done nothing wrong!"

"No? So you didn't try to run away last month which included trying to break the contract between our families?"

Cami's mouth was wide with shock.

"Oh I knew all about your little escape attempt. You're paying for it right now. Don't look so heartbroken Camille. I'm doing you a favor. Elijah would have never picked you for his bride and that dress was abominable." She walked around Cami slowly. "Pick up that mess in the kitchen, and clean up upstairs. I believe the girls got carried away while they were getting dressed. You'll need to clean it all again."

Genevieve and Monique giggled before going out of the door to the carriage.

"Goodbye Camille." Bastianna said smiling. "Enjoy your evening."

When the door shut Cami ran into the garden, tears streaming. She put her head on a stone bench and sobbed. It was cruel of Bastianna to punish her this way. She never had any intention of letting her go to the ball yet she strung Cami along, watched her work tirelessly through the week, raising her hopes only to crush them in the end. Bastianna let her sew her dress and go shopping for accessories knowing she would let Genevieve and Monique tear them apart. All of her hard work gone, again. Every time Cami tried to escape she was put down in the cruelest fashion. Never again.

Cami rubbed her nose. She was leaving then and there and never looking back. If only she could stop crying. Cami cried like she hadn't in a long time. She cried over her torn dress and accessories. She cried because of her misery and loneliness. She cried because Sabine wasn't there to comfort her. She cried for her parents, and Kieran, and Sean.

She probably would have stayed there the whole night if she didn't hear someone clear their throat behind her. Cami turned around.

Before her was a pretty young girl in a crème dress. Cami recognized the dark hair and blue eyes.

"You're the witch they tried to put in a cage." She said, her voice hoarse.

The girl nodded. "My name is Davina."

Cami didn't bother responding. Her eyes were red and probably swollen, the last thing she wanted to see was this girl.

"I'm sorry I didn't stick around to thank you. I was distraught, I ran back to my uncle's house to tell him what happened."

Cami nodded her head. "I'm glad to see you're alright. I'm Cami."

Davina didn't question Cami's appearance. She sat on the bench. "Cami, you saved my life weeks ago through your selflessness and bravery. I came to repay you for it."

"How?"

"I can give you anything you want. My magic is at an all-time high tonight."

"Why?"

"My coven just completed the harvest ritual. It grants me extraordinary power, but only for one night. I wanted to use it to repay my debt to you."

"That's how you found me, and how you appeared in the garden."

Davina nodded. "Consider me your own personal witch. Anything you want, I'll grant you if it's in my power."

Cami looked at the castle in the distance. She could see the lights from there. The ball was well underway.

"Do you want to go to the ball?" Davina asked.

"More than anything."

"Okay then." Davina stood. Four mice scurried across the ground. "Perfect." She said.

As they ran across the drive way Davina chanted some words. Cami made a face.

"What?" Davina rolled her eyes at Cami. "What were you expecting me to say? Bippity bobbity boo?" She concentrated and began chanting again.

The mice grew into four beautiful brown horses.

Cami's mouth dropped open. "Wha—did you just—?"

Davina winked. "I told you, extraordinary power. Let's see, horses as magnificent deserve an equally magnificent carriage."

She eyed a plump pumpkin in the garden. It was Bastianna's prize, she was going to enter it in the town's pumpkin competition. Davina spoke more ancient words and it rolled over to the horses, growing as it moved. It became a beautiful white carriage.

"Someone pinch me." Cami muttered.

"And a carriage must have footmen and a driver." The young witch decided. She looked at three more mice. "You know Cami, this garden has a mouse infestation. You should try to fix it."

She waved a hand and the mice transformed into men, complete with an official uniform. Cami couldn't believe her eyes.

"This can't be real."

"Now." Davina cracked her knuckles. "The last thing, which needs the most work: you."

"Thanks." Cami said sarcastically.

"You know it's true. You can't go to the ball dressed like that. Turn around slowly in a circle, this will take more concentration." Cami did as she said. "That's good Cami, keep turning. Don't stop until I tell you."

Davina closed her eyes and focused, letting the ancient words take over. As Cami turned her servant's clothes began to change. Her shoes transformed into ornate heels. Her clothes into a beautiful green gown, the same shade as her eyes. The bottom was an intricate lace design with glitter sprinkled throughout. As she looked further up there was a reprieve so she could admire the fine fabric. Then more intricate designs started all around again up to the bodice, which shimmered with sparkles all over. There was a V that tastefully hinted at off at Cami's breasts. The sleeves were also shimmering and hung off her shoulders.

Davina kept chanting and Cami's hair came off her shoulders and up into an elegant design, riddled with shining bobby pins that shined when the light hit. A two loose tendrils hung in curls on her face. All signs of crying were washed away from Cami's face. Cami's skin glowed as if it got a better treatment than the ones the Trio used, and Cami's hands were covered with white gloves. Elegant dangling earrings appeared on her ear, and a pretty silver bracelet appeared on her left wrist. It held jade stones that matched her dress. Her lips were and elegant dark pink, and makeup magically appeared. Her blush was done to perfection, and dark eyeliner and mascara surrounded her green eyes making them pop.

"There." Davina said.

Cami looked down at her body with shock. "Davina what did you do? I look beautiful!"

Davina shook her head and held up her hands. "The magic only enhances what's already there."

"This is incredible." She hugged Davina. "Thank you." Cami looked in a window, peering at her face. "Bastianna will recognize me."

"You need a mask."

"I already bought one, its inside."

Davina opened her hand and the mask appeared in it. She frowned. "It doesn't exactly match."

She snapped her fingers and intricate designs that were on the dress grew on the plain mask. Davina murmured a few words.

"There, I spelled it. No one who normally would recognize you will."

Cami put the mask on. It covered everything just under her eyebrows and stopped before her nostrils.

"Elijah would have to be blind to not notice you." Davina said.

Cami hesitated before getting into the carriage.

"What now?"

"There's a mess inside I'm supposed to be cleaning up."

Davina snapped her fingers. "It's taken care of."

Cami scrunched her nose. "Just like that?"

"Stop stalling and go to the ball Cami. Nothings stopping you but you now."

"I suppose I'm afraid."

Davina's navy blue eyes met hers. She smiled with encouragement. "Don't be. The rest of the night is whatever you make it."

Cami hugged the little witch. "Thank you."

"No Cami thank _you_. I don't know what would have happened if those witch hunters would have captured me, actually I think I do know."

Cami gathered her dress and in the carriage.

"There is one thing Cami. The harvest is over tomorrow. At midnight the spells will be over so you need to leave before the clock strikes twelve."

"A magical curfew, who knew?"

As the carriage rode away Cami blew Davina a kiss. She waved and was gone in the next moment.

Cami relaxed and breathed. She never imagined any of this happening. She couldn't stop staring at her dress. Looks weren't everything but they gave Cami confidence.

Elijah wouldn't know what hit him.


	11. The Ball: Part 1

Elijah struggled to keep the bored look off his face as he greeted another lady. He smiled politely and kissed her hand before focusing on the next lady. All night every face blurred together in his mind. Ever so often he'd ask a lady to dance, there would be a period of him switching dance partners but his heart wasn't in it.

Mikael looked on from the head of the room. He didn't know it but Elijah had no intention of picking a bride. He would have rather had his father randomly pick one than to go one with this farce as if he actually had a choice in who to marry.

"The lady Charlotte of Frenchman." Marcel announced.

She bowed. "Your grace."

Elijah smiled. "The pleasure is all mine, my lady."

Next to Mikael Esther sighed. "This wasn't a good idea."

He turned to his wife. "My lady?"

"Look at our son. This is supposed to be a celebration and it feels like a funeral. My king is brilliant but this idea was a failure."

"The night isn't over yet." Mikael calmly replied.

On the dance floor some couples waltzed. Among them were Rebekah and Kol.

"I forget you have two left feet." She griped.

"Serves you right for dragging me out here. I know you're uncultured but the gentleman is supposed to ask the lady to dance."

"I'm well aware of the rule, I'm also aware that you're not a gentleman so the rule doesn't apply. I needed rescuing."

"From all of your suitors? Are you actually running from attention? Someone alert the court clerk, I want this written in the annals!"

"Shut up and spin me."

He did, and they switched partners. Rebekah dancing with Finn while Kol danced with Sage.

Before Marcel announced the next lady a bold flash of color caught Elijah's attention out the corner of his eye. He looked and found none other than Hayley standing at the top of the grand staircase.

She wore a dark salmon colored dress that made her olive toned skin glow. The dress boldly showed her shoulders. A single strap came from the left side of her bodice, which was simply yet elegantly outlined in what appeared to be diamonds. In the middle was an extravagant design that made up for the rest of the dress which lacked any adornment. As opposed to the rest of the ladies in attendance Hayley's gown simply hung down instead of billowing out; it accented her slim figure perfectly. Her normally straight hair hung down her back in curls and the makeup she wore heightened her exotic look. She wore a salmon colored mask over her eyes but Elijah swore he could see her hazel eyes sparkle from across the room.

Elijah's mouth hung open as she descended the stairs, all eyes on her. The orchestra stopped playing and the only sound heard was her heels clicking against the marble floor. Slowly Elijah made his way over to her. He was waiting at the end by the time she was at the last step.

Hayley curtsied. "My lord."

Elijah reached out his hand and raised her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Call me Elijah."

Hayley's smile was huge. "Call me Hayley."

He held out his hand. "May I have this dance my lady?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She took his hand and they walked towards the dance floor, ignoring everyone's stares.

The orchestra played a beautiful medium speed tune that Elijah and Hayley danced to. After the song ended Hayley moved to leave but Elijah pulled her back close. Another song started and she looked at him with surprise.

"Shouldn't you dance with another lady?"

"I'm not required to."

Hayley shook her head. "Your father—"

"Wants to see the lady that most pleases me." Elijah said as they rocked back and forth. He spun her. "I say we let him see." Hayley blushed and smiled at him. "What are you doing back here?"

"The full moon passed. I can spare a night away from my people." She frowned. "Not that you told me about this little get together the last time we talked."

"I didn't see what good it would do, you left—"

"And you didn't think I would come back." She answered.

"Technically the only women invited were Orleanian."

Hayley shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time I broke a rule."

Elijah smiled at her brazenness. "How did you find out about tonight?"

"You think I don't have spies in the palace." She laughed at the look of alarm on his face. "I'm kidding. I was invited by the same person who told me. That makes me a special guest."

"Who invited you?"

Hayley looked over at Rebekah who smiled triumphantly as they twirled by her.

"I'm a royal guest, and therefore invited." She said smugly.

As the song ended he walked her off the dance floor and over to the king.

"Father, mother, you remember Princess Hayley."

Hayley curtsied.

"That I do." Mikael said. "We're honored you could join us for this occasion."

"I'm honored to be here, and to be invited back."

Mikael's eyes widened with surprise and Elijah smiled with satisfaction. "Indeed."

Hayley kept her arm wrapped around Elijah's as they walked around.

"Are you going to stay with me all night?" she asked, teasing.

"No, I'll pop back in and keep up my duties but make no mistake," Elijah leaned in and lowered his voice. "I only have you for tonight before you go back and I plan on spending as much time with you as possible."

Hayley smiled and nodded her head, ignoring the jealous gazes of every female they passed.

Rebekah and Kol sat off to the side, surveying the ballroom. Rebekah hadn't stopped grinning. She noticed that her brother looked at her with fury.

"Kol, you're not happy for Elijah?"

"I am, but I'm furious at you."

"Me?" she said confused.

"Yes you! You invited her to the ball."

"So?"

"So, how am I supposed to top a stunt like that? Between you inviting Hayley behind father's back and Nik tricking him at the tournament how am I supposed to continue my legacy as the most troublesome of us all?" Kol shook his head. "I worked hard for that distinguishing honor Bekah, years of pranks, laziness, and troublemaking all down the drain, overshadowed in a matter of weeks! What am I supposed to do?"

"You can't be serious. It's truly amazing how you managed to make all of this about you." Kol grinned to let her know he was joking. She shook her head but smiled. "You'll always be the most troublesome of us all Kol."

They looked on as their brother walked proudly with Hayley on his arm. "You did a good thing here Bekah."

She looked at Marcel who stood with the other servants. She knew what it was like to not be able to be with someone you love. "I'm only did what I hope someone would do for me."

* * *

The carriage finally pulled to a stop in front of the main entrance of the palace. Cami felt her nerves coming back. What if she was underdressed? What if Elijah turned her away? What if Davina's magic failed and Bastianna recognized her?

What if she wasted all her time sitting in the carriage and never tried to do what she needed?

Cami took a deep breath and exited the carriage. The bystanders nearby all turned to stare and she was self-conscious as she ascended the stairs. When she got to the top she stopped, not knowing where to go. She followed the sound of music down a hallway, ignoring the stares as she passed people.

Cami went to the grand entrance and came to a stop at the top of another elaborate staircase. She looked out over the immense ballroom, searching for Elijah. Cami had no idea what he looked like but she assumed he'd be the young man with the crown on his head. He wasn't at the front of the room with the king and queen. There was a man near them with a crown but he looked too young to be Elijah. As she peered over the room she found almost everyone staring back at her. Cami swallowed nervously. Was she that late?

A hush fell over the room and Cami froze. From the front of the room someone let out a whistle followed quickly by "Hush, Kol!"

She slowly descended the stairs, trying not to fall.

"Who is _that_?" Kol asked. "If Elijah doesn't reappear soon I'll take her for myself, the rules be damned."

"She is beautiful." Rebekah whispered, unable to take her eyes off the lady. "Who made that dress? It's the finest I've ever seen."

After a few moments the orchestra started back up.

"If they stop playing every time a phenomenal looking woman enters they'll never be hired here again." Rebekah mused.

"I think that'll be it for the evening, sister." Kol said, his eyes still following the woman in green. "No one will be able to outshine Hayley and…whoever she is." Rebekah coughed and Kol smiled. "I know you could Rebekah, you're in a league of your own. It's just you're my sister and I won't look at you in that way."

She wrinkled her nose. "Gods, I hope not."

After standing awkwardly not knowing where to go a butler walked up to Cami. "Is there something I can do to assist my lady?"

Cami was flustered for a second, not realizing he was talking to her. She wasn't used to being addressed that way. "Yes, where's Prince Elijah?"

"He's taking a small reprieve madam. You are welcome to wait in line." He gestured to a part of the room that held the longest line Cami had ever seen.

The ballroom was enormous and the winding line took up a good amount of space. She moved and saw that the line went back even further, going up a stairwell and through a door at the top. Cami didn't even want to imagine how long it was on the other side. She expected a lot of women to show up, it was the chance of a lifetime, but she never in her dreams would have pictured this.

"It's imperative that I talk to him, it's very important, I'd go as far to call it an emergency."

"I'm sure it is." He said in a condescending tone.

"I'm serious sir, I only need to talk to him for a minute; it won't take long at all."

"Of course it won't." He nodded his head. "But rules are rules. Any maiden who wants to see the prince must wait in line."

"But—"

The butler held up his hand. "If you don't agree you are free to leave at your leisure, or enjoy some food compliments of the crown."

Cami wanted to tell him just what the crown could do to himself. He took in the look of frustration on her face.

"I advise against trying to skip in line or find another way to see the prince. Many a lady have been escorted from the palace for their unseemly behavior."

Cami sighed. "Thank you."

No way was she getting in that line. She would waste all her time waiting and probably still wouldn't get to see Elijah. Maybe if she waited it out it would go down. A chorus of giggles and titters sounded across the room as Elijah came and stood at the front of the line. Next to him a servant introduced him to the lady. This would take all night. Cami didn't care who he was she wouldn't wait in line for a five second exchange.

She would however enjoy what she could tonight. Cami walked over to the tables of food, everything looked delicious. She could see the steam rising from the freshly cooked food, her eyes strayed to the desert table, focusing on the beignets. Her mouth watered, she had to have some.

She reached for a beignet but a servant beat her to it quickly putting three on a plate and handing it to her.

"Sorry." Cami said. "I'm um, not used to—"

The servant boy merely looked at her in astonishment. It took a few seconds for it to sink in. Cami was a guest, she was expected to be served. Guests didn't interact with servants, she knew this for a fact. Servants were meant to be a part of the décor. She looked at the boy, he had to be no more than ten. He appeared hungry, Cami observed his white gloves. They had brown spots, probably sticky from the sweets on the table. "Have you been eating off the table?"

The little boy blanched. Cami knew firsthand the trouble you could get in for eating food meant for guests. But he was just a boy, and what idiot put little boys on serving duty at a dessert table? She decided to treat him the way she wished someone treated her.

"Bring a plate of food and follow me." Cami said in a louder voice so anyone nearby could hear. She hoped she sounded convincing.

She led them up some stairs and to a small balcony where they were alone. Cami moved them to the corner where the curtains blocked anyone's view of them. She took the plate from him. "Now take off your gloves and give them to me."

The boy looked nervous as he did what she said. She handed him the plate. "Sit down and eat."

He looked at her in shock and didn't move.

"I mean it." Cami said. She realized he probably thought it was a trick. "What's your name?"

"Andrew." He answered in a small voice.

"Well Andrew, I want you to eat. You are hungry aren't you?" He nodded his head. "Then eat. I have your gloves so you won't get them dirty. Go on now, eat."

Andrew's hunger was stronger than his apprehension. He devoured the food seemingly in seconds. Cami got a napkin and wiped his face.

"There, no one should have to work on an empty stomach. Promise me you won't go to sleep."

Andrew smiled. "I promise, my lady."

Cami laughed and flipped his gloves inside out. "No one should be able to tell they're inside out unless they look very hard."

"Thank you, my lady."

Cami's nose scrunched at the title, it didn't feel like her. "You're welcome. You can go back to work now."

When he left Cami hoped he wouldn't get in trouble, but anyone around would have heard her command him to go with her.

Cami looked out into the night sky, leaning on the railing. Now what? She was here at the ball and it was impossible to get to Elijah. She left the balcony and stood outside the main ballroom, trying to think of a plan.

She was so lost in thought she jumped when she heard a voice next to her.

"Lost are we?"

A figure melted out of the shadows. The source of the accented voice was a young man dressed in black. The only thing not black was his white under coat. A black mask covered his face, leaving only his eyes and mouth visible.

Klaus looked at the stunning beauty before him. Earlier he outwitted the guards stationed outside his room. They didn't know about the secret passageways and he used it to his advantage. Klaus knew exactly which route to take that brought him closest to the ballroom.

He entered the same time the lady before him did. When he snuck in through the side corner she appeared at the top of the staircase. He, like everyone else in the room, was mesmerized, Klaus knew had to talk to her. He watched as she argued with a butler and then disappeared after taking a plate of food outside. He followed and waited for her to make an appearance.

She looked at him now, caution plain on her face. Her pretty lips were frowning. "Do you make it a habit, sir, to scare ladies and sneak up on them while they're alone?" She walked around him and reentered the ballroom.

Klaus' eyebrows raised and he followed her. She was a sassy one.

"Only if such ladies are wandering the hallways where they shouldn't." he said easily. "Perhaps I should inform your family of this unladylike behavior." She stopped walking and Klaus regarded her. Her family didn't know she was there. "You're not supposed to be here are you?"

"I don't see you hurrying to tell on me, are you supposed to be here?" she challenged, walking again. She came to a stop by the seating area. Klaus studied her trying to picture the face behind the mask. She wanted to play bold, well so could he.

Klaus smirked. "My master doesn't know I'm here."

"Your master?" the lady asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"I'm an apprentice to the court painter." He said, lying smoothly.

Her green eyes softened. She sat down at the table. "You hope to inherit the position from him someday?" she asked. He nodded. "Why do you love painting? What draws you to it?"

Klaus looked at her. He didn't expect more questions. If anything she was supposed to politely dismiss herself once she found out his low rank. Instead she looked at him imploringly like she genuinely wanted to know.

No one ever asked him about painting. His siblings learned long ago not to bother him while he painted, but they rarely asked. When they did it was clear they didn't want to hear him go on about it for too long. So he told her the truth. How painting was a part of him and was a means of escape and how he truly felt free when he got lost in a painting. He was the master, in control of whatever he created. The lady actively paid attention, asking questions whenever he paused. They discussed their favorite paintings and he told her about different styles. Klaus found himself enjoying her company.

All of the stares their way didn't escape Klaus' notice . Men kept looking trying to catch the woman's eye but her focus stayed on Klaus. Remarkable since he told her he was a lowly apprentice.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I caught your name."

She paused before answering. "Leah. And you are...?"

"Joseph." Klaus answered immediately. It was the first name that popped in his head and it sounded common enough. He took her gloved hand and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers. Cami's heart sped up and didn't stop even after he let go.

Joseph reclined in the chair. "Why aren't you supposed to be here?" he asked.

"My….aunt and cousins didn't want me to come." Her smile disappeared. Cami remembered how they mercilessly tore her dress to shreds and teased her. She'd prove them wrong tonight.

"Lucky for us you chose to defy them."

"Who'd miss an opportunity to meet Prince Elijah? I hear he's very handsome and noble."

The smile fell from Klaus' face. Just like that he was reminded of the reason for tonight's celebration. His brother, the crown prince. Elijah had countless beautiful women here fawning over him, and no one knew the werewolf princess already held his heart. Klaus almost felt sorry for the waste the night would be. Leah's eyes lit up when she talked about him. Maybe she was like the rest of the women.

"You're keen on marrying him then?" Klaus asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

She frowned. "Marry him? No. I don't even know him, I just need to talk to him."

"You might want to get in line." Klaus said and nodded his head at the line that was well out the door.

Cami wanted to groan. Was it even longer than before? A knight introduced the lady to Elijah, he kissed her hand, if she was lucky he'd exchange a few words and then she'd be done. How was she supposed to talk to him when every young woman in Orleans was in line? She didn't have time to waste. Davina's spell wore off at midnight. She looked at the clock tower. It was only ten o'clock. Davina got her here, what she did next fell to her.

"I want to meet him, but I refuse to wait in that ridiculous line, royalty or not."

Klaus laughed her frankness. He never would have heard that if she knew who he really was. He found himself staring at her.

The orchestra came back from the break they took. Klaus looked over to the throne and saw his father wasn't there. His siblings stood about, making small conversation with courtiers and his mother chatted with the ladies in line. Good, they wouldn't see him.

Klaus looked at Leah. "There's no reason why you can't enjoy yourself apart from Elijah." He stood. "Would you like to dance?"

Her mouth opened in surprise. She looked at the dance floor. "No one's dancing."

"And? There's music playing, and there's space. I don't see why we couldn't."

Cami looked at Joseph's extended hand, debating in her mind. She never danced before, not at such a fancy engagement. She didn't even dance at the town gatherings, Bastianna never let her.

"Don't be afraid love, come on. Take a chance." He urged.

Cami put her hand in his and he led her to the dance floor. He placed his hand in the middle of her back, decreasing the space between them. As they started to sway she refused to look at his face.

"Are you nervous?"

"I'm not much of a dancer." Cami said honestly.

She heard him chuckle and she looked up to find reassurance in his blue eyes. "Don't worry, just follow my lead."

Cami looked away, trying to ignore the way he looked at her. She found she couldn't. "Are you going to stop looking at me like that?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to remember your face, it's not familiar to me. I know all the courtiers in Orleans." Joseph commented.

"Because you've painted them?"

"Most of them." Klaus lied. "Yet I can't place you."

"I'm not a courtier. I mean, I haven't been formally introduced to court yet." Cami added hastily.

Klaus smiled. He couldn't wait until she was, Leah was a feisty little thing. He'd enjoy when she visited, she would certainly make things interesting.

"Who are your relations? So I may surmise your identity from there?"

"I have an aunt and cousins." Cami said.

"Yes, what are their names?" Joseph asked.

Cami panicked before redirecting the question. "What's your family name?"

"I asked first." Klaus said shaking his head as he laughed. "You're determined to not answer any of my questions."

"You haven't answered mine." Leah pointed out.

"It's all well with me. You're a mystery." Klaus dropped his voice low. "And I do love solving mysteries." Cami felt face heating up because of how near he was.

"For a painter you dance pretty well." Cami commented.

"Dancing, painting, it's all art. You'd be surprised at my many talents."

Cami broke their stare to find that they were still the only couple on the floor. Every courtier's eye was on them.

"What's wrong?" Joseph asked noticing how she was looking at the ground.

"Everyone's staring." Cami whispered.

"Can you blame them?" Klaus looked her up and down and saw Leah blush as she kept her eyes cast down. "Attention makes you uncomfortable?" He was surprised. From what he knew ladies loved having all eyes on them, at least the ones at court did.

"I guess I'm just used to being invisible." She answered.

Klaus knew the feeling, but thought it impossible that Leah did. He shook his head and twirled them in a circle.

"What's that look on your face for?" Klaus could hear the challenge in her voice.

"Nothing, I simply find that impossible to believe." He saw confusion in her face before he spun her.

When she stopped spinning she put her right hand on his left shoulder and his right hand came to the left side of her waist. They moved in a circle, Klaus smiled because she was forced to look in his eyes. He brought his face close to hers so he could whisper in her ear. "You have no idea how mesmerizing you are."

Klaus then moved them so they took five steps forward. Cami was afraid she'd stumble and trip. He was looking at her so intensely and his eyes never left hers. She had never been called beautiful or mesmerizing yet Joseph called her these things easily, as if he truly believed she was all of these things. If only he knew who she really was.

When his hand moved back to her back she felt a jolt of electricity. Her left hand went back to his right shoulder and her right hand held his left as they stretched back out. Joseph moved them in a circle quickly. He looked down at her and Cami was able to get lost in his light blue eyes. He smiled and she returned it.

As Klaus spun her around, her dress billowed and the sparkles on it shined as they caught the light. Everything about her screamed for attention, her dress, her hair. Klaus was able to see the pins in it held the same jewels that decorated her dress.

It wasn't just aesthetics. The way Leah walked, her facial expressions, her voice. Not to mention the way she held her own when he questioned her. Her face, from what he could see was very attractive. She had sparkling green eyes and full pink lips that begged to be kissed. Klaus was completely captivated. He wished he didn't have on pesky gloves so he could feel if her skin was as smooth and supple as it looked. Klaus realized he was completely entranced.

Why? He saw no shortage of beautiful women at court, Leah somehow seemed different. She was gorgeous, but didn't like attention. Carried herself gracefully like a woman of her station yet wasn't used to being served. Leah was a true puzzle.

Cami couldn't believe she was there, waltzing around on the palace dance floor with a mysterious artist. Joseph's movements were fluid and strong as he led their dance. He had to have some kind of training.

Once more, she surveyed the crowd. Her eyes found someone with narrowed ice blue eyes. Genevieve. Monique and Bastianna were nowhere to be found. Shouldn't she be in line with them? Cami was sure Davina's spell was holding up but she was still afraid. How quickly she was able to get swept up in the atmosphere of the ball.

What was she doing there? Who did she think she was, dancing with Joseph? He had a position at court and she was just a servant who couldn't make it there on her own.

She took her hands out of Joseph's and stopped dancing. He looked at her with concern.

"I'm sorry." Cami said before picking up her dress and running off the dance floor.


	12. The Ball: Part 2

Klaus dodged through the other couples on the dance floor, following Leah. He found her on a balcony, where some couples were taking a private moment for themselves. Her eyes were closed as if she were trying to relax.

"Leah what happened back there? Is something wrong?" he asked, searching her body to see if she was ill.

"Nothing I just, need some fresh air." Cami said. She was able to relax once they left the room and Genevieve's jealous stare.

Joseph eyed her. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for stopping...I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine as long as you're okay." Cami nodded her head. "Have you been enjoying yourself?"

"Yes. Nothing's gone the way I planned but I'm surprisingly okay with that." Cami gave Joseph a small smile.

"What have you enjoyed most?"

"The food." Cami answered immediately.

Joseph laughed, and Cami immediately thought it was the most beautiful sound she ever heard.

"Okay the food, and the company." She said smiling.

Those blue eyes fixed her with a stare again. Cami wondered what the face underneath the mask looked like. She quickly averted her eyes and looked at the garden below. Cami desperately needed to start a conversation, anything to prevent herself from being ensnared by those eyes again.

"That garden is beautiful. Look at those statues, they're remarkable." She hoped Joseph couldn't hear the nervousness in her voice.

Joseph moved closer so he could see. He frowned at the stone statues and some of the weeds at the base. "Except for those blasted weeds. I imagine its hell for the poor gardener to get through."

"Not if they know how to do it." Cami replied.

"Oh really?" Joseph leaned in closer, causing their shoulders to touch. "Please enlighten me."

Cami looked over the balcony down into the garden below. "You mix vinegar, about four tablespoons of salt, some soap, and just a bit of water. You pour it on the weeds on a sunny day, and you leave it. Only do it when you're sure it won't rain for the rest of the week, because the sun along with the mixture will dry out the weeds and kill them. Then all that's left is to pull them up but you won't have any resistance."

She said this all absently. When Cami noticed Joseph was silent next to her she looked at him. His eyes looked into hers and there was a smile on his full lips. Cami realized her mistake, what lady would know the ins and outs of gardening?

"Sorry, you must think I'm strange."

"Strange? No. Intriguing? Completely." Joseph looked at her so intently, Cami felt the heat rising to her cheeks. His eyes fell to her lips and she unconsciously licked them before looking away.

"Would you like to go down there?" Joseph gestured to the gardens.

"Are we allowed to do that?" Cami asked.

"We're already being defiant by being here." He reminded her. "What's one stroll in an exotic garden?" Cami still hesitated. "Look." People started roaming around the garden maze. He grinned. "I guess we are allowed. C'mon." Joseph offered his arm, which Cami took.

When they got to the entrance she drew in a deep breath. "It's bigger when it's right in front of you. What if we get lost?"

"We won't." Joseph insisted.

Klaus wasn't worried about getting lost. He'd lost count of the number of times he had to go into the maze to find Rebekah when she was a child.

They meandered through, taking their time to admire statues. They came to an entrance that held a fountain. The wall surrounding them made an open circle. No one else was there and Klaus led them in, glad for some privacy with the beautiful Lady Leah.

When they sat on the bench she took her gloves off.

"My hands felt like they were suffocating." She explained.

Cami wasn't used to wearing gloves and found them uncomfortable after a while. Joseph smiled and took her hand in his. Cami jumped. She waited for him to ask why her hands weren't soft like a lady's but he didn't.

"Lady Leah." He said softly like he just wanted to say her name.

"Please don't call me that." She said, tugging at her bracelet.

"Fine, Leah."

She glanced at him before looking away. "You have to stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like _that!_ Like I'm some princess."

Joseph shrugged. "I'm sorry, I— I can't help it. I think you're beautiful and I like you. I like the way your mind works."

Cami was silent. Joseph wouldn't think any of that if he knew who she really was: a servant. Her station didn't register on the social pyramid. At least artists were able to earn their wages, Joseph would end up working for the royal family. After tonight her life would be one royal flush.

Joseph moved his head closer to hers and Cami instinctively moved back.

He gave her a crooked smile. "Do I make you nervous, Leah?"

 _Yes,_ _very_. The way his eyes stayed riveted through the mask, his unwavering attention. Part of Cami screamed for her to run and the other begged her to stay.

"Nervous isn't the word I'd use."

He chuckled. "I don't suppose the mask helps."

"You could always take it off." Cami said teasingly.

Joseph regarded her, pensive. "I want you to see my face."

"You don't have to." The last thing Cami wanted was to see his face. He was being so open with her and it made Cami feel guiltier for lying.

He grinned. "Afraid I won't measure up to the image in your head?"

"It's not that…" She hoped he didn't expect her to remove her mask. Cami planned on heeding Davina's warning.

"Good."

Joseph took off his black mask and pushed his hair back into place. Cami swore her heart stopped beating.

The mask hid his chiseled features. Joseph had defined cheek bones, a perfect nose, and blond eyebrows. Even his hairline was perfect. He smiled at her, revealing dimples. Cami's mouth opened and she quickly shut it. He was the most handsome man she ever laid eyes on, even more handsome than Prince Elijah. _This_ is who she had been spending her time with? _This_ was the man who constantly called her beautiful? He was just a painter but to Cami he looked like he could be a part of the royal family.

Joseph quickly wet his lips and glanced at her. "Not too disappointing I hope?"

Klaus searched her eyes to see if she recognized who he was but she looked away.

Cami couldn't meet his eyes. "I suppose I'll have to get over it." Suddenly she felt the need to change the subject. "I wonder if the line inside went down."

Klaus sighed and looked at the sky. "You really want to talk to Elijah don't you?"

Leah looked at him curiously. Klaus went over his words in his mind and realized he called him Elijah without the title; it automatically made it sound like they were familiar with each other.

"Have you met the prince before?"

"Yes."

Leah sat up. "What's he like?"

"He's smart, strong minded, and honorable. Everything a prince should be."

"Do you think he'll make a good king?"

"I know he will." Klaus didn't want to talk about his brother. Tonight was supposed to be his break from everything. "As much as I'd love talking about our illustrious crown prince I'd rather focus on more interesting topics, like you."

Leah looked down at her lap. "Trust me I'm not that interesting."

"I'd like to see you after tonight." Klaus scooted closer and leaned into her face so she could see he was serious.

"No you don't." Leah insisted. She stood up and walked a little way from the stool.

Klaus squinted. "What makes you say that?"

"Nothing it's just…tonight was for me. I wanted to enjoy myself—and I am but Joseph after this it's back to normal and normal for me is complicated. I want to see you again, I do but…"

"But what? Every time I get close to you you run away. Why is that?"

Klaus could hazard a guess. She believed he was a lowly painter, any connection they formed wouldn't be fruitful to her so Leah was starting to distance herself. Leah turned away from him.

Klaus got up and slowly walked over to her. "I want to spend more time with you. I know we just met but if you gave me your address, or maybe your family's name I could come call on you. We could get better acquainted. I'd like to be your friend, maybe more."

Klaus didn't know what came over him, all he knew was Lady Leah had him transfixed. Klaus never felt more connected to anyone outside his family before. There was Marcel, but this was entirely different. He was able to relax and be himself around Leah, and he knew she liked him for himself and not his title because she believed he had none. Leah shook her head, not turning around.

Klaus came to a stop when he was right behind her. He looked at her ornate hair, her slender shoulders and slowly placed his hands on each of her arms. Klaus felt a slight tremble pass through Leah as their skin made contact. He circled his thumbs around her upper arms, liking the contact of their bare flesh. He hovered his mouth over her right ear.

"For some outlandish reason you doubt my affections for you. But I'll reiterate them as many times need be until you believe them to be true. I like you Leah, I _really_ like you." Klaus saw uncertainty on her face. He lowered his mouth and gently kissed the spot between her neck and shoulder where there was no fabric.

Cami's eyes closed at the feel of his mouth on her neck and she grabbed his hand. Her head automatically tilted to give him more access. He placed more lingering kisses as he trailed up to her ear before pulling away. Cami turned around so she could see his handsome face. Her eyes couldn't decide whether to focus on Joseph's mouth or eyes.

Klaus let his left hand come up and cup her right cheek. He waited for her eyes to open before he spoke. "I'm going to get a pen and paper. You're going to write down your address and any information that will help me find you after tonight. Will you do that for me?"

Cami nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Klaus studied Leah's face. What he'd give in that moment to see her beauty unmasked. He slowly began taking her mask off. Just when it was about to go over her eyes Leah's hand came up to stop him. Once again she took a few steps away from him. "You should go get that pen and paper."

Klaus tilted his head. The woman before him was a puzzle. At least she agreed to have him call on her. He donned his mask again and went to find pen and paper.

Cami put her hands on her head. What was she doing? She was supposed to be trying to talk to Elijah yet she couldn't shake Joseph. She didn't want to. So she didn't get to really meet Prince Elijah, Cami enjoyed herself immensely and that wasn't something to regret. Celeste's prophesy couldn't be the only option for her.

Joseph returned and Cami smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. The clock rang, it was 11:30 pm.

"I should leave." She said taking the pen from him. Cami scribbled information down on a napkin.

Klaus observed the sadness that took over Leah's beautiful face as she wrote. She truly wanted to meet Elijah, for some reason that meant a lot to her. He didn't want to have Leah leave disappointed, not when it was in his power change that. Leah showed him kindness even though she thought he was nothing more than a lowly painter. He looked away before facing her.

"If you got to meet Elijah—Prince Elijah, would you be able to stay longer?"

"Yes but—"

"Stay here." Klaus commanded and walked away, putting on his mask.

"Joseph, wait!" she called after him but Klaus kept walking.

He surveyed the ballroom and found Marcel standing attentive by one of the pillars. "Fetch me a glass of champagne will you?"

Marcel turned, surprised. " _Klaus_?" Klaus smirked at the look on Marcel's face. "What are you doing here your father will kill you if he finds out!"

"Yes yes, save me the responsibility spiel. I need you to deliver a message to Elijah. Tell him to meet me in the garden by the small cherub fountain."

"Now? I don't even know where he is. He's disappeared with Hayley."

"Then find him. This is of great import." Klaus insisted. Marcel rolled his eyes but left to do Klaus' bidding.

When Klaus made it back to Leah she was pacing. Clearly she was worried.

"Afraid I wouldn't come back?" he said as he made his way over to her.

Leah rubbed her bare arms. "I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

Klaus closed the distance between them and gently grabbed her arms. "Why do you have to leave? Where do you have to rush off to?" Leah bit her lip, not answering. "Prince Elijah should be coming soon."

She looked at him with confusion. "How is that….it doesn't matter I have to go Joseph."

"But—"

Cami slowly pushed his mask up and he helped take it off. She studied his face, wanting to memorize every line and feature. Finally she looked into his eyes.

"I will never forget tonight, or you. Thank you for making this the best night of my life."

Leah moved to kiss his cheek but Joseph turned his head so she would kiss his mouth. Klaus held her face in his hands, ensuring that she wouldn't leave sooner than he wanted. When he pulled away Leah looked at up him nervously with a smile. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her again. Leah sighed against him, opening her mouth and Klaus angled her face so he could better capture her mouth with his. His right hand dropped to her waist, pulling her closer as he continued to cup her cheek gently. Klaus felt Leah's hands on his waist.

Much too soon, she pulled back, eyes still closed. Klaus knew the feeling, he missed the feel of her lips already. She opened her eyes to find his earnest gaze.

Klaus reached for her hand. "Don't go."

Leah boldly took his face in her hands and kissed him again. This time when she pulled away it was Klaus' eyes that were closed.

The clock struck midnight; the sound could be heard throughout the castle and the lower town.

"I have to go." She whispered and put the napkin in his hand before running off.

Cami felt both elated and worried. She hurried through the garden maze and into the palace. Winding through the crowd as she could without drawing attention in the stupid heels.

Klaus rubbed his lips together, trying to savor the taste of Leah's sweet lips. He sighed and looked at the napkin she placed in his hand. His brow furrowed when he looked at the penmanship. The way Leah wrote her _e_ and dotted her _i_ … he looked up in shock.

Leah was Hretha! The beautiful lady and his confidant were one and the same! He couldn't let her get away.

Klaus hastily put his mask on as he ran after her.

Cami was finally close to the entrance when she heard a shout from a distance.

"Leah! Lady Leah!"

Joseph. If he caught up to her she wasn't sure she would be able to leave again. Cami hitched up her dress and picked up the pace.

Unfortunately that only drew attention.

"Leah wait! Someone stop her!"

Oh no. She heard Joseph scramble after her but didn't look back. Cami scurried into the down the grand stairs into the courtyard. She paused and looked around. Which way should she go?

Klaus pushed through courtiers trying not to lose sight of Leah's hair or dress. Why was she running away? She disappeared from his sight for a second. He stopped running. She wouldn't get away from him, he wouldn't let her, and he had the advantage of knowing the castle like the back of his hand.

Klaus turned and went down a different corridor, through a window he saw her make her way through the courtyard and hesitate, unsure which way to go. He smiled, he had her.

He ran outside to the balcony and to the nearest knight. "Close the palace gates."

"Pardon me?" he guard looked at him with clear blue eyes.

"Close the gates."

"Sir, I am a member of the palace guard—"

"Yes I can see that, I need you to close the palace gates. It's an emergency."

The guard held up his hand. "If there's an emergency we have protocol. I take orders only from my superiors and the royal family—"

Klaus looked over the balcony, Leah was gone. He ran a hand through his hair and swallowed a frustrated shout. Klaus ripped off his mask impatiently. "I am Prince Niklaus Mikaelson, a member of the royal family, now do as I bloody say and close the damn gates!"

The guard blanched when he recognized Klaus' face. "Your highness forgive me I—"

Klaus was already running off. "Do as I say and all will be forgiven!"

He heard the order to close the gates go out as he sprinted down a secret stairwell. When he got to the courtyard he paused, not knowing which direction to turn. He heard the faint clicks of heels against the cobblestone and ran in their direction.

As Cami ran she cursed herself for not paying attention when she entered the castle. She had no idea where she was going. Her hair was beginning to fall from its elaborate up-do. The magic was beginning to fade. She couldn't let anyone catch her like this. Someone would catch her if she didn't hurry. Cami passed by some statues and a fountain. How many fountains did the palace need?

She groaned she was going too slow and didn't know her surroundings. Well, Cami could remedy one of those issues. She lifted her dress and pulled off her shoes. Her feet instantly felt better. With a shoe in each hand, Cami began running again. She passed trees and saw the outline of a gate. Perfect, she only had to follow it and it'd lead her to an exit.

Klaus stopped running again. The sound he followed had stopped. He'd do better to head to the main entrance and see if he could catch her there.

Cami maneuvered her body as she ran through the trees.

"Leah, are you out there?" She heard Joseph's voice. "Don't leave, we need to talk!"

Dammit. Who knew an artist could be so persistent? He didn't sound too far behind. She turned and kept running. Cami could see the entrance to the gate ahead.

"Close the gates!" A voice yelled and others repeated it.

"Close the gates! By order of the prince!"

 _What?!_ If Elijah was supposed to be her savior, he was doing a horrible job.

Cami picked up more of her dress praying she'd make it through the closing gates. She was getting closer.

"Milady!" A guard yelled at her.

She didn't slow down. It would be a tight fit.

"My lady, please!"

Klaus ran to see who the guard was talking to. He saw Leah running toward the gates and started after her.

"Leah, wait! Please!"

Cami breathed heavily, she could do this.

"Leah!"

Cami turned sideways to fit through just as they closed. She barely made it and kept running down yet another set of stairs.

Cami could feel the magic leaving. Her hair fell down on her shoulders. When she got to the bottom she looked down. Her beautiful green gown began to disappear as her normal clothes reappeared. She felt her face. The makeup and jewelry were gone. The only things left were the mask and the shoe she held in her hand.

Cami stopped. There was only one shoe in her hand. Where was the other one? She doubled back, searching, but found nothing.

Where did she drop it?

* * *

Klaus gripped the iron gates, cursing his luck.

A guard walked up. "I'm sorry, sire."

"It's fine. You may open the gates."

"Open the gates!" The guard disappeared to carry out the order.

Klaus thumped his head against the gate. She got away. Why didn't she stop for him? The two women who enthralled him were one and he lost her. How many times would he get something good only to have it leave?

Someone grabbed him and turned him around. "Klaus! What the hell are you doing?"

He focused on Marcel, his mind still in a daze.

"Why would you make a scene like that, huh? Your father's going to be checking to see you're still in your room and if you aren't…"

That snapped Klaus out of it. He went with Marcel back to the castle, trying to stick to the shadows and take a clandestine route. Something gleamed at him through the greenery.

"What's that?" he asked aloud.

"What's what?" Marcel stopped to see his friend picking something up from the ground.

"A slipper." Klaus looked at it.

"A slipper?" Marcel echoed, surprised.

Klaus looked at it. It was transparent, like glass, with designs on the front. The designs were elegantly crafted and the color of Leah's dress.

"It's her slipper." He said in wonder.

It had to be Leah's. The pattern and color matched her dress and jewelry, not to mention she was the only lady who recently ran around outside.

"Who's 'her'? The woman who ran away?" Marcel's eyes flicked from the slipper to Klaus, who kept looking at the shoe, taking in every design. "Klaus we have to go, who cares about a stupid slipper?"

Klaus stood up, still eyeing the slipper. He had something of Leah's, a memento of tonight. It was proof Leah was real. Even more than that…

He smiled triumphantly at Marcel.

"Uh oh, you have that crazy gleam in your eye. The kind you get when you have a plan. What are you thinking, Klaus?"

Klaus' smile only widened more. Marcel could see the determination in his eyes. "I'm gonna find her."

* * *

 **The link to see Cami and Hayley's dresses is in my profile if you wanted to see them. There's also the link to see the dance Klaus and Cami did, it's the dance done by Cinderella and the Prince in Cinderella 1997 with Brandy (a great version btw if you can find it you should watch it) Thank you for reading so far! Let me know what you think!**


	13. A Lovely Night

Cami's heart was still pounding after she got home. As she took a bath her head spun. She couldn't believe all that happened.

When Cami got out and changed into a fresh set of clothes she still felt tingly all over, like magic. But it wasn't Davina's magic, it was another type all together.

Cami could hardly believe that little over an hour ago, she was at the ball. And not as a servant, but as a guest. She walked the palace garden, she ate their food, she danced with the most handsome man in attendance (even if his station was lowly). Wait until she told Sabine, and Magni! Cami wished there was a way to tell Davina thank you. The ball was more spectacular than Cami could've dreamed.

No she didn't get to meet Elijah but like Sabine said, the prophecy would happen in its own time. Cami laid down on her cot. She wanted to get as much rest as possible before the Trio returned.

The only evidence she had was the slipper Davina conjured. Cami pulled it from under her cot. It was beautiful, with a nice heel to it, not too high, but the perfect height. It made her dress hover across the ground. There were intricate swirl designs around the sides and on the front.

Cami wondered why it didn't disappear along with everything else, maybe Davina wanted to give her a keepsake. Cami only wished she had the other one. How could she have dropped it during all the running?

Ever so often she'd touch her lips.

Cami had gotten her first kiss tonight. Sabine was right, being kissed felt phenomenal! The way Joseph's hands cupped her face when he deepened the kiss, a hand on her waist pulling her close-

He'd probably try to write her, only to find the address she gave him was false. Cami felt horrible for leaving him like that. He chased after her so urgently, what was it he wanted to tell her? She couldn't imagine what it was. Joseph was a huge part of the reason she enjoyed herself. The conversation, the playful banter, the dancing, it was all a memory now.

The sound of hooves resounded on the road. The Trio was home. Cami hid the slipper back under her bed. She'd find a better hiding spot for it later.

"CAMI!"

Cami hopped up and went into the foyer. Monique pushed her purse and shawl into Cami's hands before falling on the sofa. Genevieve and Bastianna put theirs in her arms also.

"I need a hot bath pronto." Monique continued. "My legs are sore from all of that dancing."

"Camille, aren't you going to ask us how the ball went?" Bastianna asked with a triumphant smile.

Cami suddenly remembered how the Trio ripped apart her dress and trashed her accessories that took so long to make. Bastianna had tricked her. Cami remembered Bastianna's words to her before they left. She wanted Cami's spirit broken, she wanted her to feel horrible for missing out on the ball. If it were up to her Cami wouldn't have made it to the ball. She and her daughters did everything in their power to prevent it, but thanks to Davina their plans were ruined. Only they didn't know that. Cami knew she would be better off if she let Bastianna continue to believe she won.

"How was the ball?" Cami said lowly. It wasn't hard for her to look angry. Instant fury returned to her face as she remembered what transpired.

"Phenomenal." Monique said, taking off her gloves. "The ballroom was magical. You simply couldn't imagine it. No description would do it justice."

Cami agreed with that. "Did you get to dance with the prince?" she asked as she hung their shawls.

Monique's face brightened. "I danced with Kol."

"For two minutes." Genevieve scoffed.

"Shut up Gen!"

"It's true. Kol danced with her for all of two minutes before passing her on to some minor lord." Genevieve threw back her head and laughed.

"Genevieve danced with Elijah." Bastianna bragged.

Cami looked at Genevieve who lounged in a chair, taking off her shoes and jewelry. She was awfully blasé for someone who accomplished her mission.

"I think she made a good impression." her mother continued.

"What does it matter if I did or not?" Bastianna gasped but Genevieve ignored her. "Elijah paid no mind to me or any of the other hundred ladies. As soon as the were-whore showed up she had his undivided attention."

"It's true." Monique said. "He kept skipping in an out of the ball to spend time with her. "

Monique and Genevieve traded gossip but Cami zoned out. It made sense, Elijah was in and out of the ball, she never would have guessed that was reason why. How had she missed the werewolf princess? Then again, Cami had been preoccupied.

"It's clear he loves her." Genevieve stated.

"It matters not!" Bastianna insisted. "Mikael set the rules, Elijah must chose an Orleanian bride. He wouldn't let his blood mingle with that of beasts."

Cami wondered why Mikael would throw a ball for his son to find a bride when Elijah was in love with someone else. Mikael was either cruel or inattentive to his heir. Why should it matter if Elijah married a werewolf? She was considered royalty among her own people and royals from different countries married each other all of the time. This would be no different.

"We'll see when the time comes for his announcement." Genevieve said doubt in her voice. It was obvious she wasn't interested in Elijah or marrying him. Still, Cami knew Genevieve lived for balls and extravagance yet she didn't seem to enjoy this ball one bit.

"Genevieve, you will hold your tongue from such negative speech." her mother admonished.

Monique sat up, mischief in her eye as she stared at her sister. "Gen's just pouty because her Prince Klaus wasn't at the ball!" Genevieve's face turned as red as her hair. "Prince Klaus fell ill and couldn't attend. He was holed up in his bedroom the entire night. I'm surprised you didn't try to sneak up and nurse him back to health."

A week after becoming the champion of Orleans Prince Klaus had fallen ill? Cami thought it was bad luck. It was a shame no one was able to see their champion but honestly Cami hadn't noticed Klaus' absence. Once again Prince Klaus slipped under her radar.

Monique gave Genevieve a fake pitying look and spoke in a mocking voice. "Poor Genevieve, all dolled up and no prince to impress." Genevieve's face was a dangerous purple but if her sister noticed she didn't care. She continued, "It's probably for the best, he would have gotten all weak in the knees for that mystery lady just like everyone el-"

A pillow caught Monique square in the face. Monique's face was the picture of fury. "Its not my fault your prince got sick and couldn't come!" The pillow she threw hit her sister's chest, slightly knocking her back.

Genevieve grabbed another pillow and shrieked, "And its not my fault Kol would rather dance with old Lady Renee instead of you!"

They began hurling pillows at each other. Cami coughed to hide her laughter at the sight. She would enjoy the spectacle as long as it lasted, especially knowing she'd have to pick everything up. Bastianna held up her hands and the pillows froze in midair.

"Enough!" Bastianna said. Her daughters looked at her with fake contrition. As Bastianna's hands fell, so did the pillows.

Cami's mind zoomed in on something Monique said. "Who's the mystery lady?" She asked. Could they be talking about her?

Monique was trying to tame her frazzled hair. Her eyes glinted with excitement. "Some lady appeared at the ball, late. She captured the attention of every person in the room. Her dress was amazing, Cami. It was beautiful! A pale green, with embellishments all over! She carried herself with grace and elegance."

Cami tried to hide her surprise. So they were talking about her! Cami knew Monique would have a fit if she knew it was her servant she referred to as graceful and elegant.

"She must have come from a rich family." Genevieve said in a bored tone, obviously unimpressed.

Monique ignored her and continued. "Everyone kept watching her! The lady ate, then danced with some courtier, and they disappeared. No one saw her for awhile. Then, out of no where she comes flying back into the ballroom. Practically running! Everyone was talking about it."

Cami blushed, she hadn't meant to cause such a stir at the ball. Even though no one knew it was her, she didn't like being the source of such gossip. Still, it was rather flattering.

"I didn't see that. What was she running from?" Bastianna asked.

Monique shrugged. "You'd think her shoes caught on fire. There was some man rushing after her, but neither ever returned. It was odd of her to make such a hasty exit. I never even saw her in line for Elijah." Monique commented. A puzzled look crossed her face. "Why would she come to the ball if not for Elijah?"

"She was entertaining some lord." Genevieve put in. "She never left his side, rather pathetic if you ask me." Cami was wondering what punishment she'd receive for hitting Genevieve over the head with the coat rack when the redhead declared, "I got a good look at her."

Cami's breath caught in her throat. She asked cautiously. "What did she look like?"

Genevieve smiled, but it was a smug one. She liked having more information than everyone else. "Plain, if you ask me the dress made her appear fairer than she was." Cami frowned. "She had a thin nose, and was a bit too willowy-"

Monique snorted. "Like you could talk."

"-with plain brown hair. There was nothing extraordinary about her, save her dress and even that looked like a gaudy costume piece up close."

Tall, thin nose, brown hair? That didn't describe her at all. Cami thanked the ancestors.

Monique frowned. "Brown? Her hair looked black from where I stood."

Genevieve waved her off. "You weren't close enough. If you were you would have seen how Kol watched her every move." She smirked. That last remark was payback for Monique's earlier teasing about Klaus. Monique raised a pillow as a silent threat.

Bastianna clapped her hands. "That's enough story telling for one night. Camille, pick up those pillows, draw our baths, and help us undress. But first," she sauntered into the kitchen. She walked around the table, running her finger on it to check for dirt. "I see you cleaned the mess in here quite well. Upstairs better be immaculate." She fixed Cami with a threatening look before departing.

Cami kept her mouth shut and tried not to look prideful. Their rooms were, in fact, spotless with no signs of the earlier chaos. She let out a breath. It was all over, tonight had been a wonderful dream.

"Camille!" Bastianna called.

Now it was time to return to the every day nightmare.

* * *

Klaus' fingers traced over the designs on the slipper he held. He was relaxing in his bed, trying to sort through all that happened hours ago. _Hretha was Leah_ , _Hretha was Leah._ Klaus finally met the woman who engaged his mind for so long and he let her slip through his fingers.

The door to Klaus' bedroom opened. He quickly hid the slipper under a pillow. Klaus relaxed when he saw it was Marcel.

"I was able to bribe the guard you talked to." Marcel said. "He won't talk." He started pacing nervously like he did when he was thinking. "I also questioned some of the guards. No one knows you left the room."

"Of course not, I used the secret passage ways." Klaus replied.

Marcel shot him a withering look. "Did anyone see you with your mask off?"

"No, I was careful."

Marcel stopped pacing and glared at him. "You were reckless." Klaus sighed. "What were you thinking? Any of those guards could have come in and seen that you were gone. What is it with you lately? First the tournament, now this are you trying to give Mikael a reason to banish you?"

"No. I'm sorry Marcel, I wanted to be there tonight. It's not as if I revealed my presence." Klaus realized his friend was worried about him. Klaus got up and took his friend by the shoulders. "I'm sorry for being a source of worry for you of late. It's not my intention."

It was Marcel's turn to sigh. "If you're going to do these things you gotta let me know so I can help you."

"How would you have helped me? You were assigned floor duty the whole night."

"I could have been a look out, checked to see if the guards came in your room, something."

"Fine, next time I hatch a hair brained scheme I'll include you so you can be banished along with me."

"You better." Marcel said with a grin. "I have to return to my post. Do you want me to bring you back anything?"

"I'll be fine."

Marcel stopped at the door. "What did you do with the slipper?"

"It's somewhere safe."

Marcel shook his head. "Why do I get the feeling finding this girl you want to find is going to bring me more grief?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." Klaus answered. His friend grunted before leaving.

Klaus returned to his bed and started reading. Soon he heard music dying down and carriages pulling up in the driveway. The ball was winding down. Klaus' thoughts turned to his older brother. Did Elijah pick a bride? Did he spend all night sneaking off with Hayley?

Klaus worried for a minute. He wasn't completely sure his family hadn't seen him.

He heard footsteps and voices in the hallway. It would probably be his siblings. Klaus worried for a minute. He wasn't completely sure his family hadn't seen him at the ball. His door opened. Sure enough it was Kol.

He unbuttoned his outer coat and sat on Klaus' bed.

Klaus tried to make his face impassive. "How was it?"

"Boring, for the most part. You should have seen the line for Elijah! It was longer than I imagined."

"Did he get to them all? Any of them stand out to him?"

"He entertained most of them We had to turn many away." Kol shrugged. "No one made a huge impression on him. He looked bored out of his mind, at least until Hayley showed up."

"Hayley was there?" Klaus hoped he sounded genuinely surprised.

Kol nodded. "Our dear sister invited her." He chuckled. "The look on father's face! Elijah absconded with her most of the night

That didn't sound like Elijah. To openly defy father?

"Then who will he pick as his bride?"

"That's between him and father." Kol shook his head, truly puzzled. "I don't remember 'Lijah ever being so defiant and rebellious, save rare occasions. Love must make you do crazy things."

Love, Elijah was in love with Hayley. Truly and irrevocably. Obviously Hayley felt the same. First Finn, then Elijah. Would their father allow them to marry? Maybe, if he deemed it beneficial to the kingdom. Klaus needed to talk to Elijah, how would his older brother move forward with this?

"In lesser news, brother," Kol said, grinning wickedly. "The most magnificent creature arrived at the ball tonight." Klaus hoped Kol was talking about one of the royal acquaintances and not Leah. "Blond hair, bright eyes, and a beautiful body. Rebekah couldn't stop salivating over her dress while I couldn't stop salivating over her curves."

Klaus stopped himself from shoving his brother off the bed. It was a tad hypocritical, normally he and Kol indulged each other, but this was different. This was Leah, _his_ Leah, if she would accept his suit. "I'm sure she was a sight to behold." Klaus said, putting effort into sounding genuine.

His brother continued, "I tried sneaking off to see her when she first came but father had me greeting his lords. Then mother kept pawning me off on Elijah's rejects. In between that I tried looking for her but she disappeared."

"Guess it wasn't meant to be." Klaus muttered.

"No one knows who she is. Rebekah with her network of gossips couldn't scrounge anything up either."

Klaus sat up. Kol was showing too much interest. "You're awfully keen on someone you don't even know."

Kol snorted. "When has that ever stopped either of us?" He rolled his eyes at his brother. "You didn't see her Nik, if you did you'd understand. The fun I'd have with-tosh Nik what's got you all bloody red in the face?"

Klaus didn't realize how flush his face became. The thought of Kol, or any other man sharpening his wiles on Leah filled him with instant jealousy.

Luckily Kol couldn't guess the thoughts in his head. Kol patted Klaus on the shoulder encouragingly. "Don't worry old boy, there will be other balls for you to attend. You can have your chance at all the ladies I decline." Klaus grunted. "Maybe the mystery lady will show up again. If I ever see her again I'm not going to let her get away."

That made two of them. Klaus tried not to scowl as Kol got up.

He paused at the door. "Nik?"

"What?"

"I missed you tonight."

Klaus didn't know how to respond. It wasn't often Kol showed his true feelings. Kol offered a rare genuine smile.

Klaus answered with a smile of his own. "I missed you too."

* * *

Elijah woke up the next morning tired and rejuvenated all at once. His father was undoubtedly furious with him, the ladies of Orleans were indignant, he was assuredly the source of gossip throughout the kingdom, yet he didn't care. Last night had been worth it.

...

It was tiring bouncing back and forth between introducing ladies and spending time with Hayley. The more time he spent with Hayley the more he cared less about getting back to the ball. One time they exited the ball and strolled down a corridor.

Elijah checked to make sure they were alone before wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. "I finally have you alone." He murmured as he rubbed his face next to hers, smelling her hair and breathing in her scent. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

Hayley giggled as he left kisses on her cheeks and forehead, "I'm starting to get the idea. Hey," she planted a sweet, chaste kiss on his lips. "I missed you too." Elijah frowned. "What's wrong?"

"That isn't how you show me you missed me." Confusion flickered over Hayley's face. Elijah brought her mouth to his again, kissing her hard. Hayley was surprised but soon responded, her mouth moving perfectly with his. They kept kissing feverishly, hungry for more. Elijah kissed her once deeply. " _That_ is how you show me you missed me, and how I show you I missed you."

"I definitely feel missed." Hayley whispered, her breathing heavy. For once she didn't have a smart reply.

Elijah took her hand and quickly led her down the hallway.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where we won't be disturbed." He took them through a maze of hallways.

"Elijah we have to go back. You have subjects waiting for you."

"Let them wait."

"Your father will be furious."

Elijah chuckled. "When isn't he?"

"Elijah!" Hayley took her hand out of his and stopped walking.

He looked back at her, slightly annoyed. "What?"

"As much as I would love to spend more time with you, I won't enjoy it knowing you're shirking your duties." Elijah rolled his eyes but Hayley continued. "You can't disregard the ball completely. Please, I want you to go back."

"Do you truly?"

"Yes." Hayley answered firmly. "How could I aim to be a good ruler while encouraging you to be a bad one?"

Elijah cupped her face with his hand. "I want to spend every moment of this night with you."

"And I with you. But that's not possible and you know it. "You're not thinking straight."

"You have that effect on me."

Hayley smiled and stepped aside. "Go spend time with the ladies."

"You're the only lady I'm interested in." He kissed her deeply. "I'll be back soon."

Elijah wasn't back as soon as he would have liked, but when he returned he was happy to see Hayley was where he left her. He immediately grabbed her hand and walked her to a door.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

Behind the door was a staircase. As they ascended Hayley knew their destination. Elijah opened the door on the other end and Hayley smirked.

"The roof?" She walked around the spacious area.

There wasn't much there in this section. Hayley spotted two guards on a parallel rooftop. Near a corner she saw a single cot.

"Someone sleeps here?" She asked, turning to Elijah, who hadn't left the doorway. He looked away with a smile. "You sleep here."

"Not often." He said, walking over to her. "I've loved it here since I could remember. As children my siblings and I would sneak up here. Sometimes Kol and I would come at night, when he had nightmares. The sky was calming for some reason." He looked at the night sky and Hayley followed his eyes.

The stars shined like diamonds against the night.

"No one knows I still sleep here from time to time."

Hayley watched him with interest. "Why?"

Elijah leaned back against the rooftop edge. Hayley snuggled close to him to keep warm. "My life is very structured and I don't mind that. I like rules, I like organization, I like systems." The crown prince sighed. "But sometimes it's good to separate myself from the monotony. Up here, near the sky there's none of that. No rules or relegation. It's endless, filled with wonder and possibilities. When I'm up here, I believe in those possibilities. I believe that things can happen even if every obstacle says they can't. I'm inspired to make the impossible happen." Hayley put her head on his chest, she could feel his heartbeat. "I want to believe that _we_ can happen."

She wouldn't tell him that they couldn't. It didn't need to be said aloud, Elijah already knew it. She had to return to her people tomorrow, eventually Elijah and she would have to marry other people for the good of their kingdoms. Hayley stepped away from him and immediately felt the night's chill. She lightly grabbed his hand.

At that she looked up at him, his eyes were waiting. Hayley's eyes began to water. Elijah's thumb stroked her cheek. He waited for her to meet his eyes again before saying, "The amount of stars in the sky don't come close to how much I love you. Nothing that happens will change that."

"I love you too." Hayley said. She wished she could come up with something as poetic as Elijah but words were never her strong point. She was better with action. Hayley rubbed her lips together. "We can happen tonight." she said lowly.

Elijah followed her as she led them over to the cot. Neither of them wanted to think about when she'd leave again and what would happen when she did. They lost themselves in each other. There was only the night, their love, and the stars.


	14. Confrontations and Mystery

"She must hold the record for the largest nose in the kingdom." Rebekah said.

"Fitting, as she loves sticking it in everyone's business." Klaus answered.

The siblings and Finn's wife, the lady Sage, were outside on one of the balcony patios. Rebekah had been enjoying her afternoon tea with her sister in law when her brothers decided to crash her private time. She didn't mind, everyone was enjoying catching Klaus up on the post ball gossip. Much to Elijah's dismay, Kol and Rebekah were telling him about the bridal candidates that made both good and bad lasting impressions. Rebekah, Sage, and Kol sat around the table while the eldest siblings Finn joined them, which gave Rebekah extra joy. He would be leaving later in the week for his new estate. He didn't add much but he laughed along with them, looking relaxed. No one mentioned Elijah absconding with Hayley for most of the night.

"Did you see that one girl's dress?" Rebekah asked them. "The ugly royal blue one with too many ruffles? The bodice on it left very little to the imagination."

"I believe your mother was scandalized." Sage said laughing. Her auburn hair shook along with the rest of her body.

"It didn't help that she made her curtsy extra deep." Kol said, demonstrating how she curtsied. "How do you do your highness?" he said in a high voice. Elijah pushed him, causing a new round of laughter.

"One poor girl was so nervous she threw up." Finn said, shaking his head before sipping his tea.

"Who can blame them, you know ladies swoon at the sight of our brother." Klaus said, clapping Elijah on the back.

"You should have seen the fighting that broke out in the lines." Sage said, "I went outside for some fresh air and thought I'd check on the line. Two girls looked like they were going to tear each other apart." Her blue eyes widened. "The guards had to rip them off each other and send them home. Their dresses were utterly destroyed. Some of those ladies would claw each other's eyes out if it meant getting a chance with you Elijah."

"What got into them to cause them to act like that?" Her husband wondered.

"Maybe one insulted the other's dress, or someone tried to skip." Rebekah mused.

"With tempers like that I'd say you dodged two arrows." Kol quipped in between eating a mini sandwich.

"Come now Elijah." Klaus said, putting his teacup down. "Were there any ladies that stood out to you?"

Elijah thought for a minute. "Lady Sandra was very polite. We made excellent conversation. Lady Aylee was a most energetic dance partner." Elijah recalled how quickly she danced with him to a fast number.

"Aylee was!" Rebekah agreed chuckling. "Elijah could hardly keep up, Nik. I thought he'd dance right out of his shoes."

"I danced with Genevieve." Elijah said, looking at Klaus.

Rebekah scowled.

"Genevieve?" Klaus asked. "Bastianna's Genevieve?"

Elijah nodded.

"She grew up to be quite lovely." Finn mused. His wife fixed him with a glare. "Not as lovely as you dearest." he leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Newlyweds."

Klaus remembered Genevieve and her mother from childhood. She was a witch like her mother, Klaus was surprised Mikael allowed witches to attend the ball. Genevieve was very audacious growing up. He wondered if her bold ways had tapered down with time.

"She slithered her body around Elijah's as they danced." Rebekah said. "It was tasteless."

"Elijah didn't seem to mind." Kol said biting into a strawberry.

Elijah whipped a grape at his little brother's head. He tried to put distance between the two of them as they danced but Genevieve continued to press her body next to his, running her hands over his chest in a very inappropriate manner.

"I recall you dancing with her sister." he retorted.

Kol groaned. "Only because mother pawned her off on me. She wouldn't take no for an answer! The girl has two left feet and she wouldn't shut up."

"Now you know how we feel around you." Finn said, but he smiled.

"She wanted me to tell you that she wishes you a speedy recovery from your sickness and that she would pray to the ancestors on your behalf." Elijah told Klaus.

"How kind." Klaus replied.

"Her dress was beautiful." Sage commented.

"It looked cheap and tacky." Rebekah said, angrily biting into a pastry. Klaus knew there was no love lost between his sister and the redheaded witch.

"Tell me little brother," Finn said, "Who's the lucky girl going to be?"

"Aye, don't leave us waiting in suspense." Kol said. "We're your family, mate you can tell us who our new sister is going to be."

"Ahem." Marcel announced his entrance before walking over to Elijah.

Rebekah watched him as she chatted with Sage and Finn.

"The king wants to see you, sire."

The chatter stopped, and Kol ceased munching on food. Just like that, the jovial mood dissipated.

"Where is he?" Elijah said as if things were normal. He ignored everyone's eye on him.

"His study."

"Thank you, Marcel." Elijah took a fruit off the table and began chewing it as he walked away.

Mikael was in his study, behind the desk, studying various ordinances and appeals. He didn't look at Elijah when he entered.

Elijah stood calmly. He had an answer to Finn's question, and it was Hayley. Elijah would tell his father his intentions for marrying her straight out. Hayley didn't know he planned this but his mind was made up. A marriage between the two of them could benefit Orleans and the werewolves. Elijah wouldn't take no for an answer, if the king was hellbent on him getting married then he would have to accept Hayley as his new daughter in law.

Mikael finally finished looking at his paper and put it down. The king and the crown prince silently regarded each other, finally Mikael spoke. "Did you enjoy the ball?" He asked it with a warm smile.

For a second Elijah wondered what it would be like if Mikael weren't king, if his family were regular citizens. Would Mikael be a caring father, wanting to know if his son enjoyed a social gathering? Or would he still use his children as pawns in order to accumulate more power? Elijah pushed the thought from his mind. If his father wanted to place nice he'd comply.

Elijah smiled. "I did, immensely. I admit I thought it would be mistake but it turns out to be just what I needed."

"Yes well speaking of mistakes," Mikael stood and walked around his desk, leaning back on the front. "I believe I made one."

Elijah was flustered. He couldn't remember a time his father ever said he made a mistake, not sincerely.

Mikael laughed. "Don't look so surprised, my son. I'm human after all, have a seat." Elijah obeyed, wishing he hadn't. Now he had to look up at his father, Mikael had a better vantage point. "I was wrong to call for a ball, and to rush you into picking a bride." Elijah waited for the manipulation but none came.

"You're serious?" He asked.

"Absolutely." Mikael nodded. "I was in a hurry, and for no reason. You don't have to be married right away. You still need to prove yourself to the people in your role as Crown Prince. Who you marry will be the future queen of this kingdom, which is why the process of choosing your bride shouldn't be done with something as frivolous as a ball."

"I-I agree." Elijah stammered. This is what he wanted before, more time to choose. But now he had chosen. His bride would be Hayley. "But-"

Mikael held up his hand. "No no, Elijah I've made up my mind. You won't be getting married to anyone for quite awhile. As time passes, you'll pick your bride with a clear mind and some experience behind you."

Elijah's mouth went dry. He had come with confidence, ready to fight for his love, only to be shut down completely. Mikael was a step ahead yet again. He knew Elijah loved Hayley enough to be publicly insolent and spend most of his time with her at the ball. Mikael knew arguing with Elijah would only strengthen his resolve to be with her, so he tried a different approach. Put his mind back on his duties, now that Hayley was gone for good Elijah could get lost in his responsibilities again. Years would pass and Elijah would transition into taking the throne. He'd have to choose a bride, time away from Hayley would dull his feelings and while he'd still love her, he'd marry some one else.

Or so his father thought. MIkael wouldn't win this battle, Elijah decided. All Mikael had given him was more time to plead his case for Hayley. More time to pull some strings and gain influence to get the people to want this wedding between them. He would fight Mikael on this until the end working against him, right under his nose.

Elijah looked at his father. "You're right. I'm not ready for marriage, and when I am I want to be sure. Thank you, father."

"You know I only do what's best for you." Mikael said.

Elijah stood. "May I be dismissed?"

"There's one more matter. Last night the guards got an order to close the palace gates from the prince. There was some confusion of where the order originated." Mikael raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Elijah bit the inside of his cheek. This sounded like the work of Kol, probably him trying to pull some sort of prank during the ball. "Yes, I do, it was a miscommunication on my part to the guard."

"Very well then, you are dismissed."

Elijah left and headed to his training. This wasn't the first time he covered for his brother and he doubted it'd be the last. As he walked through the courtyard some women curtsied and giggled when they thought he was out of earshot. The truth was some women at the ball were lovely and beautiful, he could see himself happy with a few of them. But they weren't Hayley, his feelings for her weren't comparable to any other woman. She would be his, one day.

* * *

Cami's hands were raw from all the scrubbing she did while washing the Trio's clothes. All was back to normal at the estate. After days of anticipation over Prince Elijah's decision, the kingdom finally relaxed when he announced that he wouldn't choose any bride.

In town Cami had seen various reactions to the news. Some were furious and felt misled, wondering why the ball was thrown in the first place if Elijah wasn't going to choose. Others were grateful for the invitation to visit the castle. Monique was the latter since she got to dance with Prince Kol. Cami silently agreed, if there hadn't been a ball, she wouldn't have met Joseph.

Cami thought about him every day. She felt guilty knowing he would try to get in touch with her, only for it to be in vain. Or maybe he wouldn't, maybe he forgot about her the next morning and their kisses meant nothing. Cami longed to tell Sabine about what transpired but she was still away on coven business. She had no way to get in touch with Davina, the only other person was Magni.

She hadn't talked to him in a week, since before the ball, in fact. It was his turn to send a letter to her, but no pigeon came. Cami hoped all was well. Would he think her silly if she told him about Joseph and the ball? Should she tell him at all? He didn't know about the prophecy either.

Cami began hanging the clothes on the clothes' line. She heard chanting inside the house. What was the wicked witch conjuring? She finished the clothes and checked on dinner, and found Genevieve in the kitchen sneaking tastes from the pot.

"The turkey's not done yet." Cami said, tying an apron around her waist.

"The gravy's ready." Genevieve answered, sucking some of it off her thumb. "I'll need you to run into town tomorrow Cami, there's a brooch at Reginald's on hold for me."

"Okay." Cami answered, stirring the pot. She hated when Monique and Genevieve stuck their dirty fingers in the food.

"What are the pralines for?" she asked, looking at the contents on the table.

Cami put another pot on the stove. "Your mother wanted pecan candy." She thought Genevieve would take a hint and leave but instead she sat down at the table.

"Cami, when do you think you'll be free of your family's debt?" Genevieve asked before popping a strawberry into her mouth. "I mean, when do you think you will have worked it all off?"

It was a dangerous question to answer. Cami didn't want Genevieve running back to her mother twisting her words, but Genevieve's blue eyes didn't hold any malice. However, Cami still didn't trust her.

"When your mother says I have." she said. Cami thought she more than worked it off already. She was began working for Bastianna when she was fourteen, now she was nearing twenty.

"Hm." Genevieve said absently. "I do hope you stick around, you're not a bad cook."

"Thank you Genevieve." Cami said tightly, getting more agitated.

The sounds of chanting echoed from upstairs. Genevieve groaned.

"What is she doing?" Cami asked.

"Spelling the house."

"A protection spell?"

"No, this one's different. I think it'll allow no other magic to supercede hers."

Cami blinked. "What does that mean?"

"That my mother's become paranoid. There isn't going to be any magic in this house except hers and ours. She doesn't want any other magic sneaking in."

Cami immediately thought of Sabine's spell. "What about letters delivered by the pigeons?"

"Mother will still get hers, and I'll still get mine from my admirers." she smirked.

Cami huffed. She didn't know why men found Genevieve so appealing. Although Cami hated to admit it, Genevieve was beautiful, but once men saw how mean spirited she was why didn't they run for the sea?

Her blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why do you ask?"

"Sabine sends me letters as she travels." Cami said. It wasn't a complete lie, Sabine did do so, just not on this trip.

Genevieve shrugged. "She'll have to send them the old fashioned way. Or you can wait for her to return."

But how would Magni be able to do so when he didn't know her address? They relied on the pigeons and now Bastianna's new spell would keep them out. Without Sabine here to help her figure out a way around it, what was she supposed to do? Magni hadn't sent a letter yet but when he did she wouldn't be able to respond. Bastianna ruined something for her even without her knowing it.

Genevieve got up and tasted the gravy again. "It's ready. You might want to watch that other pot though I think it's hot." she flounced her way out of the kitchen.

Gen was right. The pot was hot, but Cami was boiling.

* * *

Klaus poured over the various lineages of Orleans. A week had passed since the ball and he spent every spare moment he could in the hall of records, searching for Leah. There were thousands of lady Leah's in the kingdom. Even when he narrowed it down to blond hair and green eyes plenty of women fit the description. Klaus tried to remember every detail about her to narrow his search. He had reread her letters so much the paper was worn.

True to his word, Marcel helped him. "Here's a lady Leah, father Lord Simran. Age 28."

Klaus shook his head. "No no, she didn't look that age."

"You don't know for sure?"

"Her age didn't exactly come up in conversation Marcellus."

Marcel shook his head. "Simple item number 15654 that would help us find her but we don't know."

Klaus wanted to retort but couldn't. He was more frustrated than his friend.

"Did she say whether or not she traveled far to get to the palace?"

Klaus racked his brain. "No, but I don't think she came from far away." Leah didn't have any distinctive accent. She wasn't from the north or the west.

Marcel looked at the map of Orleans sprawled on the table. "Well that narrows it down! Now instead of a thousand towns we only have to search a hundred."

"Did she have any scars?"

"No."

"No distinctive marks? A mole?"

Klaus hesitated. "I don't know."

Marcel looked at him. "How don't you know?"

"I didn't see her face."

"Are you kidding me?" Marcel yelled. "We have been at this for a week and you're just now telling me you haven't even seen the girl's face?"

"It was a masquerade ball!"

"Yet you didn't mind whipping your mask off." Marcel retorted. "So she knows what you look like while you have no idea how she does?"

"Blonde hair, sparkling green eyes, full lips..."

Marcel rolled his eyes. "We need more than that to go on."

Klaus rubbed his temples. "What about the slipper, did you find anything?" Klaus sent Marcel into town days ago with the slipper to see if a shoemaker could find any signs of who made it.

"Nothing. Face it Klaus, we're chasing a ghost."

"She's real."

"She obviously doesn't want to be found." Klaus looked away. "Sorry, I know that's not encouraging. Maybe she's in the guest registry? I could check again."

"Don't bother. She wouldn't sign, she wasn't supposed to be at the ball." Klaus muttered placing his head on the table.

"Oh, so that's why you two hit it off. Birds of a feather..."

Klaus' head shot up. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Marcel blinked in confusion.

Birds, the pigeons. He would follow one the next time they came to take a letter. Originally he wanted to surprise Leah by showing up at her doorstep in place of a letter, but now he gave up on that notion. He'd send a letter telling her everything, she could come to the palace and-well, after that Klaus didn't know what would happen. But he did plan to kiss her some more. He grinned at the thought. First thing first, he had to send that letter. "Don't worry about it. Thank you for tarrying with me through this Marcel. I think we're done for the night."

"Praise the ancestors." Marcel said.

They closed the books and rolled up scrolls. Just when they were about to be done Kol walked in.

"Well what do we have here?" He said, leaning against the doorpost. "You two have been spending a lot of time in here. What are you up to?"

"Looking up old friends, planning our next vacation." Marcel said easily, "You know how it goes."

Klaus walked to the door. "If you'll excuse us brother, we're going to take a late dinner." He kept his words short. Klaus knew how intelligent his brother was, he didn't want him sniffing around and catching him in a lie.

Kol moved out of the way but his eyes still glittered with suspicion.

"Care to join us?" Klaus said lightly.

"I'll pass. I ate a great deal earlier." Kol answered.

Klaus clapped his arm and left with Marcel, not looking back to see which way his brother went.

Kol headed to his room. On the way Elijah stopped him in the hallway.

"I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Why do I feel like a lecture will ensue?" Kol widened his eyes in mock shock. "What could I have done to register on that full schedule of yours?"

"Father told me the night of the ball a prince ordered the palace gates be shut. It wasn't me or Finn, and you were the only other prince present." Confusion spread over Kol's face. "Don't give me that innocent look Kol. I covered for you, but you need to learn there is a time and place for your stunts. A ball, where there are many guests present, isn't it."

Kol exasperated. Every time there was an odd occurrence or something went wrong everyone immediately thought it was his doing. It normally was, but that wasn't the point. Kol got blamed a good deal for things he was never apart of, this being the prime example. "What prank would possibly involve me closing the palace gates?"

Elijah threw up his hands. "Who knows with you? I don't know how your mind works."

"Because I'm one of a kind." Kol winked. "Thank you for lying for me brother. I won't try to pull a public stunt again. At least not one that involves the guards."

Elijah sighed, "That'll have to do for now."

"I love you too 'Lijah."

After he left Kol went into his room and laid on his bed. As was his habit whenever he did deep thinking, he twirled some dice in his hands. Kol processed the new information.

Elijah thought Kol was pulling a prank when Kol had been in rare form at the ball. He planned nothing, he never even left the ballroom save to relieve himself. Finn was glued to Sage most of the night, when he wasn't he was glued to their mother. So if it wasn't Elijah that gave an order to the guards, and it wasn't him, that one other prince: Klaus.

How could he give an order like that from his room? And why would he want to? Unless he wasn't in his room the whole night. Kol, Finn, and Elijah weren't the only princes at the ball. Nik snuck in somehow, probably using the secret hallways. Kol wasn't surprised he got past the guards. He found them completely inept. Kol had been adept at avoiding them since he was a child. It made sense, Klaus put on a good facade for their father, looking put out about missing the ball. But Nik had been acting strange since the night of the ball. Everyone else thought it was because he didn't go, but Kol thought otherwise. Klaus' mind was elsewhere. Now why was his elder brother sneaking around with Marcel in the hall of records? What were they up to? Obviously something happened to him at the ball. Something important, since he risked blowing his cover to issue a command.

Kol smiled, he had stumbled across a new mystery and he planned on solving it.


	15. Secret Plots

Klaus sat in the palace gardens, on the stool he and Leah sat at the ball. He looked at the clear blue sky, wondering why the ancestors allowed him to connect with a remarkable woman, unknowingly meet her, then have her disappear off the face of the earth. It seemed fate was dead set on making sure he would never find her.

He sent the carrier pigeon off with a letter to Leah days ago. In it he explained that he was the one she met at the ball. Klaus had been on pins and needles waiting for her reply, he was surprised when the pigeon came back the next day with Klaus' letter. It was unopened. That never happened before. What did it mean? Did Leah no longer want to communicate? Had she moved? It was so damn frustrating.

Two weeks ago he met Leah and they danced the night away. They walked in this garden, they kissed not 5 feet from this stool. Now he couldn't find her. Did she think of him as often as he did her? Did she care? Or was this all one sided? Maybe he should give up.

Marcel didn't say it aloud but Klaus knew his friend thought he should let it go. He was just as frustrated as Klaus was. Two weeks of looking and nothing to show for it. Kol was keeping an eye on him and Rebekah was starting to be suspicious as well. Klaus wanted to tell Elijah but he looked like he had his own troubles, Klaus didn't want to burden him with his.

It's not like he hadn't been looking for Leah in earnest. He used every resource... _almost_ every resource. Klaus shook his head, he would only use that method as a last resort. He wasn't sure one woman was worth all of this trouble.

Klaus' ears perked up when he heard footsteps nearby. It was probably Rebekah checking on him.

"You've been spending quite a lot of time out here, Niklaus." Mikael appeared out of the greenery. He calmly ran a hand along the garden wall.

Klaus tensed but tried not to let it show. Since the letter came back he spent a good bit of time in the garden. Everyone else noticed but his father barely spared him a glance since the ball. When he did it was boastful. Klaus had been moody lately and he knew Mikael attributed it to his punishment. For that he was grateful. "Its peaceful out here, quiet. Allows me to think."

"Or hide." Mikael's blue eyes gleamed cruelly.

Klaus looked away. "Is there something I can do for you, father?"

Mikael studied him, as if he could make his son confess to any wrongdoings by a look. Klaus' mask of indifference held. "No." He said finally. "Frederick tells me you've been distracted lately in your sparring. Your performance has been quite subpar." Mikael smirked. "I knew your performance at the tournament nothing but luck. Elijah would have decimated you if his mind wasn't preoccupied with that werewolf bitch. Thank the ancestors that's done and over with."

Klaus bit the inside of his cheek. He had been so focused on Leah he allowed himself to slip up in other areas. Of course Mikael would notice and gloat. He wouldn't listen to another tirade. What was this of Elijah and Hayley? Had the king truly gotten Elijah to give up on her? No wonder his father was in a happy mood. Klaus needed to talk to his brother.

"That's a lovely bench you're seated on." Mikael said cheerily. "Do you mind?"

Klaus stood. "All yours."

Mikael walked over and sat down. He sighed with contentment. "You're right, boy. It is peaceful here. Perhaps I'll spend more time out here as well."

Klaus smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He bowed, "Father."

Mikael waved his hand, dismissing him.

Klaus walked away angrily. He hated having to leave he and Leah's spot. Didn't his father have a meeting to attend? Klaus wanted to relieve some stress but he wasn't in the mood to paint, and he didn't feel like preparing Theo for a ride. He didn't realize his destination until he got there.

Klaus entered one of the kitchens. The servants immediately stopped their work to bow and curtsey. He clasped his hand behind his back. "Who's responsible for pulling the weeds in the garden?"

A little girl came and curtsied before him. "My lord."

Klaus eyed her. "You do it?"

"Aye, my lord. I and some other children. Your servant Sebastian oversees us but we pull them."

"Everyone can return to their duties." He looked at the girl. Her dark hair was pulled back and her blue eyes shone. "You're going to accompany me." She nodded and followed him as he went to one of the cooks.

"My prince. How may I help you?"

"I need a mixture of vinegar, four tablespoons of salt, some soap, and a bit of water. Make a lot of it, I want it in bottles." Surprise took over the chef's face but he obeyed.

Once he gave the bottles to Klaus and the girl they walked back through the palace. Klaus slowed down his walk so the little girl could keep up. She didn't look too upset at leaving her job in the kitchen.

"What's your name?"

"Hope." She answered.

"Hope." Klaus repeated. "You look familiar."

"I served Princess Hayley when she visited."

"That you did." Klaus remembered, happy to place her in his memories. "I'm sure you're wondering what we're about to do."

The girl looked up at him with wide blue eyes. "Yes, my lord."

"We're going to pull weeds."

"What are the bottles for?" She asked then quickly added. "My lord."

"You don't have to bother with titles." Klaus said. He smiled, "And to answer your question: you'll see."

They arrived in the garden, back where Klaus spent time with Leah. Thankfully, Mikael was long gone.

"Now, I believe we pour the mixture on the weeds."

"Why?"

Klaus squinted at the sky. "It's a sunny day. The sun will dry the weeds out and kill them, then there won't be any resistance when we come back to pull them up."

Hope frowned. The doubt was plain on her face but she followed his lead and poured the mixture on the weeds. They took care of the ones on the legs of the bench, around the fountain, and the corner statues. Hope would scrunch her nose at the smell but she worked diligently. She kept sneaking looks at him.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that Hope?"

"Sorry my lord."

Klaus chuckled. "Don't apologize just answer the question."

"I've never seen a prince do a servant's work."

Klaus looked at himself. He was starting to sweat. He discarded his outer jacket and was only in his long sleeved undershirt, which had some grass stains on it. He didn't exactly fit the profile of prince at the moment.

"I'm a different kind of prince." Klaus answered, noting he sounded like Kol. "I suppose I wanted to do something out of the ordinary."

They continued working, Hope humming a tune as they did. "What now?" She asked once they were finished.

"Now we wait." They put the empty bottles down and sat on the outer rim of the fountain.

"I don't have to return to the kitchens?"

"Not yet." Klaus eyed her. "Do they treat you well there?"

Hope bit her lip and didn't answer. She tugged the long sleeves of her dress down over her wrists. It was an automatic gesture, one Klaus knew too well. "Let me see your arms." He commanded.

She rolled the sleeves up and Klaus saw whip marks across the inside of her forearms. They looked like they had been there for a few days. Hope winced when he brushed his thumb over them.

"How often does this happen?" He asked quietly.

"Only when we don't do a good job, or work fast enough." She said hurriedly.

Klaus knew she was trying to cover for someone. She didn't want to get into even more trouble.

"Who does this Hope? I need names."

"Benjamin, sometimes Gretchen."

Klaus committed the names to memory. "They won't be doing it to you anymore." He promised, rolling her sleeves back down. "You need to get those tended to."

Hope nodded and looked at him with admiration. He wondered if anyone higher up knew what was occurring. His siblings certainly didn't, Klaus doubted Mikael would care.

"How long do we have to wait?" Hope asked, kicking her legs.

"I'm not sure." he answered truthfully.

"Do you think it'll work?"

"I have no idea."

"How did you know to make the mixture?"

"You ask a lot of questions, Hope." She looked away but Klaus smiled. "That's a good thing." They shared a grin. "A...friend told me about it. I guess I wanted to try it out on a whim." Klaus put his hand in the water and splashed it.

"You look upset." Hope said. "What's wrong?"

Klaus looked at the young face staring at him. Nothing but concern showed on her face. She so easily disregarded the pain of her arms but wanted to help him. Klaus didn't know when but his heart had warmed to young Hope.

"I...want something. But I don't think I can get it." Hope's face scrunched in confusion. "I don't know how to find it."

"You'll find away." Hope answered confidently.

"I'm not sure, I've been trying but I can't. I don't even know if I really want it or not."

"It must be important if you're so upset about it." she said. "What's the point of being a prince if you can't get what you want?"

Klaus laughed. "You have a point."

Hope held his hand. "You should keep trying. Eliza always says good things are worth fighting for."

"Eliza is right." Klaus said, his hope renewed. "Thank you Hope."

"This thing you want...does it have something to do with your friend who gave you the mixture?"

"That's none of your business." He said, sprinkling some water on her face.

Hope giggled and returned the favor. Soon they were running around throwing water at each other. The girl squealed as Klaus chased her around. He hadn't felt so lighthearted in days.

It turned out Leah knew what she was talking about. After the weeds were exposed to the sun they died out. Klaus and Hope picked them up easily.

"You're to use this from now on. Make it easier on you and your friends." Klaus said as they headed back to the castle.

After they dumped the weeds in the furnace Klaus walked Hope back to the kitchen. His clothes were stuck to him due to sweat and being splashed by Hope. Servants eyed the two of them with shock but Klaus ignored it.

"Are Benjamin and Gretchen here?" Klaus asked.

"They're outside my lord." Someone answered. "Shall I fetch them?"

Klaus nodded and the servant disappeared. Next to him Hope stiffened and Klaus sought to reassure her. "I made you a promise didn't I?" She bit her lip and nodded.

A middle aged man and woman entered the kitchen. They bowed before Klaus.

"Is this them?" He asked Hope quietly.

The man, Benjamin looked at Hope and glared. An angry warning was in his eyes, one that reminded Klaus of Mikael. Hope froze under his gaze and unconsciously rubbed her arms. It was all the proof Klaus needed.

"You're both banished from the castle and the city." He said. Everyone in the kitchen froze. Gretchen gasped but he ignored her. "Your services are no longer needed. Take your things and get out."

Gretchen stuttered. "B-but my lord. How have we offended you?"

"You can't just do this!" Benjamin exclaimed. "Wha-why?" He fixed his eyes on Hope. "You little wench! I'll kill you!" He lunged and Hope screamed but Klaus was there to intercept him. He caught Benjamin's hand, twisting it around his back and slammed him face down onto the nearest table.

Klaus calmly looked at Gretchen. "Take your things, and leave the citadel before I change my merciful punishment." He pressed Benjamin down harder on the table. The man groaned. "You ever show your face in this city again and I'll have you beaten, whipped, and jailed. I ought to have you flogged, lucky for you I'm in a good mood." He let Benjamin go and walked back over to Hope.

"Anyone who harms Hope or any child servants answers to me. Next time you'll face a fate worse than these two." Hope looked at Klaus with awe. He looked at a servant. "I want these two gone before nightfall."

"My lord."

Klaus smiled at Hope. "Go tell the rest of your friends. You can all have the rest of the day off, anyone has a problem with it tell them they can come see me."

Hope wrapped Klaus in a hug. He was stunned. Klaus couldn't remember the last time he got a hug.

"You should fight for what you want." She murmured against his leg. Hope's blue eyes met his. "You deserve it lord prince." Klaus' determination was renewed. He wouldn't quit on Leah, not until he was sure he exhausted every resource. He deserved a chance with her. Hope jetted off to see her friends, not looking back as she ran off.

On the way to his room Klaus passed Rebekah's. She opened her door and followed him. "Nik! We need to talk."

Klaus kept walking. "Now?"

"Yes now!" She said, hurrying after him. Klaus stopped and turned around. Rebekah let out a surprised gasp. "What the bloody hell?" She said taking in his wet clothes and grass stains.

"Ah, yes." Klaus held out his arms and turned slowly so she could take it all in. "Considering my current appearance you can see why I'd be in a hurry for a bath?"

"Your current appearance is precisely what I want to talk about." Two servants passed and Rebekah and Klaus moved to the side of the hallway. "I saw you out there _pulling weeds_?" Rebekah's tone made it sound like a scandal.

Klaus smirked. "Glad to know your eye sight's keen as ever, love."

"Since when do you do menial labor Nik!" Rebekah asked, her voice rising. "You never liked to get your artistic hands dirty now you're tending the gardens, playing around with servant girls and firing the help?"

Klaus shook his head. "News always travels so fast around here. Oh speaking of servant girls, that one's name is Hope. She'll be your newest attendant."

"What?!"

"She's a diligent worker and she waited on Hayley when she visited. She'll serve you well."

"Don't I get a bloody say in who serves me? I don't assign you help."

"You never tried." Klaus replied jovially.

"Nik!" Rebekah stepped closer and searched his eyes. "What's going on with you lately?"

Klaus sighed impatiently. "I don't know Bekah, you seem to have your nose in every crack of this castle why don't you tell me?" Rebekah looked hurt by his outburst but Klaus told her he wasn't in the mood for her inquisition. However he kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry. Let me know if you've solved the mystery of my behavior some _after_ I've taken a bath." He started to leave then turned back. "I want Hope to start working for you tomorrow!"

He left Rebekah with her mouth hanging open. Kol passed her by, whistling as he ambled. "What's got you all befuddled? Did the servant mix up your make up again?"

"Niklaus has lost his bloody mind." She mumbled before going back to her room.

* * *

Mikael was the best and he relished it. He was cunning, ruthless, powerful, and strong. He believed greatness wasn't made, it was born. If a person couldn't rise past their obstacles and defeat their enemies it proved that they were weak and unfit. Mikael was neither. He was a warrior, born with the divine right to rule and Mikael took that role seriously. The ancestors deemed it right that he lead Orleans, it was his fate, his destiny, and he'd been realizing it wonderfully. He took it personally when people tried to flout his authority and treat him as if they were equals. No one was equal to the king, and he loved reminding everyone of it.

Sometimes nobility got puffed up or other neighboring countries tested Orleans to see if it was vulnerable to attack. Mikael was all to pleased to meet their challenge. However he knew there were times diplomacy was better than brute force. You catch more bees with honey after all. Sometimes the challenge wasn't foreign but in his own family. In this case it was his wife.

Mikael cared for his wife enough, he wasn't sure he would call it love, not anymore. She was pretty, and respected his decisions. Esther possessed magic, and that came in handy whenever he needed it Esther stood by Mikael and for the most part never over stepped her station. . She seemed satisfied in life, and rarely offered her opinion to him. Mikael left her to her duties and let her have free reign as long as her wants didn't impede on his. They rarely did. However every now and again she would petition him. Most times he would oblige her since she wasn't a nuisance. This was one of those times.

She told him days ago she wanted to talk, and he was on his way to her chambers now. Mikael wished she hadn't insisted on a meeting, he'd rather her tell him what she wanted, but he allowed her this request. His marriage was one of the few things in his life that ran smoothly and efficiently, and Mikael wanted to keep it that way. He hadn't bedded her for a week (or was it two?) that's probably what the urgency was about. If she wanted love and attention for a few hours fine, so long as she wouldn't bother him for awhile after. Mikael had a long day and was keen for some rest.

Mikael entered her chambers. There was a table with candles and silverware set. Mikael took off his coat and rolled up his sleeves as he sat down. "Are we having a late snack my queen? I do hope we skip the food and go straight to the real dessert."

There was a chuckle from a corner of the room. "I'm afraid it won't be that kind of visit my king."

Mikael stood. That voice didn't belong to Esther.

His wife appeared, along with the owner of the strange voice. Mikael sighed with irritation when he saw who it was. "Bastianna." He looked at his wife. "What trickery is this?"

"You weren't responding to my messages." Bastianna answered. "I had to use other means to secure your attention."

"By using my wife?" His eyes slithered to Esther. She looked back defiantly, but Mikael saw a hint of guilt.

"My fellow sister was simply can granting a favor for her coven. Don't punish her for it. I come in peace, I swear by the ancestors." Bastianna said holding out her hands.

Mikael relaxed and sat back down. Bastianna was a thorn in his side but he'd listen. Or pretend to anyway. "What do you want?"

Bastianna sat down across from him. "I want you to keep your promise."

Mikael sipped on some wine from a glass. "And what promise is that?"

"Has my king suffered memory loss with his old age?" Mikael glared at her but Bastianna didn't flinch. "You and your father made a deal with our coven and it's sisters. We help you triumph over the wolves in the war and our blood would be behind the crown. Such was the arrangement of your marriage to Esther."

Mikael hazarded a look at his wife. "One we've taken great care hiding." he said coolly. Esther looked away.

She and Mikael never discussed the nature of their marriage. Both married for convenience and for the sake of their people, but there was a time things were warmer between them. The time before Freya disappeared and they discovered Finn had magic. They both knew Mikael held no love for witches, though he had no problem asking for favors. Mikael's heart twinged. He did care for Esther and didn't appreciate Bastianna disrupting his night, bringing up old memories.

"You haven't maintained your vow." Bastianna said, bringing him back to the present. "Finn was first in line for the crown and you picked Elijah over him. I let that insult slide since you announced Elijah's eligibility for marriage shortly after. I trusted that you'd steer him to favor one of my daughters, or another witch in our coven, but that was a disappointment as well. It seems you couldn't keep your favorite son from falling for a dog."

"That's been taken care of." Mikael said easily, not letting Bastianna's words rile him up.

Mikael admitted Elijah becoming attached to Hayley was a shock. It put a major wrinkle in his plans, but Elijah would get over the werewolf princess and come to his senses soon. All Mikael had to do was give him time since he allowed Elijah the option of choosing his own bride.

"Nevertheless, you haven't upheld your end of the bargain." Bastianna slapped both hands on the table. The candle's fire blazed high before returning to their normal height. The witch's voice turned threatening. "I came for you to right that affront to my coven, if you're as intelligent as you think you are you'll want to comply."

The king slowly sipped some more wine. Bastianna wanted him to squirm, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. He wasn't in any rush, and if the old witch thought he was afraid of her, she was sorely mistaken. It would take more than hot flames to intimidate him. However, he would let her think she was in charge for now. Finally he swallowed and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "How, if I may ask, might I blot out this trangression?"

Bastianna leaned back and placed her hands over her stomach. "By allowing a daughter of mine to marry one of your sons." Mikael almost laughed outright. He put a hand over his mouth to hide his smirk as Bastianna continued. "Finn would have been my first choice. Any children sired would have had the potential to be immensely powerful with two powerful witch bloodlines in their veins. However you married him off. My youngest has eyes for Kol, and my eldest for Niklaus." That tidbit caught Mikael's attention but Bastianna didn't notice. "I don't care which son you pair them up with."

"No," Mikael said agreeing. "You just want your bloodline mixed with the crown. It puts you and your descendants in line for the crown long after we're both dead." He looked at his wife. Did she know of this plan? "The pact between my father and your coven didn't specify which family had to be married to mine. What's to stop me from picking another young witch from your coven?"

Bastianna chuckled. "Let's not fool ourselves my king. I've lended my talents to your service over the years. I've done things my coven wouldn't approve of. I want my payment. There are secrets we share, secrets that would harm us both if they got out. We're in this together, Mikael."

At that Mikael glowered. No one, save Esther, addressed him by his first name, and that was a rare occasion. Bastianna truly thought she held some power over him. From Mikael's experience when people talked of secrets being revealed it was best they were eliminated. If Bastianna felt the weight of past actions then it was time he relieved her of them, perhaps by relieving her body from her head. He would kill Bastianna, but not yet. Her time hadn't come.

Mikael pat his hand on the table"Is there a time table for all of this to take place? I can't spring an engagement on my sons out of nowhere."

"I don't expect you to. I propose that me and my girls spend time at the castle as official guests. Not too out of the ordinary since we've stayed here before. We give them time to become reacquainted."

"And maybe they'll fall in love?" Mikael's voice was filled with scorn. Such emotions were unreliable.

"Love isn't required." Bastianna answered. "I merely suggest if you want it to seem genuine you'll give them a certain amount of time. That way they become comfortable with the engagement."

"Hmm." Mikael flicked his eyes over to Esther. She remained silent, her face not giving anything away. This was one of the times he valued her opinion. He'd ask her input later.

You catch more bees with honey, and you lure mice with cheese. Then the trap came down and finished the rest.

"So," Bastianna said extending her hand. "Do we have a deal?"

* * *

After dinner Klaus knocked on Kol's bedroom door. As much as Kol loved eavesdropping and barging in on others he abhorred when it was done to him. "Kol, it's me Nik. Open up." Klaus heard shuffling before Kol answered.

"Come in."

When Klaus entered he saw Kol relaxing on his bed, reading a book. Kol put the book down and looked at Klaus. "Well well, to what do I owe this visit?"

Klaus closed the door. "Key?" He asked.

Kol raised his eyebrows but retrieved his bedroom key for Klaus. After Klaus locked the door Kol quipped. "Something requires the utmost secrecy. This will be interesting. What's in the bag?" he asked, peeping at the satchel on Klaus' arm.

"I need a favor." Klaus asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"An immense one, I'm guessing. May I have my key back?" Klaus tossed it and Kol put it back.

"You're right. This does require a high level of secrecy." Klaus pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed, placing the satchel next to his feet. Serious was a mood that rarely hit Kol so Klaus needed him to understand. "I've trusted you with my secrets before, and you've trusted me with yours."

Discernment flashed across Kol's face. His eyes narrowed and Klaus could tell Kol didn't like where the conversation was heading. "What's this favor you need, brother?" Kol's voice was low, no humor was in it.

"A locator spell."

Klaus swore the temperature dropped a few degrees. Kol was silent. He ran his tongue along his teeth then murmured a few words of the ancient language. Klaus jumped, he never heard his brother cast a spell before.

Kol got up from his relaxed state and paced in front of his fireplace. Klaus remained still and watched.

Kol's hands were over his mouth like he was saying a prayer. Finally he stopped and looked at his brother. His voice was grave. "Why are you coming to me with this Nik?" Klaus opened his mouth to speak but Kol cut him off with a humorless chuckle. "You know, all these years and you never hinted at knowing again. I almost convinced myself you had forgotten."

"No." Klaus answered simply. He remembered finding out Kol's secret.

...

 _At age nine, Klaus walked into Kol's room. The young boy was leaning in front of the fire, hands outstretched. He kept murmuring a single word over and over. Klaus froze when he saw the flames responding to Kol's command, growing higher and higher before dying down._

 _"Kol!" Klaus exclaimed, unable to hide his wonder._

 _Kol turned and froze, fear gripped him at being caught._

 _"How are you doing that?" Klaus continued, joining him by the fire. Klaus held out his own hand, repeating Kol's chant. Nothing happened. Klaus eyed his brother._

 _Kol's face crumpled and he began to cry. "I-I don't know. I can't stop it Nik. Why am I like this?"_

 _"There there." Klaus said, patting his shoulder. "You're a witch, or a wizard. Like Finn and mother."_

 _Kol blanched and backed away. He was acutely aware of how stiffly Mikael treated his eldest brother, and he knew why. "Father can't know. No one can know." He searched his brother's eyes frantically. "You won't tell will you?"_

 _"Of course not." Klaus promised. He received his father's disapproval as well, he didn't wish it on any of his siblings._

 _"Not mum, nor pa."_

 _"Okay Kol."_

 _"Not even Elijah." Kol insisted._

 _Klaus hesitated. He told Elijah everything. "I promise." he vowed. "You're my brother Kol witch or not. I love you." He grabbed his brother and hugged him. After they broke the embrace he looked at his baby brother. "You can't keep practicing in your room like this Kol. Someone else will catch you. Find some other hiding corner."_

 _Kol wiped away his tears. Klaus looked behind him and saw several books, filled with spells. Apparently his brother had been trying to sort it all out himself. "Are these mother's grimiores?"_

 _"Aye."_

 _Klaus eyed his brother, truly seeing how smart he was for the first time. "You have to put these back before she realizes they're missing. She'll be onto you if she finds out."_

 _"Thanks Nik. You won't tell anyone?" he asked again._

 _"I swear it on the ancestors." Kol nodded and gave a half smile._

 _Klaus grinned. He pointed to the fire. "Can you make the flames go high again?"_

 _Kol smiled and obliged him. They stood there awhile, Kol enjoying having someone to share his gifts with. Especially his older brother who looked on with jealousy and admiration._

 _He did what Klaus said and returned his mother's grimiores. She caught him as he put them back, thinking he was about to steal them. Luckily at the ripe age of seven Kol already garnered a reputation as a troublemaker. Esther scolded him, telling him to never mess with her things again, especially her spell books._

 _From then on Kol would disappear, where no one could find him, teaching himself the limits of his magic. He thought about revealing his secret to Finn or his mother but always thought better of it. He didn't want to be in the same boat as them._

 _Kol never showed Klaus his magic again. Klaus thought nothing of it, Kol had been a loner before he found out about his magic. Klaus acted as if the incident never happened, and he never let on to anyone. Even when he guessed a few incidents Kol was involved in had to require some magic._

...

"I've kept your secret." Klaus said.

"Why?" Kol asked defensively. "Have you been saving up for this moment where you can use it to your advantage?"

"No!"

"So you can blackmail me?"

Klaus was starting to get offended. He stood up. "Kol-"

"You want me to be your little witch boy, to do your bidding like Finn and mother do for Mikael?" Kol's voice raised. "Well I be!"

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO!" Klaus shouted. He looked at the door, expecting someone to ask what was going on.

"Don't worry I spelled the room. No one can hear a thing."

"Convenient." Klaus muttered before facing his brother again. Kol's face was set in a scowl. "Kol, in all these years have I ever asked you to do a favor for me requiring magic before?" Kol's scowl lessened but he didn't speak. Klaus took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry for coming like this, I knew you'd get defensive. I have no one else to ask. Mother is out of the question, Finn isn't here and if he was I wouldn't go to him because I don't trust him like I trust you. If you don't want to do this for me, fine but I won't resort to blackmail to get what I want. You're my brother Kol, I'd never do that to you."

"You have in the past."

"And you to me." Klaus reminded him, a small smile on his lips. Kol's own tugged upward. "But not with something this serious."

Kol sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm so paranoid with this..." his dark brown eyes went wide in realization. "That's what you and Marcel have been up to!" Klaus nodded. "Who are we finding?"

"A friend."

Kol leveled a stare at him. "I'm using my gifts, possibly risking my ass, I need to know what I'm getting into." Klaus bit the inside of his cheek. "This is my payment Klaus. You want the locator spell, then you give me full disclosure."

"Fine."

Kol returned to his bed. "Well?"

"She's a lady. She's-" Klaus rubbed his temples. "I met her officially at the ball."

"You went to the ball?" Klaus nodded. "I knew it!" Kol said triumphantly.

"How did you know?" Klaus asked surprised.

Kol waved his hand. "That's a story for another time." His brother shook his head. "Go on Nik."

Klaus told him what transpired.

"The magnificent lady at the ball, _you_ danced with her? You lucky dog. Did you steal a kiss?" Klaus shot him look. "Don't answer, your face told it all. How was it? Must not have been good if she ran off. Perhaps she'd prefer my kisses." Klaus' face conveyed a threat. Kol put up his hands in surrender. "I'm joking Nik. I'd never go after your girl, what with the code of brothers and all." Kol sat up. "I can't believe you're doing all this to find one girl."

"She's not just some girl." Klaus said and regretted it.

Kol studied him. "Oh? There's more to the story? Enlighten me then." He leaned back again. Klaus' face closed up but Kol laughed. "If you want that spell you'll tell me. Besides, I love bedtime stories." Kol put his hands behind his head.

Klaus didn't relish in telling Kol about his letter correspondence with Leah but he did, keeping it as general as possible. Kol was the first person he told, he disliked giving up his private relationship with Leah. Thankfully Kol didn't press him for details, of all the things Kol was, he was a phenomenal listener.

At the end he whistled. "Leah and Hretha are one and the same. So there's only one woman who can stand you. That really is tough luck Nik." Klaus punched his leg and Kol laughed, as he sat up. "The pigeons are a curious thing. They could have been spelled. If they were, it doesn't make sense why she'd stop the spell since you two were getting on. Why didn't you bother to get her address with all of these letters?"

Klaus sighed, not wanting to rile up his frustration. "Will you do the spell?"

"Yes." Kol grinned devilishly. "On one condition."

"I've already met it. I told you everything."

"I'm adding one." Kol ignored Klaus' glare. "You need a locator spell, you'll want me along for the ride to keep performing it, in case she changes location." Klaus nodded assent. "I'm getting restless."

"Fine. I haven't worked out the details to ask father's permission."

"Leave it to me." Kol answered. "You're still on probation." Klaus couldn't argue with that. "Perhaps it's time you and I went on a hunting trip." Kol thought aloud. "Do you have something of Leah's? I'll need it for the spell."

Klaus pulled out the slipper from the satchel. Kol's eyebrows raised. "What a beauty! May I?" His brother warily handed it over. Kol ran his fingers over the designs. "This was crafted by magic. I can feel it. Are you sure she's not a witch?"

"I'm not sure of anything except I need to see her again. Will the spell take us to her"

Kol looked up at him, frowning. "Perhaps, it'll take us to the maker of this slipper. If it's not Leah we can ask the person who made this."

That was a better lead than what Klaus found. "Thank you Kol." Klaus said, and he meant it.

"Mhm." Kol twirled the slipper before handing it back to Klaus. "And what would you have done if I said no to the spell? Tried the slipper on the foot of every maiden in the kingdom?"

"Don't be daft Kol." Klaus muttered before leaving. "What a truly idiotic idea."

* * *

Cami was scrubbing the floors when Bastianna's voice came down the stairs. "Monique, the mail just arrived. Do be a dear and get it."

Monique huffed. "Why can't Cami get it? What's the point of having a servant if they don't do any work?"

Cami scowled as Monique stomped her dirty shoes over to the door. After she checked the mail she screamed.

"What?" Cami and Genevieve asked. The latter just descended from the stairs.

"It's a letter from the palace. It has the royal seal!" Monique shrieked waving it around.

"Give me that!" Genevieve tried to take it but Monique ran.

Cami threw her towel down. She'd have to redo the whole floor.

"Girls, stop." Bastianna said from the top of the staircase. "Monique, give me the letter."

Bastianna took it calmly and read. Cami got the feeling she already knew what was in it. "We've been invited back to the palace, as guests of Queen Esther herself. She wants us for an extended stay."

Monique and Cami's mouth's dropped. How did that happen?

"We're going back to the palace?" Genevieve asked, hope evident in her voice.

"Yes." Bastianna answered.

"All of us?" Monique said. It was clear she didn't want to be left behind this time.

Bastianna nodded. "Even you Camille."

Cami's heart beat with excitement. If they were going back to the palace she could see Joseph again!

Monique's eyebrows scrunched with confusion. "Why are we going back?"

A confident smirk took over Bastianna's face. "I suppose Esther wants to reconnect with us."

Her daughters both shrieked and enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm going to see Klaus!" Genevieve exclaimed.

"Kol!" Monique hugged herself.

 _I'm going to see Joseph._ Cami couldn't believe it. How had Bastianna managed this feat? At the moment she didn't care. She was going to see Joseph. She didn't mind when the Trio started bossing her around. Maybe her bad luck had run out.

"Pack our bags Camille, and one for yourself." Bastianna said over the screams. "We're going back to the palace."

* * *

"All set to go are we?" Marcel asked as he finished packing Klaus' horse.

Somehow Kol got their father to approve of a hunting trip. Klaus wondered what Kol had to promise in return. He told himself he shouldn't worry over it. Klaus patted the sack that held Leah's slipper. He would finally find her.

"You know I don't mind you coming." Klaus said. "But Kol and I need this, it's been awhile since we did something together." The party was small, Kol, Klaus, and a few trusted soldiers to keep them safe.

"I don't mind." Marcel said, thinking of Rebekah. He and Klaus shook hands. "Enjoy yourself."

"Are we ready for our adventure?" Kol said, mounting up.

"As ready as ever." Klaus answered. "Thank you, Kol."

Klaus didn't know how many times he'd said that over the past two days. Whether they found Leah or not, he owed Kol a huge debt.

Kol grinned. "Let's go find your lady."

They took off. Soon the "hunting" party was out of the palace gates and galloping down the road, leaving the castle behind them.


	16. Castle Secrets

Rebekah did not like complaining. She thought it was a waste of time and preferred to stay positive. She knew she lived a charmed life others dreamed of, even if it had its downsides. Such as having every action judged, having no say in who you married, and being forced to be polite with people you could not stand. The latter is what she was currently complaining about to her mother as they walked to receive their newest guests.

"Finn is at his estate, Kol and Niklaus are on their trip, and Elijah is at your father's side. That leaves you to come show some hospitality. Even if they were here your presence would still be required." Esther repeated for the hundredth time.

"I don't see why I have to come greet them." Rebekah argued. "I was never close to Bastianna or Genevieve."

"That's not true." Esther said. "You and Genevieve were very close when you were younger. I don't know what happened that put you so at odds."

Rebekah scowled but didn't reply. It was Genevieve's fault they were estranged yet she was the one being scolded.

"Maybe now you two can rebuild your friendship now that you're older. Her younger sister, Monique is with them this time."

"Another one? Lovely." Rebekah thought Kol luckly to escape Monique's clutches just in the nick of time. It all coincided too perfectly if you asked her. Kol and Nik leave and then the witches come. Did he somehow know about their arrival? If he did she would be sure to sock him right in his jaw for 1) not warning her and 2) Not bringing her along on the trip.

"These are my sisters and our guests. You will treat them with respect." Esther scolded.

"Of course, your highness." She added to be petty. Rebekah knew her mother hated when they referred to her as queen. She didn't want her children thinking of the crown before her like they did Mikael.

"Rebekah." They stopped and Esther held her daughter's hands. "I'm asking as your mother."

Rebekah couldn't resist her mother's pleading eyes. "Ahh, fine I'll play nice. Just don't expect me to become buddy buddy."

"Fair enough." Esther chuckled.

"Why are they back now anyway? If you were that lonely you could have come to me for company."

"It's not the same. Having them back could liven up the palace after so much has happened."

Rebekah knew her mother wasn't as overpowering as her husband but she was no fool. Esther could sense the tension in the family. But Rebekah could also tell that that wasnt the complete reason why Bastianna returned. She frowned. Why wouldn't her mother tell her the truth?

"Smile." Esther commanded gently as they rounded the corner to the entrance. "My sisters! I am so glad you've returned."

Bastianna, her daughters, and a servant bowed before receiving a warm embrace from their queen.

"My dear Rebekah. You're positively glowing." Bastianna said.

Rebekah smiled politely. "Thank you my lady. I see the ancestors have been kind to you as you age. Youth still radiates from you."

"Why thank you."

"Hello Rebekah." Genevieve said, curtsying. "Its so nice to see you."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. Genevieve was beautiful still. She sounded genuine, maybe she wasn't still a conniving bitch. Then she saw a small smirk at the corner of the redhead's mouth. Hmph, keeping up appearances in front of the mothers.

"Rebekah..." Esther said a slight warning. Rebekah hadn't released Genevieve from her curtsy. She saw Genevieve began to waver from being low for so long. Rebekah rarely exercised this right but this was one of those times. Genevieve would know she's not one to trifle with.

Rebekah smiled. "Of course, Gen." She said, knowing Genevieve hated being called that. "Same to you love."

"I'm Monique your highness. You're even prettier up close." She said beaming. Genevieve cut her a look but Monique ignored it.

Well then, Rebekah thought, perhaps one of Bastianna's daughters wasn't a lost cause.

"Where's Prince Kol and Klaus?"

And just like that she became one. Rebekah fought to keep from rolling her eyes.

"I thought they'd be here greeting us." Bastianna amended.

Is that why they were here? To catch her brothers' eye?

"They just left the castle yesterday. They departed for a hunting trip. Don't worry, they'll be back in a week or two." She said smugly. Esther frowned at the glee in Rebekah's voice but she ignored it.

"A week or two?" Genevieve repeated, her blue eyes worried.

"Don't worry there's plenty to occupy yourself with until then. If you'll excuse me, mother, I must write to my lovely sister in law."

Her mother nodded and Rebekah could see a hint of disappointment in her eyes. Rebekah didn't worry over it, she would make it up to her. The looks of frustration she saw their guests faces before she walked off made it worth it.

* * *

To Cami the palace was gorgeous even without all of the glamour and decorations from the ball. She couldn't help thinking it was all magnificent. Maybe she'd get a chance to admire more when she wasn't struggling with the Trio's luggage. Of course this came after trying to meet Elijah and find Joseph again.

After the initial welcoming, Esther lead the Trio to their living quarters. She and Bastianna were in the front chatting away while Genevieve and Monique took in everything with wide eyes, though Genevieve tried to mask her awe. The servants came up at the rear. Cami was happy the queen ordered some to help. Among them was Sophie, the servant Cami met on her first visit to the palace.

"And I thought your mistress brought a lot of things before." She groaned beside Cami.

"That's Bastianna for you." Cami whispered. "There's no such thing as too much." Sophie rolled her brown eyes. "There is something I want to ask you about later."

"Anything as long as it has nothing to do with carrying luggage."

Cami grinned. "It doesn't."

"Then okay."

"Ah here we are!" Esther said as she opened a grand door. "Bastianna this suite is yours. Monique's is adjoining. Genevieve you'll be across the hall here."

A chorus of "thank yous" went up and Monique shrieked when she saw her chambers. Cami's mouth dropped open when she saw the rooms. They were gorgeous and perfectly furnished. She got out of the other servant's way as they moved about.

After getting over the initial shock Monique jabbered excitedly to her mother. Genevieve sauntered over from across the hall and draped herself across a chair.

"My lady," Cami asked, "Where do I stay?"

The Trio looked at her.

"I wont have room in my chambers. All the space will be taken with my clothes." Monique said.

"Don't look over here." Genevieve said. "I don't want her with me."

"Is there a problem?" Esther said, and Cami immediately curtsied before stepping fading into the background.

"My servant." Bastianna said casting her blue eyes over to Cami. "I'm not sure where to put her."

Beside Cami, Sophie cleared her throat. "If I may, your highness?" Esther nodded. "She can stare my room in the servant quarters."

Cami looked at Sophie with surprise while Esther looked at Bastianna for approval.

"I want her close so I can call her when I need her." The old witch said.

"We have a bell system. You can ring her whenever you like." The queen replied.

"Excellent. Camille put our things away then you may move your belongings."

"My lady." Cami and Sophie grinned at each other.

As she put away Bastianna's clothes she listened to the conversation in the sitting room.

"I want you all to join me for lunch." The queen said.

"Will Rebekah be accompanying you?" Bastianna asked.

"Of course."

Cami peeped through the door and saw Genevieve's nostrils flare. If she wasn't sure Genevieve disliked the princess before now she was certain. From their exchange earlier Cami could tell there was no love lost on Rebekah's end either. What was the story with those two? It was clearly more than jealousy on Genevieve's part. There was bad history there and Cami knew she didn't want to get entangled in any part of it.

* * *

Mikael was reviewing trade routes when Bastianna burst through his office doors. "You snake."

He held back a smirk. Mikael had been expecting this moment since he heard her carriage arrive this morning. Mikael was a man of his word. He allowed them to return to the palace but he would not be bullied by a witch. They were at the palace, he never promised Kol and Niklaus would be there when they arrived. Bastianna would see she couldn't control him.

"Are we all settled in Bastianna?" he said picking his maps back up.

"You sent Kol and Klaus away right after we made our deal!"

"Sent? No, I didn't send them anywhere. Kol requested a hunting trip with Niklaus as his companion, who am I to deny my son?"

Bastianna chuckled humorlessly. "Oh please. Since when do you give any of your children what they want?" Mikael ignored her. "You've only prolonged our stay here."

"Did I ever say I wanted you gone?" Mikael widened his eyes as if he were innocent. Bastianna's grew hard.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to go."

"It's a hunting trip, they have to come back. No need for dramatics." Bastianna started but Mikael held up his hand cutting her off. "Nothing's changed. I'm sure there's plenty around here to occupy your daughters with until my sons return." Bastianna fumed silently. "Is that all, my subject?"

"No." Bastianna answered with an edge.

"Enjoy your stay!" He said merrily before she slammed the doors behind her.

* * *

Cami was in Sophie's small quarters, putting her few belongings away. She had three changes of clothes, a second pair of shoes, pen and paper, her savings, and the seashell bracelet Magni gave her. The room had a small window at the back, the view wasn't spectacular but Cami was too excited about being away from the Trio to care. She made herself comfy on the bed and sat back. Cami wouldn't have nearly the amount of work as he normally did even if she had to pick up after the Trio.

"Why are you back here Cami? What does Bastianna want?"

"Genevieve and Monique married to the princes." Sophie fell out laughing. "She's determined." Cami insisted.

"I have no doubt about that-I just can't picture either of them as princesses."

"Not even Genevieve?" Cami asked. She thought Genevieve could pull it off.

Sophie shook her head. "There's no substance, she's too fake. No one would believe a word she says."

"You'd be surprised." Cami thought of the times Genevieve charmed her way into getting everything she wanted. If charm didn't do, her ruthlessness did.

"Poor babies." Sophie mocked. "They must have been so heartbroken when they found out both Kol and Klaus were gone."

"Completely." Cami agreed somberly. "Genevieve stayed in her room and only came out for lunch and supper."

"So dramatic. The princes will be back in a weeks time. Until then they'll drive me crazy. The other servants are already complaining."

"I can believe it." Cami said.

"There is one good thing out of this: I got to see you again." Sophie smiled and Cami returned it.

"Thank you again for sharing your room with me. I won't be in your hair a lot I promise."

"I don't mind." Sophie stretched. "I get lonely sometimes. We'll weather the storm together. Everything will get more interesting once the princes return."

Cami nodded as she put her hair up. Everyone else could lose their minds behind Kol and Klaus, until she found a way to talk to Elijah there was only one man in the palace Cami was interested in.

"Oh, what did you want to ask me about earlier?"

Cami bit her lip. "I met this guy."

"Ooh." Sophie sat up. "Go on."

"He works in the palace. His name is Joseph, the court painter's apprentice?"

Sophie was silent, thinking. "I know Josephs but none of them are the painter's apprentice."

Cami's brow furrowed. "Are you sure?"

"Mhm, Sir George, the court painter, doesn't have one. He hasn't been to court himself in months. When did you meet Joseph?"

"A few weeks ago." Cami bit her lip. The way he discussed his artwork with such passion and detail, no way he wasn't an artist. "He has blond hair, blue eyes-"

"Cami do you know how many servants fit that description?"

"He has dimples." Cami offered but Sophie shook her head.

"I can ask around if you want, I don't know everyone who works here. But if you ask me Joseph wasn't who he said he was."

"You're probably right." Cami said.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Sophie said, and she meant it. "Clearly he meant something to you."

"We just...had a moment." Cami answered. "It's nothing big I'll get over it."

But late that night as Sophie slept, Cami's thoughts kept her awake. Joseph lied to her. Yes she lied to him too, but just about her title and name. She hadn't faked liking him. Had it all been a game to him?

Joseph seemed so genuine. He called her beautiful, he was determined to get her address, he said he wanted to see her again, he kissed her! Cami touched her lips. He kissed her and made her feel so cherished. How could that be fake? It felt too real, Cami was sure they had a connection. Or had she just got caught up in the magic and atmosphere of the night?

Since Cami found out she was returning to the castle she had been so excited and nervous to see Joseph again. She had played their reunion over in her head with different scenarios. Would he be mad she lied? Would it matter to him? Would they kiss? Now all of her excitement was gone. Cami was glad she hadn't told Sabine or Magni (not that she could have), this was embarassing!

Cami sighed. Just her luck, the one man who showed interest in her was a liar. The first and only man she kissed decieved her like some cruel joke. She no longer felt guilty about lying. He probably would have written and strung her along even more. Yes, it was a good thing she found out now rather than later.

As she dozed off Cami vowed to not think of Joseph any longer, because he surely wasn't thinking of her. She decided to put Joseph out of her mind. After all, it's not like she would ever see him again.

* * *

"Stop hovering."

"I am not hovering."

"Yes, you are and I cannot perform magic with you constantly watching over my shoulder."

Klaus sighed. They were in Kol's room at the inn they stayed in for the night. Kol sat down in front of a table and a map, trying to concentrate. He held Leah's slipper in his hands.

"Nik you are breathing down my neck. Please give me room."

Klaus bit his tongue. How hard could a locator spell be? How much concentration was required? He was nervous. After they left the palace they rode for two days, the spell kept pointing them east. Kol thought that now that they were closer the spell would get more specific and Klaus was getting anxious. He couldn't believe he was closer to finding her.

"There's no need to rush." Kol said, eyes still closed. "We have two weeks max."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I want this done and over with so Mikael doesn't get suspicious. We have to travel to find Leah, then go hunting, then leave room for travel."

"So paranoid, is this how you charmed Leah?"

"Will you do the damn spell?"

Kol chuckled before his face turned serious. He began chanting in the ancient language. Klaus watched as blood moved across the map. He enjoyed watching Kol perform magic, it was like he discovered another part of him. Truthfully Klaus felt honored Kol let him watch seeing as how private Kol was about it. He would apologize for his impatience later.

"There." Kol said when he was finished. "In a village right outside St. Charles."

"Thank you, and I'm sorry."

Kol waved the apology away. "Quick question Nik, if she's there and we find her, then what? How do we explain to father that we went away on a hunting trip and came back with a lady?"

"I hadn't thought about that." Klaus admitted.

"Of course you haven't. You haven't been thinking much lately. Or sleeping, or eating. Are you _that_ nervous about seeing her again?" Kol's eyebrows rose. "Look at you Nik! Pacing the floor, worried over seeing Leah again."

Klaus stopped pacing. When had he started? "She's not just some pretty thing I'm obsessed with, you know this."

"Yes yes." Kol said as he cleaned up. Klaus subconsciously touched the anchor around his neck. "Did she give you that?"

"What?"

" _That,_ whatever pendant's around your neck. You've formed the habit of touching it when you're upset, or nervous. Try to stop, if I've noticed others surely have and I know you won't want them asking questions. "

Klaus' hand dropped. "Right."

"Leah has shown substance if she's been talking to you for months without knowing your true identity."

"She has," Klaus agreed. "Incredibly so."

Kol turned at the tone of his brother's voice. He's face softened and there was a light smile on his lips. "I say..."

Klaus' gaze snapped to him, defensive. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just you clearly care for her a great deal."

"Of course."

"If I didn't know any better I'd think-" And Kol saw it, the fear in his brother's eyes at the mere suggestion... it was enough to stop his teasing. Kol shook his head. "Forget it. St. Charles is another day's ride should we leave now?"

Klaus looked relieved at the change of subject. "No. Let everyone rest."

"Including yourself." Kol stood face to face with Klaus. "You're even more irritating when you haven't slept."

"I know that's your way of showing concern." Klaus teased. He expected a sarcastic response but Kol surprised him.

"It is...thank you for knowing me better than any other brother." Kol coughed.

The soft look in his younger brother's eye made Klaus see him as the vulnerable boy he was years ago. Kol liked his solitude but he cared just as deeply as the rest of them. It was easy to forget since Kol was such a talented actor.

Klaus clapped his back. "I know these aren't the best circumstances but I'm glad we're on this trip together."

Kol held his gaze for a few seconds before the mischief returned to his face. "Alright, enough sentimentality you need to rest. I don't want you to be have red eyes and that prickly forest you call facial hair when you see her. You are a reflection of me." He grinned.

"Your concern is touching." Klaus said as he left.

"Don't forget to write to Elijah and Rebekah. You know how she misses us when we're gone!"

* * *

Rebekah's sweaty body curled against Marcel's in her bed. He kissed her temple and jaw.

"That was exhilarating." she breathed heavily. . She kissed him and he chuckled. "Although I wish you hadn't stopped." she added. Marcel knew just how to make her body come alive. She wished he wouldn't shy away and let them become one completely.

"There's no pressure Rebekah we don't have to-"

"But I want to!" She sat up and he stroked her back lovingly. "Why won't you let me give myself to you completely? It's my body and my decision."

"Rebekah, you know you have to remain pure for your wedding night. We're pushing the boundaries as it is."

"I don't care." She lowered her face to his."You know me so intimately, why not in this way as well?" Marcel sighed, he hated having the same argument with her. "And why can my brother's stick their cocks in whichever lady they point to but I must remain a virgin?"

"Hey, I don't like it either, but that's the way it is." Marcel tenderly trailed kissed on her shoulder.

"It's not fair." Rebekah knew she sounded whiny but knew Marcel didn't care. She was supposed to be enjoying herself while Klaus was away. It was rare he and Marcel were separated, and she wanted to take advantage of it. With Klaus gone, Marcel relaxed. He would slip into her bed chambers for hot kissing sessions and stay, like he had last night.

Marcel moved some blond hair out of her face. "I would love to wake up like this every morning."

"As would I." She said and kissed him."What's stopping us from being together?"

"Ancient rules of class and tradition, your brothers, your father."

She swatted his chest. "That was a rhetorical question."

"I know." He kissed her cheek. "Even without that you're my best friend's sister. I'm breaking a code of brotherhood."

"It's a ridiculous code. What kind of code demands you deny yourself who you want to be with?"

"You know Klaus would be furious."

Rebekah laughed. "You're scared of my brother?" She tried to make light of it but there were times Rebekah was scared of him too. When Nik got angry the fear he inspired could rival Mikael's.

Marcel looked like he was thinking the same thing. He took a deep breath. "Last time-"

"I don't want to revisit old memories." Rebekah said, cutting him off. "I'd rather make new ones." She kissed him deeply, exploring his mouth with her tongue. Marcel moaned and she kept kissing him. Rebekah ran her hands over his muscled chest as she climbed on top of him.

"Stop." he protested but pulled her closer, sucking on her collar bone. Rebekah gasped and that took Marcel out of the moment. He gently pushed her off of him. "I have to go. I've already stayed too long. The servants are surely up by now."

She pouted and he kissed her. "What is it you do while Klaus is away? You should have more free time." _To spend with me_ she wanted to add.

"I do. I spent last night with you." He reminded her. Rebekah watched as he pulled pants on. "Speaking of memories, how do you feel about Genevieve's return?"

Rebekah scowled. "She's done far too much damage, yet she comes back parading like a conquering hero."

"As long as you keep a low profile with her, it should be fine." Marcel pulled his shirt over his head. "I'm avoiding her as much as I can."

"Were it that easy for me. Luncheons, walks around the castle, social gatherings. I tire of them."

"Why are they back?"

"Who knows really? I just want them gone." Marcel gave her a look. "What?"

"I know you put your network of gossips to use to find out."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and smiled. Marcel knew her so well. "Fine, I'm not sure with Bastianna. Monique's here for Kol and Genevieve wants to sink her claws back into Nik."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Marcel said chuckling, as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Why?" Rebekah sat up, eager to hear some news.

"Why what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Marcel it insults us both. You said not to worry about Nik falling for Genevieve's wiles. How can you be so sure?" Marcel's face went blank and her eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Is Nik in love with someone else?"

"I honestly don't know." he replied, and the look on his face made Rebekah believe him. Fine, Marcel might not know what was happening in her brother's heart but he did have other knowledge. "This 'hunting trip' Nik and Kol went on, is that all it is?"

Marcel buttoned his shirt. "To my understanding."

"Hmm. It just came out of no where. This sudden urgency to go hunting. I can't remember the last time Kol asked father for a favor."

"Maybe they were compelled by the call of nature."

"Marcel-"

"I don't know Rebekah." Marcel said firmly. Rebekah could hear the annoyance in his voice. "When your brother's get back ask them?"

She moved to the edge of the bed. Rebekah kissed him gently on the lips. "I'm sorry. My curious nature gets the best of me some times."

"You mean your nosy nature?"

"Hey." she said in fake offense. They both smiled. "Make sure no one sees you leave."

Marcel smirked. "Don't I always?" he pulled her body close to his and kissed her so deeply it took Rebekah's breath away. "There, that should tide you over til tonight." Rebekah giggled until Marcel's dark eyes turned serious. "I love you."

Rebekah's heart never ceased to race when he said those three words. "I love you too." She said, smiling.

After one more kiss, he disappeared. Rebekah let out a girlish squeal of excitement and fell backwards onto her bed, her body racing from Marcel's touch and her heart filled with his love.

* * *

Cami had been at the castle for three days and still got lost in the small area's she traveled to.

"This is embarrassing. You think I'd have it down by now." She told Sophie as they ran into each other in the hallway.

"Don't be!" Sophie readjusted the laundry in her arms. "I've been here for years and I still get lost."

They scurried off to do their chores. Monique wanted a massage and Bastianna wanted tea. It was business as usual, only with a different venue. Being at the castle made the Trio more bearable than at the house. Cami found she enjoyed the castle, she felt like a child wanting to explore. She fought the urge to go peeping around to find the royal library.

Sophie had given her a very rough layout of the palace, promising a tour when they got a chance. There was the armory, the stables, the field, the training arena, the gardens-Cami swiftly told her there was no need to visit the gardens. Even after Sophie insisted they were even more beautiful since the servants had been cleaning them more diligently. Sophie continued the list of destinations visitors were most interested in: the throne room (maybe), the ball room (pass), and the portraits of the royal family. Now that Cami was interested in. She wanted to see what Kol looked like since Monique wouldn't shut up about how handsome he was.

When she wasn't getting lost and doing chores Cami's mind drifted to Magni. She missed their correspondence and longed to talk to him. Cami had decided she wanted him to know about the prophecy. She needed to hear his thoughts on it. She also decided to tell him her real name. Cami felt close to him, she could trust him with the truth. There was some doubt in her mind but she pushed it aside. Magni wasn't Joseph. She could trust him.

Speaking of the prophecy, Cami had finally met the crown prince. Yesterday she accidentally stumbled into him as she was running around trying to find a place she recognized in the palace. After she apologized for stepping on his toes, he assured her it was no problem and brusquely walked off. Cami was disappointed. She didn't expect fireworks from their first encounter but still, he was the key to her freedom and he brushed her off. Cami didn't know how she was supposed to approach him to tell him everything. That night she helped the servants serve dinner to the royal family because the Trio were their guests. She studied Elijah. He was handsome, a strong jaw and angular face. Cami couldn't help compare him to Joseph who she found more handsome. Then she pushed thoughts of him from her mind.

On a happier note this morning she was able to send a letter to Sabine. Cami had overheard Bastianna tell her daughters that Sabine finally returned from her trip. Cami sent the letter good old fashioned way, through carrier. Sophie had a connection to the carrier in the lower town (royal carrier was off limits to servants), who would get it to Sabine for a discounted price. Cami kept it brief, telling her friend all was well, where they were, and how exciting the castle was. She also said that they should meet soon. Cami wanted to disclose everything that happened since they last saw each other.

She was about to take a quick nap when she saw servants gathering at the window overlooking the training arena. This was nothing new, the servants often ogled the knights as they trained shirtless. She heard more excited whispers and giggles than usual. Some servant's faces were familiar to her and she saw one that stayed a few rooms down from Sophie.

"Brigitte!"

"Cami," She pulled her to the window. Cami squished narrowly between her and another servant. "Look!"

"What am I looking for?"

"Not what, who!" Another servant answered.

Cami laughed. "Fine who am I looking for?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Marcel." Brigitte sighed against the window, her breath fogging it up.

"Keep your faces off the glass!"

"Who cares Kenna? We have to clean them anyway."

A round of laughter went up. Cami saw the object of everyone's lust. Marcel, so that's what he looked like. She heard his name come up in conversation. He was shirtless and practicing his swordplay with some squires. Cami admitted his body was magnificent, his brown skin gleamed in the sunlight, making him all the more desirable.

Back in their room Cami told Sophie about the spectacle.

"Handsome isn't he?" Sophie said, grinning.

"He is." Cami agreed.

"I'm confused, I thought Marcel was a servant?"

"He is, technically. But he's not like you or me. Marcel is Prince Klaus' servant, but also his best friend. Klaus found him when he was a child, brought him into the castle. Marcel grew up right alongside the royal siblings. He has certain privileges. His status is somewhere in between servant and lord."

"Ah."

"You want an orange? Patrick snuck me two from the kitchen."

Cami grabbed it and began peeling. "I haven't had an orange in years. Speaking of Klaus, when will they be back? Genevieve's patience is running thin which equals bad news for me."

"The latest they'll return is next week. Tell Genevieve she shouldn't get her skirt in a twist." Sophie brightened at a thought. "Maybe we should send her out after them! Imagine Genevieve going through a forest trying to track down Klaus!"

Cami laughed. "She'd scour the entire kingdom!" Cami's stood up dramatically and posed like Genevieve. " 'Klaus, my dear sweet prince, champion of the people, take me into your arms!" Sophie howled, egging Cami on. " 'Yes Genevieve my love. My sun and my stars, your beautiful blue eyes are like the ocean, and your hair-"

"Like the fiery pits of hell." Sophie finished.

"-And then they'd kiss passionately!"

"Show me!"

Cami pretended to kiss the orange to Sophie's delight. "Then he'd marry her hopefully taking her far away from me." They collapsed on Sophie's bed with laughter.

"Do you think Klaus actually does have feelings for Genevieve?"

"Who know's?" Cami said in between giggles. "She get's the affections of plenty of men back home, why should Prince Klaus be any different?"

"He is a bad boy like Kol."

"So I've heard. My only interest in him is that he returns to her."

"They're probably made for each other." Sophie said.

"Good, then they can both marry quickly and get Genevieve out of my life. The same for Kol and Monique."

"Well we won't see how your dream scenario plays out until they return." Sophie said. "So tomorrow I'm covering for a friend. She wasn't feeling well and she's supposed to be cleaning some rooms. Want to help me out? It's in a different part of the castle."

Cami sat up. "Sure. But only if you help later with the Trio's laundry."

"Why are you still doing that? There are 50 servants here who can do it for you."

"They like the way I do it and they want it done personally and intricately."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Of course."

...

As it turned out the rooms Emily (Sophie's friend) needed to clean were Prince Klaus', and the ones surrounding it. On the way Sophie and Cami talked.

"I know this isn't the prince you're interested in, but a prince is a prince right?" Sophie nudged Cami. Cami had verbalized interest in Elijah to Sophie before.

"Right."

"So are you ready for a peak into the prince's chambers." Sophie wiggled her eyebrows.

"Please, a room's a room right? They're just like ours, only grander."

"With more expensive possessions."

"Exactly." Cami laughed.

"Did you tell Bastianna you were helping me?"

"Yes, and that's all. If she knew I was here she'd ask me to spy. Genevieve would ask for a lock of hair to do a locator spell or something."

"Who knows, we may stumble on something interesting."

"Maybe." Cami frowned.

"Do you hate him or something? Every time someone mentions Klaus you make this face."

"What? I do not make a face."

"Yes you do, like this." Sophie rolled her eyes and made an exasperated face.

Cami chuckled. "I do not." Sophie elbowed her. "Okay, I don't know anything about him but Genevieve talks about Klaus so much it makes me cold towards him. Besides, any guy Gen fancies is not someone I'm keen on being around."

"Good point, not to mention he's a bad boy. But he's soo handsome."

"Aren't they all?"

Two guards stood on each side of Klaus' door. Cami got nervous. She had seen guards posted everywhere in the palace but clearly these were of a higher pedigree. AAfter a brisk but efficient body check they entered Prince Klaus' room. Cami was right, his room was grand. That didnt take away from its beauty. There was a desk, a bookshelf, some swords, and a huge bed.

Cami went to the window and pulled back curtains, only to be stopped by the gorgeous view. It overlooked the forest and hills, add on the morning sun rays and the sight was breathtaking.

"Hey," Sophie tapped her shoulder. "We're here to work remember?"

"Right, sorry. But look at this view!"

"I'm sure he's painted it."

That was right. Genevieve did mention Klaus' talent for art. Her brow furrowed. If Klaus was an artist why weren't any of his paintings hanging up? Was he that modest?

"Let's get to work." Sophie said. "If we hurry we'll have time to gaze out of the window afterwards."

So they did. After half an hour of dusting and cleaning Sophie swore. "I forgot the sweep!"

"Is there one near?"

"Yeah in a supply closet maybe half a wing over." She finished dusting off a shelf. "I'll be back. You can start on his closet." Sophie tossed Cami a cloth. "Start shining his boots."

Cami groaned. "Why am I doing this again?"

"Because you love me and want help with that mountain of laundry you have to face." Cami rolled her eyes. "I'll be back soon, 15 minutes tops."

"You're abandoning me to do all the work!" Cami whined playfully as she left.

When Sophie was gone Cami headed into Klaus' closet. The sheer size of it..it was as large as Bastianna's quarters. Monique would weep if she saw it. Dozens of pairs of pants, shirts, over coats, horse riding gear. Cami shook her head. She could spend all day gazing.

Cami found the boots and sat down. She hummed in contentment as she polished. As she looked around she saw a set of bureau drawers. It looked slightly out of place. Cami squinted. It looked like there was something behind it. A small crack or opening. She put the boots down and went to investigate. Cami gave the drawers a slight budge to test them. It moved easily, like there was nothing in them. She pushed them more and saw the opening was a door, slightly open.

"Wow." Cami's eyebrows rose. A hidden door that looked like it led down a secret passage. She reminded herself that this was none of her business. Whatever skeleton's Prince Klaus hid in his closets didn't concern her.

Only it did. This was the man Genevieve fancied. She should know if he had any grave secrets. That and Cami admitted she was curious to see where the passage led. She knew the castle was huge but secret passageways? That was exciting! _Okay_ , she told herself, _I have time before Sophie comes back. I'll just creep and see where it goes and come back._ With those thoughts settled she descended down the passage way.

Cami didn't know how long she fumbled along the wall. She was about to turn back around when she finally came to a door. _If I find something serious I'll tell Bastianna._ She took a deep breath and opened the door. Cami didn't know what to expect. Skeletons? Treasure? Whatever it was it certainly wasn't the sight she found.

A small barren room with a small window that let in light. In the room was a small bench to the side, and an easel. On the side were various paints, charcoal, and other drawing utensils. Artwork, both finished and unfinished lined the wall along the floor. Cami suddenly felt guilty. She found Prince Klaus' art studio, one he obviously wanted kept secret. But why? From what Cami saw he was talented. She peered at some sketches and canvases. Why would he want this hidden?

Cami walked around the easel to see what he was currently working on. The room in the temperature dropped.

The painting was beautiful and clearly unfinished. Prince Klaus had been working on it before he left on his hunting trip. Cami could see the dark lines from sketching. It was a picture of a woman from the shoulders up. The design of the dress straps, how they fell just off the shoulder, the necklace, the earrings...this was her! Cami's eyes dared look further up. That was her hair, those were her lips, her chin! A mask covered her face from the nose upward. Klaus had begun painting it and coloring it in. Some of Cami's hair was painted blond, her eyes were green.

Cami snatched the painting off of the easel, her heart racing. She couldn't form coherent thoughts let alone words. This was her from the ball, why was Prince Klaus painting her? How had he gotten every detail right?

The answer was obvious in Cami's head but she didn't want her mind to go there. There's only one way for her to know for sure. She hurriedly put the painting back and ran out of the room.

When she got back to Klaus' bedroom Sophie had just entered. "There you are! I found a sweep, a broom, and a dustpan. Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

Cami tried forming words but she couldn't. Her heart raced and she swallowed, trying and failing to calm herself down. "The royal portaits? Where are they hung?"

Sophie told her and eyed her. "Why? Cami are you okay?"

"Fine!" Cami squeaked in a high pitched voice. She walked to the door.

"Where are you going? We have work to do!"

"I'll be back I promise!"

"Cami-"

Sophie's protests became muffled as Cami exited Klaus' chambers. As soon as Cami was out of the guard's view she ran, sprinting through the hallways like a madwoman.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"What the hell's wrong with you?!"

Cami ignored the snarky comments of servants she dashed around.

"Slow down!"

Cami speeded down a staircase. Sophie said take a left here. She did, and found herself in a grand hallway adorned with large portaits of all the past and current Orleanian royal families.

She speedily glanced over the portraits until she saw some she recognized. King Mikael's parent's, his older brother. King Mikael, Queen Esther, the baby girl Freya.

Cami said their names as her eyes passed over the portraits. "Finn...Elijah...Niklaus."

Cami's hands flew over her mouth. Those blue eyes had stared at her that whole night, making her feel vulnerable and energized. The high cheekbones, the thick blond hair, those full lips. She knew that face, it was so familar to her.

Cami moved to a column so she could lean against it for support. Her green eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open. Cami rubbed a temple with her right hand. She was in shock as the full weight of the truth hit her.

 _Prince Klaus is Joseph_


	17. Exposure

"Are you ready?" Kol asked, eyeing his older brother.

They were on their horses, along with the rest of their party. The group was at the top of a small hill, looking down at a house. This was where the locator spell had lead them. This was where Nik's lady would be.

Nik had gotten up early that morning, shaved, and cut his hair. He also took an inordinate amount of time getting dressed. Kol understood his brother's nervousness but he did want him to get on with it. Days of rushing and impatience and now Klaus sat frozen trying to stall.

"What's the plan?" Kol asked.

"I don't know." Klaus said simply.

Kol was incredulous. "Nik!" Klaus looked at him nervously. "You are not going to battle, and you are not performing for father. You are going to talk to a woman." Klaus started to protest but Kol held up his hand. "Something you are not unexperienced with. Not only that but you've talked to this woman before. You know Leah. You let her in for months this nothing new."

Klaus straightened. "You're right. I am a prince of New Orleans."

"Damn right you are. Now lets get this party started."

"Let's."

Kol pointed to the house. "Go down there and get your lady."

"I will." Klaus still didn't urge his horse forward.

Kol sighed. "I'll come with you, you know as back up...or whatever."

Klaus looked relieved. He nodded. Kol addressed the knights. "You can relax, we're going down to the house. Two of you keep watch at a time."

They inclined their heads. "Your highness."

The knights would never say so but Kol knew they were somewhat restless.

Kol and Klaus slowly descended down the hill. Kol thought a snail was moving faster than they were at that point but he kept is impatient thoughts to himself. Soon it would be over. Kol wanted to see how Klaus and Leah interacted. Good on her for cracking down Nik's walls. No wonder Nik was nervous, this was a woman he was vulnerable with.

Kol noticed that he only heard the sound of his horse's hooves. When he turned he saw Klaus had halted.

He let out a groan. "Nik!"

"I don't know if I can do this."

"You can." Kol assured him. "You're just nervous."

"Maybe we should go back."

"What?!" Kol walked his horse over to Klaus.

"We could return to the castle like nothing happened."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He stopped before Klaus. "Klaus you have been going mad searching for this girl for nearly 3 weeks. You came to me, asking for help, you took me along for this stressful road trip where you've gotten little sleep, food, and have done nothing but worry. Now we're here in front of her house and you want to turn back?"

"Yes." Klaus tried to turn Theo around but Kol took the reigns.

"I'll be damned if you drag me nearly halfway across the kingdom for a manhunt and don't see her."

"You'll be damned if you don't get out of my way."

Kol had had it. "I'm not in your way! You are! You're self sabatoging! Nik this woman you claim to care so much about is less than a hundred feet away and you're running! Why are you running?"

"Because I'm scared!" Klaus yelled.

A few animals moved, leaves rustled in the wind. The brothers stared at each other.

"Sire?" A knight called from the hill.

Kol held up his hand. "It's fine Lucien, as you were."

Klaus' face was hard. When he finally spoke his voice was so low Kol could barely hear it. "She ran away Kol. She left no trace of herself, what if she didn't want to be found? What if she never wanted to see me again?"

"That doesn't sound like the lady you described." Kol said.

"Well what if she's different? What if she rejects me? She was at that ball for Elijah."

"But she wrote those letters to you! She spent time at the ball with you. Leah kissed you and told you made that night the best one of her life."

Klaus felt his face redden. He had downed a few pints of beer when that came out to Kol.

"Worst case scenario? She rejects you. You can move on. Nik if you don't go talk to her now you'll regret it. This is your last chance, don't run away from it, please."

"You know you sound an awful lot like Rebekah right now." Klaus met Kol's eyes. "Okay."

Kol sighed with relief and let go of the reigns. Klaus and Kol urged their horses forward. "Now, what's the plan?"

"I go present myself to Leah."

"Are you going to tell her you're royalty?"

"No, not at first. If she rejects me then there's no need for her to know."

The princes came to a stop in front of the door and dismounted. Klaus checked them for any symbols of royalty. When he was satisfied there were none he exhaled and nodded to Kol, who knocked on the door.

Klaus fiddled with his hands in anticipation. He was glad Kol came with him and talked him out of his cowardice. They heard movement behind the door and Klaus straightened up, adjusting his clothes. Kol tried to hide his smirk.

The door opened and the princes found themselves looking at a middle aged couple.

Leah's parents. Klaus thought. She didn't look like them at all. Their hair was dark and their faces were more narrow.

The man looked at Klaus and Kol cautiously. "How can I help you fine gentleman?"

"We're looking for someone." Kol said. "Maybe you know her?"

"Leah." Klaus breathed softly, he coughed. "Her name is Leah." Confused looks crossed their faces. "Is she your daughter or niece?" They shook their heads.

"Perhaps a cousin?" Kol tried.

The wife spoke up. "Why are you looking for this woman?"

"Just to return something of hers." He signalled to Klaus who went in his satchel.

"This shoe." Klaus brought it to them. The couple's eyes widened.

"It's beautiful." The woman gasped.

"May I?" The man asked. Klaus hesitated before giving it to him. The man ran his hand over the shoe and looked at his wife in alarm. "I don't know any Leah," Klaus' face fell, "but I do have a daughter. Maybe she can help you." He gave the shoe back and turned toward the house. "Davina!" As they waited for Davina to come the man held out his hand. "I'm Julian, this is my wife Ann."

Kol slightly bowed his head, "A pleasure. I'm Nathaniel and this is my brother Joseph."

Klaus fidgeted with the shoe in his hand, glad to have Kol do all the talking. Finally a small frame appeared in the door.

"What's going on?" Davina said. She had long dark raven hair with light blue eyes. The young lady managed to look stunning in a simple dress. Her blue eyes bounced from her parents to their guests.

"That's not Leah." Klaus grumbled.

"No, it's definitely not." Klaus turned to his brother, recognizing the smitten tone in Kol's voice.

"Mom, papa?" Davina asked again.

"These fine men were looking for somebody named..."

"Leah." Klaus finished.

Davina shook her head. "I don't know a Leah."

"Do you recognize this?" Klaus held up the slipper and Davina's eyes widened. Then she vehemently shook her head.

"No."

Klaus' eyes narrowed. "You know something. I can see it in your eyes. "

Davina took a step back. Julian shifted so a part of his body was in front of his daughter. Kol tensed at the change in the atmosphere. He glanced at his brother whose full lips had thinned. Klaus' big eyes were slits and his words came out as a low growl. It was times like this Kol knew Klaus was truly Mikael's son.

"Why don't I talk to Davina one on one?" He offered. "Surely we can determine what information she knows then be on our merry way." He chuckled. "Right brother?" He looked at Klaus pointedly.

"I'm not leaving you alone with my daughter." Julian said, Ann nodded in agreement.

"Alone? I would never suggest anything so improper." Kol smirked. "If there's somewhere we could chat privately?" He looked at Davina, who appraised him.

"The garden." she said. "Papa can look on from the house."

Ann nodded her approval and Julian grunted. "I suppose."

"Perfect." Kol smiled. He whispered to his brother. "Take care of the horses and try not to be an ass."

Julian directed Kol to their small garden which was at the back of their house. Davina was sitting on a stone bench waiting. She looked beautiful as the wind blew her raven colored hair. Kol cleared his throat.

"Care to take a turn about this lovely garden?" He held out his arm. To his pleasure Davina took it and they slowly walked around the garden. "My brother believes you know something about that slipper."

"Your brother seems like a cad."

Kol laughed. "He can be."

"So can you." Davina looked up at him.

"What?" Kol put on an innocent face. Davina rolled her eyes.

"The trickster, you have a way of twisting words to fit your purpose. You're a master deceiver."

Kol's eyebrows rose. "You can tell all of that already? You don't even know me."

"I can see it in your eyes." She countered, quoting Klaus.

"Is that all you see in my eyes?" Kol fixed her with his dark eyes. He didn't bother hiding his attraction to her. Kol never did when it came down to women. He found they liked his frank ways and blatant attention.

Davina's face flushed and Kol's mouth quirked up. Good, she felt it as well. He moved on, not wanting to make her too uncomfortable.

"My senses tell me my brother is right. You do know something about Leah."

"No, I don't." Davina pursed her lips together. "But that slipper...I made it."

"With magic." Kol finished. "You're a witch. Your whole family is." Fear came in Davina's eyes. Kol felt the urge to comfort her, to tell her she didn't have to fear him because he was a witch like she was. Instead he said, "You don't have to worry. I don't care about magic and neither does my brother. We just want to find Leah." Kol quickly described Leah's appearance.

Davina took in a deep breath. "My coven had the harvest ritual weeks ago. I became of age to be a full member, it's a celebration and an honor." Kol nodded along as if he were ignorant of the subject even though he was not. "It also grants us power. I think I made that slipper."

"You think?"

"I'm not sure." Davina admitted. "The day after the harvest was over and I lost the power I also lost my memory of that night. I'm sorry but I can't tell you what I don't remember."

"Damn it." Kol kicked a rock out of their way. Nik would brood all the way back to the castle. Well, at least they tried.

"Why does he want to find her?"

"They previously spent some time together. He wants to see her again, ask some questions, you know." Kol looked away, missing the crinkle in Davina's brow. "Thank you Davina. I'm surprised you told me so willingly."

Davina paused. "I can't explain it but I trust you Nathaniel."

"My name isn't Nathaniel." Kol blurted. He couldn't explain the need to be honest with her. "It's Kol."

"Oh, like the prince."

"Yeah." Kol smirked.

Davina's eyes widened as it dawned on her. "The prince. Your the prince." Kol nodded along. "The prince Kol. And that's your brother out there? Prince Klaus, right? He's the only prince with blond hair."

"We'd appreciate some discretion." Kol said smiling.

"Of course your highness." Davina started to curtsey but Kol stopped her. He didn't want her father seeing. "I'm told you because I wanted to know if I could write you sometime, maybe have you visit the palace?"

"Me? But why? You don't even know me."

"That's the point." Kol looked at Davina intently. She nodded her head.

"Yes, you can write me, Kol." He boldly kissed her cheek before departing.

When Davina saw the prince's horses disappear into the distance she felt a pang of guilt for lying to Kol. But Davina felt an obligation to Cami first. Davina couldn't fathom what Cami did at the ball that night but Prince Klaus was looking for her and Davina needed to warn Cami.

* * *

 _I spent the night with a prince._

Two days had passed since Cami discovered Joseph's true identity as Prince Klaus and she was still in shock. She went through the motions as she served the Trio, barely speaking or eating.

 _I danced with a prince._

It was as if she were in a trance. Memories of that special night dominated her thoughts as Cami replayed them over and over.

 _Oh my God...I kissed the prince!_

The thought made Cami insanely giddy as she grinned from ear to ear. Cami passed Sophie in the hallway on her way to the kitchen. Sophie looked ahead and ignored Cami.

Cami felt guilty. Sophie hadn't forgiven her for leaving her alone to clean Prince Klaus' room. Cami was in so much shock when she found out it took her an hour to finally settle the idea in her head. By the time she remembered Sophie she ran back only to find Sophie moved on to another room. Cami stayed to help but Sophie gave her the cold shoulder. She'd have to make it up to Sophie somehow. Cami didn't know what else to do besides apologize.

"Cami fetch me another sandwich please." Monique said.

The Trio was out on the balcony enjoying the crisp night air as they got their beauty treatments. Monique settled into palace life easily and was more agreeable to Cami. The young woman relaxed on a L shaped couch and adjusted the cucumbers on her eyes.

"This bread is stale." Genevieve barked and threw a sandwich on the floor. "I thought the palace was supposed to have the best of everything."

"You need to relax." Monique rolled her shoulders back. "I suggest a massage by Ellen. The woman's hands are blessed by the ancestors. She got every single knot out of my body."

"I don't need a massage!" Genevieve glanced at her mother, who was sleeping soundly.

"Don't disturb mother!" Monique removed one cucumber to cast a disappointed eye at her sister before putting it back in place. "You might want to consider it. Wouldn't want to have lumpy posture when Klaus returns."

At the sound of Klaus' name Cami perked up, then immediately made her face impassive.

"If he ever returns." Genevieve whined. She dramatically slumped in her chair. "Why do you have to go so far away to kill an animal?"

"You'll have to deal with it if you marry him."

Genevieve waved a brush at Cami, signaling it was time to brush her hair. " _When_ I marry him I'll make sure he'll never want to leave my side. A woman has her ways of making sure a man stays close." She smirked and struck a seductive pose. "Ow! Cami brush gently. I don't want to be bald."

"Sorry." Cami's tone was sweet. Monique laughed and raised her glass in Cami's direction.

"You overestimate yourself." Monique said.

"I'm confident in my skills." Gen countered. "Klaus is a prince, he's used to the finest things. He has the best quality of all things, which is why we're perfect for each other. I'm refined in all things, I can be anything he needs me to be. A doting wife, a fierce ally, a primal beast in bed-"

"Ew."

"With me at his side, Klaus will want for nothing. . I can give him anything he wants. Who wouldn't want me on their arm?"

Genevieve's confidence washed over Cami and brought her to reality. Indeed who wouldn't want Gen? She could provide everything she listed and then some.

Cami didn't even know Klaus. What if the night at the ball was some experiment? What if it was a joke? Genevieve spent years at the palace as a child. She grew up around the royal siblings, she knew them better than Cami did. Klaus would never marry a servant. He was a prince, he would never look her way with her regular appearance.

"That's enough Cami." Genevieve ran her fingers through her soft tresses. "You can retire for the evening."

Outside of her room, Cami was about to enter when she heard mumbling coming inside the room. She paused, pressing her ear to the door. The voice was Sophie's she was chanting. Cami knew an incantation when she heard one.

Cami was unable to contain herself as she burst through the door. "Sophie! You're a witch!"

Sophie turned around in alarm. She hastily scattered the salts on the floor. "Thanks for announcing it to the world Cami!"

Her friend blushed, shutting the door behind her. "Sorry. I just can't believe-Sophie why'd you hide this from me?"

"I don't tell anyone. Witches aren't exactly popular in Orleans, especially the palace."

Cami didn't comment. The Trio was tolerated at the palace because Bastianna was a close friend of the queen. It was never spoken but Cami surmised that Queen Esther herself was a witch.

"You didn't have to hide it from me."

"We aren't exactly on the best terms." Sophie crossed her arms and looked at Cami defiantly.

"I know and I'm sorry. You don't have to worry about me telling anyone." Sophie looked relieved, but tried to hide it. Cami bit her lip. "I have a secret to share since I know yours." Cami wanted to tell Sophie everything since she found out, but now seeing that Sophie was a witch Cami knew she wouldn't think she was crazy about the prophesy.

They sat on Sophie's bed as Cami told her everything starting with the prophesy, Davina, and the ball. Sophie sat enraptured. She was the perfect audience, asking questions and interrupting when it was necessary. Her reactions brought joy to Cami's heart.

"Joseph sounds like a dream. No wonder you were so smitten." Sophie sighed.

"He was...and I found out his true identity."

"Really?" Sophie sat up. "Who is he? Does he work in the palace?"

"You can say that..." Cami looked away from the witch's expectant gaze. "He's Klaus...Prince Klaus."

Cami waited for Sophie to laugh, and it looked like she was going to, but she cocked her head to the side. "You're serious?"

"Yes." Cami stood and started pacing. "I found out Tuesday! I saw his royal portrait! It's him." It felt so good to unburden herself with the weight of the secret. Cami left out his secret painting room. No one was supposed to know about it.

"You sure?"

"Yes!" Cami regarded her. "Do you believe me?"

"I believe you believe you're telling the truth."

Cami rolled her eyes before an idea came. She went to the closet and found her slipper.

Sophie's eyebrows rose. "That's the slipper."

"Do you believe me now?"

"Yes.." Sophie reverently ran her fingers over it. "I can feel the magic Davina used. Did you find the other one?"

"No, trust me I looked. It's either still out there or someone picked it up."

"It's useless having only one shoe. Still, someone could sell it to a collector for some coins."

"True." Cami sank down on the bed. "It's not like I could ever wear them again but it was mine."

Sophie grinned. "Cami, do you know what this means?" Cami shook her head and Sophie grabbed her. "You kissed a prince!" she screeched.

"Only because he kissed me first!"

"What was it like? Was he a good kisser." Sophie's eyes widened.

"Yes." Cami paused. "Not that I have anything to compare it to."

"Your first kiss was from a prince! That's so romantic. My first kiss was from an idiot who shoved his tongue down my throat." They laughed. "You kissed a prince!"

"I know!" Cami joined her as they bounced on the bed like silly girls.

When they finally stopped Sophie looked at her. "What now? Klaus and Kol could return any day, are you going to tell him?"

"No!"

"Cami!" Sophie playfully shoved her. "Why not?"

"You mean besides this little thing called station? He's a prince and I'm a servant."

"But you two connected!"

"Did we really?" Cami drew designs in the bed sheet with her finger. "It was one night Sophie. What if that's not the real him? Klaus would be embarrassed knowing he kissed a servant. He'd act like nothing happened I'd be mortified."

"You're not even going to give him a chance?" Sophie's face was disapproving.

"There is no chance! He's a prince! The prince _Genevieve_ wants to marry. Remember her? Crazy redhead witch with a temper. She knows him better than I do."

"Because she knew him all those years ago? People change and you're not giving Klaus any credit."

"I have limited faith in nobility." Cami said dryly.

"Use the little bit you have."

"Bastianna would punish me for going to the ball."

"Hello Cami, Bastianna vs. a prince." Sophie put her hands out, putting one higher than the other like a scale. "Bastianna, Prince." She raised her left hand high for Klaus. "Bastianna, _prince._ She may be powerful but she won't go against royalty. You keep talking about stations, Klaus' is infinitely higher than Bastianna's, if he defends you there's nothing she can do."

"And if he doesn't?" Cami countered. She didn't want to think of the consequences that would follow. "Maybe it's not worth the risk."

Sophie shrugged. "That's for you to decide. You have a few days to make your decision. Whatever you choose, I'll help."

Cami hugged her. "Thank you Soph. You're incredible."

"I know." Sophie straightened and made her voice snobbish. "Remember to thank us poor servants when you become Princess Cami, wife of Klaus Mikaelson."

"Of course." Cami straightened and looked down her nose. "What would you like as a gift of gratitude. A palace on the beach?"

"Right by the shore! A lighthouse and a wealthy lord to keep me company. I'd also like a thousand gold coins."

"I'm sure we can part with a few thousand, after all we own millions." Cami tossed her head back and laughed snobbishly and Sophie joined her.

When they finished Sophie looked at Cami. "What are you going to do?" she asked, seriously.

"I don't know." Cami shrugged. "But like you said I have a few days to figure it out."

* * *

Rebekah watched her brother as he practiced his fencing. "Wouldn't it be more helpful if you were working with someone?"

Elijah stopped and smiled at her. "I wanted some alone time." He picked up a towel and walked towards her.

"Should I leave you?"

"No, I believe I've had my fill for the day. So, what can I help you with dearest sister?"

"Are we still getting Nik and Kol some welcome back gifts?" Rebekah started twirling the sabre he put down.

Elijah looked guilty. "I forgot about that."

"I figured." Rebekah said lightly. "You have a lot on your plate being the King's Right Hand."

He ignored her jab. "When are they returning?"

"The messenger just arrived saying they were a day's ride away. It all depends on whether they'll rest for a night or come straight home. Either way I'd like their gifts to be ready." Rebekah stopped her movements and handed Elijah the sabre. "If it isn't too much trouble to fit in your schedule."

"I will go to town and get that dagger and armor Kol wanted. Niklaus-"

"I'll fetch him some more paint and that fancy saddle he was eyeing." Rebekah finished. "Pleasure doing business with you lord prince." She walked off.

Elijah sighed. "Rebekah..." She stopped. "I know ample time has passed since we spent time together."

"Has it?" Rebekah cocked her head to the side, raising her eyebrows.

"Will you join me for supper tonight?"

Rebekah smiled. "I'd love to."

...

Before her dinner date with Elijah, Rebekah went to place Klaus' new paints in his secret room. It had been ages since she'd been in there. Was the corridor always this narrow? She had to lay off the sweets.

The old smell of oils hit Rebekah's nose. Thank the ancestors there was a window to let the fumes out. Rebekah put her gift down and glanced at her brother's work. Some paintings he finally finished and others he was just beginning. The sun was getting low and Rebekah had to squint to see some of the portraits. Finally she looked at the painting displayed on his easel. It was a painting of a lady. The finished product was going to be gorgeous, Rebekah could already tell.

Her brow furrowed. Why did this lady look so familiar? The ball! Elijah's ball! Why was Nik painting the mystery lady? Did Kol request a drawing of her? Rebekah peered, admiring the details of the woman. No, the details were too precise. You'd have to get in a person's face to get them. Kol certainly hadn't, and despite her brother's talent Rebekah knew Klaus didn't just fill in the gaps.

Nik was at the ball, and he met this woman. Its nothing out of the ordinary for Nik to paint a woman he fancied but this coincided with his distant behavior, he and Kol suddenly being thick as thieves...and a sudden hunting trip! Her instincts had been right. Well then this was extraordinary. Rebekah's nostrils flared.

No one thought to bring her, a female, in the loop? How insulting! Did they think she was a fool? Rebekah closed the door behind her as she exited. Now she really couldn't wait for her brothers to return to the palace.

* * *

"They're here!" Monique screamed.

Their chambers were a mess. The Trio ran Cami and Sophie mad going between the three of them.

"Which color shoes should I wear?" Monique held up two options for Sophie to choose. The difference between them was only one shade but Monique asked as if it was life or death.

"Where are those earrings I brought last week?" Genevieve yelled. She joined Cami's search for them. "They make my eyes pop, I specifically got them for this occasion and now I can't find the damn things."

"Language!" Bastianna admonished. "Remember your training. Be captivating and make them work for your attention, but not too hard."

"Tie my corset tighter! Tighter!" Sophie struggled until Monique looked like she was blue in the face. "Perfect."

Genevieve held her hair up as Cami put on her necklace. She pinched her cheeks and scrutinized her face in the mirror. "The only thing I'm missing are my earrings."

"Found them!" Bastianna grinned triumphantly she raced over.

Monique furiously sprayed perfume on dress.

" _Now_ it's perfect." Gen's eyes narrowed. "Wait, is that a pimple?"

"Cami get her something to cover that up!"

Cami's legs were sore from all of the rushing.

"The first time I see Klaus in years and he'll see a red dot on my face!" Gen cried.

"It'll match your hair." Monique quipped as she puffed out her hair.

"Shut up Monique!"

"Don't cry!" Bastianna ordered. "It'll ruin your make up!"

Everyone stopped when they heard a scream. Sophie was on the ground, picking up pearls. Monique's voice trembled. "My necklace broke!"

"That's what you deserve!" Genevieve smirked.

"Find me another!" Monique yelled at Sophie.

"Can you still see the pimple?"

"Everyone stay calm!" Bastianna said.

There was a knock on the door. Everyone froze. A servant came in, wisely he kept his eyes on Bastianna and not on the messy room. "The princes have just entered the gates."

The Trio flew out the door.

Cami and Sophie collapsed on the floor.

"How have you done this on your own for years?" Sophie groaned.

"I've never seen them move so fast!" Cami laughed.

"We need to join them!" Sophie scrambled to get up. "Don't you want to lay eyes on your Joseph again?" Cami couldn't stop the smile that came. She nodded eagerly. "C'mon, I know the perfect place we could see them."

* * *

Klaus and Kol's horses trotted up to the main entrance of the castle. A small welcome party was there waiting to greet them. Klaus didn't spot Elijah, he frowned. Of course Elijah would be at his father's side, doing whatever task he demanded at the moment. However it would have been nice to see his older brother.

"You're going to have to replace that brooding face with a cheerful one soon." Kol said. "Remember, we've just come back from a successful hunting trip. You killed two deer while I slew a wild boar and a wolf."

"I thought we agreed we _both_ killed the wolf?"

Kol's brow crinkled. "Did we?"

A small smile came to Klaus' lips. He didn't find Leah, and he sulked all the way home. Klaus recalled Kol's encouraging speech. They exhausted all methods of finding her and that was the best they could do. The rest was up to the ancestors.

Marcel joined the small group and waved. Klaus returned it before spotting an energetic Rebekah hike up her dress and make her way towards them speedily.

Kol was glib, "Someone doesn't look happy." Rebekah stopped them before they got to the entrance. "Rebekah, long time sister. I suppose it'd be an error to believe you came running out because your heart ached from not seeing your two brothers?"

"Shut it Kol." Rebekah looked from him to Klaus. "We need to talk, _now_."

Klaus sighed. "I'm not in the mood for this Rebekah. I want time to unwind. It's been one hell of a trip."

"I'd wager." Rebekah pursed her lips together. "Fine, then you should brace yourselves. You're both in for a surprise."

"What surprise?" Kol had barely gotten the words out when three figures came barreling through the entrance. Rebekah smirked. "Who are they?"

Klaus squinted. "Is that Bastianna? And her daughters, Genevieve and Moni-"

"Bloody hell." Kol quickly tried to run his horse away but Klaus grabbed the reigns.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"There's no way I am going to greet them. I'd rather listen to Bartholomew read the book of law."

"You are _not_ leaving me alone to deal with them!"

Rebekah laughed and walked away. She glanced back at her brothers who looked at her. "Welcome back. C'mon, the sooner you get this over with the sooner you can go take the baths you desperately need."

* * *

Cami and Sophie looked down from a window in one of the many rooms of the castle. Klaus and Kol dismounted their horses and greeted their mother and guests.

"Is that him?"

Sophie's voice was far away. Cami's mouth opened. She knew Joseph was Prince Klaus (or Klaus was Joseph), but to have it verified before her eyes...Cami stood transfixed. Klaus' thick curls blew in the wind and he stood with his hands clasped behind his back. He nodded and smiled politely at the Trio. To Cami it looked like he was going through the motions. Ever so often he'd wet his lips and smile, or glance at his siblings. Klaus had given her that same shy smile before trying to kiss her.

This was real, it was really him.

"Cami!"

Cami jumped out of her reverie. "Yes?"

"So that is him?" Sophie raised her eyebrows. Cami's eyes were glued to Klaus.

"Yes." Cami nodded. "I can't believe it."

"Do you know what you're going to do?"

Right then Cami did know. Finally she took her eyes off the prince. "I'm going to tell him." Now that she'd seen Klaus again, Cami knew she had to tell him who she was, or at least try, she owed it to herself.

Sophie screamed then covered her mouth. "I knew it! It's going to work out,I know it will. He'll remember who you are and-"

"Calm down!" But Cami bounced along with her. "I can't tell him now."

"Then when?" Sophie pouted.

"Later, after he's rested and when he's alone." Cami still had doubts about revealing herself, if he rejected her she'd rather have it done in private.

Sophie grabbed Cami, pulling her to the door. "Let's go then."

"Go where?"

"To get started on chores. Enjoy it while you can, this will be your last day as a servant."

They laughed and Cami felt immense joy fill her heart for the first time. By the end of the day she could be in Klaus' arms. More importantly, she could be free.

* * *

After his bath Klaus felt relaxed. Still tired, but his body felt better. Marcel helped unpack and Klaus dismissed him for the day. He was on his way to take a melancholy stroll through the gardens when someone yanked him to the side of the hall. Klaus felt his back being pushed against the wall and hands slide up his chest.

"Genevieve." He said, meeting her pale blue eyes. "What is this?"

"I wanted to welcome you back." Her long fingers traced patterns on his chest.

Klaus would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying her touch. "We did that earlier."

"True," she looked at him from under her eyelashes. "But I want to give you a more personal greeting." She wrapped a long leg around his waist and pushed herself into him, causing Klaus to take in a sharp breath.

"Never before have I received such a friendly welcome."

"My duty is to serve you my prince." Genevieve's hands began to wander. Klaus grabbed her waist, stopping her. Genevieve smirked when she felt his grip loosen. She kissed her way up his neck. "Is that a yes?" she murmured.

Klaus' eyes were closed. When he opened them he found Genevieve's eyes waiting for permission. He returned her smile and she boldly grabbed him by his pant's waistline and pulled led them into her room. "Just like old times, remember?"

Yes, Klaus definitely remembered being a young teenager around Genevieve. As a young boy experiencing new manly urges he loved that Genevieve allowed him to touch her. They experimented with each other then, discovering the power another person's touch could have on their awakening bodies. Now it was as if no time passed. Genevieve seemed to remember exactly where and how Klaus liked to be touched as they wrestled with each other mercilessly. Both trying to assert dominance and be in control. They kissed each other greedily as they stumbled around the room. Genevieve smiled and moaned as he kissed her neck and ran his hands down her torso. Genevieve pushed Klaus down on a couch before climbing on top, hiking her dress up as Klaus helped. Klaus' mind was shut down, he let himself lose control with Genevieve. For the first time in weeks there were no thoughts of Leah. He lost himself in Genevieve. They kissed, never slowing down as they fumbled with his pants. Klaus had no intention of stopping until he heard the door open.

Someone gasped. "Cami!" Genevieve screeched before climbing off of Klaus, pulling her dress down and bodice up. Klaus couldn't see around Genevieve but he felt his face grow hot. What was he doing? Klaus quickly pulled his pants up and straightened his shirt. He heard the door close.

Genevieve turned to him. "That was my idiot of a servant. She won't tell anyone." Klaus readjusted his clothes and walked to the door. "Where are you going?"

"Apologies." Klaus said. "What happened just now-"

"I don't mind." Genevieve placed her hands on his shoulders. "And you didn't either a few seconds ago."

"I know." Klaus ran fingers through his hair. "Now I realize it was a mistake." What was he thinking? He was grateful they stopped. Genevieve looked thoroughly insulted but Klaus walked around her. "I'm sorry I have to go. I'll see you at dinner."

"But-"

Klaus left a doubly frustrated Genevieve alone in her room.

* * *

Cami ran through the palace. She didn't know her destination but she knew she had to get as far away from that room and what she saw. "Cami!" Some fellow servants called after her but she kept going. Cami didn't stop until she was in her room. She threw herself on the bed and screamed into the pillow. How could she have been so naïve, again? When would she learn.

Cami didn't bother wiping away the tears on her face. She was furious. "I should have never gone to that ball." She marched over to the closet and threw everything out until she found the slipper. Cami grabbed it, her hands shaking. She would break it. She would destroy it and along with it every memory of that night. Cami's eyes moved to the small fireplace in the wall. "Perfect."

She started a fire and waited for it to get nice and hot. When Cami was satisfied she held the slipper over the fire. All she had to do was let go. No more dreams, no more memories, no more Klaus. Her hand trembled. _Let it go._

But she couldn't. Cami's arm was getting hotter by the second. Why couldn't she let go of the damn slipper? Cami released some of her fingers, the heel was now dangling in between her index finger and her thumb. Cami's vision was blurry from the tears. She screamed before throwing the shoe against the wall. It bounced and rolled on the floor.

Cami suddenly felt drained. She put out the fire, climbed on her bed, and sobbed herself to sleep.

...

Cami woke up when she heard the door open. She was facing the wall and didn't bother turning over. Sophie gasped at the mess Cami made.

"Cami." Sophie sat on Cami's bed. "Brigitte saw you earlier. She said you looked upset."

"She was right." Cami's throat was sore. She closed her eyes.

Sophie straightened, "I don't understand. The last time I saw you we were jumping for joy. What happened?" Cami's body trembled as she held back a sob. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was Klaus."

Sophie strained to hear Cami's muffled voice. "Klaus?" Cami nodded. "What did he do?"

"I saw him with Genevieve. They were together."

"Together together?" Another nod. "That can't be true. Maybe you were confused or-"

Cami turned over and glared at her roommate. "I know what I saw Sophie. I couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. Trousers down, skirt up..." Cami wanted to burn the image from memory.

"Oh."

"He's a prince. What else could I expect? I feel stupid for believing otherwise." Cami wiped her tear stained face.

"That's not your fault." Sophie said. "It happens to the best of us.

"He and Genevieve deserve each other." Cami sat up. "I don't know what I'm going to do. If he sees me everything goes to hell. He probably won't even care."

"What if you go home?"

Cami laughed. "Bastianna will never let me go home, she's too afraid I'll run away."

"We'll figure it out." Sophie promised. "You want some good news? This came for you." Sophie produced an envelope from her pocket. "It's from a Sabine?"

Cami felt her spirits rise. "Thank you." Sophie hugged her.

"You slept through the afternoon. It'll be time for dinner soon, you might want to get to your master."

Cami flopped back onto the bed. The Trio was not what she needed right now. Nevertheless she went to Bastianna's chambers to help them prepare for dinner with the princes. Cami prepared an explanation for her red eyes and haggard face but it wasn't needed. As soon as she walked in Bastianna ordered her around without sparing a second glance. Cami helped the old witch get dressed and make sure every hair was in place. She tuned out Monique and Genevieve's excited chatter. In fact Cami avoided looking at Genevieve all together. Of course that didn't stop Gen from cornering Cami when she was travelling in between rooms.

"You mention a word of what you saw today to anyone and I will-"

"Relax Genevieve." Cami snapped. Genevieve's mouth dropped open in surprise. "I have no intentions of talking to anyone about you and Prince Klaus' rendezvous. That would involve me giving a damn about either of you and I don't."

"Someone's in rare form." Gen's eyes narrowed. "Take care to remember your place, Cami. Klaus walked out after your little interruption and if I lose my chance with him because of your ineptitude there will be dire consequences."

Cami didn't back down. "Then I guess you better give this dinner all you've got." Genevieve leaned back. "Excuse me, I have to get these perfumes to your mother. It's my place, as a servant." Cami brushed past her.

When everyone was deemed ready Cami hesitated before talking to Bastianna. "I would like permission to go home."

The Trio laughed. "Home?" Bastianna asked. "Whatever for? You mean to tell me the royal castle bores you Camille?"

"No, I'm homesick." Cami dropped her eyes before raising them again. "Surely you wish me back at the estate to check on things?"

"No, that's why we left Brandon and Opal. They update me." Bastianna's eyes narrowed. "Why do you really wish to leave? Another attempt at running away? I swear to you Camille, if you try it again I won't be as merciful as I was before."

"Sabine is back, I wish to see her." Bastianna rolled her eyes. "It's almost been a month since I've seen her last and you don't need me here. There are a thousand servants in the castle."

"Yet none of them are mine. You are and I say where you can and cannot go." Genevieve and Monique snickered. "You're staying with us, in the palace. You've grown far too attached to Sabine anyway. Now, walk us to dinner."

When they arrived Cami helped the other Sophie and servants finish setting up.

"Did you talk to her?" Sophie asked as they placed bouquets on the table.

"Yes, and she gave the expected answer." Cami lowered her voice. "How am I supposed to hide from a prince in his own home?"

"With help." Sophie said it with such confidence Cami almost believed her. Even if she wasn't found out tonight, they'd just postpone the inevitable. Klaus would out her, and Bastianna would lock her away in a dungeon, or worse.

Everyone curtsied as the queen and princess entered.

"I look forward to dining with your sons, your grace." Monique said. "At last." she added under her breath.

"As they are with you, I'm sure. They'll be on their best behavior." Queen Esther replied.

"I expect nothing else from such wonderful men." Bastianna added.

Genevieve sized Rebekah up. "Princess." she inclined her head, her eye caught a beautiful turquoise bracelet.

Rebekah noticed. "Do you like it? Nik gave it to me as a gift. I can ask him to arrange for you to have one if you like."

"Very good of you my dear." Esther nodded before sitting down with Bastianna.

When she was out of earshot Rebekah whispered, "Never to early to give charity to the needy."

Genevieve turned red but did nothing as Rebekah moved onto Monique. "Cami!" She whispered harshly. Cami and Sophie exchanged an eye-roll before Cami walked over. "Go to my chambers and get my turquoise necklace. The one with the large stones and gold trim, hurry!"

When Cami returned the princes still hadn't arrived. She relaxed before Bastianna dismissed her, saying her services weren't required. Sophie's were and she silently wished her friend good fortune before scurrying out of the room. Cami wanted to be far from it when Klaus arrived.

She wasn't far from the room when a hand covered her mouth, stifling her screams. Cami was dragged to the side of the hall. She struggled, and realized her assailant was no bigger than she was. Cami stepped on their foot and elbowed their side, causing them to grunt. They sounded feminine and their clothes were ornate. Who were they? Who cared? While their grip was loosened Cami tried to run but was grabbed by her shoulders and turned around. Cami stood face to face with none other than Princess Rebekah.

Rebekah's face was furious and her lips were set in a hard line. "Who are you, and what's your relationship with my brother Klaus?"


	18. Allies

_"Who are you and what's your relationship with my brother Klaus?"_

Cami tore herself from Rebekah's grasp but the princess grabbed her other arm. Rebekah's eyes were ocean blue, and right now Cami saw storms. "You will answer me, servant." Her silence made Rebekah tighten her grip. "I won't repeat myself again. Who are you?"

"Remove your hands." Cami glared at Rebekah furiously.

"Who do you think you are talking to?"

"A spoiled princess about to get her ass kicked." Cami shoved Rebekah off. Her hand caught on the dress' long sleeve, when Cami pulled her hand back it ripped the end.

Rebekah recoiled, touching the newly frayed seam as if it were a dear child. "My sleeve! Now it'll snag on anything." her eyes snapped to Cami. "I ought to-"

Both women froze at the sound of approaching footsteps and the princes' voices. They argued over how long they had to stay at dinner before leaving would be considered rude. Elijah laughed and said at least an hour. Klaus said half, and Kol remarked that him staying longer than a minute was the definition of politeness. As their voices neared Cami and Rebekah shared a look of panic, although Cami didn't know what Rebekah was panicking for. She on the other hand, was seconds away from being exposed.

Rebekah swiftly grabbed Cami and pushed her into the closest room. "Stay here. I'll deal with you in a minute." she whisper-threatened. By the time she closed the door her brothers were passing the room. They stopped and eyed her.

"Rebekah," Elijah tilted his head to the side, "I thought you were already at dinner with mother."

"I left, I had a bit of a fashion emergency." Rebekah lifted up her torn sleeve to show them.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Bekah no one will see that if you don't point it out. Don't think you're using a small tear as an excuse to get out of this punishment."

"It's not a punishment, Kol." Klaus said.

"Feels like one." His little brother muttered.

"Are you eager to see your Genevieve, Nik?" Rebekah studied his reaction and was happy to notice a small grimace.

"She's not my Genevieve."

"Perhaps you ought to tell her that." Rebekah tossed her blond mane behind her shoulder.

"Enough stalling." Elijah commanded. "The sooner we all go, the sooner this is over." He continued the journey to the dining room and Kol and Klaus followed him, Kol grumbling all the way. "Rebekah..."

"I'm coming, I swear. I'll be there in a second." Elijah nodded and Rebekah hurried back into the room where she pushed the servant.

Her nostrils flared when she saw she had not been obeyed. The room was empty, the blonde haired servant gone. Rebekah put her hands on her hips. What kind of servant didn't obey orders? What kind of servant assaulted a member of the royal family? Who had Nik got tangled up with? Rebekah wanted nothing more than to chase that girl down and wring her neck for tearing her dress but she had to go to this stupid dinner.

When she entered the room she was happy to note Kol was sitting as far from Monique as possible. Klaus was less obvious, he left a seat in between himself and Genevieve, and sat across from Elijah.

Klaus' face brightened when he saw her. "Rebekah, I saved you a seat next to me, love."

"A seat between you and Genevieve, how convenient." She noted with fake cheer as she sat down.

"I thought you two girls could catch up." The fakeness in his voice matched her own.

"We've had weeks to do so while you were gone. Don't you think-"

Klaus clapped. "Look the appetizers are here." He rubbed his hands together. "I am famished."

Genevieve leaned over Rebekah. "I worked up quite an appetite myself earlier as well."

Klaus blanched. Kol snorted, Elijah ignored, and Rebekah rolled her eyes. Genevieve had slithered her way into Klaus' bed already?

"You're pathetic." Rebekah whispered to her right.

"Manners." Elijah reminded across the table.

Rebekah ignored him and glared at Klaus. "You just got home!"

"Bekah, please." Klaus begged.

He wanted her to keep Gen off his back, or his lap during dinner. Luckily the adults were on the other end of the table and didn't hear the exchange. Rebekah grumbled, "You owe me."

"Every day." He agreed as he gulped down some wine.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at his nervousness. Then she wondered if Genevieve could get close to him if he knew the object of his desires was roaming the palace halls at this very moment. Neither women seemed particularly appealing to her. Still the worst the servant did was rip her dress. Genevieve wanted to rip into Klaus. She turned to Genevieve and noticed the grand necklace now laying against her bosom.

Rebekah raised her voice. "Gen, however did you switch necklaces so quickly?" That gained everyone's attention.

Genevieve's face turned red before she recovered. "Whatever do you mean your highness? I've had this necklace on all evening." she smiled. Everyone went back to their own conversations.

"I don't care how many times you have a wardrobe change, you'll never be any competition." Rebekah said into her tomato soup, just loud enough for only Gen to hear. The witch responded by stepping on her foot. "Ow!"

"Apologies." Genevieve smiled angelically. "I forget the size of your feet. I can hardly move my own without touching them."

"Genevieve!" Monique whisper shouted on her sister's left. She checked to see if Bastianna heard Genevieve's catty remark. Of course Bastianna hadn't.

"Nik, you're in my prayers." Klaus warily turned to face his sister. Rebekah heard the movement but kept her eyes on Genevieve. "Bestiality is one of the most abominable of sins yet you've lain with a snake." Rebekah squinted her eyes. "If you look closely you can see her skin pealing around her nose. Are you shedding your skin Gen?" Rebekah smiled as Genevieve's hand flew to her nose, checking for skin cracks.

Kol hid a smirk behind his napkin but shook with laughter. Monique glared at him. Klaus sighed, and Elijah stared at the two fuming women across from him.

"How goes it down there?" Esther asked from the head of the table.

"Fine." Rebekah and Genevieve answered and began eating their food.

Rebekah chewed angrily. For someone so cunning, Genevieve had no idea Nik fancied her servant. Rebekah had been shocked when she saw the servant give Genevieve that tacky necklace. She recognized her from Nik's painting almost immediately. As usual his memory of details was borderline supernatural. Nik captured her face perfectly, what he saw of it. Did he know she was a servant? Rebekah glanced at him out of the side of her eye. Is that why he was downing one goblet of wine after another?

Why didn't she expose the girl when she heard her brothers coming? If Rebekah made a loud fuss they would have come running and voila, her secret was out. Maybe it was the fear Rebekah saw in her eyes when she heard Nik's voice. Rebekah almost felt sorry for her. Or maybe Rebekah was still mad at her brother for not telling her any of this himself. Well now she knew and Rebekah planned on getting the whole story before telling Klaus anything. She'd need some alone time with that servant.

Rebekah looked across Genevieve at her little sister. "Would you like to join me for a game of cards after our meal, Monique?"

Monique beamed. "Of course, your grace. Will it just be us or do you think we can convince one of your brothers to join?" her brown eyes stared past Rebekah at Kol.

Rebekah's nostrils flared. This is why she didn't have close female friends. They all thirsted after her brother's for their hand in marriage. The only exceptions were Hayley who put her people before her heart, and Sage, who always treated Rebekah as a little sister. Sage was in love with Finn long before Rebekah knew how to spell love.

The princess kept her aggravation in check. "I hope not, I'd like it to be just us girls. You're welcome to join us Gen."

Genevieve was about to reject the offer when her mother interjected. "It sounds like a lovely time. I know Genevieve would love to join you."

There, Rebekah would keep both witches off of her brothers for the rest of the night. She tapped Klaus' foot with her own. He tapped back, telling her he heard and was grateful.

After dinner was over Rebekah moved Genevieve and Monique next to the window. Monique and Rebekah sat on a sofa while Genevieve sat across from them on another. Her bright blue eyes constantly flicked from the cards to Klaus.

Rebekah tried enjoying the game, which was boring since Monique was terrible and Genevieve was only half paying attention. "How about we make this game interesting?" Rebekah told Monique.

"How?" Monique moved some stray curls out of her face.

"By raising the stakes. If you win, I will steal anything from Kol you want."

Monique sat up straight and peeped at Kol, who sat at the table laughing with his brothers and Marcel. "Anything?"

Rebekah nodded. "A shirt, a ring, maybe his diary."

"Kol has a diary?"

Rebekah nodded. "Where he writes everything. You can affirm his feelings for you." Monique giggled and Rebekah held back a laugh. This was really too easy.

Genevieve rolled her eyes. "What about me?"

"You were playing?" Rebekah raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously."

"Well..."

"I don't need your help with anything pertaining to Klaus." Genevieve said confidently. She bent over, revealing her nonexistent breasts. Rebekah and Monique shared an eyeroll.

"Maybe, but your wardrobe could use a royal touch." Rebekah said. Monique covered her chuckles with her cards.

"Fine, if I win I want access to the royal tailor, and your jewelry box."

"Deal." Rebekah said confidently.

"What do you want if you win?" Monique asked.

Rebekah kept her face relaxed. "Your servant."

"Cami?" Monique laughed.

Genevieve looked bewildered. "Why on earth would you want Cami?"

"I need a new servant." Rebekah fluffed her dress skirt, looking nonchalant. "One of mines has taken ill. I've noticed her dedication and efficiency. How helpful she is..." Rebekah eyed Genevieve's necklace again. She knew the redhead would think she wanted whatshername to cripple her. Gen would never discern Rebekah's true intentions.

"You can have any servant in Orleans." Monique was confused. "Cami's not special."

"Then you won't mind giving her up."

"If you win." Monique reminded.

Rebekah's smile was predatory. "Right. You in Gen?" Genevieve hadn't stopped staring at the princess, as if she could make Rebekah reveal her thoughts by looking at her. Please, who did Genevieve think she was dealing with? Rebekah lifted her eyebrows, daring Gen.

"Fine, I agree to the terms of our wager." she finally said.

"So do I." Monique, as usual followed.

"And I." Rebekah was satisfied. "Reveal your hand. Ready? Now."

They all laid their cards on the table. Rebekah was the clear winner. She left her cards on the table. Monique snatched them all up and began shuffling again. Rebekah stood.

"Lovely game ladies. You must pardon me, I need to get a full night's rest." Rebekah looked at Genevieve. "I expect her in my chambers first thing in the morning. I look forward to Cami's service." she said sauntering off.

 _Cami_ , Rebekah tried the name out in her mind again. By morning Rebekah would have all the answers she needed. Poor servant girl had no idea what was coming her way. Not that she could do anything about it. Rebekah smiled. Cami was all hers.

* * *

"Rebekah knows!"

Sophie returned from cleaning up the royal dinner to find her roommate in a panic. Cami flew from the closet to her bed, packing up what little possessions she owned.

"How?" Sophie quickly retreated to her bed. Her eyes got dizzy watching the flurry of Cami's activity.

"I don't know! She cornered me as I was leaving and attacked me!" Cami rubbed her arm where Rebekah grabbed her. "The girl has nails as sharp as knives."

"Then what?"

"Then we heard her brothers come and she forced me into this room to hide until they passed." Cami didn't know why Rebekah didn't expose her right then but she didn't want to wait to find out. As soon as the princess shut that door Cami ran out the other one.

"Did she tell them?"

Cami suddenly stopped and put her hands on top of her head. "I don't know! Soph I have to run."

"Where will you go?"

"I have a friend, Sabine. She'll hide me." Cami and Sabine had been corresponding since she got back. Cami hadn't caught her up because she was paranoid about the letters falling into the wrong hands.

Sophie cleared her throat. "Cami, I don't think you should run tonight."

Cami stopped packing and faced Sophie. Her friend took her brown hair down from it's updo. Her shoes were thrown on the floor and Sophie's back was against the wall. "Why?"

"We don't know for certain if Rebekah told. If you panic and leave you give the appearance of guilt."

"I _am_ guilty."

"Of what?" Sophie snapped. She hopped off the bed and Cami stepped back. "Wanting to enjoy your own life and not giving them control? You went to a ball, danced, met a nice handsome guy-"

"We know he's not so nice now." Cami grumbled.

"Not the point! You had the best night of your life. Now you're in the midst of a hysterical meltdown because of the terrible crime of attending a ball _everyone_ was invited to?" Cami never saw Sophie this upset. "It's not right. You shouldn't be punished for fighting back." Sophie was silent.

Cami hugged her. "I'm sorry I brought this drama to you."

"You jest." Sophie laughed humorlessly. "This has all been a wonderful inspiration. Lay low for a day, see how this turns. If Rebekah didn't reveal your presence earlier I doubt she will tonight."

Cami inhaled deeply. Her nerves were temporarily calmed. "I will stay."

"Rest." Sophie laid down on her own bed. "Do not think to stow away while I'm sound asleep."

"I won't." Cami chuckled as she moved her bag off of the bed. "May rest crash upon me like the sea upon the shore."

Rest didn't. Just when Cami relaxed it was time to get up. She was shocked when she found Genevieve outside her door. Cami didn't know Genevieve knew where servants quarters were. She and Sophie curtsied.

Cami was bewildered. "Am I late?"

"No." Genevieve's mouth was a thin line. "I came to inform you that you have a new master...temporarily."

" _What_?"

"I gambled and lost."

"You _bet_ me?" Cami exclaimed. Lawfully she was Bastianna's slave. Did the older witch know about this?

"Wipe that doe eyed look off your face." Genevieve snapped. "You won't be going anywhere. Your new master is in the palace."

Cami swallowed her anger. "Who did you hock me off to?"

Cami noticed Genevieve wasn't joyful about delivering this news. She knew better than to think Genevieve was upset that Cami would be serving someone else. She was mad because she lost a stupid bet.

Genevieve huffed and pouted like a child. "Princess Rebekah."

* * *

Rebekah yawned as she woke up. She had a good sleep, even though Marcel didn't visit her last night. The downside of her brother's returning was Marcel keeping his distance. Rebekah pouted, her lips missed his. Her body ached to be touched by his strong hands.

She would have to distract herself. Today it would be easy, Rebekah expected her distraction to arrive shortly. She sat up and smoothed her hair in preparation

"My lady." A voice said curtly.

Rebekah took in the blond at the foot of her bed. "Now now, none of that frowning. I will not have my new servant looking dour." Rebekah got up and stood across from Cami, who had her robe. "Cheer up, it's a beautiful day _Cami_."

"Would you like your robe, _your grace_?"

So that was Cami's strategy? Pretend nothing was wrong and avoid the elephant in the room? That wasn't Rebekah's style at all. "Genevieve told you what transpired?"

"I am aware of your bet, your grace." Cami looked over Rebekah's shoulders, never meeting her eyes.

 _What a defiant girl._ Rebekah was at a loss for word for a moment.

"Your robe, your highness?" Cami repeated, a corner of her mouth quirking up.

"Give me that damn thing." Rebekah snatched the robe from Cami's hands and put it on. "You know why you're here. I want answers!"

"So do I!" Cami snapped. "You attack me out of no where, interrogating me, now you have me assigned to you-"

"Is that how we're playing this?" Rebekah folded her arms. "If you are as ignorant as you claim surely you will not mind if I ask my brother Niklaus to join us for a spell?"

Cami clenched her jaw but smiled tightly. "Of course not."

Rebekah had not seen anyone this spirited since Hayley. She had no intention of getting Klaus but made her way to the door. "Alright then stay right here..." Rebekah was almost outside when Cami spoke.

"Wait..." For the first time the facade dropped. Cami's shoulders slumped and she looked at Rebekah in defeat. "What do you want?"

Rebekah closed the door behind her. "I told you, I only want the truth."

"Fine." Cami sounded resolved. It scared Rebekah because she recognized that tone in her own voice nearly every day. Cami was cornered yet she refused to show more than a moment fear. Despite herself, Rebekah respected that.

"Let's talk, princess."

* * *

Klaus wanted to pay attention. He did not rank economics at the top of his list that bored him to tears but at the moment the subject was sneaking it's way to the top.

As Count Rueben droned on in the meeting Klaus fought to stay alert, and he was not the only one. Around the round table several of the Count's peers struggled to stay awake. Lord Darren was blinking slowly while Lord Henry surrendered to sleep altogether.

Elijah, of course sat upright and looked completely interested in what Rueben was saying. Yet even he stifled a yawn every few minutes. Klaus smiled, if only father were here to see. He and Kol went to visit Lord Simeon at his estate for business. Simeon and Kol favored each other and Kol was excellent at negotiating. Whatever dispute was between Simeon and Mikael would get smoothed out. Klaus twirled the quill in his hand.

Was Rueben still talking? the old bloke loved the sound of his own voice. Klaus needed his mind engaged, if it was not then it would start to wonder and he would start thinking of Leah, Genevieve, and when on earth did his life get so complicated in the romance department?

Klaus swore he would move on and put Leah behind him but his heart was not on the same page as his mind. His body longed for Genevieve. When was the last time he lay with a woman? Too long, it answered. Yet Klaus felt suffocated around Genevieve. She watched his every move, vying for his attention. and Gen was manipulative. There was also the fact that she and Rebekah hated each other. Thinking of the debacle at dinner last night made Klaus' head hurt. If he was with Genevieve there would be no end to the drama. No one knew how to hold a grudge like Rebekah, but she was good at reading people. And she wanted nothing to do with Genevieve.

Leah on the other hand was open and relaxing. Klaus felt at peace around her all the while feeling excited. Leah was honest. Except when it came to her address and saying she wanted him to call on her.

This was the dilemma. Except there was no dilemma. Klaus searched for Leah and did not find her. She lied to him, she was not here. Genevieve was. Shady as the witch could be, Genevieve looked out for him, and she was tough. Genevieve would be perfect as his...what? Wife? Mistress? Klaus was no fool, he knew his mother was hoping to match one of her sons up with Bastianna's daughters in holy matrimony. Would marriage to Genevieve be so terrible? She was, without a doubt, better than whomever Mikael wanted him to marry. At least with Genevieve they had history, they knew each other. Klaus would have to work on her forthrightness, for example. no sly remarks about their sensual encounters any more. The more Klaus thought about it the more it made sense. Genevieve was gorgeous, intelligent, and a witch. The latter was a benefit in itself.

Klaus checked to see if anyone was watching before he discretely untied the anchor necklace from his neck. He had worn it every day since Leah gave it to him. Now, his mind was made up. He would no longer shirk Genevieve's advances. In fact he would welcome them. They would be married at the proper time. Who knew, maybe down the line Klaus would fall in love with her. Leah was the past, Genevieve the future.

"Niklaus." Klaus jumped when he saw Elijah standing over him. "The meeting has ended brother."

Other lords were leaving the room. "Is it over already?" Klaus quipped following Elijah outside of the room. He quickly shoved the anchor necklace into his pocket and ignored how it dug into his leg.

Elijah paused in the hallway. "Are you about to do something?"

Klaus was about to tell his older brother he planned to visit Genevieve and invite her to take a turn about the garden but he stopped himself. "Nothing that cannot be accomplished later. Why?"

"Follow me." Elijah led them to one of the palace's many rooftops.

"I have not been out here since I was a child." Klaus squinted at the morning sunlight.

"I was last here with Hayley."

"Hayley?"

"Yes, the night of the ball."

"Ah." Klaus raised his eyebrows. "Did you two-?"

"Niklaus I have a confession to make." Elijah said abruptly. He stood next to the edge of the roof.

That got Klaus' attention. Elijah had a secret? He had been nothing but the perfect son this past month, even more than usual. "Nothing leaves this roof. You have my word."

"I do not doubt your loyalty." That made Klaus happy but Elijah still did not turn around to face him. "I still talk to her."

"Hayley?" Elijah nodded. Klaus joined him, they looked down over the land. "You maintain correspondence?"

"I have been helping her rule. I give advice, aid-"

"Supplies?" Klaus turned to Elijah. "Are you behind those supply raids?" Several supply loads of food and clothing had gone missing from storehouses.

"No!" Elijah look flustered. "Not the bandit attacks, at least. I tell her people where to go to find the clothes. No Orleanians are hurt."

"Elijah-"

"I only give clothes that are considered old. The food is considered a surplus so it really has no negative effect on our people. Hayley has also aided us. She spies on our eastern border and sends reports back to me. I've been able to stop many threats thanks to her intel and quick thinking." he rambled.

"Elijah-"

"The werewolves are desperate Klaus. The assistance father promised is slow moving and could hardly be called help. Mikael is willing to starve them to death and I will not stand by and watch while-"

"ELIJAH!" Elijah finally peaked over at Klaus, whose face shone with pride. "I am proud of you." He clapped his brother on the shoulder. Elijah looked relieved. "Here I thought you were turning into father's image. This is why you have been stiffer than usual."

Elijah rolled his eyes at the jab. "Yes. I have been distant and preoccupied."

"Your heart is not here." Klaus noted. Elijah's spirit's dampened. Is this how Klaus looked when he thought of Leah? It was scary. This was the most defiant action of Elijah that Klaus' witnessed. He knew his brother did have a big heart and an instinct to protect people however this fervor was driven by Elijah's feelings for Hayley. After a moment of silence Klaus looked up at his brother. "Why are you just now telling me this?"

"Because I need your help. I am planning to visit the werewolf country."

Klaus' face was alarmed at the determination on Elijah's face. "No Orleanian has set foot on werewolf soil since the war."

"Someone has to go anyway to check on progress. It verifies our treaty, we visit them like they visited us."

"I do not need a lesson in the basics of diplomacy." Klaus was irritated. "Any low level diplomat can go, how are you going to convince Mikael to let you go instead? He has been keeping you closer than ever."

"And I have stayed close. I earned his trust and the king will grant me this journey." Klaus frowned. Elijah put too much stake in Mikael's honor. The king knew of Elijah and Hayley's attachment. Elijah ignored the unconvinced look on Klaus' face. "Let me worry about it. When he gives permission I need you by my side."

"I just returned home!"

"We will not depart for another week at least."

Klaus was annoyed. Elijah already planned this all out. He already had plans to rekindle things with Genevieve. Not to mention catch up on some reading, visit the horse stable, finish some paintings, the list goes on. Klaus shifted his stance and grimaced as the anchor pricked him again. In his current mood Klaus had half a mind to hurl it off the roof, into the ground where he would never find it again.

"You know more about werewolves than anyone in Orleans. When they came you studied them and got to know them."

"You did too." Klaus smirked. "Only you were focused on one while I got to know her entourage."

Elijah laughed. "So brother will you join me?"

"On an adventure to a forbidden and dangerous land, filled with people who hate us, all because you have been consorting with their princess behind father's back?" Klaus scrunched up his face then sighed. "I have nothing bloody else to do." He and Elijah laughed and refocused on the beautiful country they called home.

Klaus would always be at his brother's side when he needed him, and he knew Elijah felt the same. Of course he would go with him. That meant had at least a week to enjoy Genevieve before leaving, not to mention the enjoyment they'd reap together once he returned. Right on cue, the anchor stung his thigh. This time he welcomed the pain. It was a reminder of the pain Leah caused, and soon like the necklace and the woman who gave it, it would be gone from Klaus' mind.

* * *

"That has to be the most extraordinary story I have ever heard." Rebekah slouched in her chair, in a very un-princesslike manner. Cami sat across from her, playing with a grape on her plate.

Rebekah had breakfast brought up when Cami told her the story would be long. The food was meant for Rebekah but she insisted Cami eat it, Rebekah was too busy interrupting Cami's story with questions to eat. Now that Cami finished, Rebekah was too shocked to eat. She expected a secret love affair filled with illicit meetings, or a passion filled sex arrangement that turned into obsession. Nothing like this tale.

"You snuck out to the ball and met Nik." Rebekah repeated again. She knew she was talking in circles but perhaps the more she said it the more the shock would wear off. "How did you not know he was the prince? Especially given Genevieve's obsession?"

Cami shrugged and popped a grape into her mouth. "Genevieve notwithstanding, Klaus is not discussed nearly as much as Kol and Elijah. I tend to ignore her when she discusses him. Besides any man Genevieve was after-"

"You would want nothing to do with, yes I understand." Rebekah truly did. Whenever her brothers started talking about the latest lady to catch their eye Rebekah was automatically turned off of. Another similarity they shared. Rebekah tried to push away the growing sense of admiration she held for Cami. "Yet you found Klaus to be every bit as engaging as Genevieve did."

"I did not know it was Klaus." Cami's lips thinned. Was that disdain Rebekah heard in her voice when she spoke Klaus' name? "He told me he was the apprentice of the court painter."

"Nik is a painter."

"I know." Cami suddenly looked at her plate as if it were the most interesting thing in the room.

"You sneaky girl. You found the painting didn't you?" Cami blushed. Rebekah was indignant, "That was in a private room! You invaded a prince's privacy."

"I saw the secret entrance when I cleaned his closet!" Cami defended. "I wanted to know where it went, I did not expect to find a portrait of myself. I checked the royal portraits to be sure."

"Yet you did not start telling your fellow servants of your conquest?"

Cami rolled her eyes. "Who would believe me?"

"Fair point."

"At least I know now how you knew about me." Cami levelled her gaze at Rebekah. "You went in his secret room."

Dammit, Rebekah blushed and reminded herself to watch Cami. She was intelligent, Rebekah did not mean for that to slip out. "I'm his sister I have a fundamental right to go through his things."

"So, what now?" Cami sat up straight. Rebekah saw her walls going back up.

"I'm not sure." Rebekah stood and started pacing. "I believe your story, Camille. One of my many talents is being able to discern when I am being lied to. You are clearly many things, a servant, a rebel, and a sneak but a liar is not among these. What I want to know is why you have not revealed yourself to my brother. If the night was so wonderful why aren't you keen on seeing him again?"

Cami looked away. "If I reveal myself I get in trouble with Bastianna. Sorry but your brother is not worth those consequences. I am not interested in being with him."

"Oh Cami what did we just establish?" Rebekah stopped pacing and leaned over Cami's chair so that they were eye to eye. "Lying is not one of your strong points and you, my dear, just told me a lie. What's the truth, love?"

"That is the truth. I do not want to be with him and he does not want to be with me."

"Another lie." Rebekah sang.

"It's not." Cami snapped, her voice wavering slightly.

Rebekah straightened herself. almost reminded Cami who she was talking to but the anger in Cami's green eyes stopped her. Rebekah saw something behind it too, it was pain. She believed Nik did not return her feelings. "How are you so convinced?"

"I saw him yesterday with another girl. Whatever feelings he had for me mean nothing." Cami muttered.

"You saw him with Genevieve? Oh wipe that look of surprise off your face Cami, do you not realize by now that I know everything?" Rebekah wanted to throw something. Genevieve managed to be a thorn in everyone's side. One more reason to hate her. Rebekah thought of last night when Klaus said Genevieve wasn't his. "Nik does not care for her like that. Genevieve will never be more than I distraction to him, like a toy you are mesmerized with. After you play with it awhile you see how unattractive and useless it really is."

"Is that supposed to make me like him?" Cami raised an eyebrow. "If he views women as toys then that's all the more reason to stay away from him." Cami huffed as she got up.

"Clearly he doesn't view all women like that or he wouldn't have painted your portrait." Rebekah countered. Cami held up a hand and Rebekah was silent. Not from obedience but from shock of Cami's audacity.

"I do not want your brother." Cami's voice was firm. "I do not want him to know who I am or that I am here. He can have all the Genevieve's he wants. I want to be left alone."

"That's too bad!" Rebekah squared up against Cami. "I want him to be happy and he won't be with Genevieve. You know she is an untrustworthy cow. How could you subject my brother to that?"

Cami clenched her jaw. "Not my problem."

"Isn't it? What are you going to do if they marry? You can't keep your secret forever."

"I won't have to. Soon I will have paid my debt to Bastianna and I'll be free to leave."

Rebekah did not see that one coming. "Cami please! Give him a chance. You should have seen how Nik was after the ball." It all made sense now in Rebekah's mind as she rambled aloud. "All of the brooding, the thought's weighing on his mind, the time spent in the garden. It was you! He was thinking of _you._ You have no idea the effect you have on him. You owe it to both of yourselves to give it a chance. if it's your lack of station I could help. You could borrow my dresses, I could cover for you with your masters, don't you see, it could work."

"You aren't listening to me-"

"No you're not listening to me!" Rebekah stomped her foot.

Cami looked resigned. She changed her demeanor. "You're going to make me court your brother?"

Rebekah opened her mouth and shut it. Why did Cami have to say that? She looked at Cami. She was just a servant. It was well within Rebekah's power to make Cami do whatever she wanted. Cami could not stop her if she sent someone for Nik now, or later if she decided to reveal her secret. Or she could force Cami to go to Klaus herself and act like she wanted him.

But Rebekah couldn't do that. If she did she'd be no better than her father who did the same thing to her when he forced her to entertain those ridiculous suitors. It would be no better than those old lady perverts who called on Marcel's company late at night and Rebekah's brothers had to go rescue him from doing something he would hate. Rebekah couldn't subject another woman to that against her will. But the other option was to let Genevieve have Klaus. She got him in bed already and it hadn't been back a full day yet. Rebekah needed Genevieve gone and she knew without a doubt if Klaus knew Cami was here he would drop Genevieve like a hot yam.

She eyed Cami. Even in servants clothes she was beautiful not to mention her strong spirit. Rebekah could see why Nik liked her. She was infinitely better than Genevieve.

Cami echoed her earlier question. "What happens now?"

"I need time to think. Give me three days," Rebekah cut Cami off when she saw the question she was about to ask. "I won't tell Nik, or anyone else about you. I swear it." Cami looked relieved. "But you must swear to me that you will not run or leave this palace until I do."

Cami fidgeted under Rebekah's blue eyed glare. "I swear it."

"Good, until then you will continue to serve me." Rebekah smirked. "I did win the bet after all."

"What did you beat Genevieve in?" Cami had to know.

"Cards. She was quite put out."

"I can imagine. Whenever Genevieve loses a new demon is born out of her anger and spite." Rebekah laughed. "You know they will expect me to spy on you." Cami said. She surprised herself. Did she really want to protect Rebekah? Why did she warn her?

Rebekah nodded as if she suspected as much. "We will have to give them lies that satisfy them." Rebekah regarded her. "I like you Cami. Other girls have the misfortune of being whiny twits."

"Thank you, I think." The princess was not that bad, once she stopped throwing tantrums and pushing you around.

Rebekah continued, "Normally I would remind you to keep your word and follow with a threat but I know you will keep yours."

"Likewise." Cami held back a smile but Rebekah sensed it. Something like respect passed between the two blondes. "I'll take these plates down to the kitchen."

After she left Rebekah couldn't help wishing Cami born of nobility. She and Rebekah would get on so well at parties and other events. Rebekah also couldn't help thinking that unlike Genevieve, Cami would make a wonderful sister in law.

* * *

A day had gone by and Rebekah kept her word. That didn't stop Cami's nerves from being on edge. She had been completely honest with Rebekah (except when she left out the prophesy). She figured why not? What did she have to lose, besides Rebekah knew enough to end her anyway. Rebekah almost seemed friendly but Cami remembered that she was a royal. Cami didn't trust any of them. She still didn't know why Rebekah was so hell bent on Cami telling Klaus her identity.

Cami still served Bastianna, and even the old witch was surprised. Cami figured now was as good a time as any to retain B's favor. So she served her her night tea and got her ready for bed. Cami heard Bastianna chastise Genevieve for betting Cami in the first place.

"The only good that can come of this is Cami may be able to give us valuable information about the princess." Predictable. "We need to get her on our side since you two are insistent on being archrivals."

Genevieve had stormed outside of her mother's bedroom and Bastianna told Cami once more to stay alert for anything "interesting" about Rebekah.

Cami and Sophie were on their way to lunch now. Or they would be once Cami finished helping Sophie dust a guest bedroom.

"Have they ever filled every guest room in this castle?" Cami wondered aloud. "You could house all of my hometown and the surrounding areas. Animals included."

"I think they did, during the War." Sophie held her nose to stop herself from sneezing. "They housed some armies. Imagine a hundred fit warriors strolling the hallways." Sophie sighed.

"No work would ever get done around here." Cami shook her head at Sophie's silliness.

As they continued they had no idea that Klaus and Marcel strode down the same hallway. They had just come from an intense sparring session.

Inside the room Sophie was still entertaining Cami with various situations if soldiers came to the palace. "What if one of them asked you to meet them later so you could 'polish his armor' only by 'polish his armor' he meant spend the night with him. What do you do?"

"Depends." Cami tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Or would you rather make love in the hallway, behind a curtain!"

"Sophie!" Cami blushed.

"Under the light of a full moon."

"You would add that!"

"I have to make it romantic somehow." Sophie shrugged then started chasing Cami around proclaiming ridiculous romantic notions. "But I'm battle weary! My body needs your love, my lady."

Cami laughed loudly and the sound caught Klaus' ear. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Did you hear that?" he asked Marcel.

"A lady's laughter."

"I'd know that sound anywhere." Klaus knew he wasn't crazy. Was that Leah? No that would be impossible. Still..he ran towards the sound.

At the sound of footsteps Sophie and Cami stopped. "I think we drew some attention." Cami whispered.

"It's not my fault you laugh as loud as a hyena."

"I heard laughter Marcel." The two servants froze at Klaus' voice.

"So did I." Marcel answered.

"Klaus." Cami mouthed to Sophie.

"Check the rooms." Klaus said.

Sophie pushed Cami out the rear exit. "Go go go go!" Sophie whisper commanded.

Unfortunately the door made a noise as it shut. Marcel and Klaus burst into the room seconds later.

"Your highness." Sophie curtsied, trying to seem natural.

"Are you alone in here?" Klaus demanded.

Sophie nodded and Marcel narrowed his eyes. A crash was heard on the other side of the door and Klaus bolted towards it. Sophie tried to "accidentally" get in his way but was too late. She only succeeded in colliding with Marcel. Sophie mentally sent Cami a message. _Run like hell Cami._

 _"_ Stop!" Klaus shouted at Cami's back.

Klaus could barely catch a glimpse of whoever was running from him. One thing he did see wa _s_ loose blonde hair. Could it really be Leah?

Cami hated the sense of deja vu she was experiencing. She could not let that bastard catch her. If she looked into his eyes Cami knew she would melt and forget the compromising position she found him in with Genevieve. She did not want Klaus. Cami told herself that her quickening heartbeat was from running and not from a lie. She turned down various corridors, so many she was sure she would never find her way out. One appeared to lead outside but it lead to a dead end. The large window at the end of the hall tricked her. Cami tried some of the doors but they were locked. Damn.

Two children exited a room and stared at Cami with interest. One was a boy and the other a girl.

"My lady?" The little boy squinted at Cami.

Cami recognized him as the boy who served her at the ball. "Andrew?" Andrew took in Cami's servants garb and his mouth formed a small "O". "Andrew, please. I need to hide. Someone's looking for me and-"

"Whoever you are, there's no need to hide." Klaus called. He stopped running, knowing this section of the palace had several dead ends.

"That's Klaus." The little girl said. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion and her hands tightened around a set of keys.

"Please." Cami begged.

Andrew snatched the keys from his companion despite her protests and opened a door which led to a small supply closet. Cami hurried inside the small dark room.

"What are you doing?" The girl hissed.

"I can explain later."

"You will explain now!" Cami imagined the girl putting her hands on her small hips. "If you think I am lying to the prince-"

Cami heard footsteps and froze. "Hope!"

"Your highness." Hope curtsied and Andrew bowed.

"Are you two alone."

"Yes, my prince." Andrew answered.

"There was someone roaming these halls. A young lady to be exact, have you heard anything?"

"No, your highness."

Klaus turned to Hope. Why was she so quiet? "Hope?"

Cami took a deep breath and held it in the tense seconds that followed.

"We just retrieved cleaning supplies for the garden." Hope finally said, holding up the bottles in her hands as proof.

"If you see anything, you come find me immediately." The children promised they would and then Cami heard nothing.

A minute later the closet opened and Cami was hugging Andrew, and thanking both of them them for hiding her. Hope rolled her eyes and glared at Andrew. "Prince Klaus has been very kind to us of late. I hate lying to him."

"Please, Hope, don't be mad at Andrew." Cami put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's the lady that let me eat those treats at the ball." Andrew explained.

Hope's face softened then looked at Cami again. "If you're a lady, why are you dressed as a servant?"

"Because I'm not a lady." Cami admitted, wondering how many more people would find out her secret.

Andrew smiled. "You'll always be a lady to me, my lady."

"I will not lie to Klaus again." Hope vowed.

"You won't have to." Cami promised. "But if you could keep this between us?"

Andrew nudged Hope. "Fine." she agreed. "Let's go Andrew."

Cami looked at the bottles in their hands. "What's in those?"

"A mixture that kills weeds." Hope offered Cami a bottle to inspect. "We take care of them in the garden now."

Cami's nose scrunched at the familiar smell. "Where did you learn to make this?" she handed it back to Hope.

"Prince Klaus." Andrew answered.

Hope shrugged. "A friend gave it to him."

...

"Cami!" Sophie burst through their room.

Cami was lying on her bed reading a letter, and sat up in alarm. "What? Is my secret out? Are the guards coming?"

"No no." Sophie shook her fingers. "You will never believe this." Sophie bounced up and down. "I bumped into Grace who works with Juliete who is Harry's lover who unpacked Kol's bags from the journey and settled him back in." Cami was barely keeping up with Sophie's fast paced talking. "Guess what he said he saw in one of Kol's bags?! Something shiny, Harry got closer and saw it was a _slipper_." Sophie yanked Cami off her bed and shook her. "Who needs a _slipper_ to go on a 'hunting trip'? Unless the prey they were hoping to catch is the owner of the matching slipper? Cami Klaus went looking for you!"

Cami's head was spinning. "Wait Soph-"

"Don't you see Cami, that explains everything! Klaus went away to find you and when he did not he came back and fell into temptation with Genevieve." Sophie spun around, pleased with herself.

"That is a nice theory..."

"Theory?" Sophie's brown eyes narrowed. "It makes perfect sense."

"Kol has my other slipper and it was in his bag. Maybe he had some plans for it and it fell through? Who knows? No way could he hide that slipper from Klaus as long as they were gone. Klaus had to know Kol had it or maybe he showed it to him himself."

Cami sat down on the bed. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Sophie crossed her arms, "Cami-"

"I'm not doubting your detective skills Sophie but I don't trust Klaus. I don't know him. I can't get the image of him and Genevieve out of my head and it makes me angry. I don't see this theory, it doesn't match up with the guy I saw, I'm sorry."

Sophie sighed. "I think you're letting you pain and anger cloud your judgment."

"No, I'm not." Now it was Cami's turn to get defensive. She glared at Sophie who took a seat next to her.

"You're using your rage as some kind of wall to hide behind to protect yourself." Cami was unable to meet Sophie's eyes. "If you are angry at Klaus and convince yourself he's a bad guy, that means you can ignore your feelings for him and not feel guilty about not trying to fight for whatever it is you two have." Sophie shrugged and stood up. "Just another theory."

* * *

On the third day Cami anxiously waited Rebekah's decision. Cami started clearing the table of the breakfast they ate. Yes, they. Rebekah discovered she liked morning chats with Cami so they ate breakfast together. Honestly Cami did enjoy it even though she was wary. She didn't want to get comfortable with Rebekah only to have the princess snatch the rug from under her.

Rebekah held up a mirror and used her tongue to pick at food between her teeth. "Something I can help you with Camille?"

"You know what today is." Cami hated mind games, and dancing around the bush.

A half smile graced Rebekah's face. She was growing to love Cami's forthright attitude. As refreshing as it was Rebekah also loved seeing Cami riled up. The girl needed to relax. "I do...and I have made my decision." Rebekah put the mirror down and looked up at Cami. "I truly believe if my brother knew who you were it would not phase him. I also believe he still has feelings for you." Cami shook her head. "Cami!" Rebekah pulled Cami down to sit on the table. Who knew the princess was so touchy?

Rebekah played her last card. "You know that 'hunting trip' Klaus and Kol went on? I believe it a farce. Nik was out searching for you, I know it. Yet here you are, right under his nose. If he knew he would be elated."

"My thoughts haven't changed." Cami's tone was firm.

Rebekah frowned. Really the girl was too stubborn for her own good. "Alright. I've done my best." Rebekah sighed in resignation.

Cami perked up. "You won't tell him?"

"No." Rebekah sat back in her chair. "I wouldn't force you into anything. I realize in our brief time together that you value 're a servant Camille, so much is decided for you. I cannot blame you for possibly stealing a chance at my brother's happiness." She added innocently.

Cami laughed. "You never give up do you?" Rebekah blinked. "Thank you Rebekah. Maybe you'll see Genevieve isn't completely evil."

"There's enough evil to make me want to tear out her throat." Rebekah used a fork to stab an uneaten egg for dramatic effect.

"I'll take that." Cami said, moving the plate from Rebekah's path.

"Before you go, you should hear your duties for the day." Rebekah dabbed her mouth with a napkin then smiled. The gleam in her eye made Cami nervous. "Some you will find quite pleasing I'm sure."

...

"Shoulders back, back straight."

Cami obeyed Lady Earnestine's commands. One of Rebekah's duties was modelling for the famous designer. One of Rebekah's lady friends had a birthday coming up and it turns out Cami was about the same build and weight. So Rebekah sent her to the boutique as a live mannequin for the dresses Rebekah had made for the lady. Cami had to say, she'd had worse duties. At least this one got her out of the castle (finally) and into the lower town.

She and Rebekah had been in the boutique the past few days. Rebekah would ask her Cami for her input on the dress. Were the sleeves too puffy? A higher or lower neckline? Which colors truly complimented each other? Both Cami and Rebekah were surprised at how they felt less like master and servant and more like friends. Rebekah was finally experiencing how her brother Klaus felt about Marcel. The ladies enjoyed each other's company as they picked out shoes and jewelry.

"Camille, stop fidgeting. This goes faster if you remain still." Earnestine repeated for the hundredth time. Cami apologized and looked around the shop. It was filled with bright fabric colors, ribbons, hats, and the like.

Today, Cami was alone. Rebekah had to entertain a newly arrived minister and his wife and children. Cami missed her. She was shocked at the difference in the way Rebekah and the Trio treated her. If Genevieve and Rebekah got on maybe Rebekah would bring her here. An appointment Lady Earnestine's boutique was highly sought out. Her dresses were the best in the kingdom according to Rebekah.

Earnestine finally clapped in triumph. "There, come, take a look."

She carefully walked Cami over to a long three way mirror. "This is beautiful!" Cami exclaimed. This dress was an eye catching orange. Bright, yet understated all at once. It was as if the dress was made out of a sunset. The sleeves hung loose and fell over her fingertips. The neckline was square and decorated in a frosty light gold trim, with swirl patterns. The same trim was around the high waistline and the ends of the sleeves. The rest of the dress simply fell in an A-line. A few swirls adorned the skirt but they were a deep red orange.

"You're glowing as if the sun goddess birthed you herself." Earnestine sighed, admiring her own work. "Put the shoes and jewelry on to complete the look." Cami looked confused and Earnestine rolled her hazel eyes. "We need to be sure it looks good together."

Cami was enjoying herself too much. She touched the simple gold necklace and earrings that now adorned her body. Then the twirled the orange sapphire ring on her right middle finger. It wasn't fair.

Still Earnestine frowned. She pulled Cami's hair up into a bun.

"My lady?" Cami questioned.

"Hush child, I know what I'm doing." Earnestine styled Cami's hair so that the top was in a braided bun and the bottom hung loose. Before Cami could take it in Earnestine was dusting off her exposed skin with a brush. Cami tried not to sneeze at the make up that flew up her nostrils. When Earnestine finished her makeup Cami's skin looked polished, her eyes popped thanks to some mascara, and her lips shimmered with understated bronze lipstick.

"Now, it's complete." The woman said.

"I think Rebekah's friend will love it." Cami finally said. Her heart ached. It wasn't fair, she hadn't felt this beautiful since the ball.

"Of course she will." Earnestine said smugly. "I've never had an unsatisfied customer. I'll send the bill to Rebekah." Earnestine started putting away her tools.

"Wait, aren't you going to help me undress?"

"Why?" Earnestine fixed Cami with a stare. "Don't you love your new dress?"

Cami's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "This is mine?" Earnestine nodded. "But Rebekah's friend-"

"She lied. This is a gift to you."

This didn't make sense. Rebekah knew Cami couldn't keep these fine things.

"But-"

Earnestine huffed as she continued cleaning. "Her highness said you'd protest. The dresses we've been working on are yours. Shoes, jewelry, everything. Princess Rebekah assured me she would be paying and her credit is perfect." Cami's mouth went dry. "I'll deliver the rest to the castle when I'm finished." Cami started several sentences but finished none. "Oh, she also said to give you this letter."

Cami took it and read it. Rebekah told her to enjoy her day off and have fun in town. She even left a list of great places for Cami to visit after she picked up some things for Rebekah. Rebekah assured Cami she would cover for her with the Trio and this was a thank you for her good service.

Earnestine handed Cami a small pouch filled with gold coins and smiled. "You might need this."

"I think I'm going to faint." Cami whispered.

"Not in here you won't!" Earnestine pushed Cami towards the door. "Out you go, gorgeous. Enjoy your day, and don't forget to tell people who made your dress."

Once outside, Cami was still stupefied. What just happened? Men inclined their heads and gave flirty smiles as they passed her. Cami ducked her head, shyly. Once again she was a lady.

Cami took her time as she walked. The first thing Rebekah needed was some seashell bracelet she ordered from an antique shop. Cami immediately thought of Magni and the bracelet he gave her. Everyday she took it out and stared at it. Cami swore she'd find a way to get in touch with him because she missed him dearly.

Rebekah must really trust me not to run away, Cami mused. Her stomach growled. First the bracelet, then Cami would dine at one of the restaurants Rebekah recommended. Once a gentleman stopped her and asked her if he could escort her to wherever she was headed. Cami only blushed at the cute young man and shook her head. Cami chided herself. She would have to get a grip. So she walked confidently, the way a lady would, the rest of the way to the shop.

When Cami arrived, she was drawn to some books sitting in the store window. She peered in from the outside, cupping her hands around her eyes to see better. Next to them was a set of matching necklaces. Cami smiled, maybe she could purchase them and give one to Sabine, Sophie, and Rebekah. Cami was looking at the necklaces so intently it was no surprise she didn't see she was being watched. Rather, she felt it.

Cami tore her gaze away from the jewelry and slowly raised her eyes to meet those staring into her face from on the other side of the window. Cami froze. There, standing across from her with shock mirroring her own, was Prince Klaus.

* * *

 **FINALLY! The wait for Klaus and Cami to meet again is over (six chapters dang, has it _really_ been that long since they've interacted?) This is a super long chapter! Way longer than I thought it would be, with so much happening! But I loved writing every word. More Rebekah is never a bad thing. You know I had to hook her up with Cami. Elijah's about to get some more focus, and haylijah is coming back. I haven't forgotten about them. Thanks for sticking with me on this story. :) **


	19. Girl in Orleans

**Just a reminder to avoid confusion: if you see "Leah" it's Klaus' POV because that's what he thinks her name is. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Cami felt frozen in time. In her periphery, she saw everyone else carrying on like normal, but it was slowed down in her mind. The sound of her pounding heart was all she could hear. Cami's mouth hung slightly open, and her eyes were the size of saucers. There he was, Klaus- _Prince_ Klaus, and he was less than two feet away. Klaus was every bit as handsome as Cami remembered, Klaus' intense blue eyes rendered Cami immobile. She didn't realize how much she missed Klaus' gaze. How he looked at her as if she was the most beautiful thing he saw. No one ever looked at Cami like that. All she could do was continue to breathe deeply. Was this real?

Klaus seemed to have the same question. He placed a hand against the window pane and brought his face so close his breath fogged the window. Cami unconsciously moved closer as he did. If the window hadn't separated them they would be practically kissing. The corner of Klaus' mouth pulled upward and Cami found herself smiling back.

Then a man tapped Klaus on his shoulder. When Klaus' eyes broke away, the spell was broken. As he talked to the man, Cami returned to herself. What was she doing? This was Klaus, the man Genevieve wanted to marry. The man who slept with Genevieve as soon as he got back from his trip! Klaus didn't care about Cami, she was just another notch on his belt. And Klaus nearly made Cami forget that with one simple look. Why was Cami so weak? She couldn't do this, she couldn't be here, she had to go.

Klaus was hardly paying Gerard (the shop owner) any attention as he tried explaining to him that Rebekah's seashell necklace was not ready yet but should arrive in a few hours. Of course this was filled with copious amounts of apologies and groveling Klaus simply was not in the mood to hear. Leah, _his_ Leah. She was right outside the door and he had to see her. Leah looked just as in awe as he was. She was more beautiful than he remembered, with the sunlight hitting her orange dress making her look like a radiant sunset. Klaus couldn't wait to have her in his arms again.

Klaus tried cutting the frazzled storekeeper off, "It's quite alright, Gerard. I'm sure my sister understands. I'll stay in town the rest of the day, I'll be back to pick it up."

"Yes, my prince. You must understand this was out of my power. I would hate to lose the esteem patronage of the royal family..."

The bright orange that clouded Klaus' periphery was suddenly gone. Klaus looked to find Leah gone. Not again!

"I'll be back later to retrieve Rebekah's necklace." Klaus said hastily. Klaus nearly barreled Gerard over as he pushed past him and ran into the street. He saw the flash of bright orange and chased it down, luckily Leah hadn't gotten far. Klaus grinned, he knew just where to cut her off.

Cami's heart raced as she tried to weave through the busy street. Klaus was here. Of course he was here. This was the lower town by the palace. It's not completely out of the ordinary. But to run into him, what were the chances? Cami couldn't believe she was running to the castle and considering it a place of refuge. Cami looked behind her to see if Klaus was following her. Cami could not face Klaus again, she was too weak around him. If she saw him again-

Cami ran into something hard. She held out her arms to steady herself and found someone's hands were already there. Cami looked up into the face of Prince Klaus. For the third time that day Cami was in shock; she didn't know what to do. She never prepared herself for this moment.

"Leah." Klaus whispered in disbelief. She was real, and she was here, in his arms.

Cami blinked rapidly and curtsied. "Your highness." Cami managed to make her voice steady. She kept her eyes on the ground.

"You found out." Cami heard disappointment in Klaus' voice.

 _Damn_. Cami didn't mean to reveal she knew who he was. But Klaus stopped being Joseph the moment Cami discovered his true identity.

"Are you disappointed?" Klaus asked.

Immediately a memory rose unbidden in Cami's mind. The last time Klaus asked her if she was disappointed was after he took of his mask at the ball. _"Not too disappointing I hope?"_

"No, your highness." Cami said to the ground.

Klaus gently grabbed Cami's chin and tilted it upward. "You don't have to call me that."

His soft voice caressed Cami's ears. Cami shook herself free of his spell.

"It's probably best that I do." Cami rose and stepped out of Klaus' reach.

Klaus couldn't stop staring at her. "What-? How-? Why-?" He and put his hands on top of his head. Klaus laughed as he smiled. "I can't believe I'm seeing you again. After all this time!" Klaus finally noticed Cami's facial expression. His wide smile lessened. "Why don't you seem nearly as surprised as I am? And why aren't you as excited to see me as I am to see you?"

Cami's eyes darted everywhere but Klaus. "Your highness-"

"I told you not to call me that." He gently chided.

Cami took a deep breath and looked him, "Prince Klaus-"

"Klaus." He stepped closer to Cami and she took a step back. Klaus merely came closer, unfazed. He ran a hand over the hanging part of Cami's hair. "I have so many questions." His other hand cupped Cami's cheek. Cami shivered under Klaus' touch and prayed he didn't notice. "I've missed you."

 _I missed you too._

Klaus moved his face towards hers and Cami's heart leaped. He was going to kiss her! Right in the middle of the street, where everyone could see!

 _You know the last person he kissed was Genevieve._ That thought snapped Cami out of her trance. She stepped away from Klaus. He looked hurt but Cami didn't care. Cami opened her mouth to explain then realized she didn't owe Klaus any explanation. She turned on her heel and walked away.

For a moment Klaus stood dumbfounded. Leah just rejected him, in public, for all the townspeople to see. His pride was hurt. What was wrong with her? Leah showed no signs of turning back so once again Klaus swiftly caught up to her.

"Am I missing something?" He asked the back of Leah's head. She ignored him. "Leah wait!" Klaus dodged around people in his way. "I don't understand, slow down! Hey!" Klaus quickly ducked to avoid his head being cleaved off by a wooden bench someone carried in their arms. When he got his bearings again, Leah was still marching ahead. "I don't remember you being so haughty." Klaus said. Still no response. "If anyone should have an attitude it's me! You left me! You lied and gave me a false address-"

Finally Leah spoke, "Like you didn't _lie_ about who you said you were?" she snapped.

"That is what you're mad about?" Klaus' legs were starting to tire from Leah's fast pace. At least she was talking now. "I apologize for that. Surely you understand why I hid the truth, and what about your lies?"

Leah huffed. "I told you I was not supposed to be at the ball. I couldn't risk you appearing at my doorstep."

"Because you thought I was a lowly painter's apprentice." Klaus guessed, "But that doesn't explain why you're mad now." He ducked his head under a store sign.

"I'm sorry, did you expect me to bow at your feet when I found out?"

"No need, you already curtsied." Klaus smirked. Leah paused to glare at him, Klaus instantly backtracked. "It was a joke."

"Unbelievable." Leah muttered before stomping off again.

"And how did you find out my identity?" Klaus was shoulder to shoulder with Leah.

She kept her eyes straight ahead. "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does!" Klaus looked in the direction they were headed, "Do you know where you're going?"

"Away from you!"

" _Why?_ If memory serves correct you weren't so eager to part with me the night of the ball."

"That's before I found out who you were!"

"And you think you know who I am?" Klaus scoffed, even though she did know who he was. Leah merely knew him as Magni, and they corresponded for months. This wasn't like Leah. Where was this fire coming from? Klaus had never been so confused in his life. "What about you?" He ranted. "Maybe you're not who I thought you were as well! Why are you angry with me? Why are you pushing me away and why are you running? Is that all you do? Run away like a scared little lamb?"

Leah finally met his eyes. "You don't know me. I am not scared, and that is not all I do!"

"Isn't it? You ran off the dance floor, you ran out of the ball, and you're running now!" Klaus finally got in front of Leah, cutting her off.

Leah stopped, realizing she lead them to a dead end alleyway. Klaus was glad, now they were alone, sort of. Klaus shifted his stance, blocking the exit. "Leah-"

"Get away from me!"

"Not until you answer my questions." Klaus reached out to her and she jumped back.

"Don't touch me." Leah's back was against the side of the alleyway.

Was Leah afraid of him? Why? "I just want to talk." Klaus tried again and Leah didn't back away. He saw her chest rising and falling rapidly. So he wasn't the only one with a pounding heart. "Hey." Klaus said softly, pushing stray hairs behind her ear. The fight seemed to go out of Leah. Once again he tilted her face to meet his. Leah's eyes remained looking down. "Look at me." He commanded gently. "Leah, please look at me." Klaus begged. Her green eyes met his and Klaus couldn't stop the emotion that was in his voice. "Why do you keep trying to leave me?"

Guilt ran through Cami's body. Klaus' question was so simple and genuine but she couldn't answer it. Cami tried pushing him away but he wouldn't go even though she knew she probably came off as crazy. Cami was angry with him and herself. Klaus was right, she always ran away. She should tell Klaus the truth. Cami swallowed, "I-"

"Your highness?" Someone called.

Cami looked at the guard standing at the entrance. Klaus sighed, "One moment." he hesitated before going, "If I go talk to him will you try to run away?"

She gave him a wry smile. "No."

"Good." Klaus looked relieved.

While Klaus talked to his guard Cami tried to gather herself together. Her insides were a mess, Cami hated being surprised.

"He won't bother us again." Klaus said when he returned.

"One of your bodyguards?" Cami asked.

"Yes, he was worried when I took off but they'll give us some distance." Klaus regarded her. "Are you hungry?" Leah bit her lip and nodded. "I remember your fondness for good food." That made Leah smile. Klaus felt his confidence rebuilding, "I know a place. We could sit, chat, try to sort all of this out. I just want to talk."

"Okay." Cami said.

"Okay?" Klaus' eyebrows rose. He smiled, "Okay. No running away, right?" Klaus asked as they walked down the street.

"No running away." Cami promised, ignoring the giddy feeling she felt walking side by side with Klaus. "By the way, why were you in that antique store?"

"Ah, my sister wanted me to pick up a necklace for her." Klaus answered, confirming a Cami's suspicions.

"How kind of you." Cami said. _I am going to kill Rebekah._

* * *

In one of the palace lounge rooms, Rebekah sat back and watched as the parade of new jewelry passed her by. She clapped her hands at each new set of jewelry was presented. The ministers visit wasn't as long as she anticipated so Rebekah was able to get back to her responsibilities. She was in a giving mood and her mother's birthday was coming up. Might as well get her present out of the way thus, the parade. Rebekah might even buy herself something as a pat on the back for setting up Klaus and Cami.

It was all too easy, really. After sending Cami off on her "errands" Rebekah went to Klaus and begged him to pick up a delivery in town for her. He was in his secret studio, painting. Rebekah noticed the painting of Cami was facing the wall, discarded. She hid her frown.

"Nik I have to entertain the minister and his family." Rebekah whined. "Please, I want this necklace as soon as possible."

Klaus looked over his easel at Rebekah in annoyance. "Why don't you send one of your servants?"

 _But I have dear brother. "_ They won't treat it with the same import as they would if a royal family member was there. It's a beautiful day outside anyway you should get out and enjoy it."

"Since when are you interested in seashell jewelry?"

"Since when are you such a sourpuss?" Rebekah retorted. Now that she had all the details, everything made sense. "What are you painting?"

"I won't tell you, I don't want a tantrum in this confined area."

Rebekah's lips thinned. "You're painting something for Genevieve?" Klaus sighed. "Then it most certainly can wait."

"Bekah-"

"I sat in between you two at mother's dinner remember? You said you'd grant me a favor for that. Well, this is it. I want you to fetch me that necklace. As far as favors go it's quite easy if I do say so."

Klaus put his paintbrush down. "Alright. Give me the address and the time."

Rebekah's mother employed Earnestine for decades. After years of patronage Rebekah knew exactly how long it would take for Cami to be ready. Factor in time for Cami to protest and travel by foot and Rebekah had a good guestimate of time in which Cami would arrive, which was the time she gave Klaus. The rest was up to fate. It could either work out splendidly or backfire completely. Rebekah preferred to lean toward the former.

"Now, this is gorgeous." She gestured to the servant to bring a necklace closer. "Is this piece a foreign design?"

While the jewelry expert launched into the history of the necklace, Genevieve burst into the room. Rebekah ignored her until Genevieve stood in front of her, hands on her hips. Rebekah sighed and waved a hand to the jeweler, a signal for him to go away for the moment.

"Honestly do they not teach manners to the lower class anymore?" Rebekah chuckled then tapped her finger against her chin. "Wait, I take that back. I shouldn't insult the lower class by placing you among them."

When Rebekah took in Genevieve's appearance she recoiled. Genevieve was sweating and her rosy skin was an unattractive shade of pink, with splotches all over. Genevieve was breathing in deeply.

"Dear lord, you look awful." Rebekah laughed, nearly doubling over. The furious look on Genevieve's face only made Rebekah laugh harder.

Genevieve waited for Rebekah's laughs to decrease to low noises from her chest before speaking. "I have been all over this castle looking for your brother-"

"That is the reason you look like you've contracted a skin disease?" Rebekah eyed her distastefully. "You needn't worry, last I checked Elijah's in the arena practicing his sword fighting." Rebekah smiled. "I'd tell you where Kol is but I don't want his location getting back to Monique. Finn is still at his estate but he is due for a visit this month-"

"You know I mean Klaus!" Genevieve snapped.

"Oh!" Rebekah covered her mouth as if surprised. "Silly me. Unfortunately I don't have the slightest clue about his whereabouts."

Genevieve grit her teeth. "How convenient."

"Honestly Gen, it's a fortunate thing you can't find him. What with you looking like you've contracted some skin disease and all." Rebekah squinted at the witch. "Why don't you look into your cauldron and discern his whereabouts from there?"

"That's not how it works!" Genevieve tossed a frizzy piece of hair over her shoulder. "Nik and I have plans this afternoon."

"Then why do you need to see him now?" Rebekah rolled her eyes. "How insecure and controlling are you?"

"You spoiled brat-" Genevieve started then composed herself, changing her tune, "Rebekah, aren't you tired of this constant fighting? We used to be friends, surely we can go back to what we had."

"Spare me Genevieve." Rebekah walked over to Genevieve and faced her. "You ended our friendship when you broke my trust. So no, we cannot go back to what we had." Rebekah laughed as she turned her back to Genevieve and walked back over to her chair. "You know, I would entertain the notion of us being friends again if I believed your offer to be the least bit genuine. But I'm not a fool." Suddenly Rebekah whirled around and slowly walked back to Genevieve. "Our friendship was never real. You showed me that when you betrayed me to get closer to Nik. Even now you come pleading in the name of friendship for the sake of your dreams of a future with Nik. Well you can stop this pathetic attempt at seducing me to your side. I will never be your friend; I will seek to thwart your attempts to slink your way into this family. I will not hide my hatred of you from Nik and I will rejoice when sees you as I do: an ignoble treacherous conniving bitch."

Rebekah was now standing eye to eye with Genevieve. Rebekah felt the room darken. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the flowers in the room wilt and shrivel. She smirked and whispered, "I see you're mad, witch." Genevieve's face was purple but Rebekah didn't care. They were nose to nose, "But we both know you won't do a thing to harm me. Hurting me eliminates your already dismal chance of being with Klaus. Whereas I already have my brother's love. I don't have to resort to games and trickery. Yet even apart from that, you will not hurt me, because I am the princess." Rebekah's smile was from ear to ear. "That is the type of power you crave Genevieve. It truly vexes you that while you have to connive for what little power you have, I was already born with it, despite your magic." Rebekah brought her mouth to Genevieve's ear. "I am the princess, and next to me you are nothing."

Rebekah brushed past Genevieve. "Now, if you would kindly brighten up the room again I was in the middle of a showing before you rudely interrupted." The room lightened again. "Good girl." Rebekah spoke as if to a child.

As Genevieve walked away Rebekah stopped her. "Oh dear sweet Genevieve?" Genevieve turned around, fury etched on her face. Rebekah pointed to the dead flowers. "I do expect those to be replaced with equally blossomed and beautiful flowers. I know it shouldn't be a problem for you, what with your gifts and all." Genevieve stormed out the room. "I hope you enjoy your time with Nik!" Rebekah called after her.

"And I hope Nik is enjoying his time with Cami." Rebekah said under her breath then giggled. She clapped her hands and servants reappeared, "All right, line up the sets again. I do plan on taking my time."

* * *

Ripples flowed through the small pond as ducks swam by. The small trees reflected in the water making a sight that begged to be painted. Cami would have found the picturesque scene calming if she wasn't so nervous about Klaus.

The pair sat in an outside booth at the restaurant Klaus led them to. Other booths encircled the pond, offering patrons a beautiful view. It was the only thing Cami found herself able to look at. Everything else-the small wooden booth, the utensils, the menu- was too close to Klaus for Cami to risk taking in. Fortunately Klaus was busy ordering appetizers and not paying attention to her. When the waiter left Cami imagined herself leaping up and dragging him back to the table, begging him to stay with them. Anything to keep herself from being alone with Klaus. Which Cami now was.

Cami's feet tapped the floor, causing a low sound. She looked at the small fish as they swam in the pond. They looked utterly free, while Cami felt trapped in the booth.

"It's nothing compared to the sight of an ocean." Klaus said.

Cami looked at Klaus. His hands were clasped and held his chin. Cami fidgeted under his gaze. "I've never been." she answered honestly.

Klaus raised his eyebrows. "Not even to a beach?" Cami bit her lip and shook her head. "Then you must go. You don't know what you're missing."

Cami laughed. It must be so easy being a prince. "When and how am I supposed to go to the beach?"

"I'd take you." Klaus' eyes were serious, almost pleading for her to take him up on his offer.

Klaus looked so genuine Cami had to look away. She cleared her throat. "So..." Klaus raised his eyebrows as if he were ignorant. That made Cami impatient enough to speak more. "You said you wanted to talk." she reminded him.

"I do." Klaus splayed his fingers on the table. "But when I asked questions earlier they angered you and caused you to shut down."

"I felt like I was being interrogated." Cami defended.

"Exactly why I'm trying my best not to bombard you now." Klaus agreed. "Don't you have questions for me?"

 _Yes your highness, just a few. Why did you sleep with Genevieve? Do you view me as some prize? Why were you banned from the ball? Are you in love with Genevieve?_

"No." Cami said.

Klaus looked disappointed. Cami felt bad, but she already knew too much about him. Cami had spent days asking questions about Joseph in her mind and when she got her answers she got more than she bargained for.

"You can ask me your questions." Cami pushed some hair behind her ear.

"Are you sure?" Klaus' fingers danced on the table. Was he as nervous as she was? "I don't want you storming off when I begin."

Cami met his eyes and saw he was joking. She smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."

Klaus leaned forward. "Alright then. How did you find out who I was? Why didn't you come find me when you found out? How long have you known? Where do you live? Why did you run off the night of the ball? Why do you keep running from me? Are you engaged? Where do you live? Do you still want to speak to Elijah? Are you disappointed that I'm a prince?" Klaus took a deep breath. His eyes dropped before meeting Cami's again, "Will I see you again after today?"

"Wow." Cami whispered.

"I'm sorry." Klaus said, "I didn't mean to bombard you I just...I've waited so long to see you again and I'm afr-" Klaus stopped. He was making a complete fool of himself over a woman he swore he was over. Wasn't it this morning he woke up and reminded himself that Leah was the past and Genevieve was the future?

Cami held back the impulse to reach over and grab Klaus' hand. Instead she placed her hands in her lap, mentally constructing her lie. "I saw your portrait. I was visiting the Louis Museum in Armstrong weeks ago."

"Ah." Klaus sat back. The Louis Museum was the largest in Orleans, showcasing the best of art and music. It also boasted of having the most recent portraits of the nobles.

"I didn't come to you because..." Cami sighed. Klaus would never understand. He was a prince, there were very few things he couldn't do. Limitations weren't a concept nobility was familiar with.

"You needn't bite your tongue." Klaus said. He wished Leah was more comfortable with him, like she was the night of the ball, like she was with Magni. His prince hood was clearly and obstacle for her.

Cami took a deep breath. _You asked for it._ "You want to know why I didn't come to you? Because you're Prince Klaus, son of my king, Mikael. You live in a gigantic castle with hundred of servants at your beck and call. You entertain foreign dignitaries and attend fancy events. You travel whenever you like." Cami's voice was rising. The more she talked the more confident she felt.

Cami held up her fingers. "There are exactly four people in the entire _country_ that outrank you. You are third in line for the crown. You are the people's champion." Cami met Klaus' eyes as she felt her own water. "And you spent the night with me. You talked to me, you walked me around your gardens, you kis-" Cami bit her lip. "You paid me compliment after compliment. You made me feel so..." Cami couldn't think of the words but understanding filled Klaus' eyes.

"And I find out that that man was a prince, my prince. What could I do? Go running to the castle proclaiming all of this? I wouldn't make it through the front gate, they would think me mad." Cami laughed at the thought of her trying to explain things to the palace guard. "Even then how could I be sure you wouldn't deny ever meeting me? How could I know you wouldn't laugh in my face and send me away? What if that night was just a game and I was just a sport to you? What if you forgot me? What if that night meant nothing to you?"

Klaus was indignant, "How could you think that?"

"How could I not?" Cami shook her head. "I had no way to be sure."

Now it was Klaus' turn to get angry. "I asked you for you address. I wanted to write to you, to visit you. I made my intentions for you abundantly clear that night. I searched for you!" Klaus exclaimed. "I sent pages to the address you gave only to find it was false. I spent days in the palace records looking up every Lady Leah in Orleans, paranoid that I may have missed you. When I _finally_ thought I found you I travelled halfway across the bloody country only to find out, yet again that I was wrong." Cami felt blood rushing to her face. Sophie and Rebekah were right, Klaus' "hunting trip" was merely a guise to search for her.

"You speak of your insecurities, what about mine?" The intensity of Klaus' gaze was too much for Cami. She ducked her head, admittedly she never considered his insecurities. Why would he have any?

"I wondered. countless times. why you lied, why you ran? And why was it so damn hard finding you? It's as if you dropped off the face of the earth. I was starting to wonder if you were real or if I had been visited by a phantom." Klaus closed his eyes placed his hand on his temple. "Just when I finally try to push all thoughts of you from my mind you reappear before my eyes."

"I'm sorry." Cami never thought of his point of view. She assumed he would move on after being disappointed. This passionate reaction meant that night resounded with Klaus as well. Cami fought the urge to smile. "I guess we were both afraid."

"Yes I suppose so." The knowledge made Klaus relax. He wasn't alone in acting foolish. He shook his head then met Leah's eyes. "Are you still afraid?"

Cami didn't know how to answer. Luckily she didn't have to. The waiter returned with their appetizers.

"Oysters." Cami's eyes widened at the large platter the waiter sat on the table.

"I didn't know if you liked them raw or cooked so I got both." Klaus said.

That wasn't all he ordered. The oysters were joined by catfish fingers, fried crab claws, and hushpuppies.

"Who is going to eat all of this?"

Klaus already had the napkin in his lap and knife and small fork in his hand. "I have a large appetite."

"If I eat all of this I won't have room for my main course or dessert." Still, Cami took a healthy sized portion of each appetizer on her plate.

"Would you like to place your order now?" the waiter asked.

"Yes I would like the all you can eat seafood special." Klaus said.

"And for your lady?"

Klaus looked at Leah, trying to gauge her reaction to being called his lady.

Cami tried not to blush, "The crab etouffee."

"Cup or bowl?"

"Bowl. With a salad and bread for my sides, thank you." After the waiter took their menus Klaus grinned at Cami. "What?"

"You don't know how large that bowl is."

Maybe it was wishful thinking but Cami felt the mood at the table lighten. Cami risked the mood souring again by saying, "You know, it's probably fortunate for both of us you couldn't find me. Neither of us were supposed to be attending, it would have exposed both of us."

Klaus gnawed on a crab claw before pulling the bone out of his mouth. "You have a point."

Cami's eyes rolled back in her head in pleasure. "This food is phenomenal!"

"I told you." Klaus grinned before slurping up a raw oyster.

For the first time Cami relaxed, now that they both got their worries off their chest she was more comfortable. "Back to your questions-"

Klaus held up a hand. "You don't have to answer them. You aren't accountable to me."

"Actually I am, your highness." Cami reminded him, "But I'll answer them because I want to. I want to be honest with you." Cami felt she owed Klaus that much, with all the secrets she had to keep. Klaus nodded his head. A corner of his mouth went up. "I was forbidden to go to the ball. It was my punishment for going some place I wasn't supposed to weeks earlier." Half truth. "I ran off because I needed to make it home before my family discovered I was gone." Half truth." Something dawned on Cami. "The prince that gave the order to close the gates. That was you?"

Now it was Klaus' turn to duck his head. Cami smiled. He was serious about her. If Klaus had caught her all would have been revealed..including her station as a servant.

"Did you make it home in time?" Klaus asked.

"I cut it close but, yes I did. My family is none the wiser." Cami smirked. "I keep running because...I'm confused." Cami shut her eyes. "No, it's because I'm scared. You were right about me. I run when I'm scared. But I've never had someone run after me. It's new, and frightening." Cami laughed nervously.

"No one's ever pursued you?" Klaus raised an eyebrow. He was incredulous. Were the men around Leah blind?

Was that odd for a lady? Cami tried to backtrack. "Well...not seriously." she amended. Cami ducked her head. "Which answers your other question, no I'm not engaged."

Klaus' eyes lit up. Leah peeped up at Klaus from underneath her lashes. He wanted to hop on the table and dance at the news. Instead he hid his smile behind the napkin he was dabbing his mouth with. Then he took a sip from his glass, keeping his flirty eyes on Leah.

The moment was interrupted by the waiter bringing their food. He placed a large bowl in front of Cami. The look on her face made Klaus smile.

Leah's eyes snapped to Klaus'. They screamed _"how am I going to eat all of this?"_

"It's not as large as it looks. Thank you," Klaus said to the waiter, as he slid Klaus' own large entrée sat in front of him. "More wide than deep. If you get full I'll finish it."

Leah laughed. "How much can you eat?" she eyed his plate. "Are those crab cakes?"

"Mhmm." Klaus gave her the same look he gave Rebekah when she started asking for his food.

"Looks tasty." Leah said lightly.

"Yes it does." Klaus agreed as he cut a piece of catfish. "Mouthwatering in fact. I can't wait to eat them."

"Are you going to make me ask?" Leah deadpanned.

"If you wanted crab cakes you should have ordered them." Klaus gave her a crooked smile.

"I would have ordered them if I knew they looked like that." Leah boldly reached across the table for his plate with her fork. Klaus moved it playfully. Leah tried looking annoyed but Klaus could see her holding back a smile.

"This is my food." Klaus pointed his knife at her bowl. "You should eat your own before it gets cold."

Leah moved again, and so did Klaus. "Seriously?"

"I don't joke about my food, lady." Klaus made a show of biting into one of his crab cakes. "Mmm, oh this is delicious. You should really order yourself some."

"I just want a taste." Leah whined. "You have ten of them."

"I have four." Klaus finished his crab cake. "Now I have three."

Leah held up her fork as a threat. "Give me a crab cake."

"Thanks, but I think I'll eat them all." Klaus started on his second one.

"Just give me a piece of one." Leah tried.

"How about this: I give you a crab cake and in return I get a kiss."

Leah made a face. "I'd rather starve." she was grinning openly.

Klaus pouted before raising another piece of crab cake to his lips. "Suit yourself."

Leah sprang from her seat, and almost stabbed a crab cake but missed. Klaus used his knife to parry her fork. He was laughing at her frustration. "Are you really starting a war with me over a crab cake?" His words came out muffled because of the food in his mouth.

Leah scrunched up her face and mimicked his muffled speech. " _Are you really starting a war over a crab_ _cake_? 'I don't joke about my food' "

"Your accent was terrible." Klaus joked.

"I'll show you terrible."

They began their dance of utensils. Leah trying to get past Klaus' knife and get a piece of crab cake and Klaus blocking her. All while trying to avoid spilling food and getting any on their clothes. The metallic sounds their cutlery made as they clashed caused other customers to look. The loud laughter at the booth drew everyone's attention, including the head waiter. He sent the pair a disapproving look.

"We ought to stop before we're told to behave." Klaus warned.

Leah sat back down. Her beautiful face was flushed with laughter and she made it serious. "Fine, but I don't admit defeat. One of those crab cakes will me mine."

 _And you will be mine._ Klaus raised a glass to her, smiling at the thought.

Although Klaus' heart was happy at the news of Leah being single, there were some things Klaus needed to know. "Do you still want to speak to Elijah?"

Cami bit the inside of her cheek. The mention of the crown prince dampened the mood a bit. Cami recited the prophecy in her mind daily.

 _"Camilla the maiden: beautiful, selfless, and brave_

 _The balance and blood she must save_

 _The prince and bastard will set her free_

 _Then she will achieve true liberty"_

Cami still had no clue what the "balance and blood" were, and she zeroed in on the prince and bastard setting her free. She assumed the prince was Elijah, but now she knew Joseph was Prince Klaus. Cami looked at the man studying her. Was he the key to her freedom? Cami never considered it before. She pushed the thought from her mind. If Klaus wanted Genevieve then there was no way he would be a part of her liberty. But that didn't necessarily mean her prince was Elijah. It could be Kol, Finn, or a foreign prince. Why were prophecies so vague?

"Could you blame me for wanting to meet the Crown Prince?" Cami finally tasted her food which, of course was delicious.

"Right, I forget he was the prince you truly wanted to meet." Klaus' eyes were on the table as he ate.

Was that jealousy in his tone? What was this sudden moodiness?

"It's not that." Cami wished she could explain. "You're not what I expected. This isn't what I expected but that's not a bad thing."

"Are you disappointed with who I am?" Klaus finally looked up at Cami. She saw slight vulnerability and desperation in his eyes.

Cami couldn't look away and she couldn't lie. "No." Klaus relaxed. "Your title doesn't make or define you. I'm sorry if I made you think it did, or that it over shadowed you. It was a huge shock to me at first. Never in a million years did I ever think I'd meet Prince Klaus. But you're more than a prince." Cami thought back to the night of the ball, and even five minutes ago when Klaus had her sides aching from laughter. Joseph, or Klaus, he was someone Cami knew she enjoyed spending time with. Honestly it felt like Cami had known him for years, which was odd. "You're a man that makes me laugh, who loves art and beauty. I'm glad I met you, Klaus."

Leah's words elated Klaus. If there was any doubt he had that Leah was Hretha, this proved it. Klaus almost told her that he was Magni right then, but refrained, not wanting to scare her again. Instead he placed his last crab cake on a napkin and slid it across the table to her. They smiled at each other.

"I'm glad I met you too." Klaus reached over the table for Leah's hand, and she let him take it. "I'm glad I met you too."

Once again Cami felt a hum buzzing through her body when Klaus touched her. He squeezed her hand once before letting go. Cami tried to hide her disappointment. They ate in silence, enjoying each other's mere presence.

Klaus realized Leah hadn't answered all of his questions, but decided not to push. He watched her eat, trying to make sure she didn't catch him looking. Leah was so beautiful, her beauty was only matched by her intelligence. Hretha was sitting right across from him, and she didn't even know it. Klaus always pictured her as older, just on the cusp of middle age. Who would have imagined her being so young?

When they finished their meal they slowly walked back to the antique shop.

"I am so full I can barely stand up straight." Cami groaned.

Klaus shook his head. "Maybe you shouldn't have eaten that crab cake." He laughed when Cami pinched him.

The town clock chimed.

"Is it that late?" Cami asked.

"Only two past noon." Klaus said. "Do you have to be somewhere?"

Cami shook her head, "Not for hours. I do want to get this bracelet I saw in the shop."

"I'm not due back until dinner time. I only need to get my sister's necklace, other than that my schedule is free."

They walked in silence for a few moments, each wanting the other to invite them to stay with them. Klaus broke the silence.

"How long will you be in town?"

"Awhile." Cami hated that broad answer she looked at a fountain they passed.

Klaus acknowledged the dodgy answer with a shake of his head. He stopped walking and turned to Leah. "I suppose what I'm really asking is whether I'll see you again after today." Leah looked away. "I'd like to...and I get the feeling you would too." he added.

Cami sighed. Why was this so difficult?

A breeze came through, blowing Cami's hair in different directions. Klaus beat her to fixing it. "My feelings haven't changed since the night of the ball." he stated quietly as he pushed Cami's hair over her shoulder. Her eyes stayed on the ground. Klaus tilted her chin up.

Leah's eyes glowed in the sunlight, making them appear a bright green. "You want us to be friends."

"I think I recall saying I wanted to be more than your friend." Klaus said. "But friendship is a good place to start." he said, not wanting Leah to get guarded. It seemed to do the trick.

Leah held out her hand. "Friends?"

Klaus shook it. "Friends." _For now._

"So," Klaus said once they started walking again, "Friends do favors for each other, right?"

Cami didn't like where this was going. "Right..." she said hesitantly.

"I know of some horse games going on the day after tomorrow and I don't have anyone to escort me." Klaus made his features sad, "If only I had a _friend_ that to step in and go with me so I won't be all alone."

Cami laughed at his silliness. "You don't have young lord/friends to with you? Or your brothers?"

"I do, but I want to go with you." Klaus looked at Cami causing her heart to flutter. "And as my _friend_.."

"How convenient." Cami rolled her eyes jokingly.

"C'mon, I want to see you again. And spend time with you again. There will be food we can fight over I promise." Klaus raised his eyebrows.

Cami bit back a laugh. How many times could she risk being spotted with Klaus? How many times _would_ she risk it? This one time couldn't hurt, a day would give her and Rebekah a chance to plan.

"I'll go." Cami smiled.

Klaus laughed and pulled Leah into a hug, spinning her around. "Klaus!" she playfully hit his back. "Klaus! Put me down!"

Leah using his name without the title in front made Klaus all the more happy. When Klaus put her down he couldn't help himself. He kissed Leah on the cheek, lingering a moment before retreating so he could catch a whiff of her hair.

Leah looked at him, confused.

"I gave you a crab cake." he reminding her of his deal and cutting off a reprimand. Klaus watched Leah blush with satisfaction. She tugged on her dress sleeve and continued their stroll.

"You know," Cami said, "This is my first time in town where I have free time." Cami bit her lip and smiled up at Klaus. "Would you show me around?"

Klaus smiled and took her hand, leading the way. "I thought you'd never ask."


	20. Internal Conflict

"Rebekah!"

The princess was knitting in front of her fireplace when the secret door in her room opened. Rebekah put her work down and stood eagerly. Rebekah smiled widely, although Cami's demeanor was anything but friendly.

"Yes?" Rebekah was careful to wear a mask of innocence. If it were possible, Rebekah would see smoke pour out of Cami's ears,

"Do not give me that innocent act." Cami snapped. She crossed her arms over her chest, seething.

For the first time, Rebekah noticed the beautiful gown she wore. "The gown came out gorgeously!" She crowed, taking in its elegant design, and the color! The various orange hues gave Cami the appearance of a sunset. More like the raging fiery sun itself, Rebekah mused, seeing the look on Cami's face.

Cami swatted Rebekah's hand away when she tried touching the dress. "Rebekah! You set me up after you promised-"

"I promised to not tell my brother you're a servant." Rebekah stated. "I kept my word. Now, if you and Nik _happened_ to run into each other..." Rebekah shrugged, "I cannot be held responsible."

"Of course you can!" Cami fought to keep her voice low. "You manipulated both of us! Sending Klaus to get your necklace and me your bracelet-"

"Oh right!" Rebekah clapped her hands in excitement. "Do you have it? I've been wanting the set since our trip to the coast." Cami took the bracelet out of her purse and flung it at Rebekah, hard. The princess caught it in alarm. "Easy! Do you know how much this cost?"

Cami couldn't believe this woman. She silently flung herself on Rebekah's bed, yelling into a pillow before rolling so she was staring up at the ceiling. She covered her eyes when she felt Rebekah's weight next to her.

"Did you two have a good time?" Rebekah asked softly.

Cami laughed. "It was perfect. We ate lunch, he gave me a tour of the lower town...it was like a dream."

"That's good." Rebekah smiled, pleased at herself for her good deed.

Cami sat up, eyes blazing. "No, _not_ good. I didn't tell Klaus who I really am-not that he would believe I was a servant in this dress."

"You're welcome." The princess replied smugly.

"Rebekah!"

"Stop saying my name in that exasperated tone!" Rebekah pouted, "I'll think you are mad at me."

Cami's beautiful face was somber. "I _am_ mad at you. How can you not see you've made things worse? You gave me the perfect day with Klaus, and now it will be worse when he finds out it's nothing but a lie."

"It's not a lie. Your feelings for him are genuine."

Cami stared at Rebekah. The princess truly was a hopeless romantic. Cami supposed when you're rich and titled you could afford such notions but she couldn't. Of course Cami's feelings were genuine and she believed Klaus were too but that did not change her circumstances. Cami was a servant, Klaus was a prince, and eventually he would find out. This could only end in heartbreak and Cami whipped, if she was lucky enough to get that light of a sentence. Rebekah had only given Cami more insight into what she couldn't have.

"Don't do this." Rebekah commanded gently.

"Do what?" Cami grumbled, more angry at herself than the princess. She had the opportunity to tell Klaus the truth and she didn't take it. She was a coward. Admittedly, she didn't want Klaus too look at her differently, to see herself diminished his eyes.

"Barricade yourself behind your stone wall." Rebekah took in Cami's set features, determined to wallow in her pessimism and worries. "Allow yourself to feel this and be happy, Camille."

Cami shut her eyes. "I was fine believing your brother a cad. Today, I saw the man I danced with at the ball, I..." The brief kiss Klaus gave her on the cheek echoed through her body. Cami opened her eyes and cleared her throat. "He wants to see me again."

Rebekah squealed. "When?"

"The day after tomorrow. To see some horse games."

"That gives us plenty of time to figure out how to make it work. Don't you dare protest," Rebekah said when Cami opened her mouth, "You chose to accept his offer."

"I know." Cami averted her eyes.

Rebekah took Cami's hands in her own. "You needn't feel guilty, Camille. I'll help you as much as I can."

"Why?" Rebekah had helped Cami all this time and Cami couldn't figure out what benefit it could be to her.

The princess was uncharacteristically quiet as she drew designs in Cami's skirt with her finger, clearly deciding if she wanted to be honest. "Because I want someone to be happy with their love even if I can't."

The pain in Rebekah's voice made Cami overlook that she called Klaus her love. Cami squeezed Rebekah's hand, urging her to continue.

"Marcel." Her voice was so low Cami had to strain to hear it.

Cami's eyes went wide. "The servant? _Klaus'_ servant?!" She never would have guessed.

"Actually he is being elevated to the title of lord." Rebekah smiled although her eyes were sad. "He recently stopped an attempt on a duke's life and this elevation in station is his reward."

"Then you two can be together." As soon as the words left her lips, Cami knew them to be untrue. The gap in their station was still too wide. The only men deemed worthy enough for a princess' hand were princes and the purest of noble lines. "How long have you loved him?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I do not recall a time I did not love him?" Tears watered Rebekah's eyes. She wiped them away. "I do not want you to feel as trapped and hopeless as I do Camille. We do not know how long you have here, but while you stay at the castle you should spend time with Nik. As much as you can. If you don't you'll regret it. As for your goodbyes, wait to cross that bridge when you get to it."

Cami handed Rebekah a tissue. "Okay, but if I can help you and Marcel, I will. Just let me know, anything I can do."

"I'll keep it in mind." Rebekah shook herself. "Enough! This was not meant to turn into a crying session. Tell me about your time with Nik, I want to hear every detail."

When Cami finished, Rebekah laughed maniacally. "My gamble paid off."

"I was so nervous and scared, don't ever do that to me again!" Cami pinched her.

"Now that you and Nik have taken to each other again, I won't have to. I only needed to provide the opportunity-"

A knock sounded at the door, interrupting her. "Rebekah."

Both blondes sat upright, panic etched on their faces. It was Klaus! They had been whispering, so there was a good chance Klaus hadn't heard them.

"One moment!" Rebekah managed to chirp.

Cami and Rebekah fell over themselves, trying to move quickly without making a sound. Rebekah ushered Cami into her wardrobe and shut the door.

"C'mon love, this won't take long."

Rebekah searched her room one last time, making sure it was free from all evidence, before opening the door. "Yes brother?" She prayed Klaus wouldn't notice her rapid breathing. Rebekah slouched against the doorpost.

Klaus held up a small box. "Your necklace."

"Ah!" Rebekah didn't have to fake her enthusiasm, "Thank you." She nuzzled the necklace as if it were a dear pet. Now calm, she regarded Klaus with interest.

Klaus shifted. "What are you looking at?" Klaus knew to be wary of the gleam in his sister's eye.

"Nothing." Rebekah shrugged, "You simply seem rather...pleased." Klaus' eyes were bright and he was probably unaware of the smile on his face.

The smile left Klaus' face as he tried to reign in his features. Rebekah fought to withhold her laughter. "I've merely had a good day."

" _Really_? Was the lower town that interesting?" Rebekah delighted in seeing Klaus squirm, searching for an excuse. This really was too much fun. She changed the subject, lest he become suspicious. "Genevieve sought me out earlier, seeking your whereabouts. Have you talked to her yet?"

Klaus grimaced, and this time Rebekah did laugh aloud. "I would like to postpone that meeting." In truth, Klaus had forgotten all about his plans with Genevieve as soon as he laid eyes on Leah again. Rebekah was fortunate he hadn't forgotten her necklace. His sister frowned at him now, as if she could read his thoughts.

"It truly is a task trying to keep up with your affections for her, Nik." The agitation was plain in Rebekah's voice as it rose. "First you appear pleased she showed interest in your absence from the ball, then you balk at the news of her arrival at the palace, then you shag her when you see her again, then you place me between you at dinner, then you make plans with her which you forsake." She ticked off all of the events on her fingers. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

Klaus' jaw tightened. "Genevieve and I..." He sighed. "I thought I wanted to pursue her seriously but my intentions were not genuine." His face colored. "And I did _not_ shag her! We were interrupted-"

"So now you're done with Genevieve?" Rebekah interrupted, uninterested in the details. She kept her volume loud enough for Cami to hear.

"Yes."

Rebekah tried to mask her excitement. "Any particular reason for this change of heart?" she kept her tone light. When Klaus remained silent, she continued, "Best you let Gen know of your lack of interest outright. Poor thing does not take hints well."

"No need to sound so glib, Rebekah."

"Who me?" She batted her eyes innocently. "I'm forever grateful to whatever's responsible for this smile on your face or your return to good sense." Rebekah tried to close the door but Klaus stuck his foot out.

"Wait."

Rebekah's heart beat in anticipation, would he finally tell her about Cami? "Yes?" Rebekah prayed she kept the excitement out of her voice.

"How can you show a woman you're serious about her?"

Rebekah cheered inwardly, but her demeanor didn't betray her inner jubilation. "Romantic advise? That's what you want from me. My my, Niklaus, this is unprecedented. Has a special lady caught your eye? Have you finally fallen in love?"

Klaus' ears were bright red. "I've been in love before!"

Rebekah waved _that woman_ away. In Rebekah's mind Klaus' feelings for Tatia were veiled infatuation, so she didn't count. "Now a new woman has your ears all red and your neck flush."

"Forget I asked." Klaus turned to leave.

"No no." Rebekah tapped her chin. "Honestly, Nik a woman just knows in her heart. How you treat her, how you look at her-" Rebekah thought of Cami. "Do more than throw presents at her. It makes her feel like you are attempting to buy her affections. Treat her with respect, but do not come on too strong or you'll scare her." Klaus face was a myriad of expressions. "Be yourself." Rebekah finished. "If she's spending time with you, she already likes you."

Klaus released a small sigh.

"Is there some lady you want to tell me about?" Rebekah asked lightly.

"Perhaps at a later time, if it works out." Klaus kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Rebekah."

"Did you hear all of that?" Rebekah asked Cami when he left.

Cami slumped on Rebekah's bed. The look in her eyes mirrored Klaus'. Rebekah repressed a smile when Cami spoke the truth.

"I'm in trouble."

* * *

Cami cheered as a rider and horse jumped over a 5 foot tall fence. While they continued the course Cami's fingers dug into Klaus' arms. "This is so exciting." She repeated every time a feat was accomplished.

"I'm pleased you think so."

Cami popped more roasted nuts into her mouth. Feeling bold she added, "Company's not too shabby either."

Klaus held her eyes, causing a warm feeling to spread throughout Cami's body. She turned away, ignoring her speeding heart.

Cami had been enjoying herself all day. It turns out the horse games were held outside of city limits, basically the countryside. The more distance between the Trio, the more free Cami felt. She was able to relax, knowing the chances of them seeing her were very slim. She and Rebekah left the castle yesterday so Rebekah could visit a lady friend that lived not too far from where the games were held. This morning they left her house under the guise of a morning errand, when it was really Rebekah getting Cami ready for her date with Klaus and dropping her off before Klaus arrived.

When Klaus did arrive, he found Cami eagerly observing the horses and riders warm up, and admiring the set up. Klaus was dressed down, blending in with other nobles that were there. They were escorted to a private, elevated viewing area, undoubtedly the best seats in the audience. Cami appreciated the privacy, and they were far enough away for her face to not be clearly seen.

Cami pestered Klaus with questions, and his patience in answering them all meant a lot to her. Klaus explained the proceedings, the events, the requirements, he let her know what was considered a good performance or a bad one.

"I would have preferred to bring you to horse games of a higher caliber. The best equestrians aren't here but what can you expect from horse games meant for commoners?" He chuckled, "But still enjoyable."

The condescension in his voice made Cami uncomfortable. "Money isn't everything." She replied keeping her eyes ahead, "Besides, everyone seems thoroughly entertained."

"Still," Klaus persisted, "A lady like yourself deserves-"

"To watch the games in peace!" Cami snapped. Surely not all ladies would be insulted about being here? No matter how "low" the quality was?

Klaus' brow furrowed in confusion. "Have I offended you?"

"Yes." Cami turned to him, deciding not to bite her tongue. "How vain do you think I am? I'm enjoying the events and you talk down on them. If you thought the games weren't good enough for me why bring me here?"

Klaus shrugged. "There won't be horse games close by for months, I did not want to wait too long to bring you." Cami turned back to the games but Klaus continued, "I do not think you're vain, forgive me."

Cami fumbled at the bottom of her rag of roasted nuts. She shook the empty bag. "Get me more of these and it's a deal."

Klaus laughed. "I could have cases of them delivered to you, if you wish."

Cami snorted but looked at him. "You're serious."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Cami shook her head. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not going to let you spoil me."

"Would that be so bad?"

 _Yes_. Cami wanted to say. _I'm not a noble, I'm a servant, but when I'm with you I feel like it doesn't matter. But I can't forget who I am, I can't get swept away in you, not even with simple things like roasted nuts._

"Leah," Klaus lowered his voice, "Men like to spoil their ladies, and as a prince I have more than enough means to do so."

Cami tried to push the words out of her head. "Well," She swallowed, "I'm not your lady, I'm your friend, remember?" she nudged him.

"How could I forget?" Klaus tried to hide his frustration as he signaled a servant to get her more nuts.

Rebekah said if a woman spent time with a man it meant she already liked him but Leah kept holding him at arms length. Rarely did Klaus doubt his abilities with women but Leah continued to be a mystery. Just when he thought Leah was comfortable she would pull away from him. Klaus wished he could find away to set her at ease. He truly wished she hadn't found out he was a prince, he didn't want her to struggle with his title, especially if their friendship was to deepen, which he desperately wanted.

Klaus studied the curve of Leah's mouth as she cheered another rider. She raised an eyebrow when she caught him staring but grinned. Klaus leaned towards Leah, ignoring the way she stiffened whenever he came near, "After the games are over we can go down and meet the riders and horses if you like."

Leah's smile faltered. Klaus waited, curious as to what her excuse would be. She clearly wanted to say yes, Klaus wanted to see what she would decide without his prodding. She surprised him with a nod. "I would. Can we go after the crowd clears?"

"If you don't want to be seen in public with me it's too late." Klaus informed her.

"You must understand my desire to curb gossiping tongues."

Klaus nodded, and some tension left Leah's body. They resumed their watch. Internally, Klaus shook his head. Leah's reasoning was sound but it wasn't the only reason. He wondered why Leah was sneaking around with him. Who wouldn't want the world to know they were spending time with a prince? It wasn't as if they were having a torrid affair or engaging in any improprieties. Who was Leah hiding from? Why didn't she tell him so Klaus would know who to protect her from?

His impatience threatened to take over. Was this all some game to Leah? But to what end? She never asked anything of him. No money, no gifts, no secrets. In fact she refused all of the above. All she asked for was discretion and the unspoken request of space. Neither of which were difficult to provide. What type of woman is this? Klaus lost count of the number of times he asked himself that question. Leah was a mystery Klaus would go mad trying to solve. Klaus knew women who played the mystery game to pique male interest but he knew it wasn't a game for Leah. She was always tense, looking over her shoulder, calculating every word before she spoke. It was as if Leah was in danger by simply being in Klaus presence. _But yet she is here. That_ has _to mean something._

Klaus wanted to reveal the anchor necklace hidden beneath his shirt. Maybe once Leah saw the necklace she wouldn't be so guarded, she would stop resisting. But he didn't. Klaus needed to know that Leah wanted him, title and all. Not the mysterious artist at the ball, or the vulnerable open Magni, for those were only aspects of himself. Leah trusted them, now Klaus wanted her to trust Prince Klaus. Klaus needed her to want the whole Klaus. _If only she wasn't so wary of my position._

 _Why won't you trust me?_ Klaus thought as he stared at the back of her head.

As if Leah could hear his thoughts, she absently reached back for his hand. Klaus let her grab it, elated that she initiated the contact. Her slender hand in his gave him much needed reassurance. Leah's eyes stayed on the field but she never removed her hand. Klaus felt every squeeze when she was excited and he squeezed back.

After the games were over they were silent as they waited for the field to clear. Leah turned towards Klaus. He swallowed the urge to make a suggestion of what they could do to pass the time. Leah kept his hand in hers, turning his palm upwards. Klaus felt chills as she lightly traced her fingers over his skin, rubbing his callouses.

"Are you a palm reader?" Klaus joked, not wanting her to stop, but needing to keep his mind clear. He wondered if she was a witch. That would explain the magic birds that kept their communication and her connection to Davina. Immediately Klaus knew it didn't matter. Leah could be a werewolf and Klaus would protect her.

Leah shook her head. "No. I have seen some palm readers in action though." She stopped, as if remembering Klaus was Mikael's son. She looked at him in alarm.

"I don't believe all magic is evil." Klaus stated.

Leah relaxed. "If you weren't a prince, is this what you would do with your life?" She gestured to the field below.

"Be master of horse games?" Klaus looked upward. "I would like that. When I wouldn't do that I would be painting. Sell my artwork to the highest bidder when I needed coin."

"That sounds like a grand idea."

But Klaus wasn't done. "My friends would have a discounted price, of course."

"How generous."

Klaus chuckled at Leah's sarcastic tone. "My wife, however, she would only need ask."

"I would hope so." Cami said, refusing to believe Klaus was throwing her hints about marriage. He was a prince for heaven's sake! But Klaus popped a piece of candy in his mouth like he hadn't had any double meaning to his words. Cami relaxed.

"What about you? If you were totally free of responsibility?"

"I'd travel." Cami blurted. She'd dreamed of freedom far too many times. "There's a big word out there, I want to see everything. I've heard of a city where there aren't any roads, only water. The people travel by boat everywhere."

"Venice."

Leah threw up her hands. "Of course you've been."

"I'm a prince," Klaus defended. "I have to be well travelled and educated. You would love it, Leah. The artistry, the music, a city on water, unlike anything you've ever imagined." Klaus imagined showing Leah around Venice, taking her to his favorite spots.

"I've never left Orleans."

"That makes two places I have to take you." Klaus said. "The ocean, and Venice."

Cami bit her lip. She had to stop telling her every wish to this man. "What do you want to see Klaus?"

"I want to see you, without the fortress you've erected around yourself. Free of secrets." Cami froze. She couldn't think of a reply. Klaus merely reached for more nuts and popped them in his mouth. "I won't push you, Leah. I only hope one day you will choose to let me all the way in."

* * *

Bastianna took the long way to Mikael's office. It was early, but she knew Mikael was up already and better to confront him at the start of the day than the end. Bastianna felt like a prisoner. She couldn't leave the palace, not without a chance of marriage between her daughters and Mikael's sons. Returning home would be admitting defeat which is exactly what Mikael wanted. If Bastianna left, she would be no more powerful than when she originally came. Weeks at the castle and she had learned no secrets, and Genevieve and Monique were no closer to winning Klaus and Kol's hearts. She refused to waste any more time.

When she came to the door the palace guards stood firm. "My lady-"

"I know the king is in there and I'm not moving until I see him." One of them made a move towards her. Bastianna held up her hand. "Lay a hand on me and you will feel inconceivable pain." The cold flash in her eyes made the other guard disappear inside the office.

Moments later he beckoned Bastianna inside. Mikael didn't speak until the door shut behind her. He stood at the window, calmly sipping his tea. "It's a bit early in the morning for threats Bastianna. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"I want one of my daughters betrothed to one your sons, _now_."

Mikael turned to face her. "What happened to things taking their natural course? I thought you wanted time."

"Neither Klaus or Kol have taken to my daughters. It's not for lack of trying on my daughter's part."

"My sons live here. Jennifer and Monica have more access to them than any maidens in the kingdom." Mikael chuckled, "If they can't take advantage of that, that's your problem, not mine."

"Which son are you willing to marry a witch? I only need one."

Mikael cut his eyes at Bastianna as he leaned against the window. "Desperation does not look good on you, Bastianna."

"Klaus and Genevieve." She continued. "My eldest daughter and the son you hate. After their marriage you can send Klaus away, wherever you want."

"Niklaus cannot marry before Elijah."

"Then arrange a betrothal for Elijah!" Bastianna exclaimed. "Royal children are betrothed at birth why did you not do so for your own?"

Mikael waved off her anger. "Those betrothals are broken and rearranged many times before brought into fruition I didn't want the headache, or to enter into a contract with a family I couldn't keep. You should learn from my wisdom." Mikael set his cup down. "Your ambition has backfired."

"You swore a blood oath." Bastianna grit out. "If you don't fulfill it everything your family, your precious legacy will be destroyed."

"Klaus." Mikael decided. "You shall have him as a son in law and the children he sires with Genevieve will satisfy the oath."

Bastianna clasped her hands together in relief. "Good. We've given them enough time to do this on their own. Now we give them a push."

...

"What went wrong with you and Niklaus?"

Genevieve sat on the sofa. Normally her perfect posture and freshly brushed hair would give her confidence but all she wanted to do was shirk from her mother's gaze. It wasn't often Genevieve was on the receiving end of Bastianna's disappointment and thus didn't know how to handle the current interrogation.

"We've been here for weeks and you're no closer to a wedding proposal. What happened?"

"I don't know." Genevieve knew her answer was generic and ridiculous but it was all she could say.

Bastianna's gaze was piercing. "You assured me you could attain Klaus' affections, you said you could control him."

"I can! Klaus does have feelings for me, I know he does." Genevieve hated the way her voice shook. It made her sound like the stupid child her mother thought she was.

"Then bring those feelings out and manipulate them for our purposes. If he cares for you like you say he does it shouldn't take a lot of work."

Genevieve refused to bear all of the blame. "What can I do when Klaus is hardly at the palace when he doesn't need to be?"

"What do you want me to do Genevieve, quarantine him?"

"I barely see him." Genevieve felt her face coloring. "When I do it's in passing, or he's leaving a room as I enter-"

"He's avoiding you, then?"

"No!" Genevieve ignored the embarrassment rising to her cheeks. "It's coincidental I'm sure. If I could spend time with him I know I could make progress."

Bastianna shooed her daughter over to make room on the sofa. "Fortunately for you I've decided to take a more proactive role." She took Gen's hands in her own. "You know how much we need a union between their line and ours. Two powerful witch bloodlines running through future generations veins is invaluable." Genevieve nodded along. "Originally I preferred both you and Monique to marry Mikael's sons, but I will settle for you. You and Niklaus have more of a connection than Monique does with Kol. I believe in you, Genevieve. The future of our family rests on your shoulders. You will succeed in securing Klaus' heart. We'll do whatever needs to be done to ensure it."

* * *

Marcel and Kol stood outside under the clear blue sky. It was an open field type, with grass surrounding them, and the grove of trees half a mile off. Marcel loved this quiet, undisturbed piece of land by the palace.

Marcel was showing Kol a new weapon he acquired. "Now, the trick is all in how you throw it." Marcel hurled the object into the sky and it disappeared. Kol squinted, and looked quizzically from the sky to Marcel. "Wait for it." Marcel said. After a few more seconds it came flying back at the same speed. Marcel caught it with a gloved hand.

"Marvelous!" Kol clapped. "I want to try."

Rebekah and Klaus watched from a gazebo nearby. "What is that thing?"

"A boomerang." Klaus replied as he leaned against the rail. "I believe Marcel discovered it on his travels."

Yes Marcel was doing well with his new status of lord. He purchased a piece of land right outside the lower town. Marcel didn't hesitate to travel or use his new riches and his keen sense of business. The latter made him quite the eligible bachelor. Rebekah took in Marcel's fancy new attire and enjoyed the feeling of arousal singing in her blood. She wouldn't be able to stand the lucky girl Marcel chose as his bride.

To distract herself from such thoughts, Rebekah turned around to look at her brother. Klaus was looking down at the envelope in his hand. He'd been clutching it since he joined Rebekah. Every few minutes he would look at it with a little smile on his face.

"What is that you're holding?" Rebekah asked. "It must contain good news, why else would you smile every time you look at it?"

Startled, Klaus looked up. Rebekah saw a few lines scribbled on a card. Feminine handwriting. She raised an eyebrow.

"My presence has been requested for a picnic." A blush crept up Klaus' face.

Rebekah held out her hand, not bothering to mask her nosiness. "May I see it?" To her surprise and delight, Klaus handed it to her. "Hmm I've never heard of this Leah." She said when she finished. "Although I must praise her penmanship." Klaus retrieved his card. "Is she the one who has your heart in a twist?"

"Aye." Klaus shook his head. "I was starting to believe her feelings for me were not as strong as mines for her."

"Yet here she is, inviting you to an evening picnic. I assume it's private." Rebekah tried to keep her tone light. "Have you met her family?"

"Not yet." Klaus rapidly hit his palm with the card repeatedly. "Rebekah this woman is an enigma."

"Then you are perfectly matched." Rebekah chuckled as she turned around, ending the conversation so she would not seem too interested.

"AH!" They both ran to the opening of the gazebo when they heard Kol's scream. Alarm turned to fits of laughter as he ran away from the boomerang.

"I told you to be careful in how you threw it!" Marcel yelled after him.

When it landed in the grass five feet from the gazebo, Kol cautiously eyed it as if it would come to life. "I will master the art of throwing a boomerang."

"They come in all sizes." Marcel informed. "Maybe you need a smaller one made of lighter material."

Rebekah frowned, imagining Kol throwing one of those things at her head when he was mad with her.

"Elijah said he would join us on the patio for lunch." Klaus said.

Marcel looked at the castle. "He won't be the only one."

Rebekah's eyes narrowed. Genevieve's distinctive hair immediately identified her. Her gait was slow and purposeful. Monique sauntered beside her.

"Bloody hell." Kol murmured before throwing the boomerang at the pair.

Marcel and Klaus shouted their disproval but the missile was already halfway there. Monique screamed and ran, making Rebekah smile. Genevieve ducked but was otherwise undeterred.

"Good morning." Genevieve greeted, bowing swiftly.

Klaus smiled. "Almost noon."

"So it is. I love this time of the day. Hello, Marcel."

Marcel baldly met her eyes. His black eyes were cold and his expression emotionless. Genevieve was obviously uncomfortable at the blatant rudeness. Marcel offered her not one word, making Rebekah's heart soar. Let Genevieve feel the unforgiveness of both Klaus' beloved sister and his closest friend.

Swallowing the breech in decorum, Genevieve moved past Rebekah to take a seat on the bench across from her. "I came to speak with you and Prince Klaus, my princess."

Rebekah hated the confidence radiating from Genevieve. She wondered what it's source was.

Just then Monique finally arrived. "You could take someone's head off with that thing!" She huffed, glaring at Kol.

"My apologies," Kol said in an unapologetic tone as he wiped the boomerang. "I am learning a new sport, the skill eludes me. I think I shall practice some more, care to join me?"

Monique's mouth dropped at the invitation and everyone looked at Kol as if he'd lost his mind. "Of course, your highness." She beamed, all anger melted away with one smile from Kol. Monique aimed one triumphant grin at her older sister before following Kol.

After the disbelief wore off, Rebekah addressed Genevieve. "How may I help you, Gen?"

"I want Cami back." She said flatly.

Rebekah gave her a small smile. "No thank you, I'm not ready to give her back just yet."

"Who's Cami?" Klaus asked, looking between the two of them.

"My servant." Genevieve answered. "Rebekah won her services in a bet but I did not expect her to keep her this long."

Klaus turned away in disinterest. He and Marcel talked lowly as they watched Kol.

"We never negotiated a time limit for the bet." Rebekah said, wanting to end the conversation.

Genevieve's blue eyes flashed impatiently. "What could you possibly have her doing?"

"Why do you want her back so badly?" Rebekah shot back. "I know she still fixes your breakfast before mine. What more could you want? You have plenty of other servants attending you."

Genevieve snorted. "I could make the same statement about you, princess."

"As I told you before, I like Camille. She is a wonderful companion, as I am sure you know from her years of service." Rebekah glared at her, needing Genevieve to shut the hell up before she somehow unknowingly gave Cami away. Unfortunately, Genevieve persisted.

"Camille needs to return to the family she knows."

"Family?" Rebekah scoffed. "What an odd manner of labeling your abusive relationship with her." Rebekah said, hoping Klaus would overhear. Considering his newfound soft spot for all servants. "You make Cami sound like some old woman who has lost her reasoning. The girl has a sound mind. I say we let her make her own decision."

Genevieve's face was turning pink. "What?"

"Let Cami decide whose service she would like to be in." Rebekah was already liking the sound of the idea.

"You cannot do that, she owes my family a debt."

Rebekah felt her pride rearing up. "What if I paid it?"

"All of this arguing over a servant." Klaus remarked. "She must be special."

"Or a pawn in a rivalry." Marcel said lowly.

Rebekah wanted to scream. This was getting out of hand. She needed to protect Cami by making her seem insignificant before-

"Cami...why does that name sound familiar?" Klaus mused aloud. "I've heard it before."

Rebekah panicked. She needed to end this conversation. "Enough!" Her tone was authoritative as she stared Genevieve down. "I am keeping her as long as I please."

"But-"

"Cami!" Klaus snapped his fingers.

Rebekah froze at the triumphant tone in her brother's voice as he Klaus was stood over her shoulder. She glanced at him but Klaus was addressing Genevieve. "She was the servant who saw us the day I returned."

"You remember that encounter." Genevieve's voice was soft, devoid of any harshness reserved for Rebekah.

"Of course he remembers." Rebekah didn't want Genevieve to think she was special. "Nik has a good memory and twas not so long ago-"

Klaus' own expression was puzzled. "I can't remember her face."

Rebekah forced a laugh. "Why should you? She is a servant." She saw Marcel eye her, and Rebekah knew he heard the shrill tone even though Klaus was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice.

"She did walk in at an inopportune time..." Genevieve grumbled.

"Sounds like the nick of time to me." Marcel quipped, daring Genevieve to respond. "He's good with faces." He explained to Rebekah as if she didn't already know. "If he can't place someone it drives him mad, trust me I've witnessed this a thousand times."

"You do not think it odd?" Klaus looked at Rebekah sharply, his eyes keen.

Rebekah gulped inwardly, and fought to keep her voice calm. "There are hundreds of servants in the palace, Nik. Some leave and new ones are added every day, you cannot expect to know every face."

"No but I know your servants'. This woman has been Genevieve's servant, now yours, and I've never seen her. They've been here for over a month."

"You have been distracted." Marcel reminded him, grinning.

"Maybe I've seen her before."

Genevieve was looking at Marcel, trying to figure out the distracted remark. "Not so much a woman." Genevieve said dismissively. "She's our age."

Rebekah wanted to leap across the table and strangle the witch but didn't want to risk looking like a mad woman.

At that, Klaus' eyebrows knit together. He addressed Genevieve. "What does Cami look like?"

"Genevieve, didn't you have business to discuss with Klaus?" Rebekah blurted.

The witch narrowed her eyes at Rebekah, probably wondering why Rebekah would remind her of her query. However finding none, she smiled at Klaus. Rebekah relaxed inwardly, knowing that faced with the two questions, Genevieve would pick the self serving one to answer.

"I do. Our parents wanted me to inform you that you will be escorting me to the festival of oranges."

Rebekah bit the inside of her cheek. No wonder Genevieve was so smug.

Klaus' eyebrows rose, "Pardon?"

"I thought we were past the age where our parents arranged our play dates." Rebekah quipped, wiping the smirk off Genevieve's face.

"I already had an escort in mind."

"Who?" Rebekah never heard so much fury put into one word but Genevieve managed it. She finally noticed the card in Klaus' hand. He hid it behind his back.

"No matter." Klaus smiled. "It would be my pleasure to escort you, Genevieve I am merely surprised. I had no idea you were so fond of the event."

"There is a lot you do not know about me, and I, you." Genevieve replied smoothly. "I pray that changes in the future."

Kol and Monique arrived when it was time go to the patio for lunch. Both looked disheveled and Monique was out of breath.

"Tell me you did not use her as target practice." Klaus said as they walked.

Marcel yanked the boomerang out of his hands. "I did not let you borrow this for you to use it on ladies."

"Hey! It was mutually beneficial. I practiced my aim, Monique practiced her powers in trying to stop it."

Marcel put a hand out to stop Kol from walking. "Wait, you let her practice _witchcraft_ on the palace grounds? Have you lost your reasoning? Do you know how dangerous that is."

Kol glanced at Klaus, sharing a conspiratorial glance. Klaus wondered how Marcel would react knowing Kol himself practiced witchcraft inside the palace walls.

Genevieve and Monique walked ahead of the royal siblings. "I was naïve and arrogant." Gen confided to her sister. "Klaus has been entertaining another woman's affections. You should have seen the look on his face." Genevieve felt white hot fury at the woman who wormed her way into Klaus' heart. "I need you help."

"To do what?" Monique asked absently, tugging at her tangled curls.

"Find out who she is and destroy her."


End file.
